The wizards' mission
by Just Mina
Summary: The FLAT4's reappearance arises many questions and mysteries. But the Ojamajos know better than to get involved, right? / Story is way better. Writing improves as chapters go on. Don't be fooled by the first three. ::Good for killing time::
1. Five new classmates

**Five new classmates**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ojamajo Doremi. All I own is this story, everyone's past, Suki, Yuki (NOT Yuki Shinoya of Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DACHI by YukiShinoya444, this Yuki is 100% different), Kaoru and the Naoto family. Nothing else. Another thing, this happens after Mo~tto and Naisho episode 10, but I've only watched till episode 9 of Mo~tto. And Hana-Chan came back grown up, yes, I know, I know but I just looove Mo~tto except that the FLAT 4 don't show up! Oh and everyone is still in the same class. Yes, that includes Hana-Chan and Momoko. If you have a problem with that, I DON'T CARE! Go tell somebody who does care. Oh and REVIEW!!! P.S. This story has NO relation with Leon's Secret. It's ALL mine. And all the Ojamajos know that Yuki-sensei is Jou-sama. Even the 4 new classmates.

It was a normal day in Misora First Elementary. And in Harukaze Doremi's class…

"This day could not get any boring." Doremi stated to her witch apprentice friends. "How could you say that? It just began, Doremi-chan." Senoo Aiko replied to the pink witch apprentice. "I don't know, it's just been so boring this past month. I just wish something exciting would happen." Doremi complained.

Asuka Momoko interrupted the conversation, "Ne, Doremi-chan?" Doremi looked towards her blonde friend, "Hai, Momo-chan?" Momoko whispered, "Did you do your homework?" Doremi nearly fell off her chair, "Homework?!" Fujiwara Hadzuki helped her childhood friend up, "Yes. Don't you remember, Doremi-chan?" Though Doremi hit her head, she began to remember as she rubbed it, "Oh yeah. Oh no. Seki-sensei's going to kill me." Aiko tried to reassure her friend,"Oh come on. Cheer up." Segawa Onpu agreed, "Yeah, it'll be alright." Doremi stopped them,"Thanks girls, but nothing can make me feel better."

Hadzuki put her finger to her chin, "Well, I'm not sure but I think we're going to have 4 or 5 was it? New classmates." Momoko agreed with her incredibly smart friend, "Oh yeah, I heard they just moved into town and either my memory isn't good or they're all guys." They couldn't go further into the topic because Seki-sensei walked in at that moment.

"Ohayou, everyone." She said to her class. "Ohayou, Seki-sensei." The class replied. Today, we have five new students." Hadzuki smiled. _Yosha! I was right after all._ Seki-sensei looked toward the door, "You can come in now."

As soon as four of them entered, Doremi, Hadzuki, Aiko and Onpu got up and slammed their hands on their desks simultaneously looking rather shocked. It was one of those awkward silent moments.

They all shouted simultaneously, "You're our new classmates?!!" One of the guys stated, "Well…this is awkward…ly…nice…I think." The other said, "This, this is a big surprise. Even for us."

Seki-sensei asked the four guys, "What? You know them?" "Yep." "Well, for those who don't know, why don't you introduce yourselves?" "Hai." They replied simultaneously.

"I'll go first." He put his name on the board, "My name's Kashikoi Fujio. I just moved here with-"he hesitated but shook his head,"but I've been to Misora before so I don't think I'll get lost. I also love to read and am very good at taking notes. I hope to get along with all of you." He then smiled.

The next boy walked on and wrote his name on the board next to Fujio's as he backed away, "Hey, I'm Sokuryoku Leon and my favorite thing is sports. I too have been here to Misora, actually, we all have. And..." He pointed at Ai-chan, "I WILL beat you someday, Ai-chan." Aiko sighed at his statement. "I also hope to get along with all of you." He then gave a thumbs-up to the whole class.

Doremi practically squealed with joy as the next boy wrote his name under Fujio's as Leon backed away. "Ohayou. I'm Shidousa Akatsuki and we just moved here into town though I've been here a couple of times before. I don't really have a favorite hobby other than being with my friends and I hope I get to be friends with all of you."

The last boy walked to the board and wrote his name under Akatsuki's name while Akatsuki backed away, "I, am, the great future-idol Kounna Tooru!" Onpu sweat dropped at this. Akatsuki mentally stated, _At least he's convincing. And actually helpful for our mission. Maybe he's taking this seriously._ Tooru continued, "I also just moved into town. As Leon said, we have been here before. And I hope you all get to have the honors of being my friend!" _I think he's overdoing it a bit._ Akatsuki mentally added.

Seki-sensei said, "Okay, now that we have that taken care of-" The door suddenly opened a boy ran in and said, "Sorry, I'm late sensei." Aiko gasped when the boy walked in. Seki-sensei looked confused, "Are you the fifth new student?" "Hai!" he replied. Seki-sensei remembered, "Oh. Then why don't you introduce yourself?" "Hai!" he replied again, rubbed off the other guys' names (which didn't make Tooru very happy) and wrote down his name as Aiko gasped louder this time. The boy turned around, "Yo. I'm Kenichi Arima but ya can call me Anrima. I moved here with my parents two weeks ago. Pleased to meet ya'll." He then bowed.

Aiko got up and pointed at him, "I knew it! It IS you!" Anrima's face turned into a big smile, "AIKO!!!" He ran over and hugged her. "Anrima! Let go, Anrima!" Aiko screamed at him. He obeyed.

Seki-sensei asked Anrima, "You know Senoo-san?" He nodded, "We knew each other when we were in Osaka." Seki-sensei nodded, "Now, about your seats, Shidousa-kun, you can sit in front of Harukaze-san. Kashikoi-kun, you can sit in front of Fujiwara-san. Sokuryoku-kun, you can sit in front of Shidousa-kun and Kounna-kun, you can sit in front of Kashikoi-kun." "Hai." and so the four boys went to their respective seats. Anrima pointed to himself, "Where do I sit, sensei?" Seki-sensei replied, "Hold on. I'm thinking about that. You can sit…."

_Please not near me. Please not near me._ Aiko begged Seki-sensei mentally. "You can sit in the front row where I can see you." Aiko cheered mentally. _Arigatou gosaimas, Seki-sensei._ Anrima however groaned. "But that's so far away from Aiko." Seki-sensei did not get any happier, "Go to your seat or stand in the hall. Which will it be, Kenichi-kun?" Anrima gulped and went to his seat.


	2. More apprentices!

**More apprentices!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ojamajo Doremi. Just Suki, Yuki, Kaoru and the Naoto family. Marina and Kimura are dating by the way. On with the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The MAHO-dou had just closed down and the girls were exhausted. Really exhausted. Momoko came back after putting up the 'closed' sign. Hadzuki sighed, "I can't believe the FLAT4 joined our class." Aiko sighed, "I can't believe Anrima came back." Doremi agreed, "But look on the bright side, my beloved Akatsuki-kun is here!"

"Did someone mention me?" The girls turned around and there they were. The FLAT4 were there. "AKATSUKI-KUN!!!!" Doremi tackled Akatsuki to the ground when she meant to hug him. The girls sweat dropped except Hana-chan. She just smiled and pulled Hadzuki's arm, "Hadzuki-mama, who are they?" Doremi got off 'her beloved' Akatsuki.

Aiko answered, "They are the FLAT4. Remember when we used to tell you stories about how they tried to kidnap you on several different occasions?" Hana-chan looked confused for a minute then smiled and walked over to them, "Hi! I'm Hana-chan!" Akatsuki rubbed his head, "Wait, you're Hana-chan?" The future queen nodded. "You mean the baby witch Hana-chan?" She was still nodding.

Tooru was staring at Momoko as if examining her, "They found a new friend, too." Onpu noticed him and shouted, "Tooru-kun! Stop that! It's rude!" He obeyed the child idol. Onpu turned to the yellow witch apprentice, "Ne, Momo-chan? Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Momoko nodded, "Sure, but please ask him to stop staring at me like I'm some sort of freak." Onpu shouted, "Would you just stop that?!" Aiko walked over and hit Tooru really hard, "Owwww. That hurt Ai-chan." Momoko cleared her throat, "I'm Asuka Momoko. I moved here from the U.S nearly a year ago. I used to help out at Majo Monroe's sweet shop in New York. And I love to cook." Doremi piped in, "And she's good at it too."

Akatsuki lend out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Momo-chan. Is it okay if I call you that?" Momoko smiled, "Sure, I don't mind." Aiko cleared her throat, "Is there a reason you came here?" Suddenly, all the guys' smiles disappeared.

They didn't want to tell the girls but they needed an answer. Leon's sort of quick thinking got them out of it, "Well, Oyajide-san dragged us here because he wanted to see Onpu-chan." Lie. Fujio spoke for the first time, "Speaking of him, where has he gone anyways?" Akatsuki thought then replied, "I think he had to help out in the Wizard World with the…umm…." Fujio understood, "Oh." Tooru asked, "But didn't he say something about his 'great and awesome plan' that'd get him out of it?" Leon replied to his turquoise-haired friend, "You know how all his plans end up." Everyone spoke together, "Failure."

Suddenly Majo Rika and Lala flew in panting, "I need you girls to use Magical Stage to put up a shield around the shop. Now."

What no-one knew was that Kotake, Kimura, Marina, Masaru and Hasebe were peeking through the door.

The girls nodded, "Hai." They changed into their witch forms.

"Pretty Witch-i Doremi-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Hadzuki-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Aiko-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Onpu-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Momoko-chi!"

They all took out their Sweet Porons.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!"

"Pameruku raruku takarakani!"

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!"

Peruton petton sawayakani!"

"Magical Stage! Put up a shield around the MAHO-dou!"

A ring of musical notes grew bigger around the MAHO-dou and disappeared. Marina whispered, "SUGOI!" A little too loud. The door opened and everyone fell. Doremi started panicking Aiko and Momoko tried to calm her down. "Hana-chan can erase their memories!" "NO!" Everyone shouted back.

Akatsuki whispered to the guys for a while, "This is a perfect opportunity." Leon rejected, "But we can't drag them into this. We've already put the girls in danger. They'll just get in our way." Fujio spoke up, "But Akatsuki-kun is right, the more people we have, the better." Tooru agreed, "You know what they say, every little helps." Leon gave in, "Fine! But if anything goes wrong, I was never a part of this." Akatsuki agreed, "Fair enough." They turned around. Doremi pointed at Marina, "Marina-chan, do you want to be a witch apprentice like us?" She nodded.

Doremi turned towards Majo Rika who sighed and nodded then snapped her fingers. A Parara Tap and ring appeared in front of Marina as she caught them. Hadzuki changed back to her normal self and told Marina to put them on. "Marina-chan, watch and then you can try." Marina nodded.

Hadzuki clapped her hands, the ring shined orange for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, clapped her hands, they were covered in an orange light and gloves appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in an orange light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into orange and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, an orange light covered her clothing and as she spinned it turned into her witch outfit. She then tapped her head which got covered in an orange light and turned into a hat. Lastly she stroke a pose, "Pretty Witch-i Hadzuki-chi! Now you try, Marina-chan." "Hai."

Marina clapped her hands, the ring shined brown for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, clapped her hands, they were covered in a brown light and gloves appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in a brown light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into brown and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, a brown light covered her clothing and as she spinned it turned into her witch outfit. She then tapped her head which got covered in a brown light and turned into a hat. Lastly she stroke a pose with one hand on her hip, "Pretty Witch-i Marina-chi! Sugoi!"

"Now tap your bracelet once and your Sweet Poron should come out. Then say 'Poapan panupi lelatule luli and then what you want." Majo Rika ordered. "Hai." When her Poron came out she looked at it, amazed. Then she waved her Poron saying, "Poapan panupi lelatule luli! Daisy, appear!" She pointed towards the table and a ring of brown notes disappeared after leaving a daisy in a pot. Doremi and the others cheered.

Kotake and the guys were dumbfounded. Kotake turned to Kimura, "Dude, your girlfriend's a witch." "Apprentice." Doremi continued, "We're all apprentices to be exact. Marina-chan, if you want to be a full witch, you have to pass 9 exams. You make your way up from level 9."

"And when you pass the level 9 exam, you get your own fairy." Hadzuki added as Rere and the other fairies came out. Marina's eyes shined, "Sugoi!"

Doremi walked over to Kotake and the others, "What are we going to do about them? They'll tell everyone we're witches." That was Akatsuki's cue, "Leave them to us." Doremi looked at them shocked, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" "We have no choice." Akatsuki replied. "Fine." Doremi walked away.

Kotake gulped, "What are you going to do with us?" Tooru answered his question, "You're all going to have the honor of being wizard apprentices!"

Akatsuki closed his eyes and concentrated. He held out his hands and four glowing lights appeared on them. "Put your hand over any one of them." Leon ordered and they obeyed. The light was sucked inside them. It went from their hands to their arms to their hearts. The girls had to cover their eyes because of the blinding light. The guys closed their eyes and made it seem painful.

When the blinding light faded away, the guys were looking at their hands. "Nothing happened…but I feel… stronger…somehow." Kotake spoke. Akatsuki nearly fell but Tooru and Fujio caught him.

Leon said, "Let's test it. Wish for something." They closed their eyes and POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! Kotake caught a soccer ball. Kimura caught a rose. Masaru and Hasebe sat down on chairs and put their feet on the table. Kimura gave the rose to Marina who blushed.

Fujio caught their attention, "You will also have to take exams to become full wizards, like us." "Except you don't get fairies." Tooru piped in.

Majo Rika faced Marina, "You have to come back here after school so you can practice for your exam which is on the night after tomorrow." "Hai."

Kotake asked, "Did you guys pass exams too?" Leon replied, "No, we were born wizards." _Which is a really sad thing. _He added mentally.

Doremi turned to Akatsuki, "Akatsuki-kun, how and what did you do." Akatsuki stated, "I gave them their powers. Comes with being the prince."

"PRINCE?!" Kotake, Kimura and Momoko screamed. "Oh. I forgot to tell you. Akatsuki is the prince of the Wizard World and Hana-Chan's the future queen of the Witch World after Yuki-sensei."

"Yuki-sensei's the Queen of the Witch World?!" screamed the two soccer players. Doremi added, "No-one must find out. Or else something terrible will happen."


	3. Two new students

**Two new students**

Disclaimer: I only own this plot, Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru and the Naoto family. Nothing else. The Trista I'm using is from Sailor Moon. She's just so pretty! By the way, if you think this is the same plot as Leon's secret, my sis stole the plot and made up that story. My idea! I thought of it first! Ha!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the beginning of another boring morning for Harukaze Doremi. However, she was not aware that this day would turn out to be the complete opposite of boring.

Seki-sensei announced, "Today, we have two new students in our class. Girls, in fact. Come in." Two girls walked in. Tooru and Leon gave a little simultaneous gasp.

She had long brown hair a few centimeters below her shoulder. Her bangs hung at the sides till below her neck. On one side of her hair she wore plain dark blue hairclips. She had green eyes and a small but sincere smile. She wore a plain green quarter-sleeved dress that reached her knees. She was wearing a friendship bracelet on her right wrist.

She looked towards her jolly friend. She had blonde hair in ponytails below her ears and reached till the end of her neck. She had blue eyes and her mouth was open indicating she was happy. She wore a beige full-sleeved shirt and a cream skirt.

Seki-sensei said, "Okay girls, introduce yourselves." The blonde nodded but the brown-haired looked shy. "It'll be okay." The brown-haired smiled and nodded.

The blonde girl wrote her name on the board but she didn't write her last name. Everyone stared as she turned around. "Hi! My name's Kaoru but you're probably wondering why I didn't write my last name. There's a reason for that." The brown-haired girl pulled Kaoru's arm, "Are you really going to tell them?" Kaoru nodded, "You see, I live with my grandma cause my parents…they're…dead. BUT Obaa-chan said that I shouldn't worry because of one little problem. So my parents are dead, doesn't mean I can't be happy, right?" The class half-agreed.

_She raised her well. Maybe Obaa-chan knew about them and hid it from her so she wouldn't be troubled. Nice thinking Obaa-chan and arigatou._ Leon spoke to himself mentally.

"Right. Where was I? Oh yea. I absolutely adore sewing, knitting and that sort of thing. And what I love more than that is friends. Even though I've never had any. Except Obaa-chan and Yuki-chan. So I hope to be friends with all of you." _So she grew up lonely._

The brown-haired girl wrote her name next to Kaoru's. She stopped herself from writing Suki. Oh, how she missed her. A tear fell made its way out as she turned around. "Ohayou. I'm Rikogou Yuki. Yes, I was the Yuki Kaoru mentioned. I live with my aunt Trista. What I love to do more than anything in the world is, to sing. I also love all my friends and hope that I can be friends with all of you."

Tooru smiled. _You haven't changed one bit, Yuki-chan._ They turned their heads towards Seki sensei. She looked around the classroom and said, "Rikogou-san, go sit in front of Sokuryoku-kun." _Why does that name sound so familiar? _Kaoru asked herself. Seki-sensei continued, "And you can sit in front of Kounna-kun."

Yuki was about to make her way to her seat when she asked, "Where're they? I'm sorry though. My eyes have been hurting lately and it affects my sight." Seki-sensei nodded and pointed towards Tooru. She squinted and then opened her eyes fully and gasped.

"No way. I am dreaming." She walked over to Tooru. "Is that you Tooru?" He smiled and nodded. Yuki was near tears now. So she hugged him, "Yu…ki…-chan, I…can't….breathe..." Somehow this made Onpu feel somehow uncomfortable. She clenched her fist under the desk.

"Oh sorry." She then let go and looked behind him, "Fujio-kun?" The boy nodded. "Aaaah! No way! This is the third best day ever!" And yes, she also hugged him but he was able to breathe. It's just that he fell off his chair.

She got off him and saw the Prince of the Wizard World, "Akatsuki-kun!!!! I missed you!" She hugged him as well. Doremi also clenched her fist. After she hugged him, she saw Leon, "Leon-kun! You're here too!" She squealed and hugged him, "You…hav…en't…changed…Yu...ki…-chan…" Aiko started to fidget with her pencil and 'accidentally' broke it in half.

She got off him and bowed to Seki-sensei, "Gomen-nasai, Seki-sensei. My first day and I'm already acting strange. Honto ni gomen-nasai." "It's fine, just go back to your seat." "Hai." She immediately went to sit in front of Leon.

She looked over at Kaoru who had been staring at Leon the whole time. She walked over to him, "Leon-kun? Is it you?" Leon immediately looked the other way no matter how much he didn't want to, "No. I don't know you and I've never met you before so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." He regretting saying that so much, he wanted to die. _Honto ni gomen-nasai, Kaoru-chan. But this is for your own good._

She went to her seat near tears. Yuki passed her a tissue earning thanks. Tooru whispered, "Wasn't that a bit too harsh? After all she is-" Leon cut him off, "She may not be. This is her and my problem. Stay out of it. And besides, if she is, it's best this way." Tooru just nodded.

After school, Marina and the guys showed up. "I'm here." "Oh good. You're here. Let's get into our patisserie uniforms." Hadzuki demonstrated. She clapped her hands, the ring shined orange for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, tapped her head, they were covered in an orange light and a maid's head thing with a translator appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in an orange light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into orange and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, an orange light covered her clothing and as she spinned it turned into her patisserie uniform. She then spun and stroke a pose, "Your turn, Marina-chan." "Hai."

When Marina finished, she looked at herself. "Sugoi!" Everyone else changed into their patisserie uniforms as well.

"Hey girls, do you think that if Kaoru and Yuki knew the guys, they could be…" Aiko asked while working. "He didn't have to be so mean." Onpu stated, obviously sad. "Yeah, poor girl's lost her parents." Hadzuki added. "Did you guys notice. When I saw her look at Leon, I think I saw hope in her eyes. But it was all gone after he shouted at her." Doremi stated.

"I'm right here." They turned around and saw the FLAT4 with their two new friends: Kaoru and Yuki. Onpu nearly crushed the egg she was holding when she saw Yuki cling onto Tooru's arm with that same smile she had as she walked in. Her eyes full of happiness.

"Akatsuki, what are those two doing here?" Doremi asked the Prince. "Well, Aiko's theory is actually correct, they're also witch apprentices. Girls?" "Hai."

Yuki clapped her hands, the ring shined green for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, tapped her head, they were covered in a green light and a maid's head thing with a translator appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in a green light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into green and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, a green light covered her clothing and as she spinned it turned into her patisserie uniform. She then spun and stroke a pose.

Kaoru clapped her hands, the ring shined crème for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, tapped her head, they were covered in a crème light and a maid's head thing with a translator appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in a crème light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into crème and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, a crème light covered her clothing and as she spinned it turned into her patisserie uniform. She then spun and stroke a pose.

Yuki looked at herself, "I haven't worn this in a long time. And I missed it!" She hugged herself. She immediately stopped, "Oh no. I'm turning into Suki." She and Tooru laughed at this. Yuki picked up her backpack and said, "Keke, Sasa, Yeye, you can come out. We have friends." A blonde fairy with hair like Kaoru's and a crème dress came out, flew to Kaoru's shoulder and seated herself there. Two more fairies came out and Yuki put her backpack down. They both had hair like Yuki's. One was wearing a green dress; the other wore a turquoise dress. Tooru tickled the one in the turquoise dress, "Sasa! I haven't seen you in a while." Sasa hugged Tooru's hand, "I see you remember me." Momoko stopped Onpu from breaking the spoon in her hand.

Aiko asked Yuki, "Don't take this the wrong way, but how do you know them?" Yuki smile disappeared. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kaoru comforted her. Aiko nodded. Yuki sighed as Yeye sat on her finger and Sasa hugged Yuki's face. "Thanks. Is it okay if I don't talk about it…Ai-chan?" "Yea but how do ya know my name?" Aiko asked. Yuki pointed towards Tooru who pointed at Fujio who pointed at Akatsuki who pointed at Leon who ignored him. "I'm going to the Witch World. I'll be back soon. Don't follow me." He said the last sentence looking at Kaoru.

As soon as he left, Kaoru fell down and burst into tears. The guys tried to calm her down. She stopped crying after ten minutes. Marina tried to give her a flower but Kaoru stared at it then looked away and screamed, "Make it go away! Make the flower go away!" Yuki hid the flower behind Marina's back, "Look Kaoru, it's gone." She did. An idea came to Yuki, "Hey, Kaoru. Why don't you play that ocarina?" Kaoru looked at her, rubbed her tears off and nodded. She took it out of her backpack and started to play. What no-one noticed was Leon, a lady with long green hair and red eyes along with an old lady with blue eyes as happy as Majo Monroe's and blonde hair entered and heard the ocarina. _She's really talented. She must've been playing it a lot. _Leon stated.

Ten minutes later Kaoru stopped playing and hugged the ocarina. "I will find you, onii-chan." She whispered to herself. "Onii-chan?" Doremi asked. She nodded. "My grandma told me that I have a big brother. This ocarina is the only thing he left for me. This and grandma anyways. I want to find him so I can thank him." "Thank him for what?" Momoko asked. Kaoru smiled, "I was getting to that. You see, my grandpa is a very strict person who'd treat any kid like a slave. He, my brother, and grandma lived together because grandpa sent me to an orphanage. Grandma was always saving onii-chan from grandpa until he asked grandma to live with me so I can at least know someone from my family. And he told grandma to play this ocarina for me when I cried. And I want to thank him for that."

All the girls had tears in their eyes. Marina said, "So basically, your onii-chan spent his childhood like a slave, just so you could be happy?" Kaoru nodded.

Leon cleared his throat loudly, "I'm back and I brought friends." Everyone turned around and saw Leon with two ladies. Tooru smiled. Yuki ran over and hugged the lady with green hair, "Aunt Trista!" "Hey, Yuki." Trista said as she ruffled her niece's hair. She saw Tooru, bent down to him and hugged him, "Tooru!" "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked her.

Kaoru ran and hugged the old lady, "Obaa-chan! What are you doing here?" She replied softly, "Well, this boy came up to me and said you wanted to see me." Kaoru was confused, "I didn't want to see you. No offence." "But you needed her." She turned around and saw Leon. She didn't care how he shouted at her earlier, she just hugged him. _I may not know how, but I feel getting closer to my onii-chan. _

"Hana-chan has a great idea! GROUP HUG!!!!" She grabbed everyone and hugged them. "You…have…strange…friends…Too…ru…-kun…" Yuki stated. Tooru nodded. Well, he tried anyway.


	4. Level 9 Exam

**Level 9 Exam**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, her Obaa-chan, the Naoto family and everyone's past. Nothing else. Credit for the name Lili goes to my sis. Oh when they're not in school, Yuki wears a pair of green star-shaped earrings and Kaoru wears a pair of dark blue sphere-shaped earrings.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poapan panupi lelatule luli! Polka-dotted apple, appear!" Marina was practicing for her exam and was making progress. There lay a polka-dotted apple. Majo Rika took a bite. "Oishii!!! You're definitely going to pass the level 9 exam. Then again, it's the easiest!"

The guys were making just as much progress. Their first exam was on flying. It was going to be a piece of cake.

"Marina-chan!" Doremi called.

"Hai, Doremi-chan?" Marina replied.

"Can you make a delicious steak appear next?" Doremi asked while drooling.

"I'll try Doremi-chan. Poapan panupi lelatule luli! Delicious steak, appear!" Marina pointed her Poron towards the table.

There it was, a delicious steak. Doremi was about to bite when Majo Rika said, "I'll take this! You, keep working! We have to make lots of money! Maybe I can sell this steak in the Witch world! Lala!"

"Hai?" A blonde fairy poked her head out of another room.

"I'm going to the Witch World for a while! Take care of the shop! "Majo Rika said as she flew away.

Doremi shouted, "Why me?! Why me?! I'm the unluckiest pretty girl in the world!"

Marina tried to calm down Doremi, "It'll be alright, Doremi-chan." Doremi just groaned and got back to work.

"Akatsuki-kun, don't you have something to do in the Wizard World?" Fujio asked. "Yea, but my dad said I have to help out these guys prepare for their exam. Then I'll have to go." Akatsuki replied.

"What are you going to help with?" Doremi asked. "There's an annual celebration in the Witch and Wizard World. He has to go help with the preparations."

(CRASH) Yuki dropped a plate. "It's here already? Wow, does time fly. I've to go help out Aunt Trista. Will you come help us out Tooru-kun?"

(CRASH) Onpu dropped a plate. "Gomen-nasai minna-san." _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Wait! I don't care what his choice is. _Onpu said to herself mentally.

Tooru replied, "You know, I'd love to help you out but I want it to be a surprise." Onpu gave a relieved sigh. Kaoru remembered, "I've got to help out Obaa-chan."

"We all have somewhere to help out." Fujio stated. Akatsuki looked at Leon and Tooru, "Except some people."

Tooru defended himself, "Hey, she will probably drag me there if I don't help out." Yuki asked Tooru, "I know! Why don't I and Aunt Trista join you, her and everyone else? I miss them." Onpu 'accidentally' crushed the egg just as she picked it up. Momoko helped her clean her hand.

Leon looked at the time, "I have to go now." After he left, his friends looked at the door to the Witch World sadly, "I feel bad for the poor guy. He's probably not coming until the end of the celebration." Tooru sighed. Fujio continued, "Not much of a celebration for him." Akatsuki added, "More like a week of prison." "A dark, gloomy, lonely prison, you mean." Tooru added. Akatsuki added, "Without magic."

Yuki huffed. She didn't like negativity, "Hey, this isn't the spirit. You're making everyone else feel sad." They turned around and saw the witches and wizards-in-training looking sad. They started to feel bad. Yuki couldn't take the level of negativity in the room.

She walked to Tooru and she slapped him. "OW! What was that for?" He nearly screamed. "You know, this is a perfect time to remember Suki! No matter how much it hurts. You know what she said, 'If you have a friend who's got a problem, don't-' " Tooru continued, "'waste your time feeling bad for them, try to make them smile and forget about their worries.' I know, I know. And I'm sorry."

Onpu said, "But what can we do?" Momoko said, "Helloo! We're patisseries; it's our job to make people smile. I know this great recipe for brownies. It's really good."

They started working on the recipe for practice. They burnt the first time. The second time someone forgot to put in any sugar. The third time they came out just right.

Marina asked Doremi, "Doremi-chan, when are we supposed to go to the Witch World?" Doremi replied, "You have to wake up at midnight and be here for your exams. But don't worry, if you don't wake up, we'll come for you." Marina smiled, "Arigatou, Doremi-chan." Kimura asked, "Are we supposed to come too?" Doremi rubbed her head and looked at Akatsuki.

He nodded at Doremi, "Well, because of the preparations for the celebration, witch and wizard exams will be taken together to save time." Doremi asked him, "Does that mean Mota and Motamota will take their exams in the Witch World?" He nodded. "Yokatta! Less travelling and more sleep!" Everyone laughed at Doremi except Kotake, "Urusaai (shut up or be quiet) Dojimi!"

"Don't tell me what to do Kotake-kun!" Doremi shouted back and started chasing him around the MAHO-dou. Bad timing. Majo Rika just flew in, "Doremi! Hurry up and close down the shop!" Kotake stuck his tongue out at Doremi and ran away. Doremi groaned but got to work. Turns out that everyone went to their homes when she was chasing Kotake. Doremi groaned as she walked home, "Stupid Kotake."

~At midnight~

Doremi flew towards the MAHO-dou and opened the door. Everyone was already there except Leon. "Ne Akatsuki-kun, isn't Leon-kun coming?" she asked looking around. Akatsuki replied, "He couldn't make it."

"Well then, I guess you were all waiting for me?" Doremi asked. "Let's go already! There's no point standing here!" Kotake shouted. Akatsuki tried to calm him down,"Okay then, let's go. Come on Tetsuya-kun." "Don't tell me what to do!" Kotake shouted at him and walked on ahead. Akatsuki asked Doremi, "What's his problem?" Doremi just shrugged.

The trip to Mota and Motamota was short but uncomfortable and awkwardly quiet. But eventually they made it. "Hello!" Mota said to them while waving, Motamota just waved.

Marina went first. Mota started, "Make a striped…" Motamota finished her off, "…banana!" Everyone sweat-dropped but Doremi gave Marina a thumbs-up and Hana-chan shouted, "YOU CAN DO IT MARINA-CHAN!!!!"

Aiko said to Hana-chan, "Hana-chan, there's no need to shout." Hana-chan looked confused but smiled, "Hana-chan shouted because Hana-chan thought that Marina-chan would be so scared, Marina-chan wouldn't be able to hear Hana-chan so Hana-chan shouted." Marina thanked the future queen for worrying and waved her Poron, "Poapan panupi lelatule luli! Striped banana, appear!" Marina closed her eyes after reciting the spell because she was scared of the result.

The next thing she heard was Mota saying, "Oishii!" and then the ringing of a bell. She opened her eyes and saw Motamota ringing a bell, "You pass!" Marina hi-fived Hadzuki. Mota came to her with a brown crystal ball. Marina held it and it glowed. A blob came out, floated in front of Marina and turned into a fairy with the same blue hair as her and a brown dress. Marina stared at the fairy as it floated around her and said, "Lili...Lili...Lili…Lili!" Marina held out her free hand and Lili stood on it. "Hajimemashite, Lili!" Marina said to the fairy.

"Alright, who's next?" Mota asked and the four boys stood forward. "Ooh, wizard apprentices, Motamota." Motamota 'ooh'ed as well and said, "Let me get the book out." Doremi sighed as she put her hand on Kotake's shoulder, "This could take a while." This caused a light blush to appear on his face but Doremi didn't notice.

By the time they had the book taken out; Kotake was the only one awake and was going to fall asleep any second. "Ah! Here it is." Mota said. "Finally!" Kotake shouted. Everyone woke up. Mota said, "I think." Kotake did an anime fall as everyone else groaned. "Oh it is." Mota exclaimed. Kotake got up.

Mota snapped her fingers and four trees come out of nowhere. Motamota said, "There is a…flag on top of each…tree." Mota continued,"Retrieve it without…touching the….tree. And you….pass."

Masaru went up first. He just sat on the ground in front of the tree and thought. Soon he had begun to float. He kept going up and up until he reached the top. He caught the flag and floated back down. Motamota was ringing the bell, "You pass." His tree disappeared.

Hasebe went up next. He just stood their in front of the tree and he began to fly. He caught the flag and came back down. Motamota was ringing the bell, "You pass." His tree disappeared as well.

Kimura went up next. He closed his eyes and he began to fly. He opened his eyes just as his leg was about to touch the tree. He lifted it and everyone said, "Safe." spreading their arms out. He caught the flag and came back down. Motamota was ringing the bell, "You pass." His tree disappeared too as Marina smiled.

Kotake went last (A/N: No d'uh!). He stood and he began to fly. When he was high enough to the flag, he kicked it and it came falling down. He landed and caught it just in time. Motamota was ringing the bell, "You pass." The last tree disappeared.

"YOSHA!" Kotake shouted and hi-fived Kimura. Doremi said to everyone, "Let's go back, minna-san." Akatsuki said, "I can't go. My dad and the Wizard World need me." Kotake thought, _YES! _Doremi sighed. Akatsuki said, "I'll be back, Doremi." "Un." _NOOOO! _Akatsuki ran and waved at them, looking back and shouted, "Good luck on your next exam, guys!"

Tooru spoke up, "Well, I'll have to come back tomorrow or else I'll be dragged here." Fujio said, "I need to come back as well." Yuki said, "I don't have to, but I should probably tell Aunt Trista about our change of plan." Kaoru said, "Gomen-nasai, minna-san. I have to help out Obaa-chan. So I can't make it to the MAHO-dou tomorrow."


	5. Secret of the celebration

**Secret of the celebration**

Disclaimer: I only own this plot, Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Leon, Tooru and Fujio's families, this celebration and everyone's past. Trista is of Sailor Moon. This is one of the most important chapters.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Misora First Elementary School, Seki-sensei looked around her classroom. Everyone was there and nine specific people were smiling, she had no idea why but at least they were smiling.

And so was the ending of another successful day at the MAHO-dou. Even if Yuki came twenty minutes late but at least she had a reason.

The fairies put up the closed sign as their owners were exhausted. "I hate days when we make lots'a money." Aiko stated. Onpu said, "I'm so tired, I can't move."

Doremi asked Yuki, "Ne, Yuki-chan?" Yuki looked up. She'd been looking at Sasa and Yeye play. "Hai?" She asked. "Why do you have two fairies?" Doremi asked and everyone's attention (even Kotake and the others') reverted towards Yuki. She sighed but smiled, "I'll tell you another time, okay? When everyone else is here." Doremi nodded.

Aiko and Onpu sighed again. Doremi looked at Yuki and said, "Ne, Yuki-chan?" "Hai, Doremi-chan?" Yuki replied. Doremi asked her, "What exactly is the celebration?" Yuki perked up, "You mean you don't know?" They all shook their heads. "Chickens. What are we going to with them? You can never trust a guy to answer your questions, can you? I mean, come on. Oops. Got carried away there. Gomen-nasai. Anyways, back to your question. Well, let's put it this way. Doremi-chan, do you like Akatsuki-kun?" Doremi was confused, "Hai." Yuki sighed, "Then I say you should get him a present." Now she was even more confused, "Why?"

Yuki said, "Well this celebration is like this. The Queen of the Witch World and the King of the Wizard World are married and Akatsuki-kun's their son. Since he's born from the rulers of the Witch and Wizard Worlds, he's what connects the two worlds other than the portal. So when he was born, he made the connection between the worlds permanent. Right?" They all nodded their heads indicating they understood.

"Well, it's like this, a long time ago wizards, witches and humans lived together. But one time seven years ago, someone messed with the portal and all three races blamed it on each other. They got mad, so each race built their own world. It broke every kid's heart that'd made friends with different races and had to separate from their family. The female part of each magical family went to the Witch World and male part of each magical family went to the Wizard World. The humans stayed in this world. Right?"

They nodded again. "Then you girls came along and rescued Hana-chan along with the Wizard World. That's when everyone realized the happy times they used to have when they lived together. So since Akatsuki-kun connects the two worlds, they decided that every year on his birthday, the witches and wizards were free and could reunite their family on that special day. Everyone else went to help prepare their homes for the other half of their families to come home."

Yuki sighed and looked at her bracelet as tears fell on it. After a while of staring and crying, she began to sing:

"_**I miss you  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you,  
Sha lala lalaa  
I miss you" **_

Yuki buried her head in her hands. "Oh, Suki-chan. Please come back. I need you." She said between sobs. Doremi comforted her. She stopped crying after like five minutes. "Gomen-nasai, minna-san. But, on the bright side, you know the secret of the celebration." She smiled. Doremi smiled back as Sasa and Yeye hugged Yuki's tear stained face.

Hana-chan was crying by now. Aiko and Hadzuki tried to get her to calm down. Doremi told Yuki, "I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have asked you." Yuki giggled, "But then how'd you know everything I just told you? Akatsuki-kun'd be too afraid to admit it. Fujio-kun would try to hide behind a book. Leon-kun would try to change the subject. Tooru-kun would run away. Kaoru-chan wouldn't even know what you're talking about. And anyone else in either two Worlds would go 'None of your business'."

POOF! (COUGH COUGH) They looked towards the puff of smoke and saw two figures. One a boy, the other a man. When the smoke disappeared, the figures revealed to be Oyajide and Tooru.

"ONPU-CHAN!!!" Oyajide ran towards her but Tooru stepped on his cape."Remember the deal, Oyajide-san. You'd only come here if you a) didn't scream and b) didn't run towards Onpu-chan." Oyajide groaned.

He looked up. Tooru got off his cape. He looked at Tooru and said, "Isn't Leon-kun's- oof!" Tooru punched him in the stomach. "She's gone to help out her Obaa-chan." He replied.

Yuki walked over to him and said, "Oyajide-san, what are you doing here?" Oyajide blinked at her and said, "Do I know you?" She got mad, "It's me, Yuki. Rikogou Yuki." Oyajide said, "Rikogou…Rikogou…oh...O-Oh, Yuki-chan! It's been a while!" He turned to Tooru and said, "Isn't she your- oof! Would you stop doing that?!" Tooru said, "A) Yes she is and b) not until you stop saying specific things."

Yuki asked the turquoise-haired wizard, "Tooru-kun, why didn't any of you tell these girls about the celebration?" Tooru started to back away, "You see…there's a perfectly good explanation for that….which I'll…tell you later." He was about to run away when Yuki caught his arm. She turned to the girls and said, "Told you he'd run away." They just nodded their heads in return. Yuki sighed "What am I going to do with you?" She asked no-one in particular. Tooru gave up, "Yuki-chan."

"Hai?"

"Please let me go."

"Will you run away?"

"Do I have to answer your question?"

"No."

"Then I won't run away."

"Good." Yuki then let Tooru go and he fell onto the ground. Sasa and Yeye flew above his head wondering if he was okay. He got up. Onpu walked over to him, "Are you okay? Not that I care." _I think. No I don't! Maybe I do. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO WAY do I care. _Tooru rubbed his head, "I think. But like you said, 'you don't care'." That hurt Onpu's heart. She didn't know why but it hurt.

Oyajide noticed this and tried to cheer her up but she just looked away. He pointed at Tooru, "Look what you did! You made my precious Onpu-chan sad." Tooru shouted back, "No I didn't! She asked a question, I answered. After all she's the one who said she didn't care." That hurt Onpu and her heart even more. She had to stop this. She looked up, "No, it's okay. Tooru-kun's right. After all, it was just a question." She then did one of the things she hated doing. She put on a false smile.

"OYAJIDE-SAN!!!" Hana-chan hugged Oyajide so hard, he fell down. Onpu took this as an opportunity to escape. She ran over to Momoko, whispered something in her hear, Momoko nodded and Onpu ran out and towards home.

It was a while after Onpu had left and Oyajide just noticed this. "Where's my beloved Onpu-chan?" Momoko replied, "She went home because she was feeling sick but she'll be fine tomorrow."

Doremi looked at Oyajide and asked, "Oyajide-san, why are you here anyways?" Oyajide said, "I'm on my break." Kotake said, "Shouldn't it be over by now?" Oyajide looked at the clock and said, "I'm going to be late!"

POOF! He disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Yuki gave Tooru a look. He asked, "What?" She kept him giving him the look. "Okay, okay. I'm going. I'm going." Tooru sighed and muttered to him self, "Women."

POOF! He also disappeared into a puff of smoke. Everyone coughed and waved their hands to try and make the smoke disappear. Aiko coughed, "Can't they find a different way to leave?"

Yuki said, "They're guys. What do you expect?" Aiko nodded.

Kotake shouted, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Doremi screamed at him, "Hey! Don't talk to Yuki-chan like that!" "Who's going to stop me?" He shot back. "KOTAKE-KUN!" Doremi shouted while chasing him.

Everyone sweat dropped. Aiko said to Marina, "At this rate, they'll damage their vocal chords." Marina agreed by nodding her head.


	6. A visit to the Sokuryoku residence

**A visit to the Sokuryoku residence**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Leon, Tooru and Fujio's families, this celebration and everyone's past. Trista is of Sailor Moon. This chapter will reveal a secret. No more hints. Oh and I'm sorry for what you Leon fans are going to read next. Please don't kill me! But it's really important so please understand. Don't worry; you'll understand what I'm talking about after you finish reading this chapter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon looked out the window wishing he could be with his friends. "LEON! Are you cleaning that window?" An angry voice startled him. "Hai, Oji-chan!" He replied.

However, at the MAHO-dou, the work part of the day had ended. Aiko was cleaning a table when out of nowhere, she sneezed.

"Ai-chan, are you okay?" Doremi asked her. "Yea." Aiko replied.

Marina came out with a book, "Hey girls, according to this book, you sneeze if someone is thinking of you." Everyone stared at Aiko.

Onpu pushed her self onto Aiko, "Maybe it's someone special." Aiko pushed back, "Maybe it's not. It could be my dad, or my mum, or my grandpa or I just figured out that I'm allergic to cleaning." Hana-chan stated, "But Aiko-mama cleans everyday."

All the girls looked at her with a sly look on their faces which caused Aiko to blush. Momoko screamed, "Aaaaaaaah! Aiko's blushing! "Everyone noticed and squealed.

Majo Rika flew in and asked what was going on. All the girls shouted simultaneously, "Ai-chan likes Leon-kun!" Aiko faced them and shouted, "WHAT?! No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" All the girls replied.

"No I don't!" Aiko shot back.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! Aaah! This is getting nowhere!" Aiko screamed.

Onpu put her arm around Aiko and said,"Hey, girls! Let's go give Leon-kun some brownies to cheer him up! And we can get Ai-chan to deliver them."

Everyone except Momoko agreed.

Momoko said, "Wait, I know! If Ai-chan says she doesn't like-like Leon-kun, she wouldn't mind if we came along, right?" Everyone looked at Ai-chan with sly looks again.

Aiko picked up Onpu's arm, took it off her and folded her arms, "Go ahead. See if I care." Everyone other than Aiko and the guys (Kotake and the others) jumped and screamed, "YOSHA!" Momoko pointed towards the kitchen, "Come on everyone! We've got brownies to make!" The mob of happy girls headed towards the kitchen knocking the guys and Aiko out of their way.

Aiko tried to go into the kitchen but Onpu poked her head out the door surprising Aiko and wagging her finger in front of her face saying, "Not yet, Ai-chan."

So Aiko, Kimura and Kotake started to play snap with cards that Kimura made with magic. "Come on, Senoo-san. Why do you keep losing?" Aiko sighed, "I don't know."

Masaru and Hasebe were sitting on the chairs with one elbow on the table watching their friends. "Maybe she is thinking about Sokuryoku-kun." Aiko sighed, "Not you too, Yada-kun." Hasebe agreed with his green-haired friend earning a groan from Aiko.

Soon the girls were done. They all looked at Aiko pleadingly. "What?" she asked. Doremi explained, "There is still something missing." "And what would that be?" Aiko asked not liking where this was going. "The part where Aiko-mama puts her thoughts into the brownies!" Hana-chan exclaimed. Aiko sighed, "Do I have a choice?" Everyone shook their heads. "Fine then." Aiko concluded.

Aiko took out her Patisserie Poron and turned the handle as magical powder fell onto the brownies, she started thinking and everyone, even the guys, stared at her. _Please make everyone who eats these brownies, smile from the bottom of their hearts._

As she opened her eyes she noticed everyone was staring at her. She was getting mad. "Quit doin' that!" She shouted at her friends. Hana-chan said, "Let's go!" Everyone followed.

When they got to the Wizard World, they didn't know where to go. "Hana-chan as an idea!" Hana-chan exclaimed, "Hana-chan says that Aiko-mama should lead us."

Everyone stared at her, utterly confused. And then they stared at Aiko. "How in the world am I supposed to lead you?" Aiko burst out.

Hana-chan answered, "Hana-chan's not finished! Hana-chan thinks that Aiko-mama can lead us if she follows her heart." The girls stared at her as if she was some sort of genius.

Aiko didn't want to so she said, "Why don't we ask Akatsuki-kun?" Doremi immediately agreed and Kotake immediately refused, "Why him?" Aiko replied, "He's the only one we know the location of." Kotake had no choice so he agreed.

And so they flew to the castle, the girls on their brooms and the guys on a flying carpet because they're too lazy to fly by themselves.

The gatekeeper let them in after the girls introduced themselves.

They went inside and everyone 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed. Even Kotake couldn't resist the castle's beauty. And as if by luck, Akatsuki just walked by with a clipboard in hand, checking everything.

"Akatsuki-kun!" Doremi shouted and waved. He looked up, "D-Doremi-chan? What are you all..?" The girls explained their situation and Akatsuki said, "Well, it's like they say, friendship comes before anything."

And so they headed out to the Sokuryoku residence. On the way there, Akatsuki told them, "Going to visit Leon-kun in his house is probably the worst idea you've ever had." Doremi asked, "Why?" Akatsuki continued, "Unless you like being kicked out of houses, I say you listen to the following rules: 1. No magic. 2. Be as quiet as you can 3. Avoid showing any emotions to anyone but Leon-kun and 4. Avoid visiting him. I say just knock on the door, give him the brownies and just walk away. That's your best chance at coming out alive." Everyone stared at each other in utter shock. "We're here. But I think I should just stay incase you do something wrong."

It was your average Japanese cultural house but with a dark and gloomy touch to it. You could actually feel the negative energy while standing outside. _Leon-kun lives…..here? _Everyone asked themselves the same thing without knowing it.

"Remember, less emotions, no magic or sounds." He whispered and knocked on the door as quietly as possible.

**~Inside~**

Leon was cleaning the floor with a wet rag. He only had a bucket to keep him company. Suddenly, (KNOCK KNOCK) Leon perked up, "Huh?" Leon knew he couldn't stop cleaning so he used magic to open the door. The only time he used magic in that house.

The door opened and Leon stood up at the sight of his visitors. "LEON! What's going on?!" An angry and irritated voice interrupted startled them but Akatsuki and Leon were used to it. "Nothing, Oji-chan! Just some visitors!" He shouted back. "Well, tell them to hurry up! We can't waste time!" The voice replied. "Hai, Oji-chan!" _So he lives with his grandpa. _Aiko mentally noted.

He looked back at them and whispered, "Well, what're you guys doing here?" Everyone was too shocked to answer. Hana-chan wasn't shocked, just scared of the voice. Akatsuki gave a light chuckle and whispered, "They're just scared. That's all. They dropped by to give you some brownies to help lift your spirits." Leon listened and whispered, "Oh."

"LEON! I don't hear any cleaning!" The voice shouted making everyone even more scared and shocked. "Gomen-nasai, Oji-chan!" He shouted and continued with his scrubbing.

Akatsuki got the message and put the brownies on the nearest table. Next thing they know, they heard clapping. Akatsuki turned around and mouthed 'no emotions'. Everyone understood. Out of the shadows came an old man clapping. He walked forward. _Wow. He looks scarier than my Oji-chan. _Aiko commented.

Leon questioned, "Oji…-chan?" The old man stopped clapping, put his hands behind his back and nodded. He looked at Leon and talked, "Working, when you have visitors, one of them being the prince? Amazing."

Leon clenched his fist but got back to work. "What do you want, Oji-chan?" he asked, a hint of anger present in his voice. "Why do you have visitors?" he asked. "They came by to drop something off." Leon replied. Though he was half-lying. "Oh really? Have they dropped it off?" He asked his grandson obviously not liking the visitors. "Hai." Leon replied in a flat tone. "Shouldn't they be leaving by now?" His so-called oji-chan asked him. Leon replied, "They were just about to." "Oh look, your friend Kaoru came to visit." Leon's grandpa said as he went over to her. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" Leon burst out.

His grandpa ignored him. He walked over to the table and saw a box. He picked it up and opened it. Inside it he saw brownies. He took one and bit it. _Please let my magic work. Please let it work. _Aiko repeated mentally as he ate it. He chewed it and then he spat it out as if it was going to kill him. Just to see that, it broke the girls' hearts. To see, that all their hard work ruined by one man.

"THAT was the most terrible thing I'd ever tasted!" He commented as he threw the box on the floor upside down and crushed it with his foot and then he said, "Clean that up and NEVER let that terrible thing into this house EVER again! Understand?" Leon replied, "Hai, Oji-chan."

His grandpa continued, "While you're at it, tell your visitors to leave." Leon flatly replied, "Hai, Oji-chan." His grandpa then started walking away leaving them behind. Leon looked at Akatsuki who seemed to get the message. He nodded and made his way out with everyone else following him.

**~Outside~ **

Akatsuki walked with everyone else until he was hearing distance of the house and sighed, "Finally, it's over." No-one said a word all the way back to the castle except their guide: Akatsuki. He was smiling and talking about things that everyone else was too much deep in thought to even notice.

When they got to the castle, Akatsuki turned around and said, "Well, see you later." They all flew back quietly. _How can Akatsuki be so emotionless one minute and so happy the next? _Doremi asked herself on her way home.


	7. Time to celebrate

**Time to celebrate!**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naotos, Mia, Hikaru, Leon, Tooru and Fujio's families, this celebration and everyone's past. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Few more secrets revealed. I edited the fifth chapter so you should go read it again. I only changed a few words. Unless you pay attention to the first part of Yuki's explanation, you'll probably be like, 'it's the same!' or 'nothing's changed!' Still, go READ IT or DON'T read this chapter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week of preparations went by. And today, it was time for the CELEBRATION!!!!

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi sighed. Hadzuki tried to cheer her up, "Oh, come on Doremi-chan. Akatsuki-kun's just leaving for a day." Kaoru agreed, "Yea, it's not like we're going to disappear, never to be seen again." Doremi smiled.

Majo Rika flew in and shouted, "By the time I get back, I expect to see a big pile of money! You hear me?!" Lala came and dragged her away.

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! "AKATSUKI-KUN!!!" Doremi shouted and tackled him to the ground. Again. Fujio just bowed. "Tooru-kun!" Yuki shouted making Onpu sigh. "SA SA!" Sasa flew to Tooru as fast as possible. "Ye Ye!" Yeye flew to him as well, but at normal speed. Leon slowly crept away not wanting to be crushed.

Onpu heard something and went to the cash register. There was a girl about her age. She had a light skin tone and honey-colored hair. Her bangs were very similar to Mikan Sakura from Gakuen Alice. Her eyes were bright red. She carried a sincere smile as well. Her hair was done into a high ponytail similar to Ino from Naruto. She was wearing magenta colored hoop earrings, a full-sleeved claret red top with magenta hearts at the bottom right-hand side and a pair of jeans.

Onpu was getting the cookies she wanted. Yuki dragged Tooru in, holding his hand so he wouldn't try to get to the Witch World first. "What's going on, Onpu-chan?" Yuki asked the child idol. Onpu saw what Yuki was doing and dropped the bag she was carrying the cookies in.

Onpu snapped out of her trance and apologized to the girl, "Honto ni gomen-nasai. Honto ni gomen-nasai. HONTO NI GOMEN-NASAI!!!" She kept apologizing until the girl forgave her, "Daijoub. Daijoub." Onpu said, "I'll go get some more." The girl nodded, "Don't worry. I'll wait."

Onpu ran to the kitchen and started working on the cookies. While they were waiting for the cookies to bake, the girl asked Tooru and Yuki, "Are you two a couple?" Everyone heard this and rushed to the door to hear the answer, in other words, they were eaves dropping. Akatsuki, Fujio and Leon went to Tooru and Yuki. "Watch this." They said to the witch and wizard apprentices. Onpu also turned her head to know the answer, and sweat dropped as the guys came.

Tooru and Yuki looked at each other and then their hands. Yuki let go of his hand. Tooru threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Great (!) First it was with Suki and now Yuki, what's next?" Onpu kicked her foot against the table out of reflex and bit her lower lip. _Pain. Pain. _She stated mentally. Fujio whispered in Tooru's ear and he gave him a look, "She'd rather hold my ear."

Yuki walked over to the girl and giggled, "I'm sorry, you're mistaken, we're not a couple." The girl looked at her confused, "Then why were you holding his hand?" Yuki giggled some more, "We have to go visit some childhood friends. He wanted to go first and I had to stop him because we aren't supposed to go yet." The girl nodded indicating she understood as Onpu gave a relieved sigh.

Leon put this arm around his turquoise-haired friend, "Tooru-kun. Admit it. You like Yuki-chan." Tooru immediately blushed and shouted, "No I don't!" Akatsuki asked, "So you hate her then?" Tooru looked towards the young prince, "What?! No I don't!" Fujio stated, "There's no point in denying the truth." Tooru looked towards his smart friend, "What truth? We're just friends." Akatsuki put his hand to his chin, "Now, where have I heard that before (?)"

Tooru sighed and pushed them into the doorway where the witch and wizard apprentices were eaves dropping so the three wizards fell on them. Tooru sighed and muttered to himself, "Why can't you guys understand how painful it is to remember 'her'."

TING! The cookies were done. Onpu took them out, secretly poured in the magical ingredient, wrapped them up and gave them to the girl. She paid for them but before she left, Onpu asked her, "What's your name?" The girl looked confused, closed her eyes and smiled at the same time before saying, "Saionji Mina." Onpu waved her goodbye and came back inside. The guys, Yuki and Kaoru had already left.

**~In the Wizard World~**

Akatsuki turned around to the two people behind him. Kaoru, Yuki and Tooru had been dropped off at the Witch World. "Well guys, see you at the party." He said. "See you there." Fujio replied. "It better be good. I'm just kidding! See you there, Your Royal Highness, Prince Shidoosa Akatsuki." Leon bowed mockingly. Akatsuki groaned. "Didn't we agree that if we'd be friends, we'd treat other like normal people?" He replied emphasizing the last two words. Leon just grinned and walked off.

**~With Fujio~**

After twenty minutes of being walking, the orange-haired wizard finally reached his house. He opened the door to find that the house was cleaner than it's usual self and smiled.

Today, he got to go and visit his real dad's grave. Oh, how he missed him, but at least he got along with step-father. At first he wasn't very nice to the man but after a talk with his mom, he tried, he tried it for her sake and after a while, the man didn't seem bad at all. In fact, they had a lot in common. He also didn't mind calling him 'Otou-san' anymore.

"Otou-san, I'm home." He announced. "Ah, Fujio, you're home. I have a surprise for you. Here put this on." His step-father handed him a blindfold. Fujio, being the obedient child he was, took it and put it on.

He led Fujio towards the living room. Once inside, they stopped, "You can take it off now, Fujio." He did and Fujio's eyes gleamed with happiness and his mouth opened out of shock and happiness.

His mother was standing there, arms wide open. Fujio went to her and hugged her, tears forming in his eyes. "How've you been, Fujio?" she asked her son, who was still hugging her. "Fine, mom." Fujio replied, his voice muffled. She smiled, "I'm glad."

**~With Leon~**

As soon as Leon came into sight of the house, his smile disappeared but he entered anyway. Not like he had a choice. "LEON! Are you home?!" Leon sighed, "Hai, Oji-chan!" "Well, come on then, get to work!" Leon went to the kitchen "Hai, Oji-chan!"

**~With Akatsuki~**

The young prince made his way to the castle, he stopped on the way when he was absolutely sure that his two wizard friends were out of far away enough, he turned around and looked towards the portal that led to the Witch World. _I hope you come to my birthday party, Mizu-chan. _He told Mizu-chan mentally. He turned back and continued his journey towards the castle. _Oh well, can't do anything but hope. It's her choice anyway._

When he got to the castle, "HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCE SHIDOOSA AKATSUKI HAS ARRIVED!" shouted the gatekeeper to the castle. Akatsuki sweat-dropped, _Sheesh (!) Can't you get any louder (?)_

When he got inside the castle, Oyajide surprised Akatsuki. He blew a party blower. He took it out of his mouth, "Happy birthday, Akatsuki-kun!" The birthday boy sighed, "I'm not a kid anymore, Oyajide. Is Okaa-san here yet?" Oyajide nodded his head, "Well, I'm going to go find them." and with that the prince walked off. Oyajide groaned and complained to no-one in particular, "Hm! I buy this stuff and what do I get? Ignorance. Hm!"

**~With Kaoru~**

Kaoru was already inside the house. She and her grandmother were alone in the house. Both enjoying their moments together. They were listening to Kaoru play her ocarina.

She loved it more than life itself. She loved it so much; she'd risk her life for it. Why, you ask? The reason was because, it was the only thing she had to remember her onii-chan. Sure she could ask obaa-chan to tell her stories but they'd only make the old woman sad even trying to remember her grandson's childhood. Sometimes the blonde herself wondered how his childhood was.

"Obaa-chan?" Kaoru asked after she stopped playing her ocarina. "Yes, Kaoru?" Her grandma asked her grand-daughter. "Why won't you tell me onii-chan's name?" Kaoru asked staring at her ocarina. Her grandma gave a light gasp and sighed. She couldn't tell her the truth. _Idea._ Her grandma smiled, "Because you told me that you'd find your onii-chan all on your own. Remember?"

Kaoru looked at her grandma, "Oh yea. Hey come on Obaa-san! Let's go get ready for the party. I'll even help you pick out an outfit." Without giving her grandma time to answer, Kaoru took her arm and dragged her out of the room.

**~With Tooru and Yuki~**

Tooru and Yuki had to walk a very long distance. Yuki wanted to surprise her friends and carer. Tooru had no choice but to agree. "Yu *pant* ki *pant* -chan, *pant* can *pant* we *pant* stop *pant* for *pant* a *pant* rest *pant*?" Tooru asked trying his best to keep up. "Hm? Did you say something, Tooru-kun?" Yuki turned around. Tooru sweat dropped, "Never mind."

After a while Tooru and Yuki made it to their destination. Tooru screamed to no-one in particular, "FINALLY!! We made it!!!"

""Did you hear that?" a little girl's voice asked.

"Un. It sounds very familiar." a boy's voice replied as Yuki and Tooru smiled.

"Maybe Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan finally arrived." A very familiar girl's voice spoke up.

Tooru and Yuki made their way towards the building. As soon as they entered,

"YUKI-CHAN!! TOORU-KUN!! YOU CAME!!" shouted Mia and Hikaru at the same time. They were sitting at a table. On the other side, Majo Heart and a girl with slightly dark skin tone, bangs very similar to Mikan Sakura from Gakuen Alice, bright magenta eyes, a sincere smile, long claret red hair which reached her mid-waist that was left open, a full-sleeved magenta top with claret red sparkles at the bottom right-hand side, a pink skirt and a ruby pendant were drinking tea. The tea drinking duo looked up.

Tooru smiled as both females put down their cups, "Majo Heart! You came!" Majo Heart smiled as well, "Why wouldn't I?" Tooru totally forgot the witch's temper and hugged her with tears of joy flowing out of his eyes. Strangely enough, she didn't shout at him but she smiled at him instead.

_(Yuki's flashback)_

"_It hurts Majo Heart! It hurts! It hurts!" Young Tooru cried as Majo Heart tied a bandage around his left foot. "Calm down, Tooru. It's what you get for climbing that tree. I told you you'd fall. Just give it time to heal. As a matter of fact, here drink this." Majo Heart gave him a glass of orange liquid. _

_Tooru gladly drank the whole glass and smiled, "Sugoi! This tastes great! And my foot doesn't hurt anymore! What is it?" "It's my special __**pain**__-killing drink!" Tooru laughed as Majo Heart started to tickle him when she said, 'pain'._

_Young girls, Suki and Yuki were peeking through the door. Yuki looked up at Suki and asked, "Are you sure this is okay Suki-chan?" Suki nodded. Yuki moved her head towards the scene again._

_When Majo Heart stopped tickling him, he hugged her and said, "Majo Heart, you're the best doctor ever!" _

_Yuki smiled._

_(Flashback end)_

Yuki smiled at the scene. She hadn't seen it in a long time. If only Suki could witness this scene again.

She turned towards the girl and bowed, "Nice to see you again, Mizu-chan." Mizu-chan got up and said, "You don't have to bow, Yuki-chan. We're family in here aren't we?" She then hugged Yuki who gasped. _That's what Suki-chan said when you first arrived here; Mizu-chan._ Yuki smiled and hugged her back.

After the hugging was over, Yuki led the group to their traditional annual destination with Tooru right behind her.

**~With Akatsuki~**

Akatsuki was taking a walk through the castle with his father. "Akatsuki, did you make sure to invite 'her'?" Akatsuki replied ticking something on his clipboard, "Hai. I just hope she comes." "I'm sure she will. And if she doesn't we'll have to get our guards to drag her here." The duo chuckled. "Anyway, did you invite your friends?" His dad asked serious again. "How could I forget them?" Akatsuki replied with a rhetorical question. His dad sighed as Akatsuki looked up at him questioningly, "I meant your other friends, Akatsuki." The boy looked confused and blinked. Then it came to him. The two hairs on his head twitched, indicating his use of magic. His father asked as he moved forward, "You forgot didn't you?" Akatsuki pouted for a second and ran to catch up with his father, "Otou-san! Chotto matte!"

**~With Tooru and Yuki~**

They'd just come back from their destination. Yuki announced, "I'll go make some tea!" She headed towards the kitchen.

About ten minutes later, they heard a (CRASH) followed by Yuki's scream which slowly faded away. Tooru came running in and his eyes opened as wide as they could at the sight of his view.

There was a hole in the wall, wide enough to let a person come in or get out. And on the floor was Yuki, unconscious near several broken pieces of china. But the thing that shocked him most was the mark on the wall. It seemed to be made by blood. It was a cross. It could only mean one thing. He shouted to the door of the kitchen, "Majo Heart! Mizu-chan! Get over here!"

They did after hearing the crash and Yuki's scream followed by Tooru's command. The trio walked over to Yuki. Tooru touched her head and Majo Heart and Tooru shouted at the same, "She's got a fever!" Mizu-chan was actually creeped out by Majo Heart and Tooru's simultaneous outburst. Tooru continued, "And not a normal one at that….It's the same as…..." He trailed off and a tear made its way out of his eye. _Gomen-nasai, Suki-chan._

He carried Yuki all the way to her room without a word. Everyone except Mia and Hikaru knew what why. The two kids were scared. They'd never seen Tooru like that. And they didn't like it one bit.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi was pacing. The shop had just closed. The girls just closed the shop early because in a strange way, they felt….empty.

"Doremi-chan, would you calm down? It's just been an hour." Aiko tried to calm down her pacing friend. POOF! An invitation fell from above and into Doremi's hand. Momoko asked, "What is it?" Doremi shrugged. "Open it! Open it!" Hana-chan chanted. Doremi nodded and opened the envelope with a card inside it.

Doremi read it aloud, "Harukaze Doremi, Fujiwara Hadzuki, Senoo Aiko, Segawa Onpu, Asuka Momoko, Makihatayama Hana, Koizumi Marina, Tetsuya Kotake, Takao Kimura, Yada Masaru, Takeshi Hasebe," each one of them perked up at the mention of their name. Doremi continued, "You all have been invited to His Royal Highness Shidoosa Akatsuki's birthday party." Doremi smiled but continued, "You will be picked up in a Royal Carriage at exactly 5:00pm today. Please be ready by then."

All the girls looked at each other as Doremi glanced at the clock and screamed, "AAAAAAH! We only have half an hour to get ready and get him a present! AAAAH!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Maybe we should just go casually." Marina suggested. Doremi screamed at her, "Are you crazy?! This is Akatsuki-kun's birthday! Akatsuki-kun, I tell you! My beloved Akatsuki-kun! There is no way we can go casually!!!!" Aiko sighed, "No offence Doremi, but you're startin' to sound like Oyajide-san."

Kotake walked out of the shop. Doremi noticed this, "Where are you going, Kotake-kun?" Everyone moved their gaze towards Kotake. He smiled, "I'm going to get Shidoosa-kun a present. It's his birthday after all." He winked and ran. Everyone understood and got to get Akatsuki their birthday present.


	8. Tell us the truth!

**Tell us the truth!**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Leon, Tooru and Fujio's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and this celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Few more secrets revealed. The flashback event in this chapter occurred right before the flashback event in the previous chapter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~At the birthday party~**

The eleven apprentices along with seven fairies entered, each apprentice holding a present. The castle's beauty succeeded in amazing them again. They were so busy looking at everything else, they failed to notice Akatsuki walk over to them.

"Hey, I see you made it." Akatsuki scared them with his calm voice. Aah! Don't do that, Akatsuki-kun!" screamed Doremi while coming out of from behind Aiko.

Momoko changed the topic, "Where's everyone else?" Akatsuki's smile disappeared but he tried to smile anyway, "Kaoru-chan is over there playing her ocarina," he pointed to a spot where a crowd was surrounding the beautifully played sound of an ocarina. "Fujio-kun is over there, reading a book," he pointed to a chair occupied by Fujio reading a book.

"Where're Leon-kun, Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan?!" wailed Hana-chan. Akatsuki sweat dropped, "They're on their way." "Oh." was Doremi's answer as she tried to stop Hana-chan from tackling Akatsuki.

This was followed by a really awkward silence. Hana-chan was about to burst out when Akatsuki's smile lifted a bit, "Hey look, there's Leon-kun with his Oji-chan." Everyone turned around and indeed he was. His grandpa with him just like Akatsuki said. The duo looked anywhere but at each other. Leon looked up and saw his friends. Without waiting to tell his grandpa, Leon ran up to his friends.

"Hey guys." He stated. Aiko tried her best to avoid eye-contact. "What took you so long?!" Akatsuki asked his blonde friend. Leon patted Akatsuki on the back so he nearly fell forward, "Nice to see you too, buddy." Akatsuki regained his posture and looked at Leon, "Have you heard from Tooru and the others?" The young wizard shook his head. Akatsuki sighed and looked down.

Hadzuki turned around and perked up, "Isn't that Majo Heart?" Everyone turned around and Akatsuki looked up. She was heading towards them.

She walked up to Akatsuki and sighed, "Your two friends won't be coming." Akatsuki asked curious, "What about Mizu-chan?" She shook her head. Akatsuki screamed like a little kid, "WHY?!!!!" Majo Heart sighed again, "How should I explain this?" She dragged the two wizards away and whispered something to them as the apprentices sweat-dropped, "Why doesn't anyone tell us anything anymore?" Doremi complained.

The apprentices noticed that Leon and Akatsuki's eyes opened wide as they could in shock. Majo Heart said something to Akatsuki who gave her a card. She said something again and the duo nodded as she ran away.

When she'd left, the apprentices ran up to them. They noticed that the two wizards were clenching their fists. "Is something wrong, Akatsuki-kun?" Doremi asked as innocently as she could. Leon sighed and looked at Akatsuki, "I'm going to tell Fujio-kun." He then ran for his book-loving friend.

Akatsuki was shaking, looking at the ground, clenching his fists and Doremi thought she saw a tear fall to the ground, "Akatsuki-kun…?" the pink witch asked.

"That…bastard….I'll….never…forgive him…" he said as tears fell out. Everyone wondered what Akatsuki was talking about. Just then, Fujio and Leon ran towards them. They noticed the problem with their prince. Leon mentally spoke to his friend._ There is no doubt you're thinking about 'her', Akatsuki-kun._

"Akatsuki-kun…Akatsuki-kun!" Fujio tried to snap Akatsuki out of it. Leon pushed Fujio aside and punched Akatsuki so hard he fell down. Everyone gasped except Fujio as Akatsuki looked up at him and held his cheek with the red mark, courtesy of Leon. Leon's face showed anger, "Would you stop moping for once and listen to what Fujio-kun has to say."

Akatsuki just looked up at Fujio still holding his cheek, "I think that if Majo Heart is right and 'it' really has happened to Yuki-chan too, Tooru-kun's going to try again, no doubt. And if he doesn't make it, I don't think he'll ever forgive himself." Leon continued, "Point is, I think we should go and check up on those two."

Leon walked towards Akatsuki as everyone watched except Fujio who was looking through a different book. He held out his hand, "Come on Akatsuki-kun, let's go." Akatsuki smiled and used Leon's as support to get up, "Un. Arigatou-gosaimas, Leon-kun." Leon patted Akatsuki on the back so he nearly fell forward again, "Anytime, buddy!"

Onpu cleared her throat rather loudly, "Aren't you going to take us?" Akatsuki looked at his wizard friends. _If we take them, they're going to bomb us with questions but I can't let this opportunity to see Mizu-chan go to waste. _Akatsuki smiled and winked, "Of course." Leon and Fujio stared at Akatsuki as if he was mad. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!" Leon screamed. Fujio calmly said to Akatsuki, "What Leon-kun means is that it might be too much for them to handle. " Aiko shouted at Leon, "What do you think we are, saying we can't handle it?!!"

Fujio explained, "Calm down Ai-chan, Leon-kun just cares, that's all." Everyone looked at him curiously except Akatsuki who just smiled. Leon then turned away from Aiko and everyone else and folded his arms. Aiko stared at his back. _Does he really care? Or is Fujio-kun just trying to protect him? _Aiko asked herself. Leon looked at the ceiling. _This is entirely your fault, you bastard. You and your stupid excuse for a father._ Fujio recognized the look on Leon's face. _You don't want to remember that time, do you, Leon-kun? I wouldn't either. _He then turned his gaze towards Aiko. _I hope Ai-chan realizes that I wasn't lying about Leon-kun caring. After all he…_

Fujio's thoughts were interrupted as Leon turned around with a smile on his face, "Well, are we going to stand here doing nothing or are we going to the Witch World?" Aiko noted mentally, _His smile, it's not…full. Something's lost or broken or missing. But what could it be? _

"Well?" Leon asked waiting for an answer. Akatsuki said, "Un. Let's go everyone! Oh wait, I've got to go tell Okaa-san and Otou-san."

Akatsuki then headed out in search for his parents as everyone sweat dropped. Onpu remembered what Leon had said. _So Tooru was raised in the Witch World. _Akatsuki came back with Kaoru and everyone headed towards the Witch World.

**~In the Witch World: With Akatsuki & the others~**

"We finally made it!" Kotake screamed as everyone else sweat dropped. Akatsuki went to ring the doorbell. The door opened and Majo Heart was there. Without question, she let them in. "Mizuno!" The girl, Mizuno, or Mizu-chan, entered. She stopped at the sight of the prince and gave a false smile. Onpu gasped. _How can she do that? Put up a false smile…unless…she's used to it. I feel so bad for her._

"Mizu-chan!" Tooru's voice shouted from another room. Majo Heart and Mizuno looked at each other. Mizuno turned around but Majo Heart spoke up, "You stay here. I'll go." Mizuno smiled sincerely and Majo Heart ran towards the direction of the voice.

Akatsuki spoke up, "I missed you, Mizu-chan." Mizuno smiled, "Nice to see you again, Akatsuki-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Akatsuki nodded, trying to hold back tears. After an awkward silence, Mizuno smiled, "Tanjabi homedeko (happy birthday), Akatsuki-kun." Akatsuki nodded, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that again." Mizuno kept smiling, "I have pretty good idea." The duo chuckled.

Mizuno looked at the apprentices, "Oh look how many friends you've made, Akatsuki-kun. You're all here to see Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan, right?" The wizards nodded.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, "Don't worry he won't stay in there forever." Just then Tooru walked in, "Mizu-chan! Have you seen the- What're you all doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

Onpu walked over to him with an angry look on her face, "We came to check to see why you weren't coming." Tooru clenched his fist and turned his head away from everyone and replied, "There's no need for that." Onpu was curious, "Why not?" Tooru replied angrily, "None of your business!" Leaving Onpu shocked at his outburst. He then walked over to the bookshelf, moved his finger through the books and stopped at one, "Ah, here it is." He then walked back to the room he came from.

As soon as he left, Leon stated, "This is worse than I thought." Fujio agreed, "I think we may not be able to get him back. Unless…" Akatsuki got up with one fist clenched and the other arm he moved so he'd looked like he brushed something off and said, "No! We can't give up yet! The real Tooru is inside there somewhere. How can you give up so easily?"

After minutes of starring, Leon got up and agreed, "Yeah!" Fujio nodded his head, "It's completely illogical for Tooru to change this quickly." Hana-chan got up, "Hana-chan doesn't know what Akatsuki-kun, Fujio-kun and Leon-kun are talking about but Hana-chan also doesn't want to give up!" Everyone sweat dropped.

Onpu spoke up, "Ano…minna-san, I just remembered that I have a photo shoot day. Come on Roro." The purple witch then ran outside and rode her broom away. Doremi turned around to face her friends, "Was it just me or did I see tears?"

Mizuno walked by and said, "You saw tears. It wasn't your imagination." Akatsuki stared at her as she stopped to turn to face Akatsuki and everyone else, "Mizu-chan." Mizuno just closed her eyes and smiled again. She then said, "Come on. Let's go see Yuki-chan."

She started to head in the same direction as Tooru. Everyone followed. They stopped in front of a door. "Here it is. You're free to go in." Mizuno told them as she moved out of the way.

Doremi stepped up and opened the door. She entered as Tooru and Yuki looked up. Yuki was in bed, sitting up. Tooru was sitting on a chair near the right side of the bed. Yuki smiled and Tooru just grinned.

Yuki looked through the group, "Where's Onpu-chan?" She asked. Hana-chan replied in a happy voice, courtesy of her happy-go-lucky personality, "Onpu-mama said she had a photo shoot to go to!" Yuki replied sadly, "Oh."

Akatsuki stated, "You seem to be making progress, Tooru-kun." Tooru chuckled, "Well, there's nothing better than experience when doing something." Doremi was confused, "Experience in what?"

The wizards looked towards her. Momoko defended her, "You guys seem to be hiding something from us." Aiko agreed, "Yea, I want the truth an' I wann'it now!" Kotake and Kimura agreed. Kotake spoke up, "Just because we're apprentices doesn't mean we don't have the right to know." Hadzuki and Marina nodded. Yuki agreed and pointed towards Leon, "Yes, and you, Leon-kun, should be ashamed of yourself, treating poor Kaoru-chan like that. She has a right to know the truth."

Akatsuki sighed; _I knew it would come to this. At least it can't get any worse._ Doremi agreed with Yuki, "Yuki-chan's right, even though I have know idea what the truth is, that day when she first came to the class, when she asked you if it was you, do you what I saw in her eyes? I'll tell you what I saw. Hope. Lots of hope and it tore me apart to see all that hope go to waste by the one who increased her hope." Leon clenched his fist, closed his eyes and looked down. Aiko continued, "Yea, and that same day, when ya left to the Witch World, she cried. She cried her heart out. All because of you." Leon shouted at them obviously angry, "Don't you think I know that?!?!"

Masaru and Hasebe, on the other hand, couldn't care less. Masaru defended the wizards, "Hey. If they don't want to tell us, you shouldn't force them." Hasebe agreed with his green-haired friend as usual. All the other apprentices looked down so Masaru continued, "But…" everyone perked up,"…they'll probably tell us when they're ready." Everyone smiled as Hadzuki whispered, "Masaru-kun…"

**~With Onpu~**

Onpu was flying on her broom at normal speed with Roro at her side. She didn't have to go to a photo shoot; she just wanted to get some time alone. Unfortunately, she didn't know that she was making a huge mistake.

Someone was flying above her, a wizard to be exact, who was very careful not to be seen by either of the witch apprentice or the fairy.

He took one hand and a dark orb began to form. When it was complete, he aimed it at the child idol's ankle. He then waited for her to fall, which she did.

He came down and headed towards Onpu who was unconscious on the ground next to her broom, her ankle with a severe injury. Roro tried her best to stop him but the two hairs on his head twitched and the little fairy was tied up and pulled to the ground.

He put his hand above the injury, palm facing down, so there was a bit of space between his palm and her injury. He raised his hand and as he did blood came out of the injury. When he stopped, the blood formed the shape of an orb. The injury was left the same, but it looked worse now.

He pointed his finger at the broom, traced a cross with in air right above the broom and as he did, the blood made a cross as well. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Roro was shocked.

**~With Tooru & the others~**

Tooru clutched his ankle in pain. He gasped in pain and shock. _This pain…It's…It's the same as…no time for flashbacks. _He shouted, "Onpu-chan's in danger!!!" Everyone gasped, "What?!" Kotake asked, "How could you possibly know that?!" Doremi shut him up.

"Go after her!!!" Tooru screamed in pain. "But what about…" Akatsuki tried to ask. "I'll be fine! Just go!!" Akatsuki clenched his fist and nodded and turned towards a certain blonde, "Come on Leon-kun. Let's go." Leon nodded and the duo ran out. Tooru kept clutching his ankle in pain while Majo Heart shouted out orders.

Yuki was watching Tooru, in deep thought. She smiled. _It's the same as that time, isn't it, Tooru-kun? You and Suki-chan were special people, who shared a special bond. Even though Suki-chan's gone now that bond is still alive, isn't it? _

_(Yuki's flashback) _(A/N:)

_Suki and Yuki were inside, merely chatting. Just then, Suki started clutching her left foot in pain and screamed, "Yuki-chan! Tooru-kun's hurt! Go get Majo Heart!!!" _

_Yuki got up and asked, "But what about you, Suki-chan?!" Suki, still screaming replied, "I'll heal when Tooru-kun's healed!! Now go!!!!" Yuki nodded and headed for the kitchen._

"_Majo Heart! Majo Heart! Tooru-kun's hurt!!" Yuki shouted as she pulled on Majo Heart's apron. She was doing the dishes by hand because Suki'd convinced her that magic isn't everything._

_Majo Heart looked down and saw Yuki near tears. Just as Majo Heart understood what Yuki was crying about, the duo heard Tooru's crying. Majo Heart looked outside to see Tooru under a tree clutching his left foot. She sighed and ran outside with Yuki by her side._

_After Tooru drank the drink he'd been given, Yuki gasped and whispered, "The pain's gone, Yuki-chan. I told you I'd heal when he would." Yuki nodded as Suki gave a thumbs up, now standing and winked._

_(Flashback end)_

Yuki smiled at the memory. If only Suki was with her, then everything'd be fine. A tear made it's way down Yuki's cheek and onto her hand.


	9. Aiko runs away!

**Aiko runs away?!**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon, Tooru and part of Akatsuki's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and this celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Just in case I get stuck. He he hee. A bit of LeonxAiko included in this chapter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tooru was trying his best not to scream in pain. It wasn't working very well. Yuki was covering her ears. Yuki was about to explode when both stopped what they were doing. Tooru stopped screaming and Yuki uncovered her ears and opened her eyes.

They were still for a minute but then both smiled and muttered, "Arigatou. Suki-chan." at the same time.

Everyone but Fujio, Mizuno and Majo Heart was looking at Tooru, then Yuki, then Tooru, then Yuki then Doremi shouted, "What's going on?!!!" Now everyone looked at her including Tooru and Yuki as Mizuno smiled.

Tooru let go of his ankle and said, "If you really want to know, the pain's gone." Doremi looked at him and asked, "HONTOU?!!!" Tooru nodded. _Mine may be gone but Onpu's pain is still extreme._

**~With Akatsuki and Leon~**

The duo were flying and looking down. Leon opened his eyes wider and pointed down at an unconscious Onpu, "There!" Akatsuki looked at where the blonde was pointing, looked at him, they nodded and flew down.

Their view consisted of an unconscious Onpu, Roro tied up trying to break free and a bloody cross on the apprentice's broom.

Akatsuki noticed the cross and gasped. He bent down and examined her injury and the cross. Leon untied Roro and she stretched then started screaming madly, "RORORO RORORORORO RORORORORORO RO!" Leon tried to calm her down.

Akatsuki called him over, "Who would do such a thing?" Leon replied sarcastically, "Isn't it obvious?" Akatsuki sighed, "That was a rhetorical question." Leon understood, "Oh. Anyways, we have to get her back." Akatsuki replied, "No du'h."

POOF! A carpet appeared and Leon smiled as Akatsuki looked up then gave Leon a look. Leon asked, "What? I am not carrying her all the way back or transporting her. You remember what Tooru-kun said about transporting and surprises." Akatsuki sighed at the memory, "I don't think I'd forget after being told about 10,000 times." Leon shuddered, "I'm just glad it's over."

The two carried Onpu and laid her on the carpet and sat as well with Roro. The carpet started to fly towards Tooru and the others. Leon broke the silence, "Do you think they'll find out?" Akatsuki replied, "I hope not." Leon nodded, "Me too."

**~With Tooru and the others~**

KNOCK! KNOCK! Everyone looked up and Marina answered the door. After she saw who it was, she moved out of the way while opening the door wider. Leon and Akatsuki walked in holding Onpu and laid her on the bed next to Yuki's.

Kaoru closed the door and turned around as the girls ran over to Onpu,

"Onpu-chan!"

"Onpu-chan!"

"Onpu-chan!"

"Onpu-chan!"

"Onpu-mama!"

"Onpu-chan!"

Tooru walked over and pushed them back, "It's no use." Doremi shouted back, "What?! Why?!"

POOF! Onpu's broom appeared in front of Leon. He pointed towards the cross, "Look what we found." Tooru clenched his fist. Fujio gasped.

_That stupid, useless excuse for a wizard. He's going to pay for everything and for Suki-chan. _ Tooru thought as he stared at the cross. Hadzuki noticed, "Tooru-kun? Are you alright?"

Everyone looked at Tooru. He was looking down, his fists clenched. Everyone but the girls understood his answer.

"GET OUT!! Get out all of you!!!!!" He shouted as he pushed everyone but Majo Heart out. He then closed the door.

**~Inside~**

"Why can't he just take it out on us? Why does he have to go after them?" Tooru asked no-one in particular.

Majo Heart slapped him,"BAKA! Don't question yourself!" She then bent down and faced him. She put her hands on his shoulders, "You mustn't let your guard down. This is exactly what he wants." Tooru understood and hugged Majo Heart.

Tooru then faced the bed with Onpu in it, "Alright. Let's do this." Majo Heart chuckled, "Okay, master." Tooru looked at her, "It's not funny!" Too late. Majo Heart had already started laughing.

**~Outside~**

The girls put their ears next to the door to hear the conversations. Leon was lying on the sofa eyes closed. Akatsuki was drinking some juice sitting on a different chair. Fujio was sitting across from Akatsuki, reading a book. Mizuno just walked in with a tray of drinks. She noticed the girls' behavior and sighed.

Aiko walked over to where Leon was lying. She burst out, "How can ya jus' lie there when Onpu-chan's hurt?!!" Leon opened one eye, "Hm? Oh. If Tooru-kun is there then she should be fine." He closed his eye again. Aiko was confused, "How come yer so confident?"

Leon didn't get to answer because just as that moment the phone rang. Everyone looked at it as Mizuno picked up the receiver, "Moshi mosh? Hai……hai." She put the receiver away from her ear and looked at Leon, "It's for you." Leon nodded as he went to get it.

"It's me. Hai." He put the phone down and turned around. He sighed, "I've got to go." Not wanting any questions, he ran out. Aiko sighed as she sat down on the sofa.

Doremi walked over to Akatsuki, "Ne, Akatsuki-kun?" Akatsuki looked up from his drink, "Hm?" Doremi asked, "Doesn't Leon-kun feel sad?" Akatsuki perked up, "Sad? Why?" Doremi was just confused now, "You know, about how his Oji-chan treats him."

Akatsuki nodded, "Oh, you mean that. But to be honest, when we first met him, we asked him the same thing." Everyone was listening now, "What'd he say?" Akatsuki sighed, "He said that he was actually happy about it."

"EHHH?!" everyone except Fujio and Mizuno shouted. Mizuno didn't like this. She put her finger to her lips and whispered, "Sssshhhhh! Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun are asleep."

Aiko got curious about Akatsuki's reply, "Why?" Akatsuki smiled, "You see, that's the part I can't tell you." Everyone shook their head, "But I'll tell you one thing." Everyone perked up and listened, "The reason he gets treated like that is because they had a deal." Everyone wanted to know but Masaru spoke for them, "What kind of deal?"

Akatsuki nearly choked on his drink, "Um…Fujio-kun…?" Fujio looked up from his book and sighed, "Se wo naisho." he stated flatly and went back to his reading.

Aiko couldn't take it anymore, she stood up, "I've had it with yer stupid secrets! If yer not telling, I'll go find ou' by m'self!!" And with that she ran out.

Akatsuki and Fujio stood up at the same time. "Ai-chan!" Akatsuki turned around and said, "Someone should go after her." Mizuno volunteered. She then ran out too.

Akatsuki and Fujio sat down simultaneously and sighed. Akatsuki asked no-one in particular, "Why does she have to make everything harder for us?" Fujio just shrugged, "That is one thing I can't answer." Akatsuki nodded.

**~With Aiko~**

Aiko was running as fast as she could. She didn't know where to go but then she remembered Hana-chan's words; "_Hana-chan thinks that Aiko-mama can lead us if she follows her heart."_ Since she had no choice, she followed her heart.

She stopped in front of a field. A part of the field was all covered in ash; the trees were black and leafless. The ground was totally covered in ash and there was nothing left on the ground. She turned around and noticed that she'd run all the way out of town.

She turned back around and didn't like her view. It scared her but something about it made her sad. She just didn't know what it was, yet.

She looked around and saw the most unexpected thing ever. She saw Leon. He was just sitting there and staring at the same, scary view.

The blue witch apprentice noticed that Leon was smiling at the terrible and lifeless view. She wanted to know why so she walked over to him.

Before she could say anything, Leon said to himself loud enough for Aiko to hear because he thought he was all alone, "Seven years, and yet, it's still the same." He then gave a light chuckle. Aiko was confused; _Wha's he talkin' 'bou'?_

Aiko then spoke up not wanting to be interrupted, "What're ya doin' here?" Leon looked up in Aiko's direction, "Oh, it's just you Ai-chan. Sit down, enjoy the view." Aiko sat down but looked towards Leon, "How can ya enjoy this? It's so dark an' lifeless."

Leon sighed, "To you it may be just another dark and lifeless piece of land but to me, this burnt land is very very special." Aiko didn't understand, "Whatcha mean?" Leon sighed, "It's kind of like your harmonica. No matter how old it is, to anyone else it's just a useless old harmonica but to you, it's very special, am I right?" Aiko nodded, "I see. So that's how it is."

Mizuno came up behind them unnoticed and was welcomed by the view of Leon and Aiko sitting and staring at that the special burnt land. She turned around and smiled before running back.

Leon got up and Aiko looked up, "Where're ya goin'?" The athlete smiled, "I've to get home." Aiko looked back down, "Oh." Her rival noticed this but couldn't do anything.

He turned around to leave but turned back around and asked Aiko, "How exactly did you find me?" Aiko looked up and gasped. A light blush appeared on her face, "Umm…instincts?"

Leon sort of understood but tried to ignore it, "Anyways, what are you going to do?" Aiko shrugged. The wizard continued, "Well, you shouldn't stay out very long. It's dangerous." Aiko asked, "How?"

He replied,"I don't know. Ask Onpu-chan." Aiko understood but she sighed. The blonde understood why she wasn't moving, "You don't know where to go, do you?" Aiko shook her head.

Leon nodded but then got an idea, "Hey, why don't you come over?" Aiko still looked down, "I dunno…" He understood, "Oh. You're worried about Oji-chan, don't worry. He's not home." Aiko perked up but avoided eye-contact, "He ain'?" Leon shook his head. Aiko sighed, "'sit okay?" The boy nodded.

However, Aiko didn't move. Leon didn't like it. She was wasting time, "Oh, come on Ai-chan. I just have to do a few things and then I'm going back to Tooru and the others." Aiko sighed. She had no choice. She got up.

Leon frowned, "You don't have to come if you don't want to." Aiko asked, "Wouldn't ya have t'go?" He nodded, "Yea, but then I'd just have to stay."

Aiko perked up as her rival continued, "Even though Oji-chan would get mad and then I wouldn't have time to go visit the others but at least I'll know you're safe." Aiko looked up as the wind blew and Leon immediately shut up. If he'd continue anymore, she'd find out about the secrets being kept from her and the others.

He looked at her, "Or I'll just have to go with Plan B…or C." Aiko gulped on the mention of Plan B and C and sighed. Leon smiled; he was satisfied. The duo started towards the house that gave off a gloomy, dark and negative aura.

All the way, Aiko tried best to avoid eye-contact and avoid questions while Leon tried to avoid questions about the secrets.

**~With Akatsuki and the others~**

The door opened and Mizuno walked in. Everyone noticed she wasn't with Aiko. Hana-chan's curiosity got the better of her, "Isn't Aiko-mama with Mizuno-mama?"

Mizuno smiled, "No. She isn't." Akatsuki was not very happy, "WHAT?! Where is she then? She can't be left out there all alone!! Who knows what could happen?"

The red-head, unlike anyone else but Fujio, was very calm at the prince's outburst, "Don't worry. She's safe."

Akatsuki wasn't giving up, "How?" Mizuno smiled, "Let me ask you something." Everyone perked up. "How far is Leon-kun willing to go to protect Ai-chan from you-know-who?" Akatsuki sighed, "Oh, thank goodness."

Mizuno continued, "You didn't answer my question." Everyone wanted to know. Akatsuki replied, "How should I know?" Mizuno chuckled, "I'm just kidding young one." Akatsuki got mad, "Hey! I told you not to call me that!" Everyone except Doremi, Masaru and Hasebe laughed.


	10. What happened?

**What happened?**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon, Tooru and part of Akatsuki's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and this celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

**~With Leon and Aiko~**

They had finally arrived. In a strange way, the building didn't give off a dark aura. Still, it gave off a mysterious aura that increased Aiko's curiosity.

Leon went up ahead and opened the door, just like that. No magic, no nothing. _Don't these people lock their doors before leaving?_ Aiko asked herself.

She followed, still unsure. When she got inside, she closed the door. She just realized her big mistake. Suddenly it turned very dark. Leon turned on the lights and stretched.

He noticed Aiko was very uncomfortable. He tried to snap her out of it by distracting her, "Ai-chan, come on, this way." Aiko didn't move. Leon sighed, "Come on, it's not like a giant monster's just going to come out of nowhere and eat you or something." _Man, she's just like everyone else. You see Oji-chan; this is why I don't bring home any friends. Oh wait, you warned me. Oh well._

Aiko stiffened even more. Leon sweat dropped. _That was probably the wrong thing to say._ (A/N: Ya think?) The next event shocked Leon. Aiko was now lying on the floor. It seemed that she'd fainted.

Leon groaned, "Just great (!)" He went to pick her up. He then carried her all the way to the living room and laid her on the sofa.

He then went to the closet, "Might as well do something useful while she's asleep." He then got out cleaning supplies and started to well, clean.

**~With Akatsuki and the others~**

Doremi, Momoko, Kaoru and Hana-chan were lying on floor continuously repeating the words, 'so bored'. Hadzuki and Marina were sitting on a chair, going to fall asleep any minute. Masaru and Hasebe were leaning against the wall, sleeping. Kotake and Kimura were sitting on the floor, going to fall asleep any minute. Mizuno was sitting on the sofa continuously sighing. Akatsuki was doing the same thing on the other side of the sofa. The ever book-loving Fujio sat in the middle of the sofa, reading a book.

In other words, everyone was bored to death except Fujio who was reading. Mizuno asked him, "Ne Fujio-kun, are you ever going to finish that book?" Akatsuki perked up, "Speaking of which, what are you reading?"

Fujio looked up and showed Akatsuki the book. Akatsuki realized which book he was reading and hugged the orange-haired wizard, "Fujio-kun, you're a genius!" Everyone was still bored. They turned towards the duo of wizards. Except Masaru and Hasebe.

Just at that moment, the door opened and Tooru came in. He sweat dropped at the sight of bored apprentices. "Good news." he stated. Everyone perked up and Masaru and Hasebe woke up. Doremi asked, "What?" Tooru smiled, "Come and see for your selves."

Everyone followed the turquoise-haired wizard into the room with the two sleeping witches; Yuki and Onpu. Tooru went to the kitchen leaving everyone else with Onpu and Yuki. There was something he needed to do.

Everyone crowded around Onpu as Yuki woke up. Onpu moved her head left, then right, then the middle and groaned. She lifted her eyelids a bit, and then opened them slowly. She blinked a few times and fully opened her eyes.

She repeated the first word that came to her head as she regained consciousness, "Tooru-kun…?" Everyone smiled and started cheering.

Onpu tried to sit up; she kept lying down, her energy level was too low. She sighed and closed her eyes. A tear made its way down her cheek as she asked herself mentally, _Why me? Of all people, why me?_

Tooru walked in and smiled at the sight of everyone cheering. He was holding a tray with two glasses on it. He walked towards Onpu's bed and whispered, "Onpu-chan?"

Onpu immediately opened her eyes and was welcomed with Tooru's smile and happy eyes. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Tooru noted this. Second time she tried, Tooru helped her and she did. Onpu started to cough.

Tooru took one of the drinks and gave it to her. She stopped coughing and took the drink. She took a sip. It was delicious; Tooru could tell she thought that because of the smile on her face.

Soon enough, she'd finished. Yuki had taken the other drink. When Onpu had finished, she felt some of her energy come back.

**~With Leon and Aiko~**

Aiko groaned, she lifted her eyelids a bit, and then opened them slowly. She blinked a few times and fully opened her eyes. She sat up and saw Leon crouched up on an armchair, smiling but asleep. _He looks so happy and peaceful in his sleep._ Aiko commented.

Aiko looked down and noticed that there was a cloth over her. _He must've put it on while I was asleep. _Aiko got up and put the cloth over Leon. He groaned and muttered in his sleep, "Gomen-nasai…Kaoru-chan, Oji-chan, Obaa-chan, Ai-chan." Aiko gasped at the mention of her name but continued listening, "Arigatou…Ai-chan." Aiko looked down and blushed.

Just then, Leon woke up. He noticed Aiko was looking down. After he left to put the cloth away, Aiko sighed and asked herself, "For what?"

Leon came back and asked, "Ready to go?" Aiko looked up, "Where?" He sighed, "You know, to go see Tooru-kun and the others. Jeez Ai-chan, what is wrong with you today?" Aiko shrugged as Leon started to leave. Aiko followed.

**~With Tooru and the others~**

Everyone was sitting in Onpu and Yuki's room, just talking and chatting except for Masaru and Hasebe. They were just sitting there, ignoring everything.

Tooru asked Onpu, "Onpu-chan, do you remember anything that happened?" Onpu shook her head. Just then the door opened, "I'm here!" Leon announced. Aiko just walked past him, "Yea, whatever."

Aiko walked towards Doremi and sat down. Leon changed the topic, "So what did we miss?" Hana-chan spoke up, "Onpu-mama and Yuki-mama woke up thanks to Tooru-kun." Leon and Aiko nodded.

Momoko spoke up ,"Hey, why don't we use magic to find out what happened to Onpu-chan?" Everyone agreed. Hadzuki spoke up, "We're going to have to use Magical Stage." The witch apprentices nodded and took out their Sweet Porons.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!"

"Pameruku raruku takarakani!"

"Peruton peton sawayakani!"

"Poapan panupi saniyakani!" (A/N: Marina's magical stage spell.)

"Magical Stage! Tell us what happened to Onpu-chan!"

A television appeared with a remote control. Doremi caught it. She pressed play and the scene began to play:

_Onpu was flying on her broom at normal speed with Roro at her side. She looked very sad and kept sighing. Roro was trying to cheer _her_ up but Onpu was too busy thinking about something else._

_Someone was flying above her, a wizard to be exact, who was very careful not to be seen by either of the witch apprentice or the fairy._

_He took one hand and a dark orb began to form. When it was complete, he aimed it at the child idol's ankle. He then waited for her to fall, which she did. _

_He came down and headed towards Onpu who was unconscious on the ground next to her broom, her ankle with a severe injury. Roro tried her best __to stop him but the two hairs on his head twitched and the little fairy was tie__d up and pulled to the ground. _

_He put his hand above the injury, palm facing down, so there was a bit of space between his palm and her injury. He raised his hand and as he did blood came out of the injury. When he stopped, the blood formed the shape of an orb. The injury was left the same, but it looked worse now. _

_He pointed his finger at the broom, traced a cross with in air right above the broom and as he did, the blood made a cross as well. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Roro was shocked. She then started screaming and trying to break free._

Doremi pressed pause and turned to look at Onpu. The wizards were looking down. Fujio spoke, "So it was him all along." Akatsuki replied back, "It's kind of obvious, seeing as to how he leaves his mark." Leon continued, "He's still the same unforgivable, annoying bastard he used to be." The other three nodded in agreement.

The apprentices also turned sad at the wizards' reactions. It was a very sad moment for all of them. Just then, the door opened (A/N: How many times has that happened? Seriously, they should knock.) and Majo Rin came in, "Akatsuki, your parents would like to see you." Majo Rin saw Mizuno and bowed to her. Mizuno sweat dropped.

Akatsuki slapped his forehead, "Oh I forgot! The party! Minna-san, why don't you come along?" Tooru spoke up, "I'll stay behind with these two." Akatsuki nodded. Everyone but Tooru, Onpu, Yuki and Mizuno went inside the very big Royal Carriage waiting out side.

Akatsuki pushed Mizuno into the Royal Carriage while saying, "You are not getting away that easily. Trust me, this is for the best."


	11. Attack at the castle!

**Attack at the castle!**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon, Tooru and part of Akatsuki's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and this celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review 'cause sometimes when I get stuck, they give me inspiration so, REVIEW!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~In the Royal Carriage~**

It was a very quiet journey. Akatsuki was happy and scared at the same time. He was scared because his parents were probably going to kill him and he was happy because Mizuno was finally coming to his party.

Mizuno, however, did not want to face the King of the Wizard World or the Queen of the Witch World again. She didn't want to see them, yet.

She walked over to Akatsuki and apologized, "Gomen-nasai, Akatsuki-kun, but I can't see them yet." She then walked over to a different spot, turned around, put her hand on the ruby pendant, muttered something, and then disappeared.

Akatsuki went to look out the window, just about to go past the limit of being sad. He wasn't actually looking out, just needed to let out his sadness, through the process of sighing.

As he was looking out, he saw a black, shadowy figure, heading for the castle. It was too fast for him to see who it was. But he had an idea.

**~At the Castle~**

The Royal Carriage had landed outside the castle. Majo Rin led Akatsuki to his parents. The rest went in through the front door.

Kaoru's grandma ran over with Leon's grandpa at her side. She hugged Kaoru, while Leon's grandpa asked him, "Did you do it?" Leon just replied, "A deal's a deal, Oji-chan." His Oji-chan nodded and walked away. Leon looked in his direction. _Are you happy now (?) Because of you, Oji-chan's become totally unsocial._

_Okay, so I guess Akatsuki-kun wasn't lying about the deal. But what is it? _Aiko mentally noted.

Then, suddenly, someone announced, "Presenting, Prince Shidousa Akatsuki of the Wizard World, the living connection between the Witch and Wizard Worlds." Everyone clapped and cheered as Akatsuki walked down the stairs with a false smile. _I'm not the only one._ He told everyone mentally.

Majo Rin quickly came and took Doremi, Hana-chan, Hadzuki and Aiko.

The announcer continued, "And now, presenting the four witches who helped us realize our mistakes, Harukaze Doremi, Fujiwara Hadzuki, Senoo Aiko and Segawa Onpu."

Each girl walked down. Oyajide asked, "Where's Onpu-chan?!" Doremi gave and embarrassed laugh, "She…had.. a..." Hadzuki continued, "…photo shoot…to go to." The trio looked at each other and nodded.

The announcer continued, "And now, we present, the future-queen of the Witch World, Makihatayama Hana-chan!" Hana-chan walked down waving and smiling at the same time, she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped. She then rolled down the stairs.

Everyone closed their eyes for the impact as Doremi cast a spell, "Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Save Hana-chan!" A giant rope came and grabbed Hana-chan just before she was about to hit the ground. It took her and put her next to Doremi and the others.

Doremi sighed in relief as everyone opened their eyes and sighed in relief. Aiko told the white witch,"Hana-chan, be more careful next time!" Hana-chan nodded, "Okay, Aiko-mama!" Everyone cheered.

**~With Mizuno~**

Mizuno was headed towards Tooru and the others. She seemed very down. "Gomen-nasai, Akatsuki-kun." She was softly sobbing while her hand rested on her ruby-coloured pendant.

**~With Tooru and the others~**

Tooru, Yuki and Onpu were in the girls' room, chatting. Majo Heart walked in and stated,"Mizuno's coming back." Tooru smiled, "Why does that not surprise me?" Majo Heart just sighed and walked out.

A little girl came in; she was holding a teddy bear and rubbing her eye with the other hand. She was also yawning. She walked up to Tooru and rested her head on his lap and fell asleep. Yuki smiled.

Tooru picked her up and let her sit on his lap but she leaned on him and slept. Yuki giggled as Tooru started to tickle her. She laughed and then fully awoke, "Ohayou, Mia-chan." Mia smiled and replied, "Ohayou."

She noticed Onpu as sitting up in the other bed. She pointed towards her and looked up at the turquoise-haired wizard, "Tooru-onii-chan, who is thaw and why is she in Suki-onee-chan's bed?" Tooru smiled and replied, "That's Onpu-chan. She's in Suki-chan's bed because she's sick."

Mia got off Tooru and climbed onto Suki's bed with Tooru's help. She faced Onpu and said, "I hope Onpu-onee-chan gets bettew soon." She then hugged Onpu. She then sniffled while still hugging Onpu, "I don't want to lose Onpu-onee-chan like I lost Suki-onee-chan. Pwease gew bettew soon." Onpu was confused but nodded.

A boy about the same age as Mia walked in as well. He was rubbing his eye. He walked over to Tooru and faced him, "Tooru-onii-chan, I'm hungry." Tooru nodded and stood up. The little boy grabbed his hand. Mia got off the bed with her teddy and grabbed his other hand. The trio walked out happily and towards the kitchen.

Onpu was even more confused. _Just what is this place?_ She asked herself mentally.

**~At the Castle~**

Everyone was just having the time of their lives. Akatsuki was talking to his parents about Mizuno, why he was late and what he saw while in the Royal Carriage. He'd already told Leon and Fujio.

Akatsuki went to join his friends; glad that the long talk was over. He just asked them,"How's it going, everyone?" Everyone smiled. Doremi spoke for all of them, "We're having the best time ever! Even Kotake-kun agrees, don't you?"

Kotake wasn't listening; he was staring at a really shiny vase. The guard next to the vase was getting really annoyed. Everyone laughed.

Just then, the castle shook and a wall crumbled down. Everyone looked towards it. Akatsuki muttered to himself, "Please, not now. Any other time, please."

Doremi asked Akatsuki, "Akatsuki-kun, who's that?" He looked at her. She was pointing towards a boy the same age as Akatsuki floating above the hole. He was smiling and his arms folded.

He looked exactly like Billy from Bakugan except he wore a lot more black instead of orange. His hair was also black and he had black hair instead of blonde. (A/N: Sorry, not a very good describer or have a very good sense of imagination.)

Akatsuki, Leon, Fujio, the Queen and the King gasped. Everyone except, the Royal family, Majo Rin, Leon, Akatsuki, the apprentices and the Ojamajos started panicking and running around as the wizard boy started attacking random places.

Akatsuki flew upwards and put his hands forward so his palms were facing the boy. Fujio and Leon copied him. A bubble appeared around him but he continued hitting the bubble. Another bubble appeared around the bubble. A third bubble appeared around the two bubbles.

Akatsuki shouted to Majo Rin, "Majo Rin! You know what to do! Hurry up! I can't hold this much longer!" Majo Rin nodded and called for the apprentices and Ojamajos. They followed her. She led them inside a special room from where they could see and hear what was going on.

Akatsuki closed his eyes for a minute then opened them and waited.

**~With Tooru and the others~**

The trio were sitting and chatting again then suddenly Tooru got up and screamed to no-one, "What?!" He called to Majo Heat and shouted, "I'm going to the palace!" She nodded.

POOF! He disappeared. Yuki and Onpu faced each other, not liking where this was going. Suddenly a screen appeared. It was exactly what the other apprentices and Ojamajos could see. They gasped in shock.

**~At the Castle~**

Akatsuki was still waiting while the guards let everyone else out. POOF! The smoke cleared and Tooru appeared. He copied his three friends. The King and Queen helped out. When everyone had escaped, the boy let out a very big orb and broke all five bubbles. Everyone put down their hands and started breathing heavily.

Leon's grandpa appeared to fetch Leon and the boy smiled. Leon noticed this. He did not like it one bit. The boy formed a black orb and pointed it towards the blonde's grandpa. No-one moved, if they did, the old man would be a goner.

Aiko stared and stared. Though she was speechless on the outside, she had a million thoughts going on inside her head. _They're goners for sure now. What can they do? Unless…No, I shouldn't. Wait, what am I sayin'? 'Course I should. _

Aiko took out her Sweet Poron and muttered to herself, "This 'as gotta be the stupidest thin' I ever done." Doremi realized what Aiko was doing.

"Pameruku Raruku Laliloli Poppun!" Doremi screamed, "Ai-chan, don't!" Aiko wasn't listening. She closed her eyes and shouted, "Switch places with Leon's grandpa!"

Next thing they knew, they were staring at Aiko instead of the old man. Everyone gasped while the boy smiled evilly.

Back in the Witch World Yuki screamed, "Is she insane?!" Onpu replied, "No, she just cares too much, that's all." In truth, Onpu was shocked as anyone else on the inside. _I know she cares, but that's just going too far._

The boy chuckled, "My, my, you have strange friends, Your Highness." Akatsuki and Leon clenched their fists. Aiko shivered. He continued, "But, if that's what you want, so be it."

Leon was the first to realize his next move. The boy knew that Leon figured it out and put on a spell so he couldn't move.

The evil wizard boy threw the orb towards Aiko. She just closed her eyes and turned her head, ready for the impact. And it came. She got thrown into a wall. But it wasn't as painful as she expected. Doremi and the others screamed her name, even Majo Heart, the Royal Family, Tooru, Fujio, Onpu and Yuki.

Aiko opened her eye and tried to sit up. When she did, she looked up and the wizard spoke, "You're lucky I went easy on you." Aiko wasn't listening to him, she was staring at Leon.

He had found a way to move and didn't look very happy. His eyes were completely white and he gave off a white light. Akatsuki and the wizards gasped. The King and Queen gasped as well. Akatsuki muttered, "Leon-kun…he triggered it...this is bad…"

The wizard boy noticed this and gasped. He started hitting Leon with dark orbs out of panic. He kept missing. Leon gathered a very big white orb and spoke, "This is for Okaa-san and Otou-san." He threw it towards the evil wizard. He didn't miss and the wizard flew away.

After he was gone, Leon closed his eyes as the light faded and started to fall down. Hana-chan's pure heart and reflexes helped, "Pororin pyuarin hanahana pii! Save Leon-kun!" A giant mattress appeared and Leon fell on it, still unconscious.

(A/N: Sorry, I'm just no good at writing battle scenes. But if you thought I was any good, please tell me in your review.)


	12. Leon's state is a naisho!

**Leon-kun's state is a naisho!**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon and Tooru families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and this celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onpu had finally been able to walk again whereas Yuki was cured of her fever. Everyone was waiting outside Suki and Yuki's room in the living room. Mizuno and Akatsuki avoided all eye contacts with each other.

Majo Heart came out of the room and sighed. Tooru smiled. She spoke up, "They're fine. Aiko should be awake in about twenty minutes." Kaoru asked, "What about Leon-kun?" Majo Heart sighed, "It seems he's in a coma." Everyone gasped. Majo Heart continued, "You should get home, it's getting dark."

The apprentices nodded. Doremi asked, "What about Ai-chan?" Majo Heart smiled, "Don't worry. I'll drop her off." They nodded and headed for home.

Twenty minutes later, Aiko walked out of the room to be welcomed by Tooru, Mizuno, Majo Heart and Yuki cleaning up. She was confused, "Wha's goin' on? Where's e'eryone else?"

Mizuno whispered, "Everyone else went home. But keep it down. Mia-chan, Hikaru-kun and Leon-kun are asleep." Aiko looked up, "Leon-kun…?"

Tooru walked over to her with a drink, "Here, drink this." Aiko obeyed. She felt more awake now. Majo Heart said, "Come on, we have to get you home."

And so the duo flew towards the portal that connected the Witch World to the MAHO-dou. Aiko was sad and confused. When they got there, Majo Heart still followed. Aiko asked the witch doctor, "You're following me home?!" Majo Heart nodded, "If I don't, what are you going to tell your father? Besides, you haven't regained full energy yet. You may faint on the way there."

Aiko nodded and they started walking towards the Senoo residence. When they got there, Majo Heart rang the doorbell. Aiko's dad opened the door and hugged Aiko, "Where have you been?!" Aiko replied by coughing.

Majo Heart cleared her throat loudly and said, "It's not her fault. One of her friends had a birthday party. Unfortunately, it turned out she was sick." Aiko's dad was shocked,"She didn't tell me anything about that."

Majo Heart continued, "Is she a doctor? I didn't think so. Here, take these." She took out strange-looking tablets out of her pocket and handed them to the taxi-driver, "Give those to her twice a day for the next few days. Oh and don't let her go to school tomorrow. She still has a high chance of fainting."

Aiko's dad took the tablets and nodded. Majo Heart turned around but Aiko asked, "Majo Heart?" The witch turned around, "Hm?" Aiko continued, "Will Leon-kun be okay?" Majo Heart sighed, "I don't know yet." Aiko looked down, "Oh." Majo Heart then left as the two Senoos made their way to bed.

**~The next morning~**

All the apprentices were worried about Aiko and Leon. Anrima decided to visit Aiko after school when he found out she was sick. Majo Rika gave permission for the apprentices to go visit Aiko so the MAHO-dou was closed for the day.

**~At the Senoo residence~**

Doremi pressed the bell and waited. The door opened and Aiko looked through. She opened the door wider and let them in. They all sat down in the living room. Kaoru asked, "How are you doing, Ai-chan?"

Aiko smiled, "I'm fine. I'll be in school an' at the MAHO-dou the day after tomorrow." Everyone nodded indicating they understood. Hana-chan hugged Aiko and cried, "Hana-chan's glad Aiko-mama's okay!" Aiko hugged back.

The blue witch turned towards the turquoise-haired wizard, "Ne, Tooru-kun, how's Leon-kun doin'?" Tooru replied, "He still hasn't woken up yet. But he'll be fine soon enough." Aiko nodded.

She turned towards Yuki and Onpu, "Hey, ya guys are okay now!" The duo nodded as the tomboy smiled. For the next two hours or something, they all sat and chatted.

After the apprentices left, Momoko, Kaoru and Onpu stayed behind to help out Aiko. She asked the idol, "Don't you have work today, Onpu-chan?" She shook her head. Aiko smiled happily.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, the doorbell rang. Momoko went to get it. She opened the door and exclaimed, "Hey! You're Anrima-kun aren't you?" Anrima nodded. A cookie fell out of Aiko's mouth and she repeated, "An…rima…?"

Momoko let Anrima in. Aiko sighed; she had no choice but to put up with him. He entered, "Yo Aiko, Onpu-chan an' girl-I-dunno." Kaoru looked down but Onpu comforted her and whispered something in her ear. Kaoru looked up and faced her, "Hontou?" The purple-haired idol nodded and shuddered, "I still haven't gotten over it yet."

Anrima did everything he could to help Aiko but unfortunately, he didn't know that she didn't need any help. The other girls, however, found it rather funny. Every time the sick witch apprentice would mouth the words 'help me', her friends replied no because they wanted to know how it would turn out.

When Aiko's dad came back home, Aiko screamed to him, "Help me!!" The girls broke into fits of laughter. Anrima came and announced, "I'll help ya, Aiko!" The blue witch apprentice looked at her father pleadingly who understood, "Anrima, thanks for all yer help bu' ya can go home now." Anrima pouted but obeyed.

The girls were and had been laughing since Anrima started helping Aiko. The tomboy got angry so she let it out on them, "WOULD YA'LL JUS' STOP LAUGHIN'?! IT AIN' FUNNY ANYMORE!!!!" This caused the trio of girls to laugh even more but they stopped after seeing their angry friend. They slowly crept out of the house, not wanting to be hurt or dead.

**~With Tooru and the others~**

Tooru came running in from outside and smiled. Mizuno asked, "Okay, what's the good news?" After Tooru told them the good news, the two girls squealed in joy as Majo Heart smiled and shouted at them to not squeal so loud causing them to stop.

Yuki spoke up,"I can't wait to tell her." Everyone nodded as they imagined a specific witch's reaction.

**~In the Human World~**

Just as she said, Aiko was back in school the day after tomorrow. Even though Leon wasn't in, the other three wizards were trying their best to hide their confusion. They didn't know if they were happy or sad or both so they were confused.

Every time anyone would ask them about Leon they'd say, 'Wait and see.' This really pissed off the apprentices except for Doremi who claimed that she couldn't hurt her 'beloved' Akatsuki.

**~In the MAHO-dou~**

Since poor Aiko couldn't take their secrets, she announced, "That's it! Today we're all comin' to the Wizard World whether ya like it or not." They gulped but Akatsuki had a plan so he replied, "Okay, you can come, but if you do, I don't think you'll come back."

Everyone gave up trying to figure out about Leon after hearing that sentence. Aiko let out a tear and ran out of the MAHO-dou and towards the park. On top of that, it was raining but she didn't care.

About two hours later of sitting on the park bench and thinking, Aiko started to head home. When she got home, she expected to have caught a cold, but strangely enough, she was just fine. It was like the rain wasn't even there.

Aiko started to wonder about that but shrugged it off.

Akatsuki, on the other hand, wanted to back what he said, even though it was the truth. Doremi walked up to him and asked, "Ne Akatsuki-kun, who was that boy?" Everyone's attention reverted towards Akatsuki and Fujio.

The prince of the Wizard World looked towards Majo Rika for help who flew sighed. She flew in front of him and faced the apprentices, "GET BACK TO WORK, YOU OJAMAJOS!!!!"

Everyone covered their ears at that while Akatsuki muttered a 'thanks' to Majo Rika. Doremi and the girls got back to work sadly. The four wizard apprentices just sat on chairs. Doremi pointed towards them, "How come they don't have to work?!"

Majo Rika agreed, "You're right. Wow, never thought I'd say that." Doremi shouted, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Momoko and Hadzuki pulled her back. Majo Rika continued, "You guys! Stop being lazy and get to work!"

Kimura asked,"We never had any work to do." The other three agreed. Majo Rika snapped her fingers as brooms and mops appeared, "You do now. This place better be spotless by the time I get back from the Witch World!"

The guys groaned as Majo Rika flew away taking Lala with her. They got to work anyways. Except Kotake who was chasing Doremi angrily. Everyone sweat dropped and Akatsuki asked Hadzuki, "Are they always like this?"

Hadzuki replied, "No, usually Doremi-chan's chasing Kotake-kun." Akatsuki looked at them and replied, "Oh. Well, me Fujio-kun have to get back to the Wizard World."

Everyone (except Doremi and Kotake) nodded as the two wizards left.


	13. Visiting Leon

**Visiting Leon-kun**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon and Tooru families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and this celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~In the Wizard World~**

Leon's grandpa was walking towards the burnt field. When he reached there, he stopped and smiled. He then turned around and headed towards the Wizard World Hospital. (A/N: I just made up that place.)

**~With Tooru and Majo Heart~**

The duo were in the living room, Tooru completely trashing the bookshelf, looking for a specific book whereas Majo Heart was calmly sitting on the sofa drinking tea.

"Tooru." The witch called. Tooru turned around with a book on his head. She continued, "So, are you going to tell them or not?" The young boy took the book off his head and replied, "Well, I think there's no point in keeping it away from them now but Akatsuki-kun doesn't want to tell them until the end of our mission." Majo Heart nodded, showing she understood.

Five minutes later, Tooru asked Majo heart, "Ne Majo Heart where's that book?" She replied, "I gave it away to the Witch World Hospital." He exploded, "You did what?!?!?! You mean to say that I spent 3 ½ hours here looking for that book when all this time, it was in the Witch World Hospital?!?!?!?!?!" Majo Heart nodded as Tooru screamed causing Mizuno and Yuki to scold at him for being too loud.

**~In the Human World: The MAHO-dou~**

The shop was closed down for the day again because Dela forgot to bring the items they needed. Akatsuki and Fujio walked in and Akatsuki asked the apprentices, "So, ready to go?"

Masaru asked, "Where?" Akatsuki slapped his forehead, "Oh yeah, I forgot, we haven't told you yet." Marina blinked in confusion, "Told us what?"

Akatsuki pushed Fujio forward, "You tell them Fujio-kun." Fujio sighed and stated, "We're going to visit Leon-kun again." Everyone smiled but Fujio continued, "But he's been sent- no taken home."

Everyone shook their heads as Akatsuki came out from behind Fujio and said, "Me, Fujio-kun and Tooru-kun have already visited Leon-kun." Doremi looked up, "And you lived?!" Akatsuki nodded and smiled, "It's really not that hard."

Hana-chan perked up, "Hana-chan's not giving up! Hana-chan is not scared of Leon-kun's grandpa!" Akatsuki chuckled, "Oh, I see. That's the problem. You all think he's scary." They all nodded but were confused.

Hadzuki asked, "You don't think he's scary?" Akatsuki and Fujio shook their heads. Fujio spoke up, "Oh, by the way I think you all should visit Leon-kun anyway." The prince looked towards his orange-haired friend and asked, "You actually believe him?" Fujio nodded, "He is Leon-kun's grandfather after all." Akatsuki nodded in agreement as the confused apprentices followed them to the Sokuryoku residence, again, still unsure.

**~In the Wizard World: Outside the Sokuryoku residence~**

Everyone was staring at the front door when Akatsuki turned around and whispered, "So who's ready to go in?" Everyone except Fujio took five steps back. The two wizards sweat dropped as Akatsuki turned around and knocked.

He waited and the door suddenly opened revealing an old man who looked angry. He looked down and asked the prince, "What do you want?" Akatsuki pointed at the apprentices indicating they'd come to visit Leon.

He looked towards the group of scared apprentices and replied coldly, "Too bad." His eye caught sight of one specific person and spoke, "Go home, all of you. Except for you." He pointed towards Aiko who gulped.

Akatsuki looked towards the old man, then Aiko, then the old man and then took all the other apprentices while saying, "Come on everyone, let's go."

Everyone followed Akatsuki, leaving Aiko behind. _They are all going to pay for leaving me here. __**Especially**__ Akatsuki-kun. But what does he want?_ Aiko spoke mentally.

The two just stared until he spoke, "Well are you coming inside or not?" Aiko nearly jumped but nodded and walked in as the old man opened the door for her.

**~With Akatsuki and the others~**

On their way to the castle, Doremi asked, "Akatsuki-kun, was it okay to leave Ai-chan like that?" Akatsuki nodded.

**~Inside the Sokuryoku residence~**

The duo sat in the living room. The silence was killing Aiko who by now had decided that she was going to kill Akatsuki after she gets out of here.

"Aiko," The blue witch looked up. Leon's grandpa continued, "Is it?" Aiko nodded after figuring out that he was asking for her name.

**~At the castle~**

Doremi and the others were really worried about Aiko. Doremi couldn't hold it in anymore. She exploded, "I can't take it anymore!" Akatsuki looked towards her and whispered, "Doremi-chan! Sssssshh! Quietly, Doremi-chan. This is a library."

Doremi looked around her and noticed that Akatsuki was right. She started to wonder, _how did I get here? And what are we doing here?_

Marina noticed her friend's confusion and explained, "We walked here, Doremi-chan. Remember?" Doremi rubbed her head in thought and replied, "Oh yeah. Gome Marina-chan." Momoko stated, "What's the matter with you, Doremi-chan? You keep forgetting little things like this." Doremi gave an embarrassed laugh while rubbing the back of her head.

**~At the Sokuryoku residence~**

Aiko walked outside the house turned around and waved at Leon's grandpa, "Ja ne!" She then took out her broom and sat on it, smiling.

Back at the house, the old man smiled and closed the door.

Aiko was flying as fast as the broom could. When she got inside the castle, a guard showed her the way to her friends in the Royal library.

**~At the Royal library~**

Aiko ran over to her friends, waving to get her friends attention. In return, they told her to keep quiet. She had a confused expression on her face, "Whatcha ya'll doin' 'ere?"

Masaru replied, "Shidousa-kun and Kashikoi-kun are looking for some book over there," he pointed towards a bookshelf, Akatsuki and Fujio scrolling through books,

"Harukaze-san's drooling over a book on steak with Tetsuya-kun shouting at her" Hasebe continued pointing at Doremi who indeed was drooling and Kotake did not look very happy,

"Fujiwara-san's staring at that bookshelf," Masaru continued where Hasebe left off, pointing towards Hadzuki who was staring at the bookshelf like a little kid staring at a piece of candy,

"Asuka-san and Segawa-san are over there reading about pastries," Hasebe stated pointing towards Onpu and Momoko sitting, sharing a book and smiling,

"Makihatayama-san is drooling over a picture of pudding," Masaru pointed towards a cheerful Hana-chan drooling over pudding with stars in her eyes,

"And Koizumi-san and Takao-kun are reading a book on flower language," Hasebe pointed towards Marina reading a book smiling every five seconds and saying something to Kimura who wrote it down.

Aiko nodded and just as she was about to reply, Akatsuki shouted, "I FOUND IT!!!" Everyone else 'sssh'ed him and he did.

Everyone made their way out of the library and headed back to the MAHO-dou. Aiko sighed in relief as she spoke mentally. _Yokatta ne._ She then followed her friends out.


	14. Spying on friends

**Spying on friends**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon and Tooru families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and this celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I don't update too fast. My sister and I have this agreement of having a turn on the computer every hour. First my hour, then her's, then mine and so on… But now you know why I update at this pace.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

It was very quiet. The reason was because Aiko was concentrating and spreading icing over a cake. Everyone else was keeping as quiet as they could and was making progress. Even Majo Rika had decided to finally shut her mouth for once but the problem was she was staring at the cake Aiko was spreading icing over, putting the blue Patisserie under pressure. _Don' cha got some 'ere else t'go?_

Aiko stared at what she was doing, ignoring Majo Rika. _Jus' a…bi' more…_

"I HAVE ARRIVED!!!" a suddenly loud voice caused Aiko to squeeze too much icing, ruining all her hard work, some of the icing even spread over Majo Rika. Lala flew over to her and tasted a bit. She smiled, "Mmm. Vanilla." The other fairies flew up and each started eating off of Majo Rika after tasting. Majo Rika sighed and flew somewhere else, the fairies following her.

Aiko looked up and saw Leon, Fujio and Akatsuki. Turned out Leon was the one to announce his extremely loud arrival. If looks could kill, Leon would be beyond dead by now.

No-one dared to speak. Aiko asked obviously annoyed, "Whatcha wan'?" Leon stated really fast, "Gome." and ran to hide behind Fujio who took a step to the side. Doremi decided to change the topic before things got ugly. But it was too late.

Aiko had already taken a newspaper, rolled it up and started chasing Leon with it around the shop, ready to smack him into oblivion. Everyone sweat dropped.

Akatsuki leaned over to Fujio and whispered, "Told you it was a bad idea to bring Akira." Fujio whispered, "I know you said that, but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice here." Akatsuki looked towards Leon and Aiko and then nodded in agreement.

Akatsuki was getting worried because Aiko was catching up to Leon. Doremi stopped this, "Um……Has anyone seen Yuki-chan?" Everyone stopped, including Aiko but Leon hid behind Fujio. Kimura looked around, "Now that you mention it, isn't Kounna-kun supposed to be with you?"

Akatsuki stated, "Oh, those two. They've gone out for a walk but they'll be back. Soon. Hopefully." Onpu looked down. Leon came out from behind Fujio but still stayed close to him and said, "Hey, I know. Why don't we spy, I mean, check up, on them?"

Everyone looked towards him. Akatsuki looked up and said, "Well…I know it's wrong, but they could get into danger." Leon asked, "What kind of danger?" Akatsuki looked at him, "You know…That kind of danger." Leon wondered but Fujio whispered something in his ear and Leon realized, "Oh…that kind."

Doremi asked, "Is it really alright? Wouldn't Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan mind?" Akatsuki nodded, "Believe me. We'll be doing them a favor this way. Unless…you want to repeat what happened at the castle here in the Human World." Doremi immediately agreed and so did everyone.

Leon asked, "By the way, what did happen at the castle?" Everyone stared. Fujio dragged him away and whispered into his ear. Akatsuki chuckled embarrassedly, "Oh don't mind him. He just, has, temporary amnesia, of some, things after, what happened." Everyone sort of nodded.

Leon and Fujio came back and Fujio asked, "Why don't you do it, Akatsuki-kun?" Akatsuki nodded and the two hairs on his head twitched as a giant floating screen came out of nowhere.

You could see Tooru and Yuki. They were walking towards the MAHO-dou really slowly. Tooru had his hands behind his had and Yuki was looking down, her hands carrying the same pose as Hadzuki sometimes. (A/N: The one where when she's having her hands low and grasping each other in front of her. If you don't understand, please e-mail me and I'll send you a picture. Sorry but I'm the worst describer ever! SORRY if you don't understand.)

**~With Tooru and Yuki~**

The duo was walking towards the MAHO-dou. Yuki broke the silence, "Um…so Suki-chan told you, huh?" Tooru nodded and asked, "Yea but what I want to know is how long have you known?" Yuki looked up and faced Tooru, "About that, when you told me."

Tooru nodded and stated, "So Suki-chan knew all along." Yuki gave a little, "Hmm." Tooru continued, "You think Majo Heart told her?"

Yuki stopped dead in her tracks, "What? Majo Heart knows?" Tooru stopped and looked back,"Yea. Its common sense Yuki-chan, after all…" He trailed off, neither wanting to complete the sentence.

Tooru stroke a thinking pose, "There are only two possibilities. Possibility one, Majo Heart told Suki-chan herself." Yuki agreed, "Well, yea cause I think Majo Heart trusts her with the truth more than me. Seeing as to how I'd probably faint or something." Tooru agreed and continued as they walked, "Possibility two, Suki-chan spied on Majo Heart and figured it out."

Yuki gave a dramatic gasp, "You dare accuse Suki-chan of spying?" Tooru chuckled, "Yea, because knowing her, she won't stop until she finds something out." Yuki agreed.

Tooru spoke up after a minute of silence, facing Yuki, "When I said two possibilities, I meant three." Yuki listened, "Go on." Tooru continued, "Possibility three, Suki-chan knew all along." Yuki gasped, "What?" She then remembered. She hit her fist on her palm, "That's it! Maybe number three's right."

Now it was Tooru's turn to listen. Yuki continued, "Remember when we found that old trunk in the attic?" Tooru nodded, "Well, I think that it may've been written in…" Tooru nodded indicating he understood.

After a while of silence, Tooru stopped, grinned and held up a peace sign, "I am awesome for figuring this out!" Yuki looked at him for a moment and then started giggling.

Tooru was confused, "What's so funny?" Yuki replied giggling, "Nothing. I just imagined what Suki-chan would do if she was here." Tooru looked at the giggling and nearly crying brunette, realized what she was implying and then screamed angrily, "It's not funny!" This caused Yuki to start chuckling which eventually turned into laughing.

After Yuki had finished laughing, she looked around and asked, "Tooru-kun…" Tooru perked up, "Hm?" Yuki continued, "…where are we?" Tooru looked around and frowned, "This is bad."

Tooru tried to use magic but couldn't. Then it hit Tooru. It was him. Yuki spoke up, "You know, I could use magic to get us out of here before, well, you know…" Tooru faced her, "Are you sure? This is the first time you've done magic by…" Yuki nodded. She didn't bother to hide because they were alone in the middle of an old town. A really old town.

Yuki clapped her hands, the ring shined green for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, clapped her hands, they were covered in a green light and gloves appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in a green light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into green and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, a green light covered her clothing and as she spinned it turned into her witch outfit. She then tapped her head which got covered in a green light and turned into a hat. Lastly she stroke a pose with her right hand on her hip and the other hand she held up, as if hi-fiving someone, "Pretty Witch-i Yuki-chi!"

Yuki sighed, "Here I go."

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Suddenly the screen disappeared as the apprentices groaned. Doremi whined, "Why can't we see more?" Akatsuki's smile disappeared as he replied, "Because we decided to check up on them but they'll be fine now." He mentally asked himself. _I wonder how Yuki-chan's feeling now. _

POOF! Yuki and Tooru appeared as the smoke cleared. Yuki was still in her witch apprentice outfit. She sighed relieved. Everyone smiled. Yuki muttered a very quiet, "Arigatou, Suki-chan." She then changed back into her normal dress.

Onpu spoke up, "Well, um, I have a photo shoot I have to get to." Everyone gave her looks. She stated convincingly, "What? I really do have a photo shoot to go to this time." Onpu made her way out.

Aiko slapped her forehead, "Oh crap! I jus' remembered!" Hadzuki asked, "What is it Ai-chan?" Aiko rubbed the back of her head while replying, "Tha' I gotta ge' home now! Well, bye! See ya'll tomorrow!" She then ran out.

Akatsuki checked the clock, "We have to get back now or we'll be late." The other five (Fujio, Tooru, Leon, Kaoru and Yuki) nodded. They and Akatsuki headed for the portal after saying goodbye to everyone else.


	15. Surprises

**Surprises**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Shishi, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon and Tooru's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and the celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Inside the MAHO-dou~**

The shop had closed down after a really long and tiring day. Every girl was sitting on a chair, either leaning back or on the table. The four male apprentices, who until now had been resting, were once again stuck with the job of cleaning.

Soon after they'd finished cleaning, Momoko got up and headed for the kitchen. She came back after a while with a tray of thirteen drinks. She laid them on the table. Doremi asked, "What are these, Momo-chan?" The yellow patisserie put her hands behind her back and smiled, "They're energy drinks. Majo Monroe taught me how to make them."

Each apprentice took hold of one glass and drank it. Suddenly everyone felt their energy come back. POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! The minute the smoke cleared, Yuki tackled Tooru to the ground as Doremi tackled the young red headed prince. Fujio bowed while Leon just stared at his two friends. He bent down to Tooru and Akatsuki who had spirals in their eyes and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

They never got to answer because just at that moment, Pop came back from the Witch World portal and shouted, "Doremi! Doremi! Doremi!" Doremi looked at her little sister who had her hands behind her back and was smiling. She continued, "You'll never guess what the Queen gave me after I passed the Level 1 Exam! She gave me these!!" Pop held out her hand. On one of her hands, the little girl was wearing a ring and a Parara tap!

No-one could believe their eyes as Pop clapped her hands, the ring shined red for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, tapped her head, they were covered in a red light and a maid's head thing with a translator appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in a red light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into red and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, a red light covered her clothing and as she spun it turned into her patisserie uniform. She then spun and stroke a pose.

Pop jumped up and down in joy while screaming, "I'm a patisserie! I'm a patisserie! I'm a patisserie!" Everyone gasped and in Doremi's head, _if she's going to help out here, then we have to tell her everything…_ Doremi gulped.

Three hours later, Pop had known everything that happened in the past days. Except when the girls told Pop that Aiko liked Leon, she denied it very loudly. Pop chuckled, "That's why Doremi acted like she won a free steak all of a sudden." The red now-patisserie's big sister glared at her.

**~In the Wizard World: With Leon's grandpa~**

The old man made his way to the Wizard World Hospital again, this time hiding more worrying. He did not want to lose his only grandson. Then again, who did?

**~Inside the MAHO-dou~**

Every patisserie was making more candy and sweets for the next day when Doremi remembered something. She went over to Aiko and asked, "Ne Ai-chan, I wanted to ask you. What exactly happened with you and Leon's grandpa when we went to the Royal Library?"

Aiko froze. She was afraid this was going to happen. _Oh man. Why'd ya have t'ask tha' Doremi-chan? _She waited for a distraction, but it never came. She replied, "Uh...stuff?" Momoko dug deeper into the question, "What kind of stuff?" Aiko tried her best not to make eye-contact with anyone, "Uh…ya know…stuff…y…stuff."

The girls began to wonder at this. If Aiko wasn't telling them, something big must've happened. Kaoru asked Onpu, "Onpu-chan, what do you think happened?" Onpu replied, "I can't believe you girls can't figure it out. It's written all over her face."

Aiko looked towards the child idol, "It is?" Onpu nodded and replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Of course, silly. Judging by the look on your face, your replies and your actions, it's obvious that something shockingly good happened."

Aiko gasped, "How did you…?" She stopped immediately. The other girls looked towards their blue-haired friend with sly looks. The blue patisserie gulped. She'd proved one thing right. The girls smiled. All that was left was to figure out what it was that happened.

POOF! Oyajide coughed. He didn't bother to look towards Onpu and walked over to Akatsuki and shook him by the shoulders while screaming, "You have to come to the WWH right now!!! It's terrible!!!" Fujio, Tooru and Leon glanced at each other and nodded.

POOF! POOF! POOF! The three wizards left immediately. POOF! POOF! Akatsuki and Oyajide also disappeared into a puff of smoke after Akatsuki recovered from dizziness.

Doremi looked towards her friends. The look on her face made it clear that she was wondering what WWH stood for. Pop walked by and stroke a thinking pose, "Doremi, it's obvious that the 'WW' stands for the Wizard World or the Witch World. As for the 'H', the only thing I can come up with is Hospital."

Everyone gasped. WWH definitely stood for the Wizard World Hospital. But what was wrong? If THE seventh member of THE Segawa Onpu club did not bother to look at the purple-haired idol, something was definitely up.

Everyone rushed towards the portal but Yuki stood in front of them and the portal. Doremi asked, "Yuki-chan…?" Yuki spoke up, "We can't go there yet. If whatever's happening, doesn't involve us, we shouldn't intrude."

Everyone else was wondering how to respond to the green patisserie when Fujio came out of the portal. Yuki turned around, "Fujio-kun! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Fujio nodded.

Masaru asked, "Then where are the others?" Fujio replied, "They won't be back for a while. I've got to stay here and make sure you all don't follow us but I guess Yuki-chan's doing that." Yuki smiled, "Hey, it's what I get after trying to stop Suki-chan all those times." Fujio looked up, "Nothing could ever stop that girl, could it?"

Everyone went inside after Majo Rika shouted at them to 'get back to work' and 'stop wasting time which could be used to make more candy for the precious customers'.

**~In the Wizard World Hospital~**

Akatsuki, Tooru and Leon were running through the halls ignoring all the wizard doctors telling them to slow down. When they got to their destination, neither of them was tired, even though they ran all the way from the Witch World.

Everyone walked towards the door when they saw someone familiar. He was sitting outside the door. Akatsuki went up to him as the others followed.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone was working quietly. They all wondered what was happening in the Wizard World Hospital. Fujio was wondering how his friends were doing. He was sitting in the back of the MAHO-dou on a table and chair, and for once in his life, not reading. Instead, thinking. _I hope he's alright. If he isn't, I don't think Akira will be able to maintain his form any longer._

Hadzuki noticed his strange behavior and decided to take a break. She went over to Fujio. He looked up as she asked, "Are you alright Fujio-kun?" Fujio nodded, "Un. Un. Everything's fine, so don't worry." Hadzuki nodded and then asked, "Is it okay if I sit here for a few minutes?" Fujio nodded again.

Masaru walked by the door and looked at the duo then glared. He 'hmph'ed and walked away, trying his best to ignore the two.

**~In the Wizard World Hospital~**

Akatsuki, Tooru, Leon and the old man kept shouting 'gaam bette!' into the wall even though the whole hospital was telling them to shut up.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone finally was leaving home until Fujio realized something so he spoke up, "Oh um.. I just remembered, the Level 8 Exam for Wizard and Witches is tomorrow. Both are in separate worlds this time."

Everyone nodded though they were disappointed that they'd have to split up. Fujio went back to the Wizard World Hospital to check up on his friends.

**~In the Wizard World Hospital~**

When he got there, he also joined in shouting 'gaam bette!' into the wall with his friends. It was very strange behavior for Fujio who is usually very calm but what he does for his friends sure does affect him.

The wizard doctors and others had given up in telling the five to shut up long before Fujio had arrived.

**~In the Human World~**

All the apprentices couldn't sleep. They were all deep in thought. About the Exam and whatever was wrong in the Wizard World Hospital.

**~With Doremi~**

_I wonder if we could sneak into the Wizard World Hospital after the Exam…I hope everything's alright._ Doremi thought as she closed her eyes and finally got some sleep.


	16. Preparing for the Level 8 Exam

**Preparing for the Level 8 Exam**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Shishi, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon and Tooru's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and the celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~In Seki-sensei's classroom~**

The sound of three thuds reverted everyone's attention towards Akatsuki, Fujio and Tooru. They all had their heads lying on their desks, sleeping. Seki-sensei shouted at them to wake up, even though they were half awake, they spoke. Fujio went first, "We're sorry, sensei." (THUD!) He went to sleep. Tooru spoke next, "Yeah, we really don't mean to." (THUD!) He fell asleep. Akatsuki went up last, "Yea, it'll never happen again." (THUD!) He joined in sleeping with his friends.

Everyone looked towards Seki-sensei to see how she was going to solve this. Big mistake. Seki-sensei looked like she was going to explode, which she did, "SHIDOUSA-KUN!!! KASHIKOI-KUN!!! KOUNNA-KUN!!! WAKE UP!!! THERE IS NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!!! 15 LAPS, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akatsuki, Tooru and Fujio shot up and quickly ran to do their laps.

Everyone looked out the window and sweat dropped. They were all lying on the field, asleep. Seki-sensei sighed. She gave up and got on with the lesson. She was going to have to call their parents.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The shop was open but Kotake, Kimura, Masaru, Hasebe and Marina had to practice for their exams. Fujio, Tooru and Akatsuki were taking shifts in helping them prepare where as Marina was practicing with Aiko.

With the wizard apprentices, it was Fujio's shift. Akatsuki and Tooru had gone home to rest. At least everyone hoped they'd reached home.

Leon stayed behind. For some strange reason, he was the only one not sleepy. He asked if he could help the apprentices instead but his friends immediately and loudly denied it. Leon still watched his intelligent friend's struggle to stay awake.

"Now remember…the next…exam…is on…telepor…tation…" He fell down and slept. Kotake and Kimura poked him with sticks and he still didn't budge. Leon and the wizard apprentices stared.

Now there was no choice left but for Leon to help them. They were just glad that this time the wizard wouldn't fall asleep in mid-sentence.

Aiko and Marina looked away as Aiko stated, "Okay, this is really distractin'. We're goin' somewhere else." So Marina and Aiko left to another room where they could actually concentrate. Marin agreed because Aiko told her that she, Doremi and Hadzuki had failed the exam the first time.

**~With Leon, Kotake, Kimura, Masaru and Hasebe~**

Leon said, "Well, you're going to practice teleporting around the shop, but I think it's safer to do one thing first." He snapped his fingers while the two hairs on his twitched, indicating his use of magic.

Hasebe asked, "What did you do?" Leon smiled and replied, "I put up a shield to keep you all from teleporting outside the shop. Secondly, this way if you do 'accidentally' teleport in front of customers, they won't be able to see you so don't make any sound if you appear before them. Well, now that's taken care of, time to practice!"

**~With Doremi~**

Doremi was in the kitchen along with Momoko. Onpu had left to work. Hadzuki was working at the cash register with Yuki. Kaoru, Pop and Hana-chan were taking the finished sweets and stock them into their place.

Doremi asked her English-speaking friend, "Momo-chan, do you think that Akatsuki-kun and the others will be alright?" Momoko looked towards her, "I don't know, Doremi-chan. I hope they are. Besides, I wonder why they're all so sleepy." Doremi nodded and got back to work, still wondering.

**~With Aiko and Marina~**

"So for the Level 8 Exam I have to find a designated area and stick a flag on it within the time limit. Mota and Motamota will ask for a weakness in my questionnaire, and then they will bring it into reality as a hindrance from placing a flag in the designated area?"

Aiko nodded. "Wow that must be hard. I don't think I can do it." Marina concluded. Aiko chuckled, "Don' worry; there's a trick to it. Durin' the Exam, I thought somethin' like tha' was gonna happen an' I was right, so I wrote in my favourite thin' instead." Marina nodded, "Okay…but is it really the right thing to do?"

The blue apprentice closed one eye and raised her index finger, "It's not in the rule book, is it? Besides, don' think of it as cheatin', think of it as bein' prepared." Marina nodded, still a bit unsure.

POOF! Kimura appeared and exclaimed, "Hey, it worked! I'm so going to pass this!" Marina and Aiko chuckled. Kimura noticed, "What's so funny?" Aiko replied still chuckling, "Nothin'." The duo stopped chuckling.

POOF! Leon appeared. Aiko quickly looked the other way. The blonde walked over to Kimura and hit the apprentice's back so hard he fell forward while smiling and saying, "Good job! Now all you've got to do is practice that and then you can think about passing." Kimura pouted as Leon went to look for the other three.

Aiko sighed in relief. When Kimura left, Marina asked the blue patisserie, "Ai-chan, dosh ta no? (What's wrong?)" She looked up and gave a weary smile, "It's nothin'." Marina nodded, still not believing the blue-haired harmonica player.

**~At midnight~**

Doremi flew as fast as her broom would let her. She was late again. _Why didn't Pop-chan wake me up when she knew I was asleep? She probably thought I was awake._ Doremi thought as she flew. When she reached in view of the MAHO-dou, she was about to fall, but she held on and ended up crashing through the front door and into the nearest wall.

"Itetetetete…." Doremi said as she got up and rubbed her head, "I'm the unluckiest pretty girl in the world." She looked up and saw Hadzuki, Aiko, Momoko, Pop, Marina, Yuki, Kaoru, Hana-chan and Leon looking at her.

She looked around,"Where're Kotake-kun and the others?" Leon replied, "I think they might still be asleep…" POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! Everyone looked up as Leon continued, "…or not." The four missing apprentices appeared in front of them. Leon smiled, "You've been practicing, huh?" They nodded.

Kotake pointed towards the wall Doremi had crashed into earlier and asked, "What happened there?" Before anyone could reply, Doremi spoke up really fast, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Kotake wasn't convinced, "Are you sure?" Doremi tried to hide the answer to that by pushing Kotake into the portal while saying, "Well, come on, we have to get to the Witch World or we'll be late for the Exam." Doremi hoped that they wouldn't find out about her surprising entrance, especially not Akatsuki.

Masaru turned to Hadzuki, "Harukaze-san was late and crashed into the wall, didn't she?" Hadzuki nodded while smiling. Everyone followed Doremi before they got left behind.

**~In the Witch World~**

Leon spoke up, "You know, I think I should tell you this but the Witch and Wizard Exams are at the same time so me and the guys are going to have to leave after you girls get to Mota and Motamota."

Everyone's expressions turned to one of a depressed person's. Leon sweat dropped, _How come I keep saying the wrong thing every time?_ Aiko secretly sighed.

The two witch apprentice examiners waved at the group of apprentices and wizard when they were in sight.

All the girls except Aiko waved back. Leon made a flying carpet appear and said to the guys, "We have to go now or your 'examiner' is not going to be very happy." Aiko sighed, this time noticed by a specific rich brunette.

The guys nodded and got on. When everyone did get on, Leon winked and gave a thumbs up, "Good luck on your exam." Marina nodded and as the guys flew, she shouted, "I'll GIVE IT MY BEST SHOT!" Aiko gave a weak smile. The last thing the girls heard after the guys were out of sight was Kimura shouting, "DO YOUR BEST, MARINA-CHAN!!" at the top of his lungs.

**~With Akatsuki~**

"Come back…Mizu-chan…don't leave…us…" Akatsuki muttered in his sleep. Outside his room, the King was peeking through. He turned around looked up and stated, "He really is my son." He then walked off.

**~With Leon and the others~**

The guys turned towards the grinning blonde and Kotake asked, "Ne, who really is our examiner?" Leon still grinned, "Wait and see." This made the guys curious but Masaru and Hasebe figured out that it won't be someone they like very much.

**~With Tooru~**

"Suki-chan…don't go…come back…we…need…you…" Tooru muttered in his sleep. Majo Heart was putting the blanket over him. She gave a light chuckle and stated, "You're still the same as ever." She then walked away, leaving Tooru to rest.

**~In the Wizard World~**

When the five got to the place held for examination, they all stared. Kotake pointed at the old man and asked Leon while facing the blonde, not wanting to look at his examiner, "Who's he? He's just an old man."

The old man shouted back, "I'M NOT AND OLD MAN, YOU RESPECTLESS LITTLE BRAT!!!"


	17. The Level 8 Exam

**The Level 8 Exam**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Shishi, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon and Tooru's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and the celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!  
-

**~In the Witch World: With the witch apprentices~**

"Finished!" Marina said as she looked up towards Mota and Motamota. Motamota stepped forward, "Good, now that…you have…written down…your biggest…fear…" Mota continued, "You may proceed to find the designated area." Motamota gave her the flag to stick on and said, "You have…three…hours. You may…begin…now."

A clock appeared next to the examiners and began to tick as Marina flew away.

**~In the Wizard World: With the wizards and apprentices~**

Kotake and his examiner weren't getting along very well. They both had their arms folded; eyes closed and were looking away from each other.

Leon spoke up, "Ne Oyajide-san, if you keep this up, you-know-who won't be very happy. And I think you know what happens if he's not happy." Oyajide opened one eye and then sighed, "Fine."

He faced all of them and spoke up, "Okay, as you know, this exam will test your ability to teleport." They all nodded and he snapped his fingers.

Four pieces of floating ground with a red flag on each appeared. Oyajide pointed to it and spoke, "Teleport up there, get the flag, come back, simple as that. If you fly or don't make it there in one go, you immediately fail the exam."

POOF! Everyone looked around and Kotake asked, "Where's Yada-kun?" Leon looked left, right then up and pointed, "Up there!"

Everyone looked up but he wasn't there. POOF! Oyajide looked down and jumped back in shock. Masaru was in front of him handing him the flag. Oyajide was speechless. Masaru broke the silence, "I pass, right?" Oyajide nodded and took the flag still shocked. Masaru just walked away waiting for his friends.

Hasebe shrugged and POOF! Everyone looked up as Hasebe appeared in a puff of smoke, took the flag, POOF! , came back, handed his examiner the flag, joined Masaru and the two high-fived.

**~In the Witch World: With Marina~**

Marina was flying through the forest, secretly looking forward to when Mota and Motamota were going to bring her biggest fear to reality, not that she wrote her biggest fear or her favourite thing, she wrote something much much more useful.

**~With the witch apprentices and examiners~**

Doremi and the others were pacing in a circle, with Doremi in the lead. The only ones who weren't were Aiko, Kaoru and Yuki.

The trio was sitting down away from their pacing friends in case they got crashed into. They weren't taking any chances especially when Doremi and her lack of concentration and grace were leading the group.

Meanwhile, Mota looked towards Motamota and said, "It's...time." Motamota nodded. She held up the flower loving girl's questionnaire and it flew away. Aiko smiled.

**~In the Wizard World: With the wizards and apprentices~**

Kimura poofed away thinking about how hard could it be. Next thing they knew, Kimura was holding the flag up to Oyajide. He took the flag and screamed, "STOP DOING THAT!" Masaru replied, "The exam is on teleportation, isn't it?" The other guys agreed and Oyajide sighed.

Kotake went up next. POOF! He didn't 'exactly' get there but...THUD! Everyone looked up and saw a cloud of smoke right above the floating piece of land. They turned their heads to where he should've landed. Kotake immediately got up and said, "I'm ok." They all sighed.

Oyajide wrote something down on the clipboard he magically created. POOF! Oyajide nearly dropped the pen. He looked up. Kotake was about to fall on him, and he did. Kotake and Oyajide both had spirals in their eyes.

Leon and Kimura looked down at him. Leon stated, "If you're going to keep doing that, you'll eventually break all your bones." Kimura nodded.

"What a landing." A voice caused Leon to perk up and turn around. His eyes were welcomed with the sight of a boy with black hair like Akatsuki's and brown eyes. Behind him, there was a girl and someone Leon couldn't recognize. The girl who was about three years old was holding his hand. The person was wearing a brown hooded cloak covering their face. The blonde wizard smiled at the boy, "Hey, how's it going, Akira-kun?"

The boy now identified as Akira replied, "Fine. Thought I'd come by." Leon nodded.

**~In the Witch World: With Marina~**

When Marina got out of the forest, she saw Majo Pon. She flew over to the waving blonde witch. When Marina got off her broom, Majo Pon handed her a piece of papers and said, "Here you are. The Level 8 Exam answers." Marina gladly took the papers.

Majo Pon was confused, "What's going on?" Marina replied trying to stop giggling, "Nothing." She got on her broom, and then Majo Pon exclaimed, "Wait a minute! You're not scared of answers, are you? I fell for it again!" Marina giggled and flew off with the papers.

**~In the Wizard World: With Leon and the others~**

Akira concluded, "So I guess you passed your Level 8 Exam." The apprentices nodded.

The little girl clapped and shouted, "Yay! Yay, yay, yaaay, YAY!" She then giggled. Akira sighed and looked at her. He spoke, "Calm down Nyoko-chan." The girl now identified as Nyoko stopped cheering and calmed down.

Kimura asked, "What's she so happy about?" Akira replied, "Welcome to my world." Kimura just nodded, confused.

**~In the Witch World: With the Witch apprentice and examiners~**

Aiko sat on the ground away from everyone else. The others were talking about their adventures. Hana-chan didn't know what they were talking about so she shouted the word 'pudding' at any random second. Whether it was in mid-sentence or not. Mostly in Doremi's mid-sentences.

Hadzuki stole a quick glance at her blue-haired friend. She seemed deep in thought. Hadzuki walked over and sat herself next to Aiko.

The violin player hoped that her harmonica-playing friend would say something. But she didn't even seem to notice the brunette so Hadzuki spoke up, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Aiko looked up and towards her worried friend. She then realized what Hadzuki had just said, "Oh...gome Hadzuki-chan. It's jus' that..." She sighed. Hadzuki rested her hand on Aiko's shoulder trying to comfort her.

The blue apprentice smiled and looked up as the rich girl continued, "Ai-chan, whatever's bothering you, I'm sure it'll be alright." She nodded, "Arigatou Hadzuki-chan." Hadzuki closed her eyes and smiled.

Everyone else crowded above them and Doremi asked, "What are you two talking about?" They didn't get to reply because Hana-chan tackled Doremi to the ground for no reason at all.

Onpu asked, "Hana-chan, why did you do that?" Hana-chan replied still strangling Doremi as they lay on the ground, "Hana-chan wanted to hug DOREMI-MAMA!" Hana-chan tightened her grip around Doremi's neck as she said her 'mother's' name. The odango tried to speak, "Help...me..."

Kaoru noticed that Doremi was turning purple so she spoke up, "Uh, Hana-chan, I think that's enough hugging now." Momoko and Yuki nodded. Hana-chan pouted but eventually caved in. Doremi held her chest and whispered in an out-of-breath voice, "Ar...i...ga...tou, ...Kao...ru...-chan." Kaoru patted Doremi on the back so hard she fell forward while saying, "Anytime, Doremi-chan!"

_Déjà vu?_ Aiko wondered at she studied Kaoru.

_(Flashbacks)_

_"What took you so long?" Akatsuki asked his blonde friend. Leon patted Akatsuki on the back so he nearly fell forward, "Nice to see you too, buddy." Akatsuki regained his posture and looked at Leon._

_Akatsuki smiled and used Leon's as support to get up, "Un. Arigatou-gosaimas, Leon-kun." Leon patted Akatsuki on the back so he nearly fell forward again, "Anytime, buddy!"_

_(Flashbacks' end)_

"Strange…" Aiko muttered unaware of the fact that Hadzuki had heard her. "What's strange Ai-chan?" Aiko looked towards and tried to reassure the brunette, "Nothin', Hadzuki-chan, nothin' at all." Hadzuki nodded still unsure, "What ever you say, Ai-chan."

Just then Marina flew towards them. Everyone got up and headed towards Mota and Motamota. Marina flew as fast as she could. She was about to crash into everyone else but immediately stopped and got off her broom.

Mota walked to her with Motamota right behind her ringing the bell, "You pass." Marina jumped in the air, "Yosha! I can't wait to tell Kimura-kun."

As if on cue, POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! Kotake shouted, "Yes! I got it right this time!" The girls wondered what he was talking about where as the guys sweat dropped.

Kaoru asked, "Where's Leon-kun?" The guys looked towards each other wondering how to reply. Masaru replied, "He had somewhere to go." She nodded, disappointed on the inside. What she didn't know was that a certain blue-haired harmonica-player felt just as disappointed as her.

Marina faced Kimura hoping to lift the mood up a bit, "I passed the exam, Kimura-kun!" Kimura replied, "Me too!"

Kotake continued, "The next exam will be even easier than this!" Masaru replied, "Yes, of course (!) No-one can wait for your way of passing next time especially after how you passed this time (!)"

Doremi rubbed her head, "How did you pass, Kotake-kun?" Now it was Kotake's turn to speak up really fast, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Doremi wasn't convinced, "Are you sure?" Kotake tried to hide the answer to that by pushing Doremi towards the portal while saying, "Well, come on, we have to get home or we'll be late for school tomorrow."

Everyone else followed.


	18. Keke's day out

**Keke's day out**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Shishi, Gigi, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, Nyoko, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon and Tooru's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and the celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW!  
-

**~In the Wizard World: At the burnt field~**

Leon, Akira and Nyoko were sitting on the ground, watching the burnt land. Actually, Nyoko was playing around with her fairy, Gigi. The only thing that broke the silence was the joyful sound of Nyoko and her fairy's laughter.

Leon turned to Akira and said, "Akira-kun," The black-haired wizard turned to face him, "Hm?" The blonde continued, "I need a favour." Akira nodded, "What is it?" Leon replied, "Well…"

**~The next day: In the Witch World: With Kaoru~**

Kaoru was sleeping soundly in bed. Her grandmother came in opened the curtains. As she did, bright sunlight shone into the room and onto Kaoru. Her grandmother smiled and walked out to make breakfast.

Kaoru groaned as her alarm went off. She groaned louder hoping that the alarm would shut up but it didn't. The blonde pulled up her sheets trying to block out the sound. It didn't work.

She snuck her hand out from under the duvet and into the side table drawer. She caused a lot of things to move around and jumble up but she didn't care. Until she reached whatever it was she was searching for. The minute she touched it, she stopped, muttered something (still half asleep) and the clock disappeared.

Her grandma was peeking through the door. _You and your brother. You're both the same in almost every way. _She gave a light chuckle and walked off.

Half satisfied and half annoyed, Kaoru sat up and stretched. She yawned, "Ohayou, Keke." No reply. Kaoru looked round, "Keke?" Still no reply.

Even though Kaoru was worried, she got out of bed and onto her daily routine. At breakfast Kaoru asked her grandmother, "Obaa-chan, do you know where Keke is?" The old woman looked up, "No I haven't, Kaoru. Is something wrong?"

Her blue-eyed granddaughter looked down, "Oh." Her grandma noticed this, "Don't worry, Kaoru. I'm sure Keke will come back." The blonde looked up and smiled. The old woman patted her arm, "Come on now, hurry up or you'll be late." Kaoru nodded.

On her way to school, Kaoru still wondered about the whereabouts of her fairy. _Oh Keke. Where are you? _

Once Seki-sensei was inside the classroom, she looked round. After a while of looking around, she asked, "Does anyone know where Sokuryoku-kun is?" No one replied. She looked towards three specific wizards, "Shidousa-kun, Kashikoi-kun, Kounna-kun, you're always with him, any idea as to where he is?"

They looked towards each other and Akatsuki sighed. He raised his hand causing all the attention in the classroom to revert towards him, "Leon-kun won't be in today because of...um...how should I say this? Um...Family matters."

The apprentices perked up. _Maybe it has something to do with his grandpa._ All the apprentices thought simultaneously (without knowing it).

Seki-sensei dug deeper in to the conversation, "Well, maybe I can help." Akatsuki just shook his head. Seki-sensei continued, "Now you listen to me Shidousa-kun, if I can help Nakayama-san, Yada-kun, Taniyama-kun and Hasebe-kun, surely I can help Sokuryoku-kun."

Fujio also shook his head and said, "It's much more complicated than you think it is." Akatsuki nodded at his friend's statement. Seki-sensei continued, "At least tell me what it is that is so complicated for me to understand."

Akatsuki and Fujio had no idea as to how to reply to that. Tooru, on the other hand, wasn't very happy at this conversation. He stood up and slammed his hands on his desk really loudly while shouting the words, "SHUT UP!" Everyone looked towards him and Yuki whispered, "Tooru-kun..." He continued, "If you can't help, you can't. Just...just...stay out of it!" He then ran to the door, stepped out, closed it so he was out of sight.

Everyone was speechless. Akatsuki, Fujio and Yuki were the only ones who understood his behaviour. Seki-sensei wanted to follow him but the little voice in her head told her that he needed time to cool down a bit.

She turned to her class and just as she did, Yuki shot up and ran in the same direction as Tooru. Seki-sensei still fought the urge to go after them and saddened at where they left to. She couldn't take it.

She started to make her way to the door slowly but she turned around at the sound of Akatsuki's voice, "Seki-sensei..."

"What is it, Shidousa-kun?" She asked paying him half of her attention. He continued smiling this time, "Don't worry. They'll be fine." She perked up confused. He and Fujio smiled as the orange haired wizard continued from where the prince left off, "He's right. They'll be back before you know it." Akatsuki nodded.

Seki-sensei felt more reassured now. She replied, "When they come back – 5 laps around the school field." She and the class laughed. The older female stopped and continued in a more serious voice, "No, really."

**~In the Wizard World: With Leon and Akira~**

Akira asked Leon, a bit of doubt present in his voice, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Leon nodded, "Of course. Besides, are you sure you're not more worried about yourself?" Akira replied slowly, "Nooooo..." The blonde gave him a look. The black-haired wizard gave in, "Alright...but, that, scary person is there."

Leon's face showed confusion. Then it hit him, "Oh, you mean Ai-chan." Akira nodded then asked, "Wait a minute, are you saying she's her? That girl, that girl, is her?" Leon nodded. Akira was taken aback, "You're kidding, right? Please say you're kidding." The blonde shook his head. Akira took a deep breath and replied, "I'll be right back." The brown eyed wizard left to another room.

Akira's little sister noticed, walked over to the blonde and asked, "Where's onii-chan going?" The wizard replied, "Oh, nowhere. He's just going to see some friends." The girl nodded. She then asked, "Can I go too?" Leon stiffened. He spaced out for a minute. Nyoko shook the blonde's arm, "Leon-onii-chan?"

He then replied, "Sure, why not?" The little girl squealed in joy and left to get her fairy.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Kaoru was the only patisserie who was not working. Instead, she was continuously pacing. Who could blame her? You'd pace too if you had a fairy that suddenly went missing with no clue as to where she'd gone.

Everyone tried to calm her down; Majo Rika did it just for a higher chance of customers. However, nothing anyone tried worked. Every time someone would reassure her that everything would be fine, she'd dwell on the negative. Like 'what if she never comes back?' or 'what if something terribly terribly bad has happened to her?'

Fujio started to suspect something. He didn't get to go into too much detail because just then POOF! Everyone looked up. It was Leon. Or so they thought.

The strange thing was not that he was slightly shivering but the fact that Nyoko was holding his hand. The wizard apprentices perked up. Kimura exclaimed, "It's you!" The girl faced him and smiled. "Nyoko-chan?" Akatsuki, Fujio and Tooru burst out. The little black-haired girl nodded.

**~In the Wizard World: At the burnt field~**

Leon sat on the ground and faced the 'special' burnt land. He was waiting.

"Hey." A voice caused him to close his eyes, smile, stand up, open his eyes and turn around. Kaoru stood there, holding one arm. He replied, "Nice disguise."

The girl burst out, "Well, what do you want me to do then?" The blue-eyed boy chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit Keke." She looked away. The blonde continued, "Oh come on. You're still not mad at me, are you?"

Kaoru, now revealed to be Keke in disguise, sighed then turned to face him, "It's not you I'm mad at. It's him." The wizard understood but sat down. Keke joined him; "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He continued, "Yet you still recognize me." The fairy replied, "It's not that hard. Especially after the number of times you've been referred to as 'Leon-kun' and in class-" Leon interrupted, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You were in class?" Keke replied, "Where did you expect me to be?" Leon shrugged approvingly.

**~ At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi asked the brown-haired apprentice, "You know her?" Kimura nodded and told them about how Nyoko and Akira came out of nowhere skipping about the part about Kotake's landing mostly because his soccer playing friend glared at him.

_(Flashback)_

_"What a landing." A voice caused Leon to perk up and turn around. His eyes were welcomed with the sight of a boy with black hair like Akatsuki's and brown eyes. Behind him, there was a girl and someone Leon couldn't recognize. The girl who was about three years old was holding his hand. The person was wearing a brown hooded cloak covering their face. The blonde wizard smiled at the boy, "Hey, how's it going, Akira-kun?"_

_Akira concluded, "So I guess you passed your Level 8 Exam." The apprentices nodded._

_The little girl clapped and shouted, "Yay! Yay, yay, yaaay, YAY!" She then giggled. Akira sighed and looked at her. He spoke, "Calm down Nyoko-chan." The girl now identified as Nyoko stopped cheering and calmed down__._

_(Flashback end)_

A certain wizard prince looked towards his friends who nodded. Tooru walked over to him, "Hey, Leon-kun! Can we talk to you for a moment?" 'Leon' gulped but nodded.

**~In the Wizard World: With Leon and Keke~**

Leon and Keke were laughing. Leon stated still chuckling,"Yea, I have to admit, that was funny." Keke continued, "Or how about the time you and your dad had that snowball fight." Leon replied, "Yea, that was funny especially when I didn't miss." Keke stopped him, "No, I mean when you got hit." She laughed as Leon didn't then the boy stated, "Yea, my favourite part was when you got hit."

Now Keke stopped as Leon chuckled. The fairy in disguise hit him. The duo looked at each other for a minute then burst into laughter. When they both stopped laughing, Leon leaned back a bit then stated, "I sure miss those days." Keke leaned back a bit too, "Who doesn't?" Leon nodded.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Akatsuki asked 'Leon', "Akira-kun?" The wizard in disguise nodded. The other three (Akatsuki, Tooru and Fujio) sighed.

Meanwhile, Nyoko was getting to know the Ojamajos. The girls were too busy telling Nyoko how cute she was that they didn't bother to notice the wizards and what they were talking about.

'Leon' stiffened for a second then nodded to no-one in particular. He called out to his little sister, "Nyoko-chan!" She turned to face him and then ran to him. He looked up, "I'll just drop her off." Nyoko took his hand and the duo left for the Wizard World.

**~With Leon and Keke~**

Leon nodded to no-one in particular and got up. He spoke sadly, "Come on. We better go back before Kaoru-chan gets too worried." Keke nodded and in the blink of an eye, she was in her fairy form like Dodo and the others. It took them one POOF! to get them to the MAHO-dou.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Akatsuki, Tooru and Fujio shouted at Leon just as the smoke cleared. "KEKE!" Kaoru nearly squished and rubbed Keke against her cheek. Everyone smiled at the duo. Even Akatsuki and the others forgot about their anger and smiled.

Kimura started to wonder...Nah! He shrugged it off and smiled too. By now, Hana-chan was hugging (more like taking the breath out of) the duo as all the other girls joined in (the group hug). Soon after, the fairies joined in too (excluding Lala).


	19. An eventful meeting

**An eventful meeting**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Shishi, Gigi, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, Nyoko, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon and Tooru's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and the celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration so, REVIEW! (Especially you, Nom nom nom - I like cookies! You hear me? Review!)

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: **I forgot to mention earlier that Mizuno is about as tall as Naomi Okuyama. And I am extremely, super sorry for how Akatsuki and Jou-sama behave in this chapter. *cries:* I'm sorry but it's important for the story! Please understand!  
-

**~In the Wizard World: With the FLAT 4~**

The FLAT 4 were sitting and facing burnt field. This was obviously Leon's idea. Tooru asked the prince of his world, "Ne Akatsuki-kun, was it right to not go to school today?" The red-headed wizard replied, "I know what you mean but I just have this feeling that it was the right thing to do." The other three nodded in agreement.

Leon looked up and said to his friends, "School's about over, should we go to the MAHO-dou?" His friends nodded. Fujio asked no-one in particular, "I wonder what pleasant activity the girls are doing today." He wasn't ignored but he didn't get any reply either.

**~In the Human World: At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi stood up, "Admit it Ai-chan!" The blue witch got up too and replied, "No!" The girls all asked their blue-haired friend, "Why not Ai-chan?"

Aiko replied, "'Cause there's nothin' TO admit!" A certain blonde Japanese-American shot back, "Yes there is!" POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! The apprentices completely ignored the four wizards who had just appeared.

The Ojamajos were arguing where as the male apprentices were covering their ears and closing their eyes trying to block out the girls shouting voices.

Aiko took a step back not liking where this was going. Each of the girls took a step forward with scary looks on their faces as they simultaneously shouted, "You like Leon-kun!" Aiko sighed and looked at her friends who were waiting for a reaction or a comeback, the blue witch couldn't tell.

She shouted, "For the who-knows-what-th time, I DON'!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don'!"

Onpu spoke up, "Don't deny the truth, Ai-chan!" Aiko folded her arms and replied, "Yer one 'a talk." The purple patisserie tried to smile while she took a step back as she stuttered, "Wha...wha…what do you mean?" The blue witch smiled, "Ya know wha' I mean."

The young idol glanced at the clock and ran out while shouting, "Gome minna-san, I have to get to work!" Aiko gave a light chuckle, "Now who's denyin' the truth?" The girls replied to the rhetorical, "Still you!"

Kotake opened an eye and asked, "Is it over yet?" Masaru put his hands down, "I think so." Slowly, the wizard apprentices put their hands down.

Tooru faced Fujio and stated sarcastically, "Yeah, real pleasant (.)" Akatsuki just shook his head. Doremi faced the FLAT 4, "When did you guys get here?" The apprentices faced them too.

Akatsuki faced his friends. Fujio held a book in front of his face, Leon was pretending to be too busy thinking to even notice him and Tooru took a step back. The prince sighed. Why didn't they want to answer? The young prince started to wonder if his friends ever answered any questions from the apprentices. He shrugged it off and turned to the apprentices.

"We came here….." Akatsuki tried to recall what happened when they'd appeared, "…just before you all shouted that Ai-chan likes Leon-kun."

The all the apprentices tilted themselves to the right. The guys were getting confused and freaked out at the same time, so they turned around. Akatsuki's eyes widened at the sight of Majo Rin. He did not like it one bit. _This is not good._ He stated mentally.

Akatsuki glared. Majo Rin simply stated, "I see you've changed." Akatsuki replied, "Why do you care?" Majo Rin continued, her voice still emotionless, "I was right. She did have a good influence on you." Akatsuki clenched his fist, "What does she want?"

"Who?" Majo Rin asked. Akatsuki replied, "The one who sent you." Majo Rin understood and sighed. She looked up and stated, "She wants to tell them everything." Akatsuki's eyes widened.

Majo Rin then walked past Akatsuki and towards the apprentices and cleared her throat, "Jou-sama wants to see you all." The apprentices, all confused, nodded. Majo Rin continued, "The Royal Carriage is outside." They nodded and headed outside. As soon as they left, Akatsuki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tooru turned to a certain blonde, "Leon-kun, you and me have somewhere to go." He turned to his orange-haired friend, "Fujio-kun, stay here in case Onpu-chan comes back. If she does, do everything you can to stop her from going to the Witch or Wizard World." He nodded. Leon and Tooru left in a puff of smoke as well.

_Poor Akatsuki-kun._ Fujio sighed.

**~With Majo Rin and the apprentices~**

Doremi asked her friends, "I wonder what Jou-sama wants to tell us." Pop replied, "Doremi, you really are clueless. Anyways, I'll tell you, again. Akatsuki-kun and his friends are hiding something from us. Jou-sama is Akatsuki-kun's Okaa-chan. I think it's obvious that she's going to tell us everything that they're hiding from us."

Doremi nodded.

**~With Akatsuki~**

Akatsuki walked up to his dad. The king asked, "Yes, is there something you need Akatsuki?" The prince nodded, "The answer to why Okaa-san is going to tell Doremi-chan and the others about them." The king sighed, "Akatsuki, the reason is because she wants them to help you with them." Akatsuki screamed, "Is she insane?" The boy's father continued, "Akatsuki, why do you think we sent you and your friends to Misora in the first place?"

Akatsuki's eyes widened again as he slowly backed away. The young prince ran out and towards the Queen's Palace.

**~With Tooru and Leon~**

Tooru searched for Majo Heart, "Majo Heart!" No answer. Leon walked over to the fridge to get a drink. He didn't open the fridge door because a note caught his sight. He called his friend, "Tooru-kun! Look at this!"

The mentioned wizard boy revealed came running towards Leon, "What?" The blonde pointed towards the note. Tooru read the first one, "Gone to work. Mizuno's gone to the palace. Majo Heart." The duo looked at each other before they simultaneously exclaimed, "The palace!" Tooru walked to the living room sofa and lied down, "Come on, if Mizu-chan's gone to the palace, then everything will be fine." Leon nodded in agreement.

**~At the Queen's Palace~**

Doremi and the others kneeled and lowered their heads as someone shouted, "Jou-sama no onaaari! (The Queen arrives!)" As said, the Queen walked to her throne and sat down, "Raise your heads, please." The apprentices obeyed.

She continued, "First off, Marina-chan," the mentioned apprentice perked up, "Tetsuya-kun," he perked up, "Takao-kun," the brown-haired boy perked up, "Masaru-kun," the trumpet player perked up, "Takeshi-kun," the wizard apprentice perked up, "I want to congratulate you all for passing the first two exams."

The mentioned five smiled, "Arigatou gosaimas!" The Queen nodded.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Fujio sat on a chair and waited. He waited and waited. Soon after everyone left him, Onpu came back. She looked around, "Where's minna-san?" Fujio was in panic so he repeated the first word that came to his head really fast, "Camping."

Onpu was dumbfounded, "Camping?" Fujio wanted to kick himself for saying that word. However, he replied, "Yes, camping. Actually, they've all gone home to prepare for their camping trip." Onpu asked, "Well, why aren't you?" Fujio stiffened but continued, "We…drew straws…and…I…had to…stay…to…tell you." Onpu nodded slowly, confused.

Suddenly a screen appeared out of nowhere beside the duo. They faced it. It was a view of the throne room in the Queen's palace. Fujio gasped inwardly. He so wanted to write this down. Onpu turned to him, "Camping, huh?" Fujio just laughed embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his head. They turned to the screen again.

**~At the Queen's Palace: In the throne room~**

The Queen spoke, "Akatsuki and his friends are hiding something from you, is that true?" Doremi slowly nodded. She continued, "You want to know what it is, don't you?" They all nodded this time, slowly. The ruler continued, "Well, I have called you all here today to tell you what it is." Everyone waited as the Queen wondered where to start.

"STOP!" Akatsuki came running in. Everyone turned towards him as he panted. He broke the silence, "Don't…you…dare…tell…them…" His mother replied, "Yes, I dare. I am your mother and you will listen to me. You will go back to your father right now."

Akatsuki was looking down by now. After a while, he clenched his fists and looked up, "NO!" The Queen asked, "What did you just say to me?" Akatsuki clenched his fists harder, this time he could feel the nails digging into his palm, "I said, no. I am not going to listen to you."

The blonde ruler got up and replied, "You leave now or I will take away your magic." The apprentices gasped simultaneously. Akatsuki, on the other hand, didn't even flinch.

Instead he replied, "Fine! Take it away! I don't care! I have nothing left anyway! Except Leon-kun, Fujio-kun and Tooru-kun! My family is completely ripped apart! My kingdom is under attack! On top of that, you take away my magic and all you do is make me another target with no protection what so ever."

He turned around, "Just know this, you tell them and I hate you forever!" Akatsuki then ran out of the throne room. Just outside the doors, Mizuno stood there. Just as Akatsuki came out, she caught his arm, pulled him towards herself and hugged him as tears fell down his face.

She spoke to comfort him in a very soft voice, "Sometimes, even the strongest people need to let it all out." Shortly after, she let go of him and bent down to face him. She spoke as she rubbed his tears with her fingers, "Ja, wipe those tears away now."

She got up and walked away to another room as Akatsuki followed.

**~In the throne room~**

The Queen sat back down and sighed. She spoke, "None of you are to ever mention that conversation ever again or I will ban you from using magic. Understand?" Everyone nodded. She continued, "Good. You are all now dismissed."

Everyone made their way to the MAHO-dou as the Queen rubbed her head. _Gome Akatsuki._

**~With Akatsuki and Mizuno~**

The duo had gone to another room in the palace. It was just an ordinary royal bedroom. Mizuno led Akatsuki to the bed. He sat down and she seated her self on the bed next to him.

Mizuno faced Akatsuki and smiled, "Akatsuki-kun, don't be mad at her." The prince looked up at her and asked, "Why?" Mizuno's smile disappeared and she looked in front of her as she sighed, "If I knew this would've happened, I'd have told you this a long time ago. She lied. I wasn't kicked out. I left on my own."

Akatsuki's eyes widened and he looked in the same direction as the older female. She continued, "She's just taking the blame to cover for me. I asked her to cover for me but I didn't know it would come to this. I'm sorry." Mizuno was near crying but she didn't.

Akatsuki's curiosity got the better of him, "But what I want to know is why you left, Mizu-chan." Mizuno pulled herself together and replied, "You're not the only ones on the mission, Akatsuki-kun. When I heard that you were going to be assigned to the mission, I felt, how you felt when you were running towards here."

Akatsuki gasped, "You left…because of me?" Mizuno looked towards him and shook her head, "No silly. I left because of them." Akatsuki nodded and a thought came to his head. He risked it, "So if we complete the mission, you'll come back, right?"

Mizuno thought and replied, "Maybe, just maybe. That is, if they ever forgive me." Akatsuki got up and clenched one fist, "Alright! Now there's even more reason to complete this mission!" Mizuno stared for a while and then giggled.

She got up and spoke, "Come on, let's go. I think there's someone you need to apologize to." Akatsuki nodded and the duo headed to the now apprentice free throne room.

**~In the throne room~**

The Queen sighed for the umpteenth time. She was about to get up when she heard the doors open. Akatsuki walked in and bowed, "Gome-nasai, Okaa-san." The Queen smiled, despite the fact that she was wearing a veil. She got up and climbed down. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him and spoke, "You don't have to bow, Your Highness." The young prince ran forward and hugged his mother as tears escaped his eyes, "Okaa-san!" The woman spread her arms out. The duo hugged each other.

Outside the throne room doors, Mizuno smiled. She touched her ruby coloured pendant and muttered something. Soon sparkle were in her place.


	20. Fire brings back memories

**Fire brings back memories**

Disclaimer: I only own Lili, Keke, Sasa, Yeye, Jeje, Mina, Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Kaoru, the Naoto family, Fujio, Leon, Tooru and part of Akatsuki's families, Mia, Hikaru, everyone's past and this celebration. Trista is of Sailor Moon. **SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **A secret is **FINALLY **revealed. This idea just came to me when I was trying to sleep. GOME! I'm sorry for what you're going to read.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

POOF! POOF! (CRASH) Everyone turned towards a certain odango. "Gome minna-san." Doremi stated as she rubbed the back of her head. She turned to the duo of wizards who had just appeared, "Where's Akatsuki-kun?"

This was very strange for Doremi. It wasn't what she asked that was strange; it was how she had asked it. Normally any sentence Doremi would ask that the word 'Akatsuki' in it, she'd say it really happily. But today, it was sad, really sad.

Fujio turned to Tooru who shrugged, "Akatsuki-kun is um…..I don't know." Fujio gave up. Tooru threw his hands in exasperation and sighed. He turned to Doremi and replied, "He had to stay in the Wizard World for a while. There was something they needed help with." Doremi slowly nodded.

Tooru's eyes suddenly opened wide as he said, "Oh yeah. I forgot the reason I first came here. Yuki-chan, we have to go now." Onpu sighed. Yuki was confused, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Tooru shook his head, "No, we have to go and set up for the leaving party." Yuki gasped in joy, "Really? No way! Who's leaving?" Tooru smiled, "Come on. I'll tell you on the way." Yuki nodded and the two headed for the portal.

Everyone (except Fujio) was confused. Doremi spoke for all of them, "Isn't someone leaving supposed to be a sad thing?" Fujio turned to them, "What? Oh…you all haven't figured it out yet." Everyone perked up.

Onpu asked for them, "Figured out what yet?" Fujio replied, "That they live in an orphanage." Everyone gasped. Masaru asked shocked and sad at the same time, "Orphanage?" Fujio nodded.

Hazuki spoke up, "Well, I guess that makes sense." Momoko looked around, "Where's Leon-kun?" Fujio smiled, "He's at the field." Everyone except Aiko asked, "Field? What field?" Aiko thought and then faced Fujio, "By field, do ya mean that field with the giant burnt rectangle shaped land?" Fujio nodded. Aiko understood and nodded too.

Hana-chan poked her head in, "What are Aiko-mama and Fujio-kun talking about?" This caused everyone's attention to revert towards the duo. Aiko sighed, "Guess I'd better ya'll." Everyone listened closely. The Osakan sighed again and asked, "Ya'll remember that time when Tooru-kun kicked us out 'a tha' room an' Leon-kun left and then I left?" (A/N: Chapter 9, Aiko runs away?) Everyone nodded. Aiko sighed, "Well….."

_(Flashback)_

_Aiko was running as fast as she could. She stopped in front of a field. A part of the field was all covered in ash; the trees were black and leafless. The ground was totally covered in ash and there was nothing left on the ground. She turned around and noticed that she'd run all the way out of town._

_She turned back around and didn't like her view. It scared her but something about it made her sad. She just didn't know what it was, yet. She looked around and saw the most unexpected thing ever. She saw Leon. He was just sitting there and staring at the same, scary view. The blue witch apprentice noticed that Leon was smiling at the terrible and lifeless view._ _She wanted to know why so she walked over to him._

_Before she could say anything, Leon said to himself loud enough for Aiko to hear because he thought he was all alone, "Seven years, and yet, it's still the same." He then gave a light chuckle. Aiko was confused._

_Aiko then spoke up not wanting to be interrupted, "What're ya doin' here?" Leon looked up in Aiko's direction, "Oh, it's just you Ai-chan. Sit down, enjoy the view." Aiko sat down but looked towards Leon, "How can ya enjoy this? It's so dark an' lifeless."_

_Leon sighed, "To you it may be just another dark and lifeless piece of land but to me, this burnt land is very very special." Aiko didn't understand, "Whatcha mean?" Leon sighed, "It's kind of like your harmonica. No matter how old it is, to anyone else it's just a useless old harmonica but to you, it's very special, am I right?" Aiko nodded, "I see. So that's how it is."_

_(Flashback end)_

Aiko had skipped out about the part where she followed her heart. If she'd tell, then a storm would brew up and the guys would probably turn deaf.

**~Outside the Sokuryoku residence~**

Leon's grandpa was inside, sleeping soundly. What he didn't know was that the same wizard boy who had attacked the castle and Onpu was standing outside the front door of the house. Revenge, it's what he wanted, no needed.

He raised a finger. A flame lit on it. He touched his finger on the door and flame left from floating on his finger to spreading onto the building. He smiled and disappeared.

Just then, Leon walked in on the scene. He did not look away from the fire which by now had covered the entire building but he did not move either. There was nothing he could do. It was too late, again.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone was having a normal work day. Actually a relaxing day because strangely enough, Majo Rika had told the girls to keep the shop closed but still come every day, so she knew the girls were alright.

Suddenly, Akira poofed in. Fujio got up. If Akira came, it was not good news. Akira shouted panicking, "What are you all doing here? You have to come to Leon's house, now!" Everyone suddenly left. The girls rode their brooms where as the guys sat on a flying carpet.

Akira continued, "Akatsuki-kun, Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan are already there. Leon-kun is obviously there." Fujio asked worried, "What about Nyoko-chan?" Akira looked ahead, "Don't worry, she's perfectly safe." The wizard nodded. Kaoru and Aiko looked down and thought unknowingly and simultaneously, _I hope everything's okay…_

**~At the Sokuryoku residence~**

Akatsuki looked up, "Ne, Leon-kun, look! Minna-san's here!" The blonde ignored him. Tooru spoke up, "Is Akira-kun insane? Why do they keep dragging themselves in trouble? There's nothing any of us can do."

Everyone nearly fell off their brooms at the sight of the fire. Pop hid behind Doremi but poked her head out to see Leon. Hana-chan did the same behind Hazuki. Marina hid behind Kimura. Yuki was doing the same with Tooru and Onpu tried her best to ignore them. Memories and flashbacks soared through Leon's head as he stared. No one could tell how he could still stare at the fire.

Kaoru was the only one who wasn't staring at Leon. She, like him, was staring at the fire. She muttered as she stared, "I remember now…I remember it now…" Leon too, was muttering, "Why…it's like seven years ago…all over again…."

Aiko asked, "Shouldn't we try and stop the fire?" The wizards (except Leon) turned to her and shook their heads. Tooru spoke up, "We've tried everything. Nothing works." Fujio perked up, "Doesn't that mean it's been lit because of him?" Tooru, Akira and Akatsuki nodded.

Kotake looked up, "Look…" Everyone obeyed as Akatsuki stated, "Clouds…" Fujio continued, "…which means…" Doremi finished off, "…rain." As if on cue, rain came pouring down. No one still moved. They watched the fire die out.

Magically enough, the rain stopped when the last flame died out. Leon walked up to the now covered in ashes land. He fell to his knees and his hands touched the ashes. Leon didn't say anything but tears made their way down to the ground.

Everyone stared at their friend. Their eyes filled with sympathy. Akatsuki turned to his friends and whispered, "I think we should give him some time alone." Everyone nodded and slowly walked away.

They headed for the King's Palace. When they got there, Akatsuki told his father what had happened as everyone else stayed in a very big living room. Doremi was staring at the chandelier for so long that Hazuki came up to her, "Doremi-chan, if you stare at that chandelier for too long, you'll damage your eyes." Doremi stopped staring and blinked continuously until her eyes got used to everything not-so-bright.

Kaoru waited for Akatsuki to arrive. She was going to explode just as the prince walked in. Fortunately, she didn't explode. She got up, "Akatsuki-kun," The mentioned wizard turned to her, "Hm?" She continued, "I have to go home now." Akatsuki nodded. She smiled and headed out on her broom.

Everyone looked out the window. It was getting dark. The all got up and started t leave. No one spoke. Aiko was the last girl to leave. Before she left, she asked Akatsuki, "Akatsuki-kun, will Leon-kun be alright?" Akatsuki stared for a moment and nodded happily, "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine."

After she left, Akatsuki sighed, "Poor Leon-kun." Fujio and Tooru nodded. Fujio got up, "I have to go now or Otou-san will get worried." Tooru got up too, "Yeah and who knows what Majo Heart will do." The trio nodded and Tooru and Fujio disappeared.

**~With Kaoru~**

The first thing Kaoru did when she got home was call her Obaa-chan and Keke to the living room. Kaoru was emotionless. Kaoru broke the silence, "Obaa-chan, I think I've found my onii-chan." Keke and the old lady gasped.

Her grandma tried to put on a smile. She continued, "Is it Leon-kun?" Her Obaa-chan stiffened. Kaoru got up, "He is, isn't he?" Her grandma just turned towards Keke who was just as shocked. Kaoru ran to her room squealing in joy. Keke left to tell Leon.


	21. Birthdays should be happy, right? Part 1

**Birthdays should be happy, right? Part 1: Getting the birthday girl**

Disclaimer: In previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration, so, review!

**~In Misora First Elementary: Seki-sensei's class~**

Seki-sensei looked around and sighed. She faced Akatsuki and waited for an answer. She didn't need to speak. Anyone could tell what she was thinking.

Akatsuki sighed. It was up to him, again. He spoke up, "Leon-kun…um…some big event occurred at home and…he probably…needs some time to get over it…" Seki-sensei started to head towards the door, "Then maybe I should go call his parents."

"NO!" Tooru, Fujio and Akatsuki shouted at the same time. Seki-sensei looked towards them as she opened the door.

Leon stood right outside the door. She looked at him. He bowed, "Usaka nako gome ne. (Sorry for being late.)" Seki-sensei replied, "It's alright…" He thanked her and went to his seat.

Everyone stared confused. Then they stared at Akatsuki who chuckled embarrassedly.

**~Later at the MAHO-dou~**

Things were really silent at the MAHO-dou. Leon was the only one who was actually happy. Akatsuki spoke for all of them, "Leon-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, never been better. Why do you ask?" Leon looked at him in the eye and realized, "You guys are still worried about yesterday, aren't you?" They slowly nodded. Leon smiled reassuringly, "Oh don't worry. I'm fine. I'm totally over it."

Momoko asked, "Really?" Leon nodded, "Yea, I have to be." Doremi asked, "Huh?" Leon sighed as he closed his eyes, scratched his head and put his other hand on his hip, "Man, humans sure like being negative." Yuki spoke up, "No, they don't!"

Everyone looked towards her. Leon smiled, "Today's a very special day for Yuki-chan, right?" Yuki slowly and shyly nodded. Doremi asked, "What's today?" Pop asked smiling, "Is it your birthday?" Yuki slowly nodded. Doremi sweat dropped.

Momoko stated, "Well, you don't seem so happy about it." Yuki looked down. Kaoru and Tooru simultaneously shouted, "Don't say that!" Yuki shook her head, "No, she's right." Tooru and Kaoru looked towards Yuki.

She looked up, "But don't worry, with the help of Tooru-kun," she took Tooru's arm, "and minna-san," she then took Fujio's arm since he was closest, "I'm sure my birthday will be fine." She closed her eyes and smiled. A tear made its way down her cheek.

Shortly after, she let go of Fujio and cried softly into Tooru's chest. Tooru patted her and tried to comfort her. Suddenly, Momoko started to feel bad.

Yuki pulled herself together. She wiped the tears off her face and went to the Witch World after apologizing. Tooru sighed. Fujio, Leon and Akatsuki sighed. Akatsuki spoke up, "It's the first time, isn't it?" Tooru nodded.

It was really silent for a while. No one had anything to talk about. That, or they didn't want to. Yeye came back from the Witch World sounding really panicky, "Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeye!" Tooru sweat dropped and said to the fairy, "Calm down, Yeye." She did and then told something to Tooru that no one else understood.

Suddenly the expression on his face turned serious and he left with Yeye. Doremi asked, "Does anyone else think something is wrong?" Everyone nodded. Akatsuki replied, "We should go." They all headed for the orphanage.

**~In the Witch World Orphanage~**

When everyone came inside, they saw Majo Heart in the living room. They noticed Mia, Hikaru, Mizuno, Yeye, Sasa and Tooru were banging on Yuki's door. "Yuki-chan, open up!" Tooru shouted. "NO!" The sound of a crying Yuki replied from inside. Mizuno tried, "Yuki-chan, you can't stay in their forever!"

Mia cried, "Yuki-onee-chan! Pwease come out!" Hikaru agreed with her, "Yea, please come out!" Sasa and Yeye tried too, "Sasaasasasa!" "Yeyeyeyeye!" Doremi frowned along with everyone else.

Doremi walked up to the witch doctor, "Majo Heart, what's going on?" Majo Heart sighed, "Yuki's locked hersself in her room and isn't coming out." The witch got up and left upstairs. Doremi turned around, "We have to do something." They nodded. Leon asked, "What are we supposed to do?" Doremi walked over to the door. Mizuno smiled and gestured everyone to give her way.

Doremi said, "Yuki-chan, please come out." There was no reply but everyone did hear sobbing. Onpu joined in, "Yea, come on. Everyone's out here." More sobbing was heard. Tooru stepped up as the two girls backed away, "Yuki-chan," he paused but continued, "think about what Suki-chan would do." The sobbing stopped but sniffling was heard. Tooru didn't smile but he continued any way, "Suki-chan wouldn't let this bring her down. She'd stay strong. For both of you, and she did, when she was with us."

"But she's not, is she?" replied the girl who'd locked herself in. Tooru frowned. Mizuno walked up, "Yuki-chan, she's only away from us, physically." Yuki perked up, "What do you mean?" Mia replied, "Mizu-onee-chan means that Suki-onee-chan is aw-ways with us." Hikaru continued, "In our hearts."

Doremi stepped up, "Yuki-chan, I may not know what's exactly going on here, but what I do know is that it's your birthday and birthdays are supposed to be a happy time for everyone." Everyone waited but didn't hear anything, no replies, no sobbing, no crying, no nothing. Doremi began to have doubts.

Tooru said to him self, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Everyone wondered what he was going to do. He walked up to the door and tried one last time, "Yuki-chan, you come out right now, or I give up and have no choice but to leave." Mizuno gasped. Mia was about to cry but she heard something. It was the sound of crashing, things breaking and suddenly everyone heard the lock shuffling and moving.

_No…Tooru-kun…please…don't do this to me…I'm sorry…don't leave me…_ Tears escaped Yuki's eyes as she tried to break open the lock.

Suddenly the door opened and Yuki hugged Tooru while crying, "No…don't…gome…gome…but don't…don't leave me…" Tooru smiled and hugged her back, "What makes you think I would ever leave?" Sasa and Yeye hugged Yuki as did Mia and Hikaru. Mizuno smiled. _Majo Heart, I'd say you have done a wonderful job in raising these people._


	22. Birthdays should be happy, right? Part 2

**Birthdays should be happy, right? Part 2: The party**

Disclaimer: In previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration, so, review!  
**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: **The song ~Twinkle in her eye~ belongs to the producers of Holly Hobbie and not me. I also suggest that you listen to the song when you get to it. Here's the address (Type the following after you get to the YouTube homepage): /watch?v=RPtIDp-L5As

Everyone was having the time of their life. Yuki's birthday party was going as planned, sort of. Majo Heart and Mizuno were drinking tea. Fujio was reading a book. Hazuki was counting the number of books. Hana-chan was hogging all the pudding. Doremi was whining for steak with Pop telling her off.

Aiko and Momoko were chatting with Leon interrupting them every minute and Aiko hitting him. Kotake and Kimura were having a competition of who could eat the most. Marina was cheering on Kimura. Kaoru was staring at Kotake and Kimura in confusion. Takeshi, Masaru, Akira and Akatsuki were playing snap. Nyoko, Mia and Hikaru were playing tag. Yuki and Onpu were in another room, planning a surprise. Tooru was getting something ready.

When it was time to blow out the candles, Yuki hesitated. Tooru asked, "What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" Yuki stared at the chocolate cake with two music notes (like the one in Doremi's hair), one green; the other turquoise. The cake had a green candle shaped like a 'Y' as well, waiting to be blown. Yuki replied, "There's only…one…candle…"

Mia came up to Yuki and handed her a turquoise coloured, 'S' shaped candle. Yuki took it and smiled at the girl. After Majo Heart lit it, she still hesitated. Leon asked, "What now, Yuki-chan?" Aiko hit him.

Yuki replied, "Onpu-chan…" The idol perked up, "Hm?" Yuki continued, "…come and…blow out the candles with me." Onpu was dumbfounded, "What? But it's your birthday, Yuki-chan." Yuki shook her head, "It's Suki-chan's birthday too. Since she's not here right now, I want you to fill in for her. I'm sure Suki-chan would want you to as well."

Onpu nodded slowly but headed towards Yuki as the brunette smiled. Mizuno smiled, "Ja, make a wish. Onpu-chan you too." The girls closed their eyes and blew. Everyone clapped and cheered.

After the cake had been cut, everyone received a piece. Doremi tasted it and screamed, "OISHII!" Pop scolded her, "Do-re-mi! Have some manners!" Doremi rubbed the back of her head, "Surimasen. (Sorry)" Yuki and Tooru laughed and soon everyone else was too.

When Yuki finished her piece, she got up and bowed, "Minna-san, arigatou gosaimas for coming. It really means a lot to me. So, as most of you know, that I love to sing, I want to sing to all of you." Everyone clapped. Yuki continued, "This is a song dedicated to Suki-chan. It's called "Twinkle in her eye". I hope you enjoy it." Tooru, Majo Heart, Mizuno, Mia and Hikaru smiled.

Yuki began,

"_**She's the one who stands out in a crowd  
**__**She'll make your day bright  
**__**Her smile could chase away the clouds  
**__**She'll make you feel all right  
**__**In the rain and the cold and the snow  
**__**She'll be your sunshine  
**__**Yeah, I can tell you, 'cause I know**_

_**Never could, never would, never say no  
**__**She's always on your side  
**__**You'll never find a better friend  
**__**Even if you try  
**__**Something sets her apart  
**__**She will capture your heart**_

_****__**She's got a twinkle in her eye  
**__**That you can't ignore  
**__**She'll be the one that you adore  
**__**And that's for sure  
**__**You never met another girl like this before  
**__**She's got a twinkle in her eye  
**__**That you can't ignore**_

_**She's the one to go to when you're low  
**__**She'll make you feel fine  
**__**She will never you leave you alone  
**__**She always makes it right  
**__**In the end you won't want to go  
**__**Yeah, I can tell you 'cause I know**_

_**Something sets her apart  
**__**She will capture your heart**_

_**She's got a twinkle in her eye  
**__**That you can't ignore  
**__**She'll be the one that you adore  
**__**And that's for sure  
**__**You never met another girl like this before  
**__**She's got a twinkle in her eye  
**__**That you can't ignore**_

_**She's got a twinkle in her eye  
**__**That you can't ignore  
**__**She'll be the one that you adore  
**__**And that's for sure  
**__**You never met another girl like this before  
**__**She's got a twinkle in her eye  
**__**That you can't ignore**_

_**She's got a twinkle in her eye  
**__**That you can't ignore  
**__**She'll be the one that you adore  
**__**And that's for sure  
**__**You never met another girl like this before  
**__**She's got a twinkle in her eye  
**__**That you can't ignore**_"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Yuki smiled and bowed. _She's really talented._ Onpu stated mentally as she turned towards Yuki being crowded around. The purple haired girl sighed. She began to wonder who this 'Suki-chan' was and why was she so special to Tooru and Yuki. Maybe the three were related? She shrugged it off.

Mia repeated happily, "Present time! Present time! Present time!" Yuki laughed, "Okay, Mia-chan." Doremi whined, "If we knew it was Yuki-chan's birthday, I would have gotten a present." Yuki hugged Doremi, shocking the odango, "You all came for me. That gift is good enough for me. Arigatou." Yuki then hugged the girls as a thank you.

Mia jumped up and down, "My turn! My turn!" Yuki giggled and hugged Mia as well. When she let her go, the little girl handed the brunette a piece of paper. The birthday girl turned it over and saw a crayon drawing of Mizuno, Yuki, Suki, Tooru, Mia, Hikaru and Majo Heart standing outside with a rainbow above them. What Yuki found cute was that everyone was smiling, even the sun! Yuki got up, "Hmm…" She looked around and saw a picture of a pink carnation (A/N: 'Pink carnation' means 'I will never forget you'). She took it off and nailed the drawing on the wall instead. Everyone smiled.

Majo Heart gave Yuki a locket. Yuki stared. The witch doctor smiled, "Open it." She obeyed and her eyes opened wide in shock. Majo heart closed it and put it on Yuki. The young brunette hugged Majo Heart.

Mizuno handed Yuki a green box with a turquoise ribbon wrapped around it. Yuki curiously opened the box revealing a snow globe. What was special about it was that Mizuno, Suki, Yuki, Tooru, Mia, Hikaru and Majo Heart were in it, all wearing wintery clothes with a Christmas tree behind them. The brunette looked up at Mizuno, "Where did you get this?" Mizuno just winked and as she did, sparkles appeared near the closed eye.

Hikaru gave the brunette a cookie. Yuki looked at the cookie as the young boy explained, "It's a special Make A Wish cookie made by me! You make a wish, eat it and then your wish comes true." Yuki made a wish, tasted it and smiled, "This is a really good cookie…You just have to give me the recipe." Hikaru shook his head, "I can't do that, Yuki-onee-chan. Se wo naisho." Everyone laughed.

Fujio gave Yuki a scrap book to keep all her and Suki's song papers in. Akatsuki gave her a familiar charm bracelet. Yuki looked at it, and then at Akatsuki, "Suki-chan gave that to you for your birthday." Akatsuki replied, "I think you need it more than I do." Yuki understood and took it with a smile.

Leon walked up to Yuki, took her hands and closed his eyes. Everyone was confused. Yuki asked, "Leon-kun…?" He replied, "I'm giving you my hope." After a while he let go and stated, "I think that should be enough." Everyone stared and he replied, "What? I having nothing left." They all nodded slowly.

Finally, it was Tooru's turn to give a present. He reached for his pocket, took something out so no one could see it. He took Yuki's hand and put something in her palm, closed her fist and let go. Yuki moved her hand towards her and opened her fist. She gasped, "This is my present? I can't take this." She took Tooru's hand and put it back in his palm, closed her fist. As she did, Tooru asked, "Yuki-chan, what are you doing?" Yuki replied, "It's my birthday present so I can do what I want with it and I am giving it to you."

Tooru asked, "But why?" Yuki smiled, "Suki-chan says that you should have it and I agree. Plus, I already have this." She took out a green coloured star shaped crystal and held it up. Tooru held up Yuki's present, a turquoise coloured crescent moon shaped crystal. The duo touched the crystals together and laughed. Then they put the crystals away.


	23. Birthdays should be happy, right? Part 3

**Birthdays are supposed to happy, right? Part 3: The missed birthday**

Disclaimer: In previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration, so, review!

**Continued…**

Mizuno walked over to Akatsuki and handed him a red box with a purple ribbon around it. He took it and asked, "What's this for?" She smiled, "Gome, but your birthday didn't exactly go as planned and I had to give you this next time you came but you always left so quickly…so happy late birthday." Akatsuki stared at the box and looked up, "Arigatou."

Doremi sighed, "I have nothing to give, AGAIN. Why me? I am the unluckiest pretty girl in the world!" Mizuno studied the odango and then said, "Doremi-chan, don't worry." Doremi asked, "Huh?" Mizuno walked over to a storage cupboard and opened the door as lots of presents fell on Doremi. She poked her head out and asked, "What's this?"

Mizuno replied, "Well, first time you all came here was with presents but then you forgot to take them. Majo Heart actually just shoved them all in but I think they're all fine." Doremi looked around her and whined, "Mine is not here! I really am the unluckiest pretty girl in the world!" Mizuno chuckled embarrassedly, "Gome, but I thought there was something Majo Heart threw out." Doremi screamed as she grabbed her head.

Hana-chan picked a white box with a red ribbon around it and just gave it to Akatsuki, "Here, happy birthday, Akatsuki-kun." Akatsuki opened it and said, "Pudding." Hana-chan nodded, "It's magical so you can eat it whenever you want and it will never turn old." Akatsuki chuckled, "What a gift." His reaction inside, was way different from what he was showing, _Hana-chan, it's amazing how your unique processes always turn out to make the other person smile. If only you could stay that way. I really hope our mission doesn't affect anyone. In a strange way, I think I'd miss your pudding ways._

Mizuno said to Doremi, "Ne Doremi-chan," the odango perked up as Mizuno whispered something into the girl's ear. Doremi's confused expression suddenly turned into a huge smile as she put her hands together in front of her and asked eagerly, "HONTOU?" Mizuno nodded. Doremi hugged the elder girl a bit too tight, "ARIGATOU!" Mizuno breathed out, "No…prob…lem…Do…re…mi…-chan. Please…let…me…go…now…" Doremi obeyed, "Gome."

Doremi walked out and said, "Come, Mizu-chan."Mizuno nodded and whispered something in Akatsuki's ear as he nodded. Mizuno then left to get a claret red cloak with a hood attached. She put it on and then followed Doremi. Akatsuki was able to mutter a small, "Be careful…" before the door closed. Momoko asked, "Where are they going?" Akatsuki smiled and replied, "Wait and see."

**~With Mizuno and Doremi~**

Doremi and Mizuno were walking away from the orphanage in search of Doremi's new gift. The odango turned to the girl and asked, "Ano…why are you wearing that?" Mizuno replied, "I have to." Doremi was confused, "Demo…why?" Mizuno replied, "So I don't have to explain." Doremi was even more confused than before. _Explain what? Then again, I wonder why Akatsuki changes when she's around. Who is she, anyway?_

Suddenly a strong wind blew and Mizuno's hood came off. She quickly put it back on. A witch stared at her. She pointed at her. She shouted, "I saw it! It's you!" The witch had called some of her friends who had now become an angry mob shouting, "Get the traitor! Get her!"

Mizuno ran away from them holding Doremi's hand and screaming, "Run, Doremi-chan, run faster!" Doremi was confused again. _Traitor? What do they mean by that?_ Doremi looked up and saw the Queen's Palace. She shouted, "We can hide in the Palace! Come on!" Mizuno however, hesitated but Doremi was dragging her. The 'traitor' didn't even try to run from the angry mob which by now had become more of an army than a mob.

The gate keeper didn't let them in until Doremi introduced herself. Once inside, the duo breathed. Mizuno replied, "Explain that." Doremi wondered. _She doesn't want to explain that? _Unfortunately for Mizuno, they heard footsteps. The odango replied, "It's the Queen. She's coming here." Mizuno gasped and ran outside. She leaned against the wall of the castle and cried as she slowly sat down, still leaning against the wall.

Doremi was going to go after her companion but the Queen just showed up, "Doremi-chan? What are you doing here?" Doremi gasped and then bowed, "Hontou ni gome nasai! I was just out here looking for a gift for Akatsuki-kun but then an angry mob came after us- I mean me and I had no choice but to come here so...Hontou ni gome nasai!"

Instead the Queen smiled, "Doremi-chan," the pink witch looked up as the Queen continued, "Take what you want. I hope you find your gift. Lately the castle has been so lonely. Akatsuki rarely comes here anymore. He was so lively when he was young. Always running in the castle, playing with the guards but ever since he was assigned on his mission he rarely comes here anymore." She looked at the pink witch, "But I probably shouldn't have said that. Anyways, good luck, Doremi-chan."

Suddenly, the duo heard a witch from outside shout, "It's her! It's the traitor! Let us through!" The Queen perked up, _Mizuno?_ They went outside to find Mizuno crying, her head leaning on her knees. You couldn't recognize her because her hood and cloak was on. Doremi kneeled next to her friend.

The Queen spoke up, "What is going on here?" One of the witches replied angrily, "We're here to get the traitor!" She then pointed her finger towards the crying girl. The Queen replied, "Silence! Traitor or not, you will let her go." The witches all moaned and slowly walked away.

The Queen looked at the duo and chose to leave them alone. Doremi looked at her leave, then at Mizuno, "Ne, they're gone." Mizuno nodded, looked up and wiped the tears off her face, despite the fact that Doremi couldn't see it. She got up and so did Doremi. Mizuno stated determinedly, "Now that that's taken care of," she continued referring to the angry mob/army of angry witches, "let's go get our Akatsuki-kun a gift!" Doremi wondered, _Our__…Akatsuki-kun?_

Doremi looked around her, "I know! I'll get him a flower from the Queen's Garden! But which one?" Both wondered as Mizuno snapped her fingers and whispered something in Doremi's ear. She sighed, "I have a better one but I don't know what it looks like." Mizuno smiled, "I'll help you find it. I know most of the flowers here." _After all, I grew up here._ She added mentally. Doremi raised her fist in the air, "Yosha!"

**~In the orphanage~**

By now Akatsuki had a pudding from Hana-chan, which kept magically disappearing bit by bit as Hana-chan's mouth got covered in pudding bit by bit. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hana-chan was eating the pudding when everyone wasn't looking.

He also got hope from Leon, a book on magic history from Fujio, a ticket to an Onpu Segawa concert from Onpu. He stared. Onpu hit her head stuck her tongue out playfully then replied, "Gome. But it was on such short notice." He also received a lecture from Majo Heart about leaving your things in other peoples' houses.

He got a mini-hourglass from Tooru. The turquoise haired wizard replied, "To remind you to never forget the past." Akatsuki smiled at the explanation. Momoko gave him brownies but they became stale so she immediately made more. From Pop, he got a list of things about what to do around Doremi.

From Kaoru he got gloves. She said, "Sorry but you could save them for next winter." He nodded. Mia, Hikaru and Nyoko all gave him drawings. Mia's had everyone's faces in it. (A/N: Basically all the characters ever used in this story.) Hikaru's had the apprentices and the FLAT 4. Nyoko's had herself, Akira and the FLAT 4.

Marina gave him seeds to grow daisies, again because of such short notice. Kimura gave him a list of things to do when around Kotake. Aiko gave him some famous Senoo taiyaki which also became stale so she, like Momoko, made more. Masaru and Takeshi didn't give him anything but wished him good luck.

Akira gave him a scrap book of all the good times they used to have. Yuki gave him her remembrance string to keep the memories with him. Hazuki gave him a book on flowers and their meanings. The brunette replied, "Just wait. It will definitely come in handy." Kotake gave him a vase. Akatsuki asked, "What's this for?" Kotake winked, "Just wait and see."

**~With Doremi and Mizuno~**

Mizuno pointed to a flower, "It's that one." Doremi asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded. Doremi picked it and raised it in the air, "Yosha!" The said traitor giggled. Doremi asked, "What?" Mizuno replied, "Oh, nothing." _Doremi-chan, I can already tell you're very special. _

Inside the castle, the Queen just happened to look out the window. She noticed Doremi's reaction after she picked the flower and couldn't help but state, "Amazing. Just like the Akatsuki I knew." She then walked away.

Doremi went ahead of Mizuno and then turned around, "Ja, ikuzo. (Let's go.)" Mizuno nodded as the two headed out but when they stepped outside the castle, an angry mob came after them. Once again, Mizuno dragged Doremi who asked her, "Didn't Jou-sama tell them to leave us alone?" Mizuno replied, "Yea Doremi-chan, but this is a mob of different witches!" Doremi screamed and the two ran for their lives, Doremi still holding on to the flower.

**~In the orphanage~**

Everyone was calmly waiting for Doremi and Mizuno. Akatsuki started to panic inwardly. Just then, the door opened, Doremi and Mizuno ran in and closed the door. They both leaned against it and sighed. "Get back here!" A witch from outside shouted. Majo Heart walked out and came back. Nothing more was heard.

That is, except Doremi and Mizuno's constant breathing. Doremi stated, "I have never been more exhausted after getting anyone a gift." Mizuno nodded and replied, "This is also why I'm an inside person." Doremi nodded this time.

Marina looked outside and stated, "It's getting late. We should probably get home." Everyone nodded as Doremi replied, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Hazuki nodded as they all headed out on brooms and a flying carpet.

When everyone was gone Doremi handed him the white chrysanthemum, "Happy late birthday, Akatsuki-kun." Akatsuki smiled and took it, "Arigatou, Doremi-chan." Doremi rubbed the back of her head and said, "Mizu-chan's the one who helped me find it."

Akatsuki looked up, "You and Mizu-chan brought this from Okaa-san's garden?" Doremi asked, "Un. Is something wrong?" Akatsuki shook his head. Doremi asked, "Ne Akatsuki-kun, why do you refer to your Okaa-chan so formally?" Akatsuki replied, "I would lie to you, but I don't want to so…me and her weren't on very good terms." Doremi looked down as Akatsuki quickly replied, "But we're okay now! I just have to get used to it."

Doremi nodded and headed out. Akatsuki watched her leave. Akatsuki's expression turned serious. _Mizu-chan went to Okaa-san's garden? It just doesn't make any sense…_He shrugged it off and headed home with all his presents excluding Hana-chan's pudding, Momoko's brownies and Aiko's taiyaki because they had been eaten.

As Doremi walked home, she stopped and looked up. The Queen's words still echoed through her head.

_(Flashback)_

"_Lately the castle has been so lonely. Akatsuki rarely comes here anymore. He was so lively when he was young. Always running in the castle, playing with the guards but ever since he was assigned on his mission he rarely comes here anymore."_

_(Flashback end)_

Doremi continued, "Akatsuki-kun's on a mission?" After walking a bit farther, she stopped and screamed, "Aaaaargh! Now I'm even more confused than I was before!"


	24. Discussions

**Discussions**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews give me inspiration, so, review!

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The FLAT 4 hadn't arrived yet so Doremi thought it was safe to tell the apprentices about what happened with her and Mizuno.

By the time she had finished, everyone was speechless. Masaru stated, "No wonder you two were tired." Everyone else nodded. What they didn't know, three wizards were right behind them and had heard the whole thing.

Tooru pretended to clear his throat. Doremi turned around and gasped then started making up excuses, "What are you doing here? I mean how nice of you to drop by. I was just…doing…something…" Akatsuki smiled, "Nice to see you too, Doremi-chan."

Hazuki looked around, "Where's Fujio-kun?" Tooru replied, "He's trying some experiment in the Wizard World." Doremi asked, "What kind of experiment?" The two wizards looked at Akatsuki who sighed, "He says we can't tell you until he gets a conclusion."

Majo Rika flew in, looked around and asked Doremi, "Where are Onpu and Yuki?" Momoko replied, "Onpu-chan's at work. Yuki-chan…yea, I don't know." The magical frog screamed at the blonde, "WHAT?" Hana-chan replied, "Majo Rika, you're so loud."

Majo Rika just flew away for a crystal ball while muttering something about how careless those girls could be sometimes.

When Majo Rika had found it, she put on a cushion which she put on a table. Their magic tutor said, ignoring everyone staring at her crystal ball from behind her, "Crystal ball, show me the location of Yuki."

The crystal ball glowed and everyone saw Yuki sitting on a bench in the park. She seemed to be in thought. She looked towards the sky and smiled, "Happy birthday, Suki-chan." Just then Onpu walked by. She noticed Yuki and walked over to sit with her.

Yuki noticed Onpu and turned towards her, "Ne, Onpu-chan." Onpu smiled back at her. The two looked up. Onpu turned to her and opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Yuki noticed, "Onpu-chan, is there something you want to say?"

Onpu replied, "Nothing, nothing at all." Yuki asked, "Are you sure?" Onpu bit her lower lip but asked, "It's just…something I…wanted to ask you…but it's not that important…" Yuki pushed her in to the question, "No, no, go ahead, I'm listening."

Onpu sighed but looked up, "Yea, I'm just going to ask you this for no reason at all. Just making a conversation here. Why is it…that you seem to always be clinging onto Tooru-kun? Not that I care...just…making conversation." Yuki looked down and replied, "I don't want to lose him." Onpu asked, "What do you mean?"

Yuki sighed, "It's a long story…but I'll just tell you the smaller version. Until last year, there was one more person who was with us. We all thought she was special which she was. But then, something happened, and she, um…" Yuki trailed off as Onpu's eyes opened wide in shock.

Yuki had tears in her eyes by now. She replied, "It's why I don't want to lose him. I'm afraid." Yuki had begun to cry softly as the idol began to feel bad. The green witch stopped crying. She wiped her tears, "What am I doing? I should be ashamed. Gome Onpu-chan, but it seems I just can't help it." Onpu shook her head, "No, sometimes it's good to cry. Trust me, I know."

Yuki looked up, "What do you mean?" Onpu looked up, "Well, in all the shows and movies I've acted in, if it's one thing I've learned, it's that, sometimes, it's good to cry. (A/N: It's true!)" Yuki looked up. _You hear that Suki-chan, it's good to cry. No wonder you left us. Maybe if you had, just once, for once in your life…_

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted as Onpu got up, "Come on; let's go to the MAHO-dou." Yuki asked, "Don't you have work?" Onpu looked at her watch and stated, "Oh no, I almost forgot!" She looked at the brunette who had started to walk away.

Onpu bit her lower lip but called out, "Yuki-chan!" The mentioned girl turned around. Onpu ran over to her and asked, "Why don't you come to work with me?" Yuki perked up, "But…" The purple witch continued, "Please? It gets so lonely there, everyone's always busy. I have no-one with me." Yuki closed her eyes for a minute and opened them again with a smile, "Sure! Why not?"

Onpu smiled as the two walked in the other direction. Onpu asked, "What made you change your mind?" Yuki smiled, "Se wo naisho." Onpu wondered but shrugged it off. Yuki stopped. Onpu asked, "What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" Yuki's shocked expression turned angry, "Oh! Why I ought to…" Yuki quickly covered her mouth and stated, "Gome, that was Suki-chan speaking."

Onpu stated, "Okaaay…By the way, why did you stop?" Yuki replied, "Nothing. I just learned that Doremi-chan and the others are looking at us through Majo Rika's crystal ball." Onpu gasped, "WHAT?" Yuki sweat dropped, "I probably shouldn't have said that." Onpu realized something, "How did you know?" Yuki thought and then winked, "A witch can tell."

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The crystal ball stopped glowing and Momoko put her hands on her hips as she said to Majo Rika, "I told you, everything would be fine." Majo Rika screamed, "You Ojamajo! No you didn't! You said that she was at work!" Momoko fought back, "It's the same thing!" Majo Rika shouted, "No it isn't!"

Momoko said, "I'm right, aren't I, Ai-chan?" No reply. Momoko continued, "Right, Ai-chan?" She turned around, "Ai-chan?" Aiko had gone missing. Momoko screamed, "Oh my god!" Majo Rika grinned, "Everything's alright, huh?" Hazuki spoke up, "Ano…Ai-chan went home." Everyone stared at the rich brunette.

Everyone rushed to the crystal ball except Leon, Akatsuki and Majo Rika. Majo Rika raised her fist in the air as she followed everyone, "Hey! That's my crystal ball!"

Akatsuki stared at the blonde who shrugged. Suddenly the phone rang. Leon went to get it. Akatsuki gave him a look. Leon replied, "What? They're staring in a crystal ball!" Akatsuki shrugged approvingly.

Leon picked up, "Hello? Sweet house MAHO-dou. How may they help you?" The reply came, "Oh good. I got the number right. Who is this?" Leon gave him the answer. His reply was, "Ohhh. You're him. Ignoring that, can you tell Aiko's friends that she won't come to the MAHO-dou or school for the next few days?"

Leon asked, "Yea…but who are you?" The caller replied, "I'm Aiko's dad. Anyways, thanks." He was about to hang up when Leon said, "Wait." The taxi-driver asked, "What?" Leon thought but sighed, "Never mind." He then hung up. He whispered something to the prince who nodded.

Everyone came back from the crystal ball. Doremi asked, "Who was on the phone?" Akatsuki opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Leon, "No one." Marina asked, "Are you sure?" Leon continued, "Why is everyone so doubtful?"

Kaoru replied, "They're not doubtful, just making sure." Doremi stared at the crème witch. She asked, "What?" Doremi smiled, "Your tone of voice. It says that you're happy about something." Akatsuki leaned over to Leon and whispered, "Tell that to Fujio-kun." The blonde nodded.

Onpu and Yuki just walked in. Onpu said to Yuki, "Come on. Admit it, Yuki-chan." Yuki shook her head. The idol begged, "But you have to. It won't stay true if you don't admit it." Doremi asked, "Admit what?" Onpu turned to her friend and said, "That she's really talented." Yuki spoke up, "No, I'm not!" Onpu disagreed, "Yes you are!" The two stared and then laughed.

Doremi turned to the prince and asked, "Akatsuki-kun, I've wanted to ask you since yesterday. Um…are you, by any chance, on a mission?" Leon, Tooru and Akatsuki perked up and Akatsuki replied, "What would make you think that, Doremi-chan?" Doremi turned sad but replied determinedly, "No! We've had it! I put up with it until now and now you answer by asking a question. Just answer the question, or, or, get out!"

Akatsuki perked up when they heard a tapping noise from the window. Momoko left and came back with Aiko in her witch costume. Momoko had told Aiko about what Doremi had just asked Akatsuki. Truthfully, everyone wanted to know. The three looked at each other and Tooru started, "Akatsuki-kun," Akatsuki shook his head.

The duo looked at him. Akatsuki stated, "Well, Doremi-chan, all I can say that information is top secret." POOF! Oyajide appeared. He noticed someone, "ONPU-CHAN!" Akatsuki stepped on his cape, "Is there a reason you came, Oyajide-san?" He cleared his throat and turned to the wizards, "The King wants to see you and your friends. Fujio-kun is already there." Akatsuki, Tooru and Leon left. Onpu stated, "Don't even think about it."

Aiko said, "Well, I guess better tell ya'll." They all turned to her. She continued, "I won' be coming to the MAHO-dou or school fer the next few days." Doremi asked, "Why not, Ai-chan?" Aiko replied, "Dad an' me are goin' somewhere an' we dunno when we'll be back."

Everyone nodded. Majo Rika said, "I don't know where you're going, but take Lala with you." Aiko asked, "Why?" Majo Rika replied, "Because I said so!" She then flew away.

Lala came down to Aiko, "Don't mind Majo Rika. She's just worried." They nodded as Aiko and Lala left for the Senoo residence. After a while, Doremi stated, "It looks like that the guys won't be back for a while." They all gave up and headed home.


	25. Saying goodbye: Part 1

**Saying goodbye: Part 1**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews help me so, REVIEW!

**~In Seki-sensei's classroom~**

Seki-sensei looked towards Doremi this time. Instead, Momoko raised her hand and replied, "Ai-chan's gone with her dad for a few days." Seki-sensei continued, "Do you know where?" The girls shook their heads.

Seki-sensei gave up.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone stared at Yuki. Onpu asked, "Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Yuki nodded. Momoko asked, "Then why are you humming?" Yuki blushed and replied, "No reason." Hazuki adjusted her glasses, "Everything has a reason, Yuki-chan."

Yuki perked up, "Does it?" Hazuki nodded. Doremi stated, "I sure miss Ai-chan." Kaoru replied, "But she just left yesterday."

POOF! Tooru appeared, "Come on Yuki-chan, they'll be here in um…about four hours and we haven't even started." Yuki replied, "What? What were they doing when we were in school?" Tooru replied, "Majo Heart, working. Mizu-chan, getting the things. Mia-chan, keeping him busy."

Yuki sighed. She headed towards the portal but stopped and turned around, "Why don't you all come with?" Tooru thought then stated, "We'd get it done quicker then won't we?" Doremi asked, "Get what done?" Yuki replied, "The sooner we finish, the sooner you'll find out."

**~At the orphanage~**

Majo Heart was out, working. Mizuno and Hikaru had gone out for a walk. Akatsuki, Leon and Fujio had already started. The three wizards and the little witch were cleaning when everyone walked in.

Yuki stated, "At least they started." Tooru stated, "That's not all." The apprentices looked up. He walked upstairs and the apprentices followed. Upstairs it was a dark corridor with doors on each side. He walked over to the third door on the right. Hana-chan asked, "What's at the end of the corridor?"

Tooru replied, "Um, stairs to the attic." He opened the door. It was empty except a wall covered in drawers. On the ground, there was an incomplete banner that read, " Enjoy". There was a lot of free paper around it; bits of them were covered in different coloured paint. The walls were also covered in random colours of paint.

Yuki stated, "Ah, I see you got started on the banner. But, um, what's up with the walls?" Tooru replied, "Yea, me and Leon-kun got carried away and had a paintball fight. Now, let's get to work!" Hazuki spoke up, "But we need to know what to do." Yuki agreed, "Yea, we need to split ourselves up."

Everyone went downstairs. Tooru announced, "Okay, here's the plan. Half of us work downstairs, while the rest will work upstairs."

So, Tooru, Onpu, Hasebe, Leon, Tooru, Yuki, Kaoru, Mia, Marina and Kimura went upstairs while Doremi, Hazuki, Hana-chan, Pop, Akatsuki, Fujio, Kotake, Masaru and Momoko stayed downstairs.

**~Upstairs~**

Tooru, Yuki, Onpu, Mia and Leon worked on the banner, while Hasebe, Kaoru, Marina and Kimura cleaned the walls.

**~Downstairs~**

Momoko, Doremi, Pop, Hana-chan and Hazuki were in the kitchen all cooking treats for the leaving party. Akatsuki, Fujio, Kotake and Masaru were decorating the living room. The girls had by now, made cookies, a chocolate cake that read ' Hope you enjoy your new life, Hikaru-kun! '.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Everyone downstairs panicked except Masaru, Akatsuki and Fujio. The orange haired wizard went to get the door. Fortunately, it wasn't Hikaru; instead it was Akira and Nyoko. They had come to help. Nyoko went upstairs when she heard Mia was there.

Akira asked, "Fujio-kun, can you please tell me whose where?" Fujio nodded and replied, "Only myself, Akatsuki-kun, Kotake-kun, Yada-kun, Doremi-chan, her little sister, Hana-chan, Hazuki-chan and Momo-chan are downstairs. The rest have gone upstairs, now including Nyoko-chan." Akira decided, "I'll stay downstairs." Fujio nodded and left to the living room leaving Akira to choose which room he'd go to.

He walked to the kitchen. He stated, "Impressive." Everyone turned to him. Doremi stated, "I remember you! You're that person who called us to go to Leon-kun's house, before it…" The odango trailed off. The girls all looked down sadly.

Akira smiled, "Yes I am. But don't worry about Leon-kun, he's perfectly over it. He's used to it. If he's over it, it's right for us to be over it too, right?" Everyone looked up and Momoko clenched her fist, "Yea, we're patisseries. How can we make others smile we can't do it ourselves?" The girls cheered.

Pop asked, "Who are you?" Akira replied, "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Itsuki Akira. And that girl who you heard squeal just now, she's my little sister, Itsuki Nyoko." They nodded.

Hana-chan stated, "I'm Hana-chan!" She then accidentally strangled him. Momoko got her off, "Gome, she just does that, accidentally strangle people when she means to hug them." Akira breathed out, "What a grip. I haven't been strangled like that since…Never mind. We better get to work then."

Doremi asked, "You cook?" He nodded. Hazuki walked over to Momoko and said, "Momo-chan, I think that's enough flour." Momoko snapped out of her trance and looked down and then screamed, "Oh my god! What have I done?" It turned out that Momoko had 'accidentally' put in too much flour that it had started to flow on the table.

Pop reassured her, "Daijoub Momo-chan, daijoub." Akira agreed, "Yea, besides, we can use that." Doremi pointed out, "That's what Momo-chan told us on our first time." Akira turned to Hana-chan, "Hana-chan, can you please get me another bowl?" She obeyed.

Akira put it down on the table. He snapped his fingers and all the extra flour disappeared. He snapped his fingers again and this time, all the extra flour appeared in the bowl. Everyone smiled.

**~Upstairs~**

Tooru got up and stated, "Finally, it's done!" Hasebe, Kaoru and Kimura glared at him. Kaoru tried to attack but Yuki held her back.

**~With Hikaru and Mizuno~**

Mizuno and Hikaru were taking a walk in the field (the non-burnt part). Hikaru turned to the elder girl, "Mizu-onee-chan, I want to go home." Mizuno looked at her watch and smiled, "Alright then, let's go home Hikaru-kun."

**~At the orphanage~**

Everyone had finally finished. It had been successful. The banner had a blue background and instead of saying, 'Enjoy, it now said, ' Enjoy your new home, Hikaru-kun! ' in bright yellow colours. Below, the table had been covered in tasty treats; a big chocolate cake, several cookies and several cupcakes.

Majo Heart walked in and sighed. Akatsuki nodded to no one in particular and stated, "Mizu-chan and Hikaru-kun are coming." Everyone hid as Tooru turned out the lights.

Just outside, Mizuno and Hikaru stood. The duo walked in. Mizuno turned on the lights and everyone came out of their hiding place (except Majo Heart) and shouted, "Surprise!" No one knew that if Hikaru was happy or sad.

Yuki said, "Congratulations, Hikaru-kun! You're finally leaving!" Hikaru developed tears in his eyes as he said, "Minna-san…wants me to leave?" Everyone looked at each other and Tooru turned to him to reply but Hikaru had let go of Mizuno's hand and ran out. Tooru chased after.

Yuki followed. Majo heart stopped everyone else from running after. Fujio and Akira tried to hold Mia from running too. She had started to cry. Mizuno bent down, "Daijoub Mia-chan. You'll see. They'll be back, with Hikaru-kun." She stated putting emphasizing the 'with'.

**~With Tooru and Yuki~**

Hikaru had started to run towards a forest and Tooru didn't hesitate to go in. Yuki hesitated, "This is…" She then started to run too.

Tooru had found Hikaru and he was sitting on a branch, high up in a tree. Tooru looked up and called out, "Hikaru-kun! Get down here now!" The young wizard boy replied, "No! You're happy that I'm leaving, then why do you care what happens to me?"

Tooru replied, "Kazoku. (A/N: Japanese for 'family'.)" Hikaru perked up. Tooru replied, "Kazoku means family." Hikaru started off, "Family…" Both continued, "…means no one gets left behind." Yuki caught up and continued, "…or forgotten." (A/N: Quoted from Lilo and Stitch.)

Tooru tried to explain, "Hikaru-kun, it's not that we're happy you're leaving because we want you to, it's just that we're happy, no overjoyed to hear that you have a family left." Hikaru looked down as Yuki continued, "He's right, Hikaru-kun. Besides, none of us, not even Mia-chan, have parents left, let alone a family." Tooru agreed, "Exactly. But you're parents are on their way. I- I didn't even know my parents. I have nothing to remember them by."

Yuki pleaded, "Neither do I. You're the only one out of us who can go." Hikaru tightened his grip on the branch, "If Tooru-onii-chan and Yuki-onee-chan want parents, why don't they go?" Yuki sighed and looked up, "Because…they're your parents, Hikaru-kun. You should get to know them."

Tooru continued, "Haven't you been wondering you're whole life what kind of people your parents are?" Hikaru muttered, "I did wonder that…" Tooru continued, "Well, this is your big chance." Hikaru didn't move.

Tooru sighed and turned around, "Come on Yuki-chan. Looks like he's not coming." Yuki pulled her hand to her chest and turned to follow Tooru.

Hikaru called out, "Matte. (wait)" Tooru smiled and the duo turned around to find Hikaru standing in front of the tree facing them. He continued, "I want to go home."


	26. Saying goodbye: Part 2

**Saying goodbye: Part 2**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews help me so, REVIEW!

**~At the orphanage~**

Everyone sighed again. Doremi asked, "How much longer?" Mizuno smiled, "Don't worry. Knowing them, they'll be back soon." Hana-chan complained, "That's what you said last time, Mizuno-mama." Mizuno studied Hana-chan. _She's our future queen?_ Hana-chan asked, "Mizuno-mama, why are you staring at me?" Mizuno perked up and replied, "No reason. Just wondering. Hana-chan, what do you want to do when you become Queen?"

Akatsuki stated, "Mizu-chan!" Mizuno turned to him, "What? It's just a question." Akatsuki muttered, "That's what you say…" Hana-chan thought and replied, "Hana-chan wants to improve the relations between witches, wizards and humans!" The wizards smiled at her. Mizuno did too. _At least her heart is in the right place. That is the most important thing as a Queen. _

Onpu, Nyoko and Mia were outside. The trio looked up. Onpu went back in, "They're back." Everyone got up as Leon stated, "It's about time." Mia and Nyoko came back in too and everyone hid again.

Yuki turned on the lights and everyone shot up again, "Surprise! Again!" This time, Hikaru smiled. Mia and Nyoko went to hug him but tackled him instead. The two little girls cried as they hugged him.

Akira cleared his throat, "If you three are done…" Leon continued, "…we can get on with this party." Akatsuki finished off, "Or did we put this all together for nothing?" The trio nodded.

**~At the Queen's Palace: In the throne room~**

Majo Rin gasped, "Are you sure you want to do this, Your Majesty?" The said ruler asked, "Are you questioning my decision, Majo Rin?"

Her attendant replied, "Of course not, Your Majesty. The Queen replied, "Then what is it?" The witch replied, "I just wonder what His Highness will think of this when he finds out."

The blonde witch replied, "That does not matter for now. If Akatsuki is not going to tell Doremi-chan and the others, then they should at least be prepared. And hopefully, this way, Akatsuki will realize how much time has been wasted."

Majo Rin nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. But, what about that new apprentice, Koizumi Marina. I don't think she's ready for this. It's too powerful for a girl who's been an apprentice for twenty-four days." The Queen calmly replied, "With Doremi-chan and the others to help her, I'm sure she'll be fine." The royal attendant nodded.

The Queen got up, "Make sure they are here tonight." Majo Rin nodded as the Queen left the throne room.

**~At the orphanage~**

Everyone was laughing and enjoying their time. Mia had been happy the whole time. Just seeing Hikaru made her smile. _Your mama and papa came for you, Hikaru-onii-chan. You juw waiw, soon my mama and papa will come for me too._

Hikaru, too, was happy. He couldn't wait to go home, his real home. Even though, deep down, he felt like he was letting Mia down.

Majo Heart opened the door and everyone's attention reverted towards her. The witch, however, was looking outside. She walked in, still looking outside. She gestured her hand inside, while saying, "Here, this way, Mr. & Mrs. Minase."

A lady with straight light brown hair that reached just above her shoulders walked in. She was wearing a plain baby pink full-sleeved top with a white skirt that reached below her knees. The man beside her had black hair and wore a blue suit.

Majo Heart gestured to Hikaru, "There, he's all yours now." Hikaru could take a hint. He tried to smile. The man smiled. The lady put her hand to her mouth and muttered, "Hikaru….my little boy…" She ran over to him and hugged him and cried in the process. Hikaru was taken aback but he whispered, "Mama…" He screamed, "Mama!" and the duo hugged each other and cried.

When they'd finished crying it all out, the said mother let go of her son and got up. Mia walked over to Hikaru and hugged him for the umpteenth time that day. Mrs. Minase asked, "And who is this?" Mia ignored her and kept hugging Hikaru.

Yuki walked over to her and replied, "Sorry, please excuse Mia-chan. She's just going to miss Hikaru-kun. Actually, we al are, but she'll miss him the most." Mizuno nodded. She walked over to Mia and stated, "Come on Mia-chan, time to let go." Mia shook her head and a tear escaped her eye. She replied, "No."

Tooru grabbed Mia and took her off Hikaru even though the girl screamed and kicked and punched and cried with all her might. Leon cringed at the girl's behaviour as a specific memory made its way to his mind. Mizuno tried to calm her down.

Majo Heart turned to the boy's parents, "I'm sorry for Mia's behaviour. She usually wouldn't act like this." The man asked, "Then why is she now?" The witch doctor replied, "I don't know why…" Yuki piped in, "I do."

Everyone turned to her as she continued, "It's because how attached she's grown to him." Mizuno stated, "I agree. And I haven't even been here that long." Tooru stated, "I have and if I've learned one thing, it's that, separating Mia-chan from Hikaru-kun, is like separating light from dark. They complete each other."

Hikaru's mom sighed, "Well, I don't have time for this. Come on." She took Hikaru's hand and dragged him out. Mia wailed causing Tooru to let her go. Majo Heart caught her. Mia cried into Majo Heart's shoulder.

Everyone felt sad for her but Leon still felt uneasy. He ran out. "Leon-kun!" Akira, Akatsuki and Fujio exclaimed simultaneously.

Twenty minutes later, Leon and the Minase family came back in. Leon was smiling where as Hikaru was confused. "Good news!" Leon exclaimed. Yuki and Mizuno shushed him, "Ssssh! Mia-chan's asleep!". He repeated this time in whispering, "Good news."

Mrs. Minase stated smiling, "We've decided." Everyone perked up. She looked at her husband who nodded. She nodded and turned back and stated, "We want to adopt Mia as well." Majo Heart nodded. Tooru, Yuki and Mizuno gasped in joy. Hikaru was confused. Yuki hugged Leon, "Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much." She let him go; "You don't know how much this means to Mia-chan."

Leon replied, "I just didn't want to repeat it." Suddenly, Yuki, Tooru, Akatsuki, Fujio and Akira all turned sad. Yuki stated, "I'm sorry." Leon smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry."

Hikaru burst out, "Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Everyone turned to him. Mizuno replied, "What's going on here is that, Mia-chan's coming to live with you!" Hikaru's eyes opened wide in joyful shock. He was so speechless, all he could say was, "Does Mia-chan know?"

Tooru winked, "Why don't you do the honours, Hikaru-kun?" Hikaru left upstairs and came back down ten minutes later with Mia clinging onto him. Yuki asked, "Mia-chan, maybe you loosen your grip on Hikaru-kun, before you suck the living daylights out of him." She obeyed.

Mr. Minase whispered somethin into his wife's ear who sighed and whispered back, "Do we have to?" Her husband replied, "It's for the good of our son's happiness." The woman, defeated in another argument with her husband sighed and stated, "And Hikaru, if you want, you can come back here once a week, if you want, as this is, the home, of your family."

Everyone cheered. Majo Heart got the parents to fill out a lot of forms for adopting Mia while the apprentices, wizards and witches celebrated, again.

Soon, everyone was waving goodbye to the newly improved Minase family. "Sayonara!" the reply came back.

Yuki smiled as she waved. _If only we could have said goodbye to Suki-chan like this. _If Yuki had looked up, she'd have seen the star that shone brighter for a second than others around it.


	27. An unwanted surprise

**An unwanted surprise**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews help me so, REVIEW!

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! The four wizards appeared, but something felt weird in the shop. There was no scream of the word 'Akatsuki-kun' or any thuds.

The girls were all sitting around a table, where as the four wizard apprentices sat on another table. Pop walked in at that moment and dropped the ray of drinks on the ground at sight of the four wizards. She apologized, "Gome."

Momoko got up and helped Pop clean up the mess. The wizards were getting scared now. _Something is definitely up._ Akatsuki stated mentally.

After Momoko and Pop came back, Doremi stated, "The Queen called us last night." Everyone listened. _Why does it not surprise me that Okaa-san had something to do with this?_ Akatsuki asked himself.

Onpu got up, "Ai-chan was there too." Momoko stated, "There's no point in keeping it away from us now. We know something is up." Tooru asked, "How?" Doremi looked at the witch apprentices and nodded. Hazuki ran to the kitchen and came back two minutes later.

Everyone went outside as the girls transformed into their witch outfits,

"Pretty Witch-i Doremi-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Hazuki-chi!"

**~With Aiko~**

"Pretty Witch-i Aiko-chi!" _I can't believe they're makin' me do this NOW. _Aiko thought as she stroke a pose.

**~Back at the MAHO-dou~**

"Pretty Witch-i Onpu-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Momoko-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Pop-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Marina-chi!"

They all took out their Sweet Porons as Akatsuki stated, "Something about this doesn't feel right."

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!"

**~With Aiko~**

"Pameruku raruku takarakani!" Aiko raised her Poron as a specific magical item flew around her. Lala stared. _What is the Queen thinking?_

**~Back at the MAHO-dou~**

"Pururun puurun suzuyakani!"

"Peruton peton sawayakani!"

"Pipitto puritto hogarakani!"

"Poapan panupi saniyakani!"

"Magical Stage! Let us transform!"

Seven flower buds appeared and kept spinning. The blue seemed a bit translucent. The pink one opened, Doremi jumped out and struck a pose, in her Royal Patraine uniform. One by one, each girl followed, striking a different pose each time. Then, seven Wreath Porons covered in pollen slowly descended and as they did, the pollen fell off. The girls caught each one by one and then struck a group pose.

Then it was Yuki and Kaoru's turn. The two girls took out their crystals and closed their fists. They closed their eyes and their hands let out a bright light. Two spinning buds appeared and Yuki and Kaoru jumped out of them in their Royal Patraine uniforms. They grabbed their Wreath Porons and struck their own poses.

Akatsuki's eyes opened wide in shock as he took a step back and told himself, "She must be really determined…"

"Does this answer your question?" Kaoru asked referring to her uniform. The four slowly nodded. Leon stated, "Oh would you look at that (!), another problem for us to deal with!" Fujio sighed, "Leon-kun's right. We can't just stand with something new problem popping up every day." Tooru concluded, "This is why I say, let's just tell them." Leon walked up to him, "Are you insane? If we tell them, they'll want to know more, and then we'll have to explain it from the beginning. Now I don't know about you, but I do most certainly not need a repeat of that story."

Akatsuki sighed, "Just stop it guys, she won't stop until she gets her way. Little by little, they'll start to figure it out. We might as well tell them now."

"I'm afraid there won't be any time for that."

Everyone turned around and stepped back. Leon asked, "What do you want?" It had turned out to be the boy who had attacked the castle, injured Onpu and Yuki, burned down Leon's house and well, you get the picture.

He answered back calmly, "I'm just stating a fact." Behind him stood a person about Mizuno's age wearing a simple brown cloak and hood which covered their face. Leon asked, "I asked what it is that you want, not what you're doing."

The boy replied, "Oh, I'm sorry (!) Here let me tell you then." He gathered a dark orb and threw it everyone else. The wizard apprentices all got crashed into the nearest wall behind them. Doremi exclaimed, "Kotake-kun!" Marina gasped, "Kimura-kun!" Hazuki called out, "Masaru-kun!" Hana-chan yelled, "Hasebe-kun!" They had all lost consciousness after that impact.

Doremi turned back to the wizard and did not look very happy. She raised her Wreath Poron, "Pirika Patraine!" A white beam shot out of the spinning Poron and hit its target. The boy slid backwards, but still on his feet.

Akatsuki perked up. _Now I see why Okaa-san wanted them to help out so badly. _He smiled.

Hazuki and Marina raised their Porons. "Paipai Patraine!" "Poapan Patraine!" Two more beams hit the boy who slid twice as far and into the wall. He closed his eyes and smiled. Suddenly he vanished as everyone else gasped. Everyone looked around. Momoko asked, "Where is he?"

"Looking for me?" They looked up and found themselves staring at the boy with his arms folded looking down at them. He flew down and waved his finger mockingly, "Naughty, naughty little weaklings, didn't your parents tell you not to use magic offensively?"

He snapped his fingers and bubbles started to appear around everyone except the wizards, Yuki and the unconscious apprentices. He looked at Yuki and snapped his fingers again. Nothing happened. He tried again and faced the same result. Soon, he lost his temper, "Why isn't anything happening?"

Something glowed in Tooru's pocket. He took it out. It was the same turquoise coloured, moon shaped crystal that he tried to give to Yuki for her birthday. He gasped, "Suki-chan's crystal."

At the same time, Yuki's Wreath Poron glowed. When both items were fully covered in light, Yuki's Poron turned into her green star crystal. Still glowing, the turquoise crystal which Tooru held flew over to Yuki and stopped. Both glowing items flew a bit higher and then joined together. The two joined yet still glowing crystals turned into the shape of a Wreath Poron. Slowly, the light faded away. No longer glowing, the new Wreath Poron fell as Yuki caught it.

Yuki examined her new and stronger Poron. _So now I have Suki-chan's power as well. Arigatou._ Yuki raised her Poron and aimed it at her friends, "Pitato Patraine!" One by one, the bubbles popped. The boy snapped his fingers and all the bubbles re-appeared. "Pitato Patraine!" They disappeared. The boy snapped them again causing the bubbles to appear. "Pitato Patraine!" Yuki's words caused them to disappear. The boy snapped his fingers twice this time. Yuki cast her spell but it didn't work.

The boy threw a dark orb at the brunette causing her to go smashing into the wall like the male apprentices. Like them, she too, lost consciousness. Her Poron felt out of her hands and glowed. It shrank and turned into the two crystals. Tooru exclaimed, "Yuki-chan!" He stretched his arm towards the crystals. They flew towards him and he took them.

Momoko yelled at the FLAT 4, "Why won't you do anything?" Akatsuki replied angrily, "He's blocked off our magic." Momoko was confused, "Then how did-" Leon answered paying half his attention to her and the other half to the boy, "Basic magic." Momoko silenced.

Doremi whispered to Pop, "Pop-chan, go home." Pop replied, "No." Doremi stated, "It's not safe." "I can see that." Pop replied. Doremi asked, "Then why won't you go home?" The red apprentice replied, "Because I don't want to let you guys down." Doremi answered, "They'll understand." Pop concluded, "But I won't be able to live it down. I've missed out on the adventure once; I'm not doing it again."

Akatsuki heard and asked, "Doremi-chan, let her stay." The odango asked, "Why?" The prince replied, "Because, someday, she will deeply regret it." _I know I do._ He added mentally.

"Enough. We're wasting enough time." The boy spoke up. Leon replied, "You're the one wasting our time by existing." The boy shouted, "Shut up!" He calmed down and continued, "Let's just get to the part where I defeat you all."

Doremi turned to her friends, "Let's give it our all." They all nodded, "Un." "Pirika Patraine!" "Paipai Patraine!" "Puurun Patraine!" "Peruton Patraine!" "Pipitto Patraine!" "Poapan Patraine!" "Patopu Patraine!" (A/N: That was Kaoru.)"Pororin pyuarin hanahana pii! Get that person!" Eight white beams shot out towards the boy. He brushed them all off with his hand. The girls gasped.

The wizards were getting impatient. _This is stupid. __We're__ the ones supposed to be fighting him. What are they going to do now?_ Akatsuki stated mentally.

Out of nowhere, a white beam shot out of the sky and went into the girl in the cloak. (A/N: Bet you forgot she was even there, right?)Akatsuki gasped. He realized, "That's it!" He shouted to his friends, "Guys! Stop! Give her all your power!" He pointed towards the girl with the cloak. The wizards smiled except the evil wizard. He frowned. _I knew her coming along was useless._

"Onpu-chan! Kaoru-chan!" Tooru called out as the duo perked up. He continued, "Catch!" He threw Onpu the green star crystal where as Kaoru caught the turquoise moon crystal. The two crystals glowed and morphed themselves into green and turquoise Royal Seeds. They put them into their Wreath Porons.

Pirika Patraine!" "Paipai Patraine!" "Puurun Patraine!" "Peruton Patraine!" "Pipitto Patraine!" "Poapan Patraine!" "Patopu Patraine!" "Pororin pyuarin hanahana pii! Give that person Hana-chan's power!" Eight white beams shot into the mysterious girl. The guys closed their eyes and four more white beams shot into the girl.

She smiled. She held her hands in a position as if she was holding a bow and arrow. Soon, a white bow and rainbow coloured arrow appeared in her hands. The two items were glowing. She aimed it at the boy and muttered, "Gome, Kenji-kun, my otouto-chan." She let go of the bow and it shot right across the boy's chest as he screamed in pain. He disappeared in to fairy dust like the arrow.

A dozen of the beams disappeared back into the Poron or wizard, depending on its master. One beam still glowed. Soon it stopped. Everyone looked up into the direction as to where the beam disappeared too and found that they were staring at Aiko flying on her broom, in her Royal Patraine uniform, Lala and Mimi beside her, the trio heading their way.

When she came down and off her broom, Doremi hugged her. Hama-chan went next. After the hugging was over, everyone went over to the girl who was on her knees, holding her arms and crying her eyes out. Leon stated, "It'll be alright." She got up and wiped the tears off her unrevealed face. She noticed Akatsuki, "Akatsuki-kun?" The confused prince nodded slowly. She gasped in joy, "It's me! Of course you don't remember. I think she may have told you. Do you know where Mizu-chan is?" Akatsuki nodded.

The girl smiled and asked, "Can you please take me to her?" Akatsuki was more confused, "Why?" She replied eagerly, "I can help you, with your mission." Fujio asked, "What do you know about the Naotos?" She smiled, "Akatsuki-kun may have heard of me, I'm Yori, Naoto Yori." Leon, Tooru and Fujio immediately took a step back. Akatsuki stayed put and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Yori-chan." "Right back at you. You've grown so much."

Akatsuki turned to face his friends, "Guys, don't be afraid, she's our ally. She and Mizu-chan were friends back then." Leon asked, "Mizu-chan? Friend of a Naoto? Are you kidding me?" Akatsuki shook his head, "Nope, I'm sure. We have to take her to Mizu-chan, as soon as possible."

"We've got something else to take care of right now." Tooru stated. Everyone turned to him. He was carrying Yuki, "Let's go. They aren't going go to heal themselves." And with that, he made his way to the Witch World. Onpu sighed.

Everybody else helped get the boys to the orphanage as well. Yori smiled. _I can't wait to see you again, Mizu-chan, demo, I hope you can forgive me._


	28. Impatience

**Impatience**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews help me so, REVIEW! Plus,**KotaDore**! (P.S **AkaDore** in next chapter. So stay tuned!)

**~At the Witch World Hospital~**

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room, for the first time, even Tooru. Mizuno and Yori were back at the orphanage catching up on everything that they had missed. Doremi, Hazuki and Marina were too worried to notice anyone.

Pop tried to comfort her older sister. Onpu tried to comfort Marina as Momoko did with Hazuki. Kaoru asked, "Was it right to leave Mizu-chan with that girl?" Akatsuki nodded. Kaoru shrugged and muttered, "Whatever you say…"

Leon asked, "Where's Ai-chan?" Hana-chan replied, "Aiko-mama went to see Anrima because Anrima wanted to tell Aiko-mama something!" Leon nodded.

Majo Heart entered the waiting room grabbing everyone's attention. Tooru asked, "Well?" Majo Heart sighed, "Yuki's fine." Tooru sighed in relief.

An odango spoke up, "What about Kotake-kun?" Hazuki asked, "And Masaru-kun?" Marina added, "And Kimura-kun?" Momoko finished off, "And Hasebe-kun?" Majo Heart replied, "First of all, calm down. Secondly, come and see for yourselves…if you want."

Doremi turned to everyone who nodded. She turned back and the look on her face spoke for her. Majo Heart stated, "One thing before you go, there's only six people in at a time."

Everyone turned to each other. Majo Heart continued, "So who's going?" Pop raised her hand, "Doremi and I will go." Majo Heart nodded. Onpu raised Marina's hand while Momoko raised Hazuki's hand. They both stated simultaneously, "Marina-chan and Hazuki-chan will go!" Majo Heart concluded, "Four down. Anyone else?" Tooru raised his hand. Majo Heart nodded, "One more?" No reply. She waited, still nothing. "I'll go." Everyone turned to Fujio then back to the witch doctor, except Hazuki.

Majo heart nodded and turned around as the witch apprentices and wizards followed. The witch doctor stopped in front of a door. She slowly opened it and moved out of the way. They were welcomed with a view of Yuki, Kotake, Kimura, Masaru and Hasebe all in separate beds. Yuki appeared to be the only one awake. She smiled at them.

Yuki stared at her friends. Hazuki walked over to Masaru and Marina walked over to Kimura. Pop dragged her older sister by the hand towards Kotake. The four wizard apprentices were still asleep.

Slowly, Masaru started to blink and finally opened his eyes fully. He sat up and asked, "What…happened?" His sight was welcomed with a smiling Hazuki who whispered, "Masaru-kun…" He stared, "What is it Fujiwara?" Tears escaped her eyes as she hugged him, "Masaru-kun!" She sobbed softly while hugging him taking Masaru by surprise. Fujio walked up to him and stated, "Good to see you have recovered, Yada-kun." The green haired boy slowly nodded.

Kimura slowly blinked too until he opened his eyes only to be welcomed by a near crying Marina who now had started to smile and wipe the tears of her face. She, like Hazuki, hugged her boyfriend the second he sat up, "Kimura-kun…" "Marina-chan…" Kimura stated as he tried to take in all the events so far.

Hasebe too woke up slowly. He stared at his surroundings and stated mentally. _Whatever._ Ten minutes passed and Kotake still didn't wake up. Majo Heart stated, "I didn't want to tell you this but looks like I have no choice." Doremi perked up as the doctor continued, "He might…not…wake up." Doremi's eyes opened wide in shock. Kimura stated, "You're lying!"

Majo Heart turned to him, "And what exactly would I gain from that?" Kimura silenced and looked down. _She's lying. I know she is. Kotake-kun won't be brought down this easily._ He told himself mentally.

Fujio noticed Kimura and stated, "I know how you feel but sometimes you have to face the truth." Doremi ran out with her little sister chasing after, "Doremi! Doremi! Slow down!" _Who knew Doremi could run this fast… _Tooru agreed, "He's right."

Kimura closed his eyes and tightened his fist, "Urusaai!" The duo perked up as the boy continued, "You know what the problem is with you guys? It's that you don't know how to believe in someone." Tooru gave a smile. _Try saying that after getting to know our past._

Fujio replied, "We're not the only ones with a problem." Everyone perked up as the wizard continued, "The thing with you humans is that, you just don't know how to face the truth. Whether it be a happy truth or a sad truth." And with that, the orange-haired wizard walked out. Tooru covered for him, "Don't worry about Fujio-kun. He just misses his Otou-chan."

Hazuki, who by now, had let her childhood friend go asked, "What do you mean by that?" Tooru turned to Majo Heart with the word, 'HELP!' written all over his face. In return, the witch doctor left the room causing Tooru to sweat-drop. He turned around.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Yuki talking in her sleep, "You'll see, Suki-chan…you'll see…" Tooru couldn't help but smile.

**~The next day: At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone sighed for the umpteenth time that day. POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! Kimura stated, "It's just so quiet." Momoko stated, "Yea, leave Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun to liven up the place." Pop quickly looked away.

Onpu noticed. "Pop-chan, are you hiding something?" Dodo and Fafa tried to deny it, "Dodododododododo!" "Fafafafafafafafafafa!" Akatsuki stated, "It's about Doremi-chan, isn't it?" The young patisserie nodded. She sighed, "Doremi wants me to give you these." Pop then revealed a Parara Tap and a ring from behind her back. Hazuki stated, "Doremi-chan's…" Marina continued, "…ring and…" Kaoru finished off, "…Parara Tap?" Pop nodded.

"Doremi says she wants me to tell you all that she's decided to quit being a witch apprentice until Kotake-kun recovers." Everyone gasped. Majo Rika jumped up, "What about me! I didn't know Doremi could be this selfish!" Pop sighed, "Fine. If you don't believe me, listen to this." She switched to her witch uniform and took out her Poron, "Pipitto puritto puritan peperuto! Recorder, come out!" She caught the recorder, put it on the nearest table and pressed play.

_A knock on a door was heard. This was followed by a worried Pop's voice, "Doremi? Are you in there? Open up." A while later, Doremi's voice was heard, "It's open." The sound of a door slowly opening was heard, followed by a few footsteps and then silence. Pop's voice was heard again, "Doremi? Are you okay? Doremi?" A shuffling was heard followed by Doremi's voice, "Pop-chan…I need you to do me a favour."_

_Pop's voice asked, "What is it?" A shuffling, footsteps and the sound of Doremi's voice were heard, "I want you to take these." Pop asked, "But these are your…" Doremi replied, "Tell everyone at the MAHO-dou that I've decided to quit being a witch apprentice until Kotake-kun recovers." After a few seconds of silence, Pop asked, "But why?"_

_Doremi replied angrily, "Because…" She continued in a more calming voice, "…ever since Akatsuki-kun and the others came back, all we've gone through is more and more trouble. I just want it all…to stop." Pop asked, "But this is temporary, right?" Doremi replied, "That Pop-chan depends, on Kotake-kun." "Bu-" Pop tried to object. Doremi interrupted, "I'm sorry Pop-chan. Good luck." The sound of a door closing was the last thing everyone heard._

"WHAT!" Majo Rika screamed at the top of her lungs. "Majo Rika, calm down!" Lala replied. The fairy took her master and dragged her away as the fairies followed except Dodo and Fafa.

Hazuki concluded, "So, if Kotake-kun doesn't recover, Doremi-chan won't…" She trailed off. Kaoru stated, "Forget recovering, first he has to get up." Everyone agreed.

Pop walked over to Akatsuki and bowed, "Please…help Doremi." The prince perked up. She looked up, "I've known Doremi and what I learned is that you are the only one who can knock some sense into her." Akatsuki replied, "I would, but I don't want to cause any more trouble." POOF! And with that, there was no Akatsuki in the building.

**~That night: In the Witch World~**

Akatsuki tried to get some sleep but thoughts were continuously haunting his mind. _'You should do what you think is right. I know you'll make the right decision. You always do.' 'Please…help Doremi. I've known Doremi and what I learned is that you are the only one who can knock some sense into her.' 'Now that she has decided to leave, you have to take her place. As the Prince, it is __your__ responsibility.'_ Akatsuki couldn't take it. _Fine, I'll do it!_

When he was sure everyone was asleep; Akatsuki got out of bed and opened the window. He looked down, and saw nothing. He took his chances and jumped down. He landed straight on his feet and sprinted towards the hospital.

When he reached sight of the building, he stopped and flew up until he reached a specific window. Fortunately, it was left open. The prince flew in and landed silently. He stood up and walked over to one of the beds.

Akatsuki held his hands out and waited. Soon, something that looked like a star appeared. Akatsuki stared at it, "The things I do as a prince..." He moved it towards the person in the bed. The light got close to them and was absorbed. Five seconds later, Akatsuki fell down and lost consciousness.

Two minutes later, the patient blinked and then opened their eyes. It was Kotake. He sat up and started to wonder. He looked around and caught sight of the wizard prince. He was taken a back._ Shidousa-kun...? What is he..?_

He tried to get up. Nothing. He was going to have to use magic. He snapped his fingers. Akatsuki disappeared in a puff of smoke. He snapped them again. The young wizard appeared on one of the other beds in the room.

_It's all I can do for now, but what was he...?_ Kotake stated mentally. He decided to get some rest.


	29. Miracle of bond

**Miracle of bond**

Disclaimer: Refer to the previous chapter. Please review because sometimes when I get stuck, your reviews help me so, REVIEW! Plus, **AkaDore**!

**~The next afternoon: At the Harukaze residence~**

Doremi stared at the calendar, "Sunday..." She whispered. Haruka (A/N: Doremi's mom.) asked her daughter as she dried a plate with a cloth, "Is something wrong Doremi? You've been so down lately." No reply. The woman asked, "Is it a boy?" That caused Doremi to perk up. Her mom gave her a look and Doremi sighed, "Actually..." she turned back to the calendar, "...it's two..."

"WHAT!" Keisuke screamed angrily. He marched over to Doremi, "Who? WHO?" Haruka hit him, "Get away from my daughter!" "She's my daughter too!" Keisuke replied. "Well, you've never cared before!" Haruka shouted. The duo took their war into the living room.

"Doremi! Doremi! Doremi!" Pop came rushing in. She stopped at the sight of her parents fighting in the living room, "Is Otou-chan...fighting back...?" The two witch apprentices watched their parents until Pop stated, "Doremi! Come on! We have to go! Now!" Doremi asked, "Why?" "I'll tell you when we get there!" The red patisserie replied as she pushed her sister towards the Sweet House MAHO-dou.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi was pushed inside the building and Pop followed quickly. Everyone else had already transformed. Momoko pushed a Parara Tap and ring into Doremi's hands, "Here, take these." Doremi tried to object, "But-" Pop interrupted, "No time for this Doremi."

Hazuki stated, "Doremi-chan, we got the message but..." "This is super mega ultra urgent!" Pop stated. Everyone stared, "What? I'm in a hurry." Masaru snapped his fingers and Doremi had transformed in a puff of smoke.

Pop pushed as Momoko and Kaoru pulled on Doremi. "Come on, Doremi." Soon, Pop gave up. She turned to her sister, "If you want to stay here and be stubborn, then fine. But I'm going to go and find out what the emergency is." Pop flew off. Doremi took off on her broom and everyone else followed.

**~In the Witch World Hospital~**

Kotake was nowhere to be seen. But then again, neither was Akatsuki. "I'm telling you! I need to know!" Kotake's voice was heard. Leon slowly opened the door and everyone peeked in. Kotake was awake and standing up shouting at Majo Heart. Majo Heart snapped her fingers. The boy was grabbed by a two nurses. "Let me go!"

Majo Heart shouted, "Urusaai! I know you do but not now. Be patient." Kotake silenced and the nurses let him go. One of the nurses opened the door to exit the room but exposed the apprentices and wizards in the process.

"Dojimi?" Kotake inquired. "Kotake-kun?" Doremi wondered at the fact that Kotake was finally awake. Doremi turned to her friends, "How long?" Everyone turned to each other. Onpu replied, "This morning..." Hazuki added, "We wanted to tell you...but you..." "But what?" Kotake asked, reverting the attention towards him.

Kimura walked over to his best friend, "Who cares? What matters is that you finally recovered!" Kimura saved Doremi from telling. Kimura then whispered, "I'll tell you later." Kotake nodded.

Hazuki asked, "How exactly did you recover, Kotake-kun?" Kotake lost his temper, "Shut up! I didn't recover! Okay!" Everyone perked up and Kotake continued, "I was healed." Everyone gasped. Momoko

stated, "But who..."

Kotake started to walk off in another direction with everyone not very far behind. He stopped at the door which led to room 258. (A/N: I wrote the number with my eyes closed.) Kotake knocked. "Enter." someone replied.

Kotake opened the door slightly and slowly opened it wider. He walked in and over to one of the doctors. Everyone decided that this was probably the room of whoever healed Kotake. They all looked around.

Once Doremi had glanced at the bed, she could not look away. Everyone noticed her, turned to the bed and saddened. Doremi covered her mouth as she chanted, "No...no...no...This isn't real...I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming..." The odango tried to convince herself as tears made their way down her cheeks. Doremi closed her eyes and stated, "It's all...my fault..."

Hazuki was the first to try to comfort her best friend, "Doremi-chan, it'll be...okay." Doremi just stated half crying, "No, no it won't." Hazuki turned to the bed with a specific Wizard World prince.

**~In the Queen's Palace~**

Just as Mizuno heard of Akatsuki's state, she decided to do everything in her power to help him. Even if it involved sneaking into the Palace with her best friend.

"Thanks again for coming, Yori-chan." Mizuno whispered. Yori smiled, "My pleasure. Besides, who wouldn't want to help the prince?" Mizuno frowned, "The Queen." Mizuno and Yori stood back stuck to the wall in their cloaks. They walked along the wall till they reached the doors to the library. Mizuno looked around, "Coast is clear." The two sneaked in and went to the forbidden magic section.

They were looking through the books when they heard someone walk in. Yori looked but Mizuno ignored. It was the Queen. She noticed Yori and walked over to her and Mizuno who were still in their hooded cloaks.

Mizuno was looking through a book trying her best to ignore the ruler. Yori could sense the tension between the girl and the Queen so she (wisely) chose to stay silent and let fate do its work.

"What are you doing here?" The ruler asked after deciding to be the one to break the silence. Mizuno replied, her voice monotone, "Helping Akatsuki-kun." The Queen stated, "There's nothing you can do." Mizuno shouted at the blonde, "At least I'm trying!"

Mizuno sighed, "Come on Yori-chan. We won't find anything in the library of a disbeliever." She and Yori walked out, Mizuno (for once) not caring if they were spotted or not.

**~With Doremi and the others~**

Doremi, who finally stopped sobbing/crying/wailing, you get the idea, stood up straight and wiped the tears of her face. She started to glow. Two minutes later, she stopped glowing and everyone uncovered their shielded eyes to find the odango in her Royal Patraine uniform.

Doremi raised her Wreath Poron, "Pirika Patraine!" A white beam shot out and into Akatsuki as Doremi closed her eyes. Mizuno and Yori walked in at that moment. Mizuno stared as Yori gaped.

Tears escaped Doremi's eyes (despite the fact they were closed) as the beam continued to make Akatsuki glow. Majo Heart entered and dropped the papers she was holding as she stared.

Two minutes later the beam faded away as Doremi turned back into her apprentice uniform. Hazuki rushed to her friend, "Doremi-chan, are you okay?" Doremi blinked and did it again, "I'm...fine?" Doremi couldn't believe that she hadn't lost any energy from that.

Yori went over to Doremi as well and Mizuno to Akatsuki. She waited not too long before he blinked as well. He tried to sit up, with help from the hooded cloak wearing witch. He couldn't help but breathe fast. Slowly, his breathing calmed down. "Amazing..." Majo Heart stated as she held her head, trying to believe what she had just witnessed. I mean, it's not everyday you see a witch apprentice heal the only prince of the Wizard (and Witch) World.

"Are you okay?" Mizuno asked, half-worried half-relieved. "I think so. What happened...?" Akatsuki's last conscious events came back to him. Mizuno smiled and hugged him, but not too tight.

Doremi noticed Akatsuki when Mizuno let him go. Their eyes locked and Doremi's shocked expression turned into a smile as she shouted, "AKATSUKI-KUN!" It was anyone's guess as to what happened next. Doremi tackled Akatsuki (again) out of happiness and relief. Doremi let Akatsuki go when she heard his cry for air. "Arigatou Doremi-chan." Doremi shook her head, "Arigatou Akatsuki-kun." The prince couldn't help but smile at the girl's innocence.

Momoko asked, "Isn't healing magic forbidden?" The question reverted everyone's attention to the Japanese-American blonde and then to the odango who showed no signs of any sort of illness or shortage of energy.

Mizuno cleared her throat and all the attention reverted to her, as that was her intention. She spoke up, "It's not forbidden magic if it's not magic, right?" Everyone nodded. She walked over to Doremi and stated, "Your power didn't come from your magic, it came from in there." She pointed to where the odango's heart would be. Pop asked, "Is that even-" Mizuno answered the incomplete question, "Anything's possible once you put your mind to it."

Kotake walked over to Doremi and pointed at her while asking, "So you're saying that Dojimi here healed Shidousa-kun?" Mizuno nodded. "It's Do-re-mi, baka!" Doremi corrected angrily.

"Dojimi!"

"Baka!"

"Dojimi!"

"Baka!"

"Dojimi!"

"Baka!"

"Dojimi!"

"Baka!"

"Dojimi!"

"Baka!"

"Dojimi!

The two looked away from each other and folded their arms stubbornly. "Glad to see everything's back to normal." Pop stated and everyone laughed. Akatsuki perked up. He tapped Kotake's shoulder and stated, "And that's 'Akatsuki-kun' to you." Doremi smiled and hugged Akatsuki again. She let him go and hugged Kotake.

Everything was back to normal; well, in the Ojamajo way, that is.


	30. To the rescue!

**To the rescue!**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

"I don't get it, why do we have to come to the MAHO-dou when we aren't even supposed to open up the shop?" Kaoru asked no-one in particular. Yuki looked around, "Does anyone else think that something bad is about to happen?" Everyone else turned to each other, then back at Yuki.

"Or maybe its just me. Gome." Yuki stated. "It's alright. Everyone of us has that feeling once in a while. It'll probably go away soon." Hazuki reassured the brunette. Yuki nodded slowly, "I hope you're right, Hazuki-chan."

"Yuki-onee-chan! Yuki-onee-chan! Yuki-onee-chan!" A familiar voice caused the apprentices to perk up as Hikaru came running out of nowhere. "Or not. What's wrong, Hikaru-kun?" Hikaru rested his hands on his knees and panted.

He looked up and stated, "You have to hurry! There's some big scary men who say they want to break down Majo Heart's home!" Everyone gasped. Doremi spoke up, "Someone wants to take down the orphanage!" Yuki studied Hikaru's serious face. _Again…?_

No-one needed to be told twice. Everyone rushed towards the orphanage.

**~At the orphanage~**

As Hikaru told the apprentices, the six men were just a few feet away from the building. There was only one thing stopping them from fulfilling their job.

"Get out of our way, you meddling kids!" One of them shouted. "No! We stopped you once and we can do it again!" Tooru replied back. He, Leon, Akira, Fujio, Nyoko and Mia had no intention of getting out of their way.

"He's right!" Yuki shouted as she and others got off their brooms and carpet. The man in front smiled. He snapped his fingers. Two men grabbed Mia and Nyoko. Akira and Leon tried to get them back. The other three used magic and captured everyone else except Tooru and Yuki who were immune to the magic.

"Don't give up!" Leon shouted. "You can do it, Tooru-onii-chan, Yuki-onee-chan! We believe in you!" Mia, Hikaru and Nyoko agreed. Soon, everyone was shouting encouragements at the two.

At the same time, one of the men noticed Yuki. He stared at the determination in her eye. He did the same with Tooru. He walked over to Yuki who didn't flinch. No-one had ever seen her so brave. "You," he began, "you're the same girl as last time."

Yuki perked up and then realized what he was talking about. _Suki-chan? _She shook her head, "I may look like her, but I'm not. Though, what we do have in common is that, we won't let you destroy our home!"

"She's right! There's nothing you can do to move us from this spot!" Tooru backed her up. "That's the spirit!" Akira helped. "Don' give up no matter what!" Aiko shouted too.

The man turned to Tooru, "And you, I remember you, you're that boy." Tooru nodded. The man in front spoke up again, "You all can have your reunion if you want, I have a building to tear down!" "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kotake replied.

"Silence!" He commanded. He turned to Tooru and Yuki, "Now I'll make you a deal. If you want your friends unharmed, be good little kids and get out of my way!"

"No-one is tearing down anything!" A voice called from inside. Everyone turned as a figure in a claret red hooded cloak walked out. The apprentices (and wizards and witches) all smiled.

"And who exactly are you?" The man asked. "I'll ask the questions around here. But first, let them go." The figure spoke as she stepped up in front of Tooru and Yuki. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" The man asked rudely.

"Me? Gome. I haven't introduced myself yet." She stated as she removed her hood. The men gasped and bowed, "You're alive!" Mizuno smiled, "Right. I'll ask again. Let. The. Kids. Go." They obeyed and Mizuno continued, "Now, tell me, who ordered you to tear down this place?"

"We were sent here under the orders of Her Majesty." The man replied. _What? Why would- Unless…_ Mizuno nodded and ordered the men to leave. They, being the sort of obedient men, immediately left.

"Arigatou, Mizu-chan." Tooru and Yuki stated happily. Mizuno turned around, a serious look on her face, "Where is Akatsuki-kun?" They turned to each other and Fujio spoke up, "Ano, Akatsuki-kun went to the castle the last time I saw him."

Mizuno gasped and created a broom out of magic, "Ja, ikuzo, or we might be too late." Everyone else except, Nyoko, Mia and Hikaru got on their brooms/carpet without a word. While in the sky, another figure in a brown hooded cloak on a broom appeared.

She and Mizuno smiled at each other and Mizuno put on her hood. They soon landed in front of the castle doors. "Now, THAT'S, what I call a serious makeover." Kaoru commented. Everyone stared at the formally white castle. It was now black, grey and red. Some of the apprentices nodded in agreement.

Mizuno walked in, "Come on, we don't have much time." Everyone followed. Marina, Yuki, Hana-chan, Hazuki and Kaoru were getting scared and even hid behind someone.

Kaoru eventually gave in and ended up falling to her knees grabbing her ears and shouting, "No! Make it stop!" and maybe even letting tears escape her tight-shut eyes.

"Kaoru-chan!" Leon and the Ojamajos exclaimed. Kaoru refused to go further. Leon offered to stay behind. So, everyone moved on, except Aiko who continued with the others reluctantly.

"Poor Kaoru-chan." Doremi stated as everyone continued. A few scared, others confused. Mizuno however, may have only been the one not listening. _Please be safe. Please, please, please, please. _Mizuno begged mentally.

The other figure, who had turned out to be Yori smiled at her friend, "It'll be alright, Mizu-chan. You've got to believe." Mizuno nodded.

Soon (A/N: Ish.), everyone reached the throne room. Mizuno slowly opened the door. She made sure no-one could be seen through the door. Mizuno risked herself and peeked through the door. She immediately backed away, "It's worse than I thought…"

Everyone stared at her, then the door, then at her, then at the door. This went on until Mizuno snapped out of it and walked in, everyone else not far behind. Everyone gasped at sight of their Queen.

Instead of blonde hair, she had ebony black hair. She wore black and red instead of the usual white and purple. Her clothes had ripped edges. She was standing up and pointed her hand towards the wall. They looked towards it and as they did, Doremi, Tooru, Fujio, Yori and Mizuno all exclaimed, "Akatsuki-kun!"

Akatsuki was smashed into the wall and slid down. He tried to sit up and opened up one eye. Mizuno stared at the Queen angrily. She ponted her hand towards the Queen. A white light shot out and hit the ruler causing her to smash into the wall. Yori held out her hand and a golden coloured rope shot out and wrapped itself around the Queen.

_Good, the process isn't even half full yet…_ Mizuno stated mentally. Mizuno walked over to the Queen and held out both hands. Both females glowed and the Queen started screaming in pain. Tears rolled down Mizuno's cheeks as she apologized mentally.

"Doremi-chan, try to heal Akatsuki-kun!" Yori shouted as she tried to hold the rope in place. Doremi nodded and the girls changed into their Royal Patraine uniforms.

Twelve beams of light shot into Doremi and she held up her Wreath Poron, "Pirika Patraine!" A beam shot into Akatsuki as Doremi closed her eyes. The beams faded away and Akatsuki had successfully managed to get up. Doremi however, fainted from the sudden boost of power.

"Mizu-chan, I can't hold on much longer!" Yori cried. Mizuno replied, "Just a little bit longer, Yori-chan!" Hazuki, Aiko and everyone else nodded to each other. Thirteen beams of light hit Yori and she sighed in relief.

Mizuno opened her eyes and the Queen stopped screaming in pain. They stopped glowing and Mizuno still held her hands together because something that looked like a star only it was covered in black vines was floating in her hands. She turned around. Yori let go.

The Queen's skin had turned blue. Mizuno stated, "We need to purify this." Everyone else nodded just as Doremi woke up, "What…happened…?" Yori turned to the girls, "You need to perform Magical Stage." She turned to the guys, "You too."

Onpu and the girls changed into their apprentice uniforms and took their places as Doremi changed into her apprentice uniform.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"

"Paiipai ponpoi shinayakani!"

"Pameruku raruku takarakani!"

"Pururun puurun suzuyakani!"

"Peruton peton sawayakani!"

"Pororin pyuarin hanahana pii!"

"Poapan panupi saniyakani!"

"Pitato patuto yukanayakani!"

"Punaro parero muziyakani!"

"Magical Stage! Purify Jou-sama's spirit!"

The guys sat in a square and closed their eyes. Four beams went up and turned into one then hit the vine-covered spirit in Mizuno's hand. Akatsuki, Tooru, Fujio and Akira did the same.

After a while all beams faded. Mizuno opened her eyes, looked at her hands and smiled. The dark vines had disappeared. She handed the spirit to Akatsuki, took Yori-s hands and left for the door.

Before she stepped out, they turned around and gave everyone a thumbs up, "Good luck, minna-san!" And with that the duo left in a hurry.

Akatsuki looked at the door, then his hands. He walked over to his mother and slowly held his hands out to her. The spirit was absorbed into the Queen's body. Her skin turned normal and slowly, so did her clothes. She slowly stood up and looked around. She raised her hand and rings of musical notes floated above and covered the castle. It was soon covered in white light and when the light faded away, the castle was back to normal.

The Queen walked back to her throne and sat down. She spoke up, "Doremi-chan, Akatsuki-kun, minna-san, arigatou." Everyone smiled in return. She continued, "I need one more favour from you, Doremi-chan."

Doremi perked up, "H-Hai?" The now blonde ruler replied, "Thank Mizuno for me." Doremi blinked and then bowed, "Hai, Jou-sama."

**~With Mizuno and Yori~**

The two were standing outside the castle. Mizuno hugged Yori, surprising her. Yori hugged back and then heard Mizuno crying softly. Yori smiled, "There, there, you did what you had to do."

This caused Mizuno to cry a bit louder. Yori didn't say anything but hugged her friend as she let it out.

**~With Kaoru and Leon~**

The two were in Kaoru's room. Kaoru had stopped screaming and let go her ears. Leon asked, "Are you feeling any better yet?" Kaoru nodded as tears swelled up ion her eyes. Kaoru hugged Leon also surprising him.


	31. Shocking introductions

**Shocking introductions**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~At the Queen's Palace: In the throne room~**

"I'm sorry, what?" The Queen asked her son. Akatsuki didn't move his eyes from the floor, "I said fine. We'll tell them." His mother, now positive what she heard was not a dream, nodded, "So you'll tell them after school?"

Akatsuki nodded and looked up, "But we'll only tell them what they need to know." The duo nodded at each other and Akatsuki walked out. Two minutes later, he poked his head through the door, "Oh, and Mizu-chan says you're welcome." She nodded again and this time Akatsuki walked off with a smile. But it soon disappeared.

**~With the Queen~**

The blonde sighed, "At least they'll be explained soon. I just hope Akatsuki won't let it bother him too much."

_(Flashback to that morning)_

_"Thank you all for coming this early, especially on such short notice." The Queen told the witch and wizard apprentices. "No problem, Jou-sama." Doremi replied for everyone else. "Please, we must hurry. Girls, hold out your Sweet Porons." The Queen commanded and the girls obeyed. The Queen stood up and raised her hand. All the Porons glowed. Everyone except Kotake, Kimura, Masaru, Hasebe, Hana-chan and Marina realised what was going on. _

_The glowing Porons shrunk into little items. When they stopped glowing, they revealed to be crystals. Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana-chan, Yuki, Kaoru and Pop gasped. They stared. Marina was confused._

_The Queen lowered her hand and sat back down, __"Your crystals will only stay with you temporarily except Kaoru-chan and Yuki-chan's. Marina-chan, I am aware that you do not understand the concept of crystals and witches yet. But don't worry, Doremi-chan and the others will explain to you later." __Marina nodded. The ruler then dismissed them. When they left, she sighed._

_(Flashback end)_

**~After school: At the MAHO-dou~**

"And that is why, these crystals, are really, really important." Doremi finished, glad she didn't have to talk anymore. Marina looked down at the crystal in her hand.

Hazuki spoke up, "Ano, Marina-chan, can we see your crystal?" Marina looked up, down at her crystal, then looked back up and nodded. She stretched her arm out and the girls stared at the navy blue crystal. It looked like three ovals stuck together to make it look like a tulip. (A/N: PM me if you don't understand the description and I'll send you the pic.) "It's shiny!" Hana-chan commented.

The girls nodded in agreement. Kaoru asked, "Am I the only one who's noticed that Marina-chan's uniform is brown but her crystal is navy blue?" Marina shook her head, "I wonder about that too."

Onpu spoke up, "That's probably the least of our problems right now. What I want to know is why Jou-sama turned our Porons into crystals. And that be temporarily." The apprentices nodded. Everyone fell in to the deep pit of what everyone calls, thought.

"Maybe we can help with that." Everyone perked up and turned around only to find they were staring at the FLAT 4. The apprentices turned to each other, obviously confused.

"You have been given your crystals so you can defend yourselves when alone." Fujio started off. "It's temporary because it's just until our job is finished." Leon continued. Momoko asked, "And what exactly is your job?" They guys turned to each other wondering how to explain that part.

"Uh…." Tooru scratched his head in confusion. Leon put his hand on Tooru's shoulder causing the turquoise-haired wizard to stop. Leon whispered, "We could use Yori-chan right about now." Fujio and Tooru nodded.

Akatsuki sighed. POOF! All eyes turned to the figure in the smoke. "Wow." Tooru stated. The wizard prince walked up to her, "Yori-chan, what are you doing here?"

Yori wasn't wearing her cloak so everyone could see who she was. She wore a white full sleeved shirt with a dark crème coloured half sleeved top on it. She wore a light golden coloured knee length skirt and light brown coloured ballet flats. She had brown eyes and black hair. It was tied up in a low loose bun. Her bangs were very similar to those of Shia from Pita Ten.

Yori smiled, "Well, you see, a little birdie told me that you decided to tell your friends. Mizu-chan and I knew that it would be hard so I came by just in case."

They nodded. Akatsuki smiled at the elder girl, "Arigatou Yori-chan." Yori smiled in reply. Fujio's eyes widened as he realized something. Leon noticed, "Something wrong, Fujio-kun?" Fujio gulped and fiddled with his fingers as he replied, "Ano, do you remember when I said the experiment was complete?"

His three friends nodded. Fujio continued, "Well, the truth is that we still haven't completed." "WHAT?" The other three yelled. Fujio lowered his hands and tried to look up without being frightened, "We still need one more thing." "And what's that?" Tooru asked annoyance evident in his voice.

Fujio whispered something in Tooru's ears causing him to be dumbfounded. After he regained his posture he stated, "You're on your own." Fujio sighed. Onpu stepped forward, "What do you need?" Fujio reluctantly turned to Onpu and gulped, "It's not what we need, it's who we need." The apprentices turned to each other.

Momoko put her hands on her hips, "Well, who do you need?" Fujio turned to Tooru for help but Tooru backed away. Fujio sighed and turned to the Ojamajos and took a deep breath, "Onpu-chan." The girls were confused. Onpu stepped forward, "Ano, what kind of experiment is it?"

Akatsuki was getting tired so he replied, "Fujio-kun has a theory about you that may be of use to our job and he wants to prove it. But first he needs to test it. That's where you come in." Fujio opened his mouth to speak but closed it and nodded, "Arigatou Akatsuki-kun." Akatsuki smiled in return.

The Ojamajos turned to each other. Hazuki asked, "What kind of theory do you have Fujio-kun?" Fujio replied, "Onpu-chan, do any of your parents know about the Magical Dimension?" (A/N: That's the Wizard and Witch World.) Onpu shook her head as a 'no'. Fujio tried again, "Have you ever asked them?"

Onpu replied, "Not really." Fujio nodded indicating he understood, "Do you know when you'll your Otou-san next time?" Realization hit Onpu as he gasped, "Oh! I almost forgot! Papa is coming today!" Onpu looked at the clock and nearly screamed. She turned to, "Gome, but Papa will be coming to the MAHO-dou instead in...two and a half hours. He wanted to check out the MAHO-dou and meet all of you."

Everyone was shocked too. Yori spoke up, "You're forgetting one thing." Everyone turned to her, confused. She held up her crystal. It was a gold coloured sphere with a gold crescent shaped crystal stuck to the bottom of the sphere. (A/N: PM me if you don't understand the description and I'll send you the pic.) Everyone smiled, what they forgot was that they had magic on their side.

**~Two and a half hours later~**

Everyone smiled. "Can we rest now?" Doremi asked. Onpu laughed, "Hai Doremi-chan. Rest all you want." All the girls except Onpu were in their Patisserie uniform. Hazuki turned to Onpu, "Onpu-chan, you said your Otou-chan was coming. What about your Okaa-chan?" Onpu smiled and replied, "Mama is at a meeting." Hazuki nodded.

The bell rang causing everyone to turn. The girls rushed to the counter. They stood in front of it and bowed, "Irashaimase!" Onpu appeared from behind her friends. She immediately ran to her father and hugged him, "Papa! You came!"

He patted her head, "Of course I did. Where'd you think I'd go?" They let go of each other and Onpu smiled. Tsuyoshi (A/N: Onpu's dad.) spoke up, "I never thought you would work at a store at the same time being an idol." Onpu turned to her friends, "I had help." Tsuyoshi nodded and smiled at the girls who smiled back.

He walked over to them and stated, "You must be Onpu's friends. Don't tell me. I'll guess your names." Onpu looked around and couldn't find Yori and the FLAT 4. She went to the kitchen and dragged them towards her father one by one.

By the time Onpu was finished, Tsuyoshi had finished guessing and got the names all right. The brown-haired man noticed the wizards and girl.

Akatsuki introduced himself first, "Good evening, I'm Shidousa Akatsuki." The rest continued, "Kashikoi Fujio." Fujio added. "Kounna Tooru." Tooru continued. Leon finished proudly, pointing to himself, "Sokuryoku Leon." Yori didn't get her turn because Tsuyoshi asked Leon, "What did you say?"

Tsuyoshi bent down to Leon's level. The brown-haired man asked, "Did you say Sokuryoku?" Leon nodded. Tsuyoshi asked again, "Sokuryoku? As in Sokuryoku Akihito?" Leon raised an eyebrow, "How do you know Otou-chan?" Everyone gasped.

Leon stared and realized who the man in front of him was, "Wait, if you know Otou-chan, then you must be...Ah! Segawa Tsuyoshi!" Tsuyoshi nodded. Onpu stated, "Wow. I didn't see that coming." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Leon and Tsuyoshi shook hands. Tsuyoshi smiled, "I never thought I'd meet Hito-kun's son." Leon replied, "And I never thought you'd be the same person as Onpu-chan's Otou-chan." The two smiled and let go. Yori stated, "Ano, I'm Naoto Yori."

Tsuyoshi nodded as he got up and went to Yori, "That would make you Kashi-kun's daughter, wouldn't it?" Yori was confused, "Kashi-kun?" Tsuyoshi realized his mistake, "Gome, I meant Fukashi." Yori smiled, "Then you're right." The duo smiled as well.


	32. And so the truth comes out

**And so the truth comes out**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS!: **I've got a poll on my profile, pretty please vote. The confusion is driving me insane...Oh! and REVIEW!

**Continued…**

Onpu asked the question in everybody's mind (except Tsuyoshi, Leon and Yori) as her father turned around, "Papa, how do you know Leon-kun and Yori-chan's fathers?" Tsuyoshi, "They were my friends."

Fujio nudged Leon who groaned, "Fine." Tsuyoshi heard and turned, "Something wrong?" Leon looked at Fujio one last time who nodded. Leon sighed but turned to the man, "Ne, if I show you something, will you believe me?" Tsuyoshi was confused, "I guess that depends on what you would show me." Leon sighed again, "Well, here goes. Ready?" The man nodded reluctantly. Leon looked at Tsuyoshi in the eye and kept his gaze. Everyone was watching by now. Leon slowly flew off the floor. When he was in mid-air, he crossed his legs and sat in mid-air.

Everyone waited for his reaction. Surprisingly, he didn't faint or run away or scream. Instead, he just stood there. Tsuyoshi asked, "The Magical Dimension still exists?" Leon smiled and nodded. He then landed back on the ground.

Tsuyoshi then turned to his daughter, "That means you're all..." Onpu nodded. Tsuyoshi ran a hand through his hair. He then turned back to Leon, "Where's Hito-kun?" Leon's expression turned serious as he replied, "He's not here." Tsuyoshi understood what Leon was talking about and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Leon looked up. The man smiled, "He was a good man." Leon nodded and looked away, "Yea, I know."

Kaoru cleared her throat in annoyance. The attention reverted towards her, "We're ALL STILL here, you know." Tsuyoshi chuckled. He walked over to her, pointed at Leon and asked, "Are you his sister?" Everyone gasped. "Papa!" Onpu exclaimed. Her father held up a finger to stop Onpu because he was expecting an answer from Kaoru.

Kaoru looked away, "I'm not...sure." She caught sight of the fairies playing with her ocarina. It was about to fall off the edge of the table. Kaoru rushed to it and fell on the ground right under it. She caught it just in time. She sighed in relief as she stood up.

She turned around to see everyone staring at her, "What?" She put it back on the table and patted her fairy, Keke, "Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yori-chan!" Everyone turned to find Mizuno walking towards them. Tsuyoshi blinked, "Is that..?" Mizuno noticed the man and greeted him, "Good evening. I'm Mizuno." Tsuyoshi blinked again, "Have we met before?"

Mizuno raised an eyebrow in confusion, "No, I don't think we have." Tsuyoshi pointed to her pendant, "I remember that pendant! You're...!" Mizuno had used magic to cover his mouth with tape. She apologized, "Hontou ni gome nasai, I don't usually do that but I don't like it when people call me..." She then whispered the rest into his ear. His only reply was, "So you are. You've grown so much from when I last saw you."

Mizuno smiled, "Nice to see you too, Segawa-kun. But umm...Yori-chan and I have to go. Again, gome." Tsuyoshi replied, "No no, it's okay." Mizuno thanked him as she and Yori left. Onpu stepped forward, "Papa, did you grow up in the Witch and Wizard Worlds?"

The aforementioned man put his finger to his chin, "Actually, when I was there, they used to be together but in a way I did."

Fujio stepped forward, "Onpu-chan," She turned around as he continued, "could you please change into your uniform so we can go to the Wizard World for the experiment?" Onpu nodded, "Hai." Tsuyoshi was confused, "What uniform?" The girls giggled and Hazuki replied, "Wait and see."

Onpu clapped her hands, the ring shined purple for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, clapped her hands, they were covered in a purple light and gloves appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in a purple light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into purple and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, a purple light covered her clothing and as she spun it turned into her witch outfit. She then tapped her head which got covered in a purple light and turned into a hat. Lastly she stroke her pose, "Pretty Witch-i Onpu-chi!" She then took out her broom, "Ja, ikuzo." The duo left.

**~With Onpu and Fujio~**

The two were walking into a building. For some strange reason, Onpu began to feel uncomfortable and nervous. She tried to start a conversation, "Ne, Fujio-kun?" The boy stopped and turned around, "Hm?" Onpu continued, still looking at the floor, "Where are we going?"

Fujio replied, "To run a few tests, why? Is something wrong?" Onpu immediately looked up, "No no, of course not. It's just that, it won't hurt, right?" Fujio smiled reassuringly, "No, of course not. We'd never do anything to hurt you." Onpu smiled in return and duo continued their journey/walk you get the picture.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Momoko finally arrived from the kitchen holding a tray with a drink on it. She walked over to Tsuyoshi, "Here you go." They smiled. Doremi came over to them, "Ne, Onpu's dad, don't you have to go back to work?" The aforementioned dude took a sip, "Actually, I have the rest of the day off."

"Hontou?" Doremi asked. The man nodded in reply. Aiko and Momoko then took a seat at the same table, "Alright then, let's get to work." This confused the man. Aiko took out a pen and paper and Momoko leaned on the table and asked, "Alright, question number one, how do you know about magic and witches and wizards?"

Doremi, Hazuki, Akatsuki, Leon, Tooru, Masaru, Takeshi, Kimura, Kotake, Marina and Tsuyoshi all sweat dropped. Hana-chan just smiled innocently. Instead of replying, Tsuyoshi leaned on the table and asked, "Actually, do you mind if I ask you a question instead?" The two girls turned to each other and then the man to whom they shook their heads as a 'no'.

He turned to Aiko, "Onpu told me something she noticed about your behaviour." Everyone stayed quiet as they wanted to know what they'd talk about. Aiko gulped as the brown-haired man continued, "Is there a reason as to why you haven't said anything to Leon since his grandfather died?" Everyone wanted to know that, including a certain blonde wizard.

Aiko didn't reply but looked down. Everyone waited. Aiko looked up with a smiled plastered on her face, "No reason." Tsuyoshi continued, "Leon, come here." The boy obeyed as he stood next to the man. Tsuyoshi smiled, "If there's no reason, then you'll have no problem in talking to him, right?" Everyone waited.

Aiko stayed quiet and looked away. Leon spoke up, "Come on Ai-chan, it's not that hard. After all, it is just me." Aiko lowered her head even more. Leon got annoyed, "Come on. What's your problem anyway?"

"You!" Aiko burst out as she stood up, slammed her hands onto the table and angrily glared at him. Everyone was dumbfounded, "What?" "You! You're ma problem!" Everyone (wisely) chose to let their blue-haired friend continue. Which she did, "Yer the mos' annoyin', confusin', stupid excuse for a wizard I ever met! Yer Oji-chan died, in fron' of yer own eyes! Don' tha' make ya sad? Ya jus' seem t'not care at all! Wha' I don' get is, how can anyone get over something so serious in one nigh'? I jus' don' get that."

By now, Leon was also returning the glare. He wanted to reply so badly, but he couldn't. It would just make everything worse as it is. If known about this duo, one could feel the tension from a mile away. Hana-chan, by now, was hiding behind Hazuki who was trying to comfort her.

Aiko was waiting for a reply. She got nothing. Instead, the two just glared at each other. Soon, Leon fell to the ground causing his wizard friends to call out his name. Aiko lost her glare but stared confused instead. The thud was followed by a poof with turned out Akira came. He noticed Leon and smiled, "Looks like someone's learned their lesson."

Onpu and Fujio showed up not too later. Onpu was confused and so was Fujio, "What happened to Leon-kun?" Akira replied, "Don't mind him. He's just asleep." Momoko asked, "Why?" Akira didn't get to reply because Akatsuki spoke up, "Next time, Ai-chan, go easy on him." Aiko glared but Akatsuki nor Tooru seemed scared.

Tooru agreed as he leaned on one of the tables, "Yea, I mean it's not his fault." Akatsuki nodded as Fujio explained, "Leon-kun does care. It's just the way he was raised." "What happened?" Marina asked. Fujio turned to friends then back at the girl, "Well, from what we know, he was taught that sadness is for weaklings."

"By his Oji-chan?" Hazuki guessed. Her reply consisted of four nods. (A/N: Fourth nod is from Akira.) Tsuyoshi gasped, "Really? His Oji-chan told him that?" Akira tilted his head up, "Probably about, everyday of his life till he turned five...or was it six?" Everyone was shocked at that.

Onpu stared at his sleeping figure, put her hands on her hips and asked, "Shouldn't he at least sleep on a bed?" Akira objected, "Nah, he likes the floor more. Every time I go to wake him up, he's lying there on the floor." Everyone stared at Leon then back at Akira who continued, "He stays up all night long, staring at this photograph of his...happier...days."

Everyone turned to Leon who started talking in his sleep, "Hai...Oji-chan... " He then gave a smile but continued, "...I'll...get you...for that...Otou-chan...I'm not scared...of...snow..." Akira, Akatsuki and Fujio laughed. Akatsuki stated, "He still hasn't gotten over it." Fujio agreed, "It was just one ball of snow." Akira smiled, "Well, since I know he's fine, I better go. See you around."

POOF! He disappeared. One specific American-Japanese blonde tried to shrug off a feeling of disappointment. Everyone turned to Leon who immediately sat up awake and screaming. When he stopped, he looked around and walked back to the Wizard World.

Aiko called out, "Where'd ya think yer goin'?" Leon turned his head and replied, "It's Okaa-chan's birthday." He continued to leave. Two minutes later, Aiko ran after him. The girls smiled.

Onpu clapped her hands, "If I may have your attention please." Everyone listened and the idol pointed to Fujio, "Well, we finished the experiment and well..." "Well?" Tooru asked. Fujio continued, "Onpu-chan's not human." Everyone was surprised. Onpu asked, "Then what am I?" Fujio replied, "That's the problem. You're not human, nor witch. You're half of each." Onpu asked, "I am?" Everyone repeated, "She is?"

Fujio walked over to Tsuyoshi, "You come from a family of normal humans, right?" The man nodded causing the boy to strike a thinking pose, "That's where the confusion comes in. Here look at this." He snapped his fingers and a translucent flat tree appeared. "It's the Segawa family tree." Akatsuki stated causing Fujio to nod, "But look." He pointed to 'Segawa Tsuyoshi'. The name was partially glowing. Onpu's name was too.

"What does the faint glowing mean?" Yuki asked. Fujio explained, "If a name in a family tree glows, they have magical powers. The more power you have, the brighter your name glows." Onpu stared at her name. Fujio spoke up grabbing everyone's attention, "Since Onpu-chan has little natural magic power, she only has one type of magic."

The boy continued since he knew what was going to be asked, "See, thing is, what I've learned is that, your power is activated by wishing." Everyone turned to the girl then Fujio, "You're the one who's absent from the group the most, right?" Onpu thought and nodded. (A/N: Chapters 8, 16, 19, 24..)

Fujio continued, "What has happened every time you've been either in the MAHO-dou or Witch or Wizard Worlds?" Onpu thought and replied half unsure, "Umm...a screen appearing showing what minna-san is doing?" Fujio nodded.

"Right, and..." Fujio asked Onpu who's eyes opened wide in shock, "All those times, it was, me?" Fujio closed his eyes and nodded. Everyone stood in silence as they tried to take everything in.


	33. Aiko's farewell

**Aiko's farewell**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~With Leon and Aiko~**

"Leon-kun!" Aiko called out as she ran after him. He ignored her and kept on walking. She called out again, "Matte!" Leon stopped but didn't turn. Aiko caught up and panted. She then looked up, "It's yer Okaa-chan's birthday?" Leon replied, "What's it to you?"

Aiko replied, "It's my Oji-chan's birthday too..." Leon perked up, "Then why don't you go to him?" Aiko looked down, "He died..." (A/N: Chapter 24 till 27. That's where Aiko was.) Leon nodded. The two stayed in silence. An idea hit Leon as he broke the silence, "I know!" Aiko looked up, "What?" Leon grinned and stated as he pushed towards the forest, "You'll see. Come on."

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone was still silent. The silence broke because the bell rang. Doremi, Hazuki, Momoko, Pop, Yuki and Kaoru went up to their customer and greeted them. It was Anrima.

**~With Aiko and Leon~**

They had stopped and were staring at the two paths in front of them. Aiko folded her arms, "Which way now?" Leon stared.

_(Flashback)_

_"It's this way!" Young Akatsuki shouted. "No, it's this way!" Young Fujio replied. The two were glaring at each other, neither giving up. Young Leon and Tooru stared and groaned. Leon asked, "Are they going to do this every time?" Tooru groaned at the idea. _

_The four were at the same paths Aiko and Leon have run into. Fujio and Akatsuki were 'creatively debating' on which way their destination was._

_Leon groaned again and started walking down the path on the left. Tooru walked down the other path. Fujio and Akatsuki noticed and ran after Leon. Two minutes later, Tooru came back with a swarm of bees chasing him. He then ran down the path his friends took while shouting, "Guys! Wait up! I need help!"_

_(Flashback end)_

Leon chuckled at the flashback and pointed towards the path on the left, "That way." He then headed towards it. Aiko reluctantly followed, her gaze not leaving the ground.

After a long while, Aiko asked, "Where're we goin'?" Leon grinned, "Wait and see." Aiko replied, "I'm waitin' but I'm not seein' much." Leon replied, "Calm down, just a bit longer." Aiko stated, "Ya said that twenty minutes ago."

Leon stopped and looked up. He smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Well, here it is." Aiko looked up and then back at Leon, "A tree house? Ya made me follow ya all this way jus' to see a tree house?" Leon nodded, "Yep." Aiko glared and then looked back up again. The wooden tree house looked about at least ten years old. The tree trunk was covered in planks of wood to make it easier to climb up.

Aiko turned to face Leon but he wasn't there. She looked up and saw Leon climbing up. When he finally got up to the top, he went inside. Aiko kept looking up. The windows opened but Leon wasn't there. A poof was heard but nothing was seen, to Aiko anyways.

Suddenly, something that looked like a water balloon flew towards her. Upon contact with Aiko, the balloon exploded and Aiko was drenched. The reason the Osakan didn't move out of the way was because it all happened too fast. She screamed Leon's name and went up too, big mistake. The minute she reached inside, another water balloon hit her. She screamed again, making Leon laugh. No matter how much she glared, nothing seemed to affect the blonde.

Aiko smiled evilly at the sight of the box overloaded with filled water balloons. She picked one up and threw it at the boy. He got up and smiled, "Two can play at that game." Following this, the duo commenced their water balloon fight.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Anrima was sitting on a table waiting. He kept looking at the clock. His behaviour confused the girls. Doremi asked, "Is something wrong, Kenichi-kun?" Anrima replied, "Where's Aiko?" They turned to each other. Momoko replied, "She's sort of busy..." Onpu smiled mischievously, "Those two have been taking long." Anrima immediately got up, knocking his chair down, "Two? What do you mean two?"

Hana-chan replied despite the fact that the girls were desperately making gestures to stay quiet at her, "Aiko-chan ran after Leon-kun!" Everyone except Hana-chan, Masaru, Hasebe, Kotake, Kimura, Tsuyoshi and Anrima slapped their foreheads. (A/N: Hana-chan knows she shouldn't call the girls '-mama' so she uses '-chan'.)

Anrima clenched his fist, "I need to see Aiko now!" His outburst shocked everyone. Kaoru put her hands on her hips, "Well, that's the problem. They left and never came back so we don't know where she is either." Anrima replied, "Well, can I at least talk to her?"

The girls turned to each other and nodded. Doremi took out her Patraine Call and called Aiko. She waited for the girl to pick up. Anrima told her to put it on speaker, which she did. Not as if she had a choice with the glare she was getting from the male Osakan.

**~With Leon and Aiko~**

The two were continuously throwing water balloons at each other while laughing. Aiko's Patraine Call rang. She picked up while still laughing and throwing. She answered while laughing, "Hello?"

"Ai-chan...are you laughing?" Doremi's confused voice asked.

Aiko replied still not stopping her laughter, "Why ya asking? Stop Leon-kun! Jus' a minute! Can't ya see I'm on the phone here!" Leon replied, not laughing, "Not until you surrender!" Aiko screamed and replied, still laughing, "I'll never surrender! Ya were sayin', Doremi-chan?"

Hazuki replied this time, "Ai-chan, Kenichi-kun wants to talk to you." The blue witch immediately stopped laughing and throwing causing Leon to stop throwing as well. Aiko repeated, "Anrima's there?" The aforementioned boy replied, "Yea, Aiko. It's me."

Aiko repeated his name and asked, "what are ya doin' at the MAHO-dou?" Anrima stiffened. She forgot. He replied coldly, "Ya tell me. Just stay with that Sokuryoku guy. Sayonara." After that, a door slam was heard. Aiko slowly hung up. She looked down, wondering what went wrong. Realization hit Aiko as she asked, "Leon-kun, what's the date today?" Leon answered back, though confusion was evident in his voice.

He raised his eyebrow as Aiko turned to the clock, "Something wrong?" Aiko replied, "No." She then ran down and Leon followed. Aiko was too fast. She didn't even know where she was going but kept calling out Anrima's name. She stopped and saw Leon. He spoke up, "What is it, Ai-chan?" Aiko replied, "I haft 'a go back now." Leon nodded and turned, "Come on, this way." He started running. Aiko smiled and followed him.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone was confused at what just happened. Onpu stated in a sing-song voice, "I think I spot a love triangle..." Just then Leon ran in and Aiko followed after. She asked no-one in particular, "When did Anrima leave?" Kaoru replied, "Ano, twenty minutes ago, why?" Aiko fell to her knees, "It's too late now... " Pop asked, "What's wrong, Ai-chan?" Aiko stood up and walked to the kitchen and told herself, "Even if I go now, I'll be too late..." She went to the cupboard and revealed cookies that were wrapped up and tied with a ribbon. She stared at them, "I forgot..." Leon stepped forward, "Ai-chan..." she turned around, sadness and disappointment all over her face, "here, catch!" He threw her a blue crystal shaped like a pebble. She caught it and asked, "What's this?"

Akatsuki, Fujio, Tooru and Tsuyoshi gasped at sight of the stone. Leon smiled, "It's a wishing stone, it'll take you where you need to go." He then winked. Aiko stared at him and then the stone. She pumped her fist in the air, "Yosha!" She then took the cookies and the stone. Soon, she disappeared and sparkles were in her place.

Leon smiled.

**~With Aiko~**

Aiko opened her eyes to find herself at the airport. She smiled. It worked. She looked for the stone she was given but couldn't find it. She gave up and ran towards where Anrima would be, continuously calling out his name, despite the glares she was getting from everyone else around her.

At last she found him, she waved, "Anrima!" He turned around and found his childhood friend running towards him, "Here ya go." Anrima reluctantly took the cookies. Aiko smiled at him, "You'll come visit during holidays, ne?" Anrima looked at her, then the cookies, then back up at her and replied, "Definitely!" He took out an envelope from his pocket. He stated, "It's fer Sokuryoku-kun." Aiko nodded.

The two laughed and then silenced to hear the announcement over the PA. When it was clear, Anrima spoke up, "Well, sayonara Aiko." Aiko nodded and Anrima walked away. After a while of just standing there, Aiko straightened up and yelled, "DON' GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE!" At first she heard nothing but then Anrima replied, "DON' WORRY! I WON'!" Aiko smiled and told herself, "He will." She then turned around and started walking away.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The door opened and Aiko entered, smiling satisfied. Akatsuki yelled at Leon, "What did you do that for?" Leon covered his ears, "Calm down, Akatsuki-kun." Tooru and Fujio held their prince back. Akatsuki replied, "Calm down? How can I calm down when you gave away the stone, just like that?"

Leon folded his arms, "Oh are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing?" Akatsuki, Fujio and Tooru silenced, not that Fujio or Tooru were saying anything. Tooru sighed, "Akatsuki-kun, he's right." Akatsuki nodded but lightly punched Leon on the arm. The two then shook hands. Akatsuki stated, "I won't go easy on you next time." Leon replied smiling, "I would expect nothing less."

Aiko walked over to them with the girls not far behind. She gave Leon the envelope, "From Anrima." Leon nodded and opened it. Leon read the paper inside and smiled, "Don't worry, I will." "Get the stone back?" Akatsuki asked, annoyed. Leon patted the prince on the back so he nearly fell forward, "Aw come on, buddy!" Akatsuki regained his posture and sighed, defeated.

Leon put away his letter and Aiko asked, "Ne, Leon-kun, ya know the stone ya gave me, I kinda lost it." Leon perked up and shook his head, "You didn't lose it." Tooru explained, "That 'stone' you 'lost' was a wishing stone. It has the ability to grant any wish, even heal someone or bring them back from the dead. There's no limit to its power." Fujio continued, "The problem is that, you only get one shot at it. Once the wish had been granted, the stone disappears." Akatsuki finished, "The one who finds it, gets to do what they want with it." Leon nodded.

Yuki replied, "I've heard of them, but I never thought they existed." Akatsuki replied, "Trust us, they very much do." Doremi asked, "Why can't you just find another one?" The four wizards and two witches (A/N: FLAT 4, Yuki & Kaoru.) shook their heads. Leon replied, "We just wish that it was easy." Akatsuki stated, "These stones, Doremi-chan, they're extremely rare and are only found once every thousand years." The witch and wizard apprentices gasped in shock.

Leon tried to calm Akatsuki, "Ne Akatsuki-kun, look on the bright side. At least now Naoto-kun won't be able to get his hands on the wishing stone."

Aiko caught sight of the clock, "Otou-chan's gonna be home any minute!" Aiko then ran out of the shop. Everyone then went home, all except one. Leon sighed as he stood up and walked to his new destination.

**~At the Senoo residence~**

Aiko sighed in relief. She was successful in making dinner before her dad got home. She perked up and went to get the door. It turned out to be the last person she'd expected, "Leon-kun? What're ya doing 'ere?" She shivered, "Aren't ya cold?" Leon didn't reply. "Come on in." Aiko asked. Leon reluctantly obeyed after being asked like ten times.

Aiko closed the door and left to the living room. Leon was sitting on the sofa. She sat down too, "So whatcha here for?" Leon looked up and replied, "I never really answered your question." Aiko was confused but listened. Leon gulped and replied, "The real reason I got over Oji-chan so easily is because...when I was four, the same thing happened with Okaa-chan and Otou-chan."

Aiko's eyes widened in shock, "What?" Leon continued, "And that burned rectangle on the field, that, used to be my home." Aiko stared as a tear rolled down her cheek. She rubbed it off and replied, "I should be the one apologizing." Leon turned to her. She was near tears but she held them in. "Ai-chan..." was all Leon could say.

Aiko continued, "I shouldn't have yelled at ya." Leon shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Aiko shook her head and looked down as she let the tears fall. Still, she continued, "Even after I yelled at ya like that, ya still helped me."

Leon tried to comfort her but instead, she hugged him, still sobbing. "Arigatou." She told him. Leon smiled at that.

After a few minutes, Aiko was back to normal. Leon got up and stated, "Well, guess I better get going. If I don't, who knows what Akira-kun's going to do." Aiko asked, "Yer stayin' with him?" Leon winked, "For now."

They heard the door open. Aiko stated, "Guess Otou-chan's home." As said by Aiko, Kouji (A/N: Aiko's dad.) walked in. He was really exhausted. Leon stared. Kouji walked to Leon and stated, "Hey, ya didn' tell me we had guests." Aiko replied, "Leon-kun was just leaving, weren't ya?"

Leon nodded. Kouji ruffled his hair, "Oh well, that's too bad. We could 'a gotten to know each other." The man then walked off. Leon stared, "Yea...too bad..." He then slowly walked to the front door to leave. The two wished each other good night and the blonde wizard left. But he didn't go home, he went to the park.

He leaned his back against one of the trees and looked up.

_(Flashback)_

_"Otou-chan's home!" Two year old Leon yelled as a man with black hair and glasses walked in. The moment his father entered the room, Leon ran up to him holding out a baseball ball and glove, "Otou-chan! Let's play!"_

_The man ruffled his son's hair, "Maybe later. Otou-chan's too tired from work right now." Then the man walked off. Leon watched him leave, "Oh...okay..." Suddenly happy, Leon ran back to his room to find something else to do._

_(End flashback)_

He smiled at the memory and walked back home. _Lazy Otou-chan..._

* * *

Leon's letter from Anrima:

_'Take care of Aiko for me...'_


	34. Starting afresh

**Starting afresh**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: **_Italics speaking _is _English._

**~With Momoko~**

"LATE!" Momoko yelled as she ran towards the MAHO-dou. "I'm going to be so late! Majo Rika's going to kill me! Why did I spend so much time on that stupid recipe? I could have done it at the MAHO-dou, but nooo, I had to be obsessed with cooking and perfect the recipe! Stupid me!"

Momoko ran faster not caring who she ran into because most people gave way instead. She turned a corner and kept running. Until she bumped into someone causing both to fall back. Momoko rubbed her head, "Itetetete..."

"_Ow. My head._" The person stated in English causing Momoko to look up, "Itsuki-kun?" The boy, now revealed to be Akira nodded and stood up. He lend his hand which Momoko took. He asked, "Asuka-san?" Momoko nodded and then asked, "You speak English?" Akira nodded.

Momoko threw her hands in the air out of joy, "_Finally!_ Someone in Japan who speaks English!" Akira chuckled and then replied, "I'm not the only one. Yuki-chan does too, but very little." Momoko asked, "You mean like how I did when I came back to Japan?" Akira nodded confused. How would he know her Japanese skills when she came back?

Akira asked, "Ne, why were you in such a hurry?" Realization hit Momoko as she nearly screamed, "Oh no! Majo Rika's going to kill me! Arigatou Itsuki-kun." Akira replied, "Call me Akira-kun." Momoko stared and then replied, "Only if you call me Momo-chan." Akira held out his hand, "Deal?" Momoko shook it, "Deal." She then ran off.

Two minutes later, Momoko came back and asked, "Ne, what are you doing here?" Akira looked up, "Taking a walk." Momoko 'hm'ed in reply. A drop of water hit Momoko. She looked up, "Rain." Akira did too, "Just like last time." Momoko stared, "What?"

The rain had turned out to be a sudden rain shower. Akira chuckled. Momoko laughed at nothing. Akira asked, "What's so funny?" Momoko replied, "Nothing. I just remembered how Beth and I used to play in the rain and then got colds." Akira stared and then the two laughed at that.

Momoko snapped her fingers, "I know! Let's go to the MAHO-dou together!" Akira asked, "What?" Momoko pleaded, "_Come on! _It'll be lonely if I go by myself, and you don't seem to be in a hurry." Akira smiled and Momoko did too.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

"WHERE'S MOMOKO?" Majo Rika yelled. Everyone covered their ears. Onpu replied, "You know, it is getting suspicious. First Ai-chan and Leon-kun run and then come back drenched. Then Ai-chan leaves and Leon-kun does too. And now neither of them are here. Plus Momoko went missing too. I wonder what they're up to."

Hazuki replied, "Ai-chan's at home." Akatsuki stated, "Leon-kun's on duty for the day." Doremi asked, "Duty for what?" Tooru replied, "To take care of Nyoko-chan. Usually it's Akira-kun since they're siblings." Pop asked, "What's so special about today?" Fujio answered, "Today's..."

He was interrupted because the door opened and drenched Momoko entered with drenched Akira. The duo was laughing. They closed the door, leaned on it and Momoko stated, "I can't believe you!" Akira replied, "Neither can I sometimes..."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Majo Rika yelled. Momoko replied, "Gome Majo Rika but I remembered that this recipe and since today was the day I first met Majo Monroe-" "Majo Monroe?" Akira asked, "_You know Majo Monroe?_" Momoko reluctantly nodded. Akira was too shocked, "No way." Momoko put her hands on her hips, "Actually, I did since I became her friend and then her apprentice. She was the one who helped me make friends in America. She was always there for me. She was the best." Momoko now had stars in her eyes. Akira replied, "Yea, I know."

Realization hit Momoko. She screamed and then pointed at Akira, "_Oh my god!_ You speak English, AND you cook AND you know Majo Monroe!" Akira nodded and Momoko fainted. The girls gasped and the guys sweat dropped. Kotake asked, "What's her problem?"

**~With Leon and Nyoko~**

"Yay~!" Nyoko shouted happily. Leon laughed too. Nyoko was sitting on Leon's shoulders and he was running around the house. Nyoko continued, "Leon-onii-chan is so much more fun than Akira-onii-chan!" Leon stopped dead in his tracks and Nyoko asked, "What's wrong Leon-onii-chan?"

Leon took the girl off the put her down. Leon replied, "Come on, let's go for a walk." Nyoko agreed, confused. _Was it something I said?_ Nyoko perked up. She asked, "Ne, Leon-onii-chan, can we go to the shop where you're friends are?" Leon wasn't so sure about that but he shrugged, "If that's what you want..."

**~With Aiko~**

Aiko was alone at home in her room. She sat there hugging her knees, wondering what to do. Aiko then got up and left to the MAHO-dou. The rain had stopped by now.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Momoko blinked slowly and sat up, "_What...happened?_" Akira replied, "_You fainted. _Remember?" Momoko stared and then nodded. She tried to stand up but nearly fell so she clung on to the person nearest to her which turned out to be Akira. He helped her regain her posture.

She finally stood up straight but even so, she held onto Akira's arm just in case. The door opened and Aiko appeared. Marina asked, "Ai-chan, I thought you were at home." Aiko replied, "Yea, but there's not much to do alone. So wha' happened today?"

Hazuki asked, "What do you mean Ai-chan?" The blue haired girl put her hands on her hips and replied, "Come on. I thin' all of us know somethin' new happens every day. So what was today's big event?"

Before anyone could reply, Nyoko came running in. She looked around and smiled. She turned around, "Leon-onii-chan! Hurry up!" Leon came in too but slowly.

He and Aiko caught sight of each other. Aiko smiled reassuringly and then held up a thumbs up. Leon smiled, "Arigatou." Aiko replied, "My pleasure." Onpu gestured towards them, "SEE?" They looked up and saw Onpu looking at everyone but pointing at Aiko and Leon. Kaoru asked, "Ne, Ai-chan, Leon-kun, what are you talking about?"

Aiko ignored the question and asked Leon, "Is tha' what ya were worried abou'?" Leon nodded sheepishly, "Guess you could say that..." Aiko nodded, "I probably would too..." "Would what?" Hazuki asked. Hana-chan hugged Aiko, "Hana-chan is glad that Aiko-mama is happy again!" Aiko smiled at her 'daughter'.

Hana-chan let go of Aiko and Leon asked in a fake voice, "Why? Was 'Aiko-mama' sad?" An angry mark appeared on Aiko. She glared and replied, "Ya do know what I'd do if it wasn't fer last night, right?" Leon replied, "Well, now I'm glad about last night." Yuki asked, "Why? What happened last night?" Aiko and Leon replied slowly, "Nothing..."

Akira turned to Momoko to say something but noticed her earring. He asked, "That earring was Majo Monroe's, wasn't it?" Momoko nodded in reply. The two smiled at each other. Aiko perked up, "So, what was today's big event?" They all turned to Akira who was helping Momoko sit down.

Doremi replied, "Momo-chan found someone who speaks English, cooks and knows Majo Monroe just like her." Aiko nodded and Yuki gasped, "_No way! _Is it true, Momo-chan? Do you really speak English?" Momoko nodded and then turned to Akira, "So you weren't lying." Akira smiled at that.

Onpu noticed the dark cloud which flew in through the window, "Minn-" Everyone turned to the purple haired idol. She was cut off by the cloud which had surrounded her. It went in her and Onpu's eyes closed.

She opened her eyes but they were fully black. Akatsuki muttered, "Great..." Onpu flew up and folded her arms. She or the cloud spoke in a very deep voice, "Well, well, look what we have here." The FLAT4 and Akira gasped, "Naoto-kun!" The floating girl just smiled evilly.

Momoko noticed the anger in Akira's eyes. She was actually getting scared. Nyoko hugged Leon because he was closest, the boy patted her.

"Let Onpu-chan go! She has nothing to do with this!" Tooru yelled. The possessed girl shook her head, "What has Heart been teaching you, Kounna? Don't you know it's wrong to yell at your elders?" Tooru replied, "Don't you know, it's wrong to possess human girls that have nothing you need?"

Onpu turned angry but replied, "Shut up, boy! Just remember this, if you want your precious princess back, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Akatsuki glared at her. The cloud left Onpu and flew out the window leaving the unconscious Onpu to fall but a mattress appeared and Onpu fell on that. Yuki sighed in relief and put her crystal back in her pocket.

The wizards didn't move but stared at Akatsuki instead. Just then the door opened and Tsuyoshi walked in. Seeing his daughter, "Onpu! What happened?" He asked everyone. The wizards went up to Akatsuki. Akatsuki turned to them and stated, "I'm fine, guys." "Akatsuki-kun..." Fujio started but Akatsuki replied, "No really guys, I'm fine." The guys gave up. They knew Akatsuki and that means they knew that Akatsuki would keep denying it.

The girls told Tsuyoshi and the now conscious Onpu what happened as the guys left to the Wizard World with Nyoko silently. When they finished, Tsuyoshi also left with Onpu silently. He didn't say anything to anyone but himself, _Why would Kashi-kun do that...He sounds so different from the old Kashi-kun... _

Pop walked to Majo Rika, "Majo Rika, can we go out for a while?" Majo Rika ignored her so everyone took the silence as a yes. Pop turned to everyone else, "I have a plan. So here's what we're going to do. First," Everyone listened. When she finished, the girls agreed, not so much on the wizard apprentices. After a while of Kotake and Doremi arguing, the guys agreed. Aiko left when they agreed to do the plan.


	35. Pop's plan

**Pop's plan**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS:** Lately I've been writing chapters easily so I've decided that I'll save the chaps but only update IF I get at least one review per chapter. I really need to know what you guys think! (THANK YOU SO MUCH YukiShinoya444, kazorashi, PrettiWitchiMegChanChi, cure lilly and Mo12341234 for ever bothering to review!)

**~At the Segawa residence~**

Onpu got up and went to get the door, "Ai-chan?" Aiko replied, "We gotta go to the MAHO-dou, NOW." Onpu nodded and called to her parents, "Mama! Papa! I'm going to the MAHO-dou for a while!" "Remember to come home before dinner!" Miho (A/N: Onpu's mom.) replied. "Be careful!" Tsuyoshi replied.

Onpu and Aiko two flew back to the Sweet House MAHO-dou on their brooms.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

When Aiko and Onpu entered, everyone smiled. Pop was the only one in her uniform (except Aiko and Onpu). She raised her crystal, "Pipitto puritto puritan peperuto! Turn everyone into hamsters!"

Now, in hamster form, everyone headed to the Wizard World.

**~With Akira, Nyoko and the FLAT 4~**

Akira knelt down to his sister, "Nyoko-chan, we have to go now." Nyoko replied, "Un. Gigi and I will stay and protect the house!" Akira smiled and hugged his sister. When they let go, Nyoko and her fairy ran/flew back to the house. Akira turned around and nodded at the FLAT 4.

The hamster apprentices at last found the wizards who were walking quietly, with Fujio leading the way. The apprentice hamsters followed unnoticed.

**~At the Kashikoi residence~**

Fujio opened the door, "Otou-san, I'm home. And I brought friends." A man replied, "Alright. If you need anything, you know where to find me." "Arigatou gosaimas." The rest replied. No-one noticed the hamsters enter and hide behind random things.

The boys left upstairs and the apprentices didn't hesitate to follow. Hazuki slowed down. Masaru asked, "Fujiwara?" Just then the magic wore off them and the two were back in their human forms. None of the other apprentices looked back. Before either could move, Fujio's stepfather walked in.

Hazuki spoke up, "Gome nasai!" The man shook his head, "No, it's okay but umm, what are you doing here?" The two looked at each other wondering how to reply. Then man then invited them to the living room to which they reluctantly accepted.

After a while of awkward silence, Fujio's (step)dad spoke up, "You two are here to see Fujio, right?" Masaru stayed silent so Hazuki replied, "Something like that..." The man sighed, "He and his friends still haven't told you about anything have they..." Both, this time shook their heads.

The elder male continued, "Wait a minute, you must be Hazuki, right? And you're Masaru right?" The two turned to each other then the man and nodded. Masaru asked, "How did you..." The man replied, "Through Fujio. He talks about you guys 24/7. Masaru, he knows about your family situation and he really wishes that he could help you. He keeps coming up with these ideas and probably even wrote a whole book on it. Hazuki, wait till you hear him talk about you." Hazuki blinked as she let him continue, "It's always Hazuki this and Hazuki that. I swear, that's probably the only name he ever mentions." He paused.

He continued, "Her name was Hana, wasn't it? The baby you took care of last year?" Hazuki nodded and he continued, "Thank you for taking care of Hana last year. You don't know how much happier he's grown from seeing you take care of her..."

**~Upstairs~**

In Fujio's room, Tooru and Akira were sitting on the bed, Leon was sitting on a chair backwards and Akatsuki and Fujio were on the floor. All were in deep thought.

The disguised apprentices (except Masaru and Hazuki) were peeking through the door. They entered slowly and quietly and hid behind the curtain on the window sill. They could see and hear everyone.

Tooru asked, "So what are we going to do this time?" The other three shrugged. Akatsuki asked Leon, "Ne, Leon-kun, what did happen between you and Ai-chan last night?" Leon perked up, "Oh that. Let's just say her frustration has finally come to an end."

All four gasped and Fujio asked, "You told her?" Leon nodded. Akira asked, "How'd she take it?" Leon thought and replied, "Pretty well." The other four nodded. Leon continued, "Before you ask again, we went to HQ." Tooru, Fujio and Akatsuki groaned. Tooru asked, "Why do you still call it that?"

Leon chuckled, "Because we agreed that we would call it that no matter what." Akatsuki replied, "We were kids then." Leon asked, "What's your point?" The other groaned. "Guys!" Akira grabbed their attention, "Focus!"

After a while Tooru stated angrily, "We shouldn't have even gone to Misora in the first place." Leon agreed, "It would've been safer that way." The other three agreed. Akatsuki told Leon, "I still can't believe you gave away the stone." Leon replied, "Hey, finders, keepers."

Akira was shocked, "YOU GAVE AWAY THE STONE?" Leon covered his ears, "Yes, I did." Akira replied, "That's all you can say? Do you have any idea what you could've done with that?" Leon replied in a bored tone, "Yea, I know. I could've defeated Naoto-kun, brought back everyone who died in the war, have all the races living together again."

Akatsuki asked, "Well, at least tell us why you gave it away." Leon sighed and turned serious but replied, "Because...I've made...enough people suffer...I don't want to do it to Ai-chan." Fujio asked, "But what's so special about her?" Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He debated on the truth or not. He chose not, "I don't know. She just is."

Akira asked more calmed now, "Really? People have suffered because of you? Name them and how." Leon stood up and turned to him, "Alright then. Akatsuki-kun, Tooru-kun, Fujio-kun - had to lie for me and then get shouted at by Seki-sensei. You - had to cover for me when I was having a good time and now have to put up with me, Oji-chan - had to put up with me. Obaa-chan - had to live separated, and Kaoru-chan - the girl's gone on some dumb mission to find her stupid brother who just can't seem to do anything right! I shouldn't even exist!" Both silenced. Tooru got up and punched Leon causing the blonde to fall.

Tooru glared, "Say that again?" Leon sat up and avoided eye contact. Tooru went to him and sat down, "Your problem is that, you dwell on the negative too much." Akatsuki agreed, "Tooru-kun's right. Think of the smiles you brought." Fujio smiled, "Yes. Remember that if it wasn't for you, Kaoru-chan would be living with Majo Heart." Akatsuki continued, "Yea and how happy Ai-chan was when she came back after you gave away the stone." Tooru stated, "Plus when the girls called Ai-chan, she was laughing." Akira sighed, "It hurts to say this but even Nyoko-chan has grown fond of you." Akatsuki finished, "Let's not forget that no matter what your Oji-chan made you do, you did it without a second thought."

**~Downstairs~**

"Alright then, goodbye." Fujio's stepfather told Hazuki and Masaru who were leaving. "Sayonara." Hazuki replied for both of them. The two then proceeded to go home. Their friends would probably tell them what happened with the guys.

**~Upstairs~**

Leon still hadn't said anything. Akira and Akatsuki walked over to him and lend out their hands. Leon smiled as he stood up with the support of his friends' hands.

**~Downstairs~**

Akatsuki, Akira, Leon and Tooru made their way downstairs and then outside. Before they parted, the apprentices agreed to split up. Doremi, Pop and Kotake followed Akatsuki. Aiko, Kaoru and Momoko followed Akira and Leon. Onpu, Yuki and Hana-chan followed Tooru. Marina, Kimura and Hasebe stayed at the Kashikoi residence.

**~With Akatsuki~**

Akatsuki kept his gaze on the ground the whole time. When he reached home, he went to his father, followed by the three disguised hamsters. Akatsuki told his father about the dark cloud incident and then left to his room. Or so they thought.

He was actually headed for the library. Confused, Doremi, Pop and Kotake followed anyway. No one was in the library except the librarian, to Akatsuki and the hamsters' relief.

When Akatsuki found the aisle he was looking for, he smiled. He traced his finger through the books on the shelf until he reached one which he took out. He opened it and found the page he was looking for and smiled at the picture he hid in it.

Slowly, another book fell on Akatsuki. He closed the book he was holding and put it back on the shelf. He picked up the book that fell. It was covered in dust. He blew it and his eyes widened in shock as he read the title.

He walked over to a table and placed the book on the table. He finally found what he was looking for. Thankfully, he read out loud, "The Princess of Darkness...will...what?" Akatsuki asked the book. He grabbed a paper and pen lying on the table nearby and started copying off from the book. Doremi, Pop and Kotake turned to each other, confused.

Finally, Akatsuki was done. He left the library with the paper in his hand and headed towards his room. The three hamster apprentices' magic wore off just in time. They decided to go home.

**~With Fujio~**

Fujio went back to his room after saying goodbye to his friends. He sighed as he entered. Marina, Kimura and Hasebe followed and hid on the window sill behind the curtain. Fujio closed the door and listened for something. He heard nothing and sighed in relief. He then went to his bed and picked up his pillow.

He lifted the photograph and stared at it. A tear fell on the photograph and Fujio told the picture, "We'll finish your job, Otou-chan. And then you'll see, all the races will live together in harmony again." He smiled and put the picture back and then his pillow. Marina and Kimura turned to each other in confusion. Hasebe stared at the wizard. _So his Otou-chan died too..._ The trio headed for home.

**~With Tooru~**

Tooru walked with his hands in his pockets. He didn't go home, confusing Onpu, Yuki and Hana-chan. He was headed for the field to which Leon went to all the time. He tried to find the burnt rectangle but couldn't, then again neither could the hamsters. Realization came over Tooru as he stated, "I have to tell Leon-kun."

He then left for home and Yuki did too. Onpu and Hana-chan left to their homes.

**~With Leon and Akira~**

Leon and Akira were also walking silently. Leon stopped causing Akira to ask him, "What's wrong, Leon-kun?" The blonde replied, "Akira-kun, you go on. I still have something left to do." Akira asked, "What is it, this time?" Leon replied, "I have to clean up at HQ."

Akira asked, "Alright what did you do?" Leon whispered the answer into his ear, bringing realization to his friend, "That's why you guys were drenched." Leon smiled sheepishly. Soon, Akira and Leon parted with Momoko following Akira where as Leon was being followed by Aiko and Kaoru.

**~With Akira~**

Akira reached home only to find his sister sleeping soundly in her room. Gigi, her fairy was flying back and forth, guarding the front door. Akira chuckled. He asked, "You can stop now, Gigi." The fairy obeyed and went to bed.

Akira went to the kitchen and opened up a cookbook. He started reading but just then, Pop's magic wore off. Akira didn't notice. Momoko slowly crept out silently but heard a thud. Akira fell asleep on the book.

Momoko chose to wake up the boy, "Akira-kun, Akira-kun..." He didn't move. Momoko resorted to desperate measures. She inhaled and yelled in English, "_Wake up!_" That worked but Momoko became nervous. What would she say? I've been following you around and saw you fall asleep so I decided to wake you up?

Akira stared at Momoko, "Momo-chan? What are you doing here?" Momoko tried to think of an excuse. She took to long so Akira went back to reading, "Take your time..." Momoko asked, "What are you reading?" Akira turned the book around and Momoko took the book, "This is...the first thing I learned to make from Majo Monroe!" Akira blinked, "She taught you that first? She taught me that first!" Momoko gasped and then smiled, "I know! Let's see who can make these better!"

Akira raised an eyebrow, "You mean like a competition?" Momoko snapped her fingers, "Even better! If I win, you have to tell us everything tomorrow at the MAHO-dou," Akira asked, "And if I win, all of you have to give up being witches, well except Harukaze-san since she was the one who turned Majo Rika into her current state."

Momoko asked, "But why do we have to give up being witches?" Akira replied, "We'll tell you after you lose." Momoko smiled, "Oh, I'm not going to lose. You are." Akira smiled, "We'll just see then, won't we?" Momoko replied, "Fine! One week from now at the MAHO-dou, the competition begins." Akira lend out his hand, "Deal." Momoko shook it, "Deal." She then left towards home. Akira stared. _This will be fun..._

**~With Leon~**

Leon (and the hamsters) finally reached their destination. Leon climbed up. The girls' magic wore off. Aiko took out her crystal, "Pameruku raruku laliloli poppun! Turn us into invisible humming birds!" The two now humming birds flew up and seated themselves onto the window sill.

They watched him clean up. Half way through, Keke flew in through the window and seated herself onto Leon's head. The boy just asked, "What do you want, Keke?" The fairy replied, "So, are you going to tell her soon?" Leon thought and after waiting, Keke spoke up, "She knows." Leon turned to her, "She does?" Keke nodded. Leon asked, "But how...oh, the fire...that makes sense."

Keke changed the subject, "So Mimi tells me you decided to tell that Senoo girl about your parents." Leon replied, "And?" Keke sat on a box, "Why do it? It's none of her business." Leon looked up, "Yea, I used to think that too." Keke asked, "What made you change your mind?" Leon continued with his work, "You don't need to know..."

Keke pleaded, "Come on, if you don't, then I'll tell Kaoru-chan who'll tell her apprentice friends the truth." Leon looked at her, "You wouldn't dare." Keke replied, "Watch me." Leon sighed and got up, "What is up with all of you? I swear, for the past few days, it's been nothing but 'Leon-kun, why'd you do this' or 'Leon-kun, why'd you do that'." Keke rolled her eyes. Leon replied, "But if you really want to know. She has enough troubles as it is. I just don't want to increase them." Keke raised an eyebrow (if she had one), "What do you mean by 'enough troubles'?" Leon sighed, "Well, for one, they're trying to find out the truth. Secondly, she has to look after her home and lastly, she has to maintain her façade." Aiko looked away despite the fact that only Kaoru could see her.

Keke asked, "How do you know about the last one?" Leon replied, "Experience and Oji-chan." Keke nodded indicating she understood. She then asked, "Are you saying that if she asks you anything else, you'll just tell her?" Leon looked up again, thought and replied, "Maybe."

Leon and Keke then left towards home. Kaoru put a reassuring hand on Aiko's shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, I use a façade too." Aiko nodded. Kaoru then flew off on her broom as fast as she could go because she had to go home before Keke. Aiko took it slow but then sped up.


	36. Narashi Akina

**Narashi Akina**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: **Yea, this chapter's isn't that great but I haven't been getting much sleep so I gotta end it this way. Sorry about the title too. I was under pressure...Also, this is your last warning to review or I shall stop writing and sleep instead. Then we'll see who's laughing!

**~At Misora First Elementary: Seki-sensei's class~**

Seki-sensei asked, "So who knows where Kenichi is?" Aiko reluctantly raised her hand and replied, "He left Japan, permanently." Seki-sensei nodded. She looked around, "Where's Asuka?"

Just then, the door opened and Momoko stomped in. She looked and sounded angry, "Ugh! That stupid Itsuki-kun and his stupid challenge! He thinks he's all that! Ugh! He makes me so mad!" Momoko kicked her desk before sitting down with her arms folded. Everyone blinked.

Akatsuki, Fujio and Tooru turned to Leon. "What did Akira-kun do?" Akatsuki whispered. Leon shrugged in reply. The foursome turned back to Momoko. Seki-sensei cleared her throat, "Asuka, why are you late?" Momoko replied, "I was practising." Seki-sensei asked, "For what?"

Momoko replied, anger evident in her voice, "For some stupid competition some stupid guy named Itsuki-kun decided to have." Seki-sensei raised an eyebrow, "Does this competition involving cooking?" Momoko perked up, "How do you know that?"

Seki-sensei replied, "You're wearing an apron." The class sweat dropped and Momoko chuckled embarrassedly.

**~After school~**

Momoko ran out and to the MAHO-dou just as the last bell rang. Doremi turned to her friends, "Why is she in such a hurry?" They all shrugged. Leon stared and then replied, "I'll go find out." Tooru spoke up, "I'll come too."

The two then ran off as well. Everyone walked to the MAHO-dou, all wondering what happened between Momoko and Akira.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi and the girls walked in and the minute they did, they heard Momoko yell, "Aargh! What is wrong with me? Why can't I get it right? Alright Nini, one more time!" They went to the kitchen and gasped. The place was covered with ingredients, flour, sugar, butter, chocolate chips, including Momoko and Nini. The witch apprentice didn't seem to care that half of her face was covered in flour/sugar and other things.

She went over to her book of recipes and read the page all over again. Halfway through, she slapped her forehead, "That's what I did wrong!" She then slammed her head against the table in frustration, and again, and again until she screamed, "Aaaaaaargh!"

Everyone stared at Momoko. Doremi asked, "Momo-chan, what's wrong?" Momoko perked up and realized that her friends just saw what she did. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed embarrassedly.

She took out her crystal, "Peruton peton palalila pon! Clean up this mess!" Momoko put her crystal back, took off her apron and grabbed her book of recipes. She then went out of the kitchen and sat at one of the tables. Everyone followed her. She sighed. Everyone stared.

Momoko took a deep breath and stared at her book, "It happened yesterday...I was following Itsuki-kun home after he and Leon-kun split up. He just sat there reading and then the magic wore off. I tried to sneak out but he fell asleep." Only the apprentices understood what she was talking about. Akatsuki and Fujio were confused but listened anyway.

The blonde continued, "For some strange reason, the little voice in the back of my head told me to wake him up and I did. Then somehow our conversation lead to who can make tastier brownies and since Majo Monroe taught us both how to make brownies first, we decided to have a competition."

Fujio asked, "Is that what you were talking about in class?" Momoko nodded and fiddled with her fingers, "And somehow that 'competition turned into a bet..." "What kind of bet?" Kimura asked. Momoko lowered her head, "You know...That if I win, the guys would tell us everything and if he wins..." Aiko asked, "If 'e wins...?"

Momoko replied, "All of us except Doremi-chan...would...you know..." Everyone was getting impatient, "Spit it out already!" Momoko yelled back, "We'd give up being apprentices!" Momoko immediately put her hand over her mouth. All the apprentices' eyes widened in shock as they realized what was at stake here.

Tooru and Leon came back and Tooru spoke up, "Guys! You'll never guess what..." Leon stared at the shocked people and stated, "I think they know." Tooru nodded.

Leon stepped forward, "Momo-chan, I think you should cancel the whole thing." Everyone turned to him in confusion. Momoko clenched her fist, "No way! I'm not backing down now! I have a whole week left! If I try hard enough, I can make it!" "You can't." Akatsuki stated simply.

They all turned to him. Akatsuki continued, "It doesn't matter how hard you try, you won't win." The other three nodded. Aiko replied, "Kimura-kun's right! You guys DON' know how t'believe in someone!" Leon replied, "I'm going to check on Akira-kun."

When he poofed away, his wizard friends sighed. Kaoru asked, "Why, is there something wrong with Itsuki-kun?" Fujio replied, "Maybe. We're not exactly sure." Momoko asked, "What do you mean?" The trio sighed.

Tooru started off, "You see, before the war, when everyone was happy, Akira-kun and Leon-kun knew each other, don't know how, but they did. And they had a friend too. What was her name?" Akatsuki continued, "Narashi Akina. And from what we know, in personality, she and Momo-chan were almost the same." Fujio finished off, "But umm...let's just say she didn't make it through the war..." The other two saddened as well.

**~With Leon and Akira~**

Leon asked, "Ne, Akira-kun, are you sure you want to do this?" Akira nodded. Leon asked again, "You do realize what's at stake here, right?" Akira nodded again. Leon sighed, "I guess nothing will change your mind, will it?" Akira didn't reply.

Leon muttered, "_Idiot._" Akira spoke up, "_I heard that._" Leon just laughed embarrassedly. Akira ignored him. Leon asked, "What are you reading anyway?" Akira perked up, "I'm not reading." Akira showed Leon the book and he smiled, "You really miss Aki-chan, ne?" Akira replied, "Yea, I guess."

Leon got up, snatched the book away from Akira and dragged him out of the house, "Well then, come on!" Akira blinked, "Leon-kun! Leon-kun, where are you taking me?" Leon grinned, "_You'll see._" Akira replied, "_I heard that._" Leon replied, "I know." Akira blinked in confusion.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Nyoko came running in, breaking everyone from their trance. She walked up to Momoko and asked, "Are you Asuka Momoko-onee-chan?" Momoko nodded. Nyoko bowed, "Gome-nasai." Momoko raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

Nyoko replied, "Please forgive Akira-onii-chan...he's really nice once you get to know him!" Momoko scratched her head, "Uhhh...it's okay, I guess." Nyoko went up to the yellow patisserie and put her hands together as her eyes gleamed, "HONTOU?" Momoko slowly nodded causing Nyoko to hug her, "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! You're the best Onee-chan ever!"

Nyoko let go of Momoko and smiled at her. The blonde smiled back. Everyone turned to Leon's voice saying, "Come...on! It's...not that hard...Momo-chan's...really nice...once you get to...know her..." Leon was dragging someone in by the arm.

It was none other than, Itsuki Akira. When he came into view, Leon let go of him and he regained his posture while asking, "Is that what this is about?" Leon didn't reply.

"Onii-chan!" Nyoko yelled as she ran to hug her brother. Akira asked, "Nyoko-chan, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be with Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun." Nyoko giggled in reply. Akira and Momoko made eye contact and glared. Momoko noticed Nyoko as Akira came up to her, "So how are you sure you're up for this?"

The blonde took one last glance at Nyoko before replying, "Yep! I'm sure or my name isn't Asuka Momoko!" Akira stared and then shook his head. He looked up and replied, "Hm." Akatsuki spoke up, "Ano, Akira-kun, we told them about Narashi-san..." Akira turned to his prince, "You what?" Fujio tried to calm him down, "See, see, we only told them about the last and first part." Akira sighed.

Momoko put her hands on her hips, "Ne, Akira-kun, tell me, am I really just like Narashi-san?" Akira stared as a specific image from his past made its way to his head. He tried to shake it off but it didn't work. He took Momoko's hands and lowered them as he said, "Please...just stop."

Momoko asked, "Stop what? You know, you confuse me more and more every day." Akira glared at her. He slowly backed away from the girl and ended up running back to the Witch World with Leon and Yuki following him.

Kaoru asked, "What's his problem?" Akatsuki replied, "Narashi Akina and Asuka Momoko." Tooru perked up and turned to Onpu, "Onpu-chan, catch!" Onpu quickly turned and caught Suki's turquoise crescent crystal. She stared, "What for?" Tooru replied, "Just trust me and whatever you do, don't let go of it." Onpu reluctantly nodded.


	37. Star Night

**Star Night**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**Continued...**

"Heart taught you well, Kounna." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Akatsuki, Fujio, Tooru, Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, Kotake, Kimura, Hasebe and Masaru all glared when Akatsuki spoke up, "Naoto-kun."

The man had black hair and black eyes as well, which was unusual. He wore a plain dark blue button down shirt, a dark brown tie, black trousers and a white lab coat. He was smiling evilly, ignoring all the glares he was receiving.

He stopped smiling and turned to Onpu and glared, "Segawa." He turned to Kaoru and glared too, "Sokuryoku." This confused the apprentices. The man, or Naoto, turned to Akatsuki, Tooru and Fujio and asked, "So have you made your decision, Your Highness?"

Akatsuki replied through gritted teeth, "What do you mean?" Naoto took his hand out of his pocket and a dark orb appeared on it. He replied, "My, aren't we forgetful? But I'll tell you anyway. Option number one, stay out of my way and I just might spare you or interfere and suffer the same fate as your parents. Speaking of which, where's Itsuki and the other Sokuryoku? Hiding, perhaps?"

Momoko replied, "That's none of your business!" The man turned to her, "Ah, Monroe's apprentice. Too bad Monroe didn't survive the test." Tooru stepped up, "What kind of insane backwards twisted mind do you have? Testing on people just to kill them? Wasn't Narashi-san enough?" Naoto squinted, "Narashi...Narashi...Ah, Narashi. She was weak. A weak, useless bug that needed to be moved out of my way."

"Come again?" Everyone turned to find Tsuyoshi standing there. Onpu asked, "Papa! What are you doing here?" Tsuyoshi tried to reason with his so-called 'friend', "Kashi-kun, what have you become?" 'Kashi' glared, "It's Fukashi you idiot!" Tsuyoshi stared, "Kashi-kun..." Kashi or Fukashi or Naoto or whatever held out his arm with the dark orb towards Onpu but kept his gaze at Tsuyoshi, "Say that again, and you won't have a daughter left." Tsuyoshi silenced.

Onpu clenched her fist, closed her eyes and yelled, "STOP IT!" Everyone turned to her and the crystal in her hand glowed. She opened her eyes and hands to find the crystal glowing madly. Tooru blinked and asked himself, "It...can't...be, can it?"

The crystal still glowed and a hole appeared behind Fukashi. Before he was sucked in, he threw the orb in a random direction while yelling, "RIKOGOU!" The hole closed but the orb was headed towards Momoko who was too shocked to move. Nyoko yelled while stepping in front of Momoko, "Momoko-onee-chan! Look out!"

The extremely dark looking orb hit Nyoko in the heart causing her to fall back and into Momoko who caught her, "Itsuk- Nyoko-chan!" The little girl didn't reply and her eyes were fully grey. She seemed to have fainted.

Everyone headed or ran towards the Witch World Hospital except Tsuyoshi and Tooru. The boy went to pick up Suki's crystal. He stared at it, "It...was...Onpu-chan..." Tsuyoshi asked, "What was Onpu?" The boy perked up but then stared back at the crystal, "Nothing..." He then slowly walked to the Witch World Hospital all the time staring at the crystal.

**~In the Witch World Hospital~**

Akira showed up with Leon and Yuki following him. Akira asked, "Well?" Yuki looked around, "Where's Tooru-kun?" Onpu looked around too and stated, "I don't think he came."

Leon pointed, "There!" Everyone turned to Tooru who was walking towards them, still staring at the crystal in his hand. Onpu walked over to him, "Where have you been? We've been worried you know!" Tooru didn't reply but just stared at her, then the crystal, then at her again, then the crystal again. He kept doing this until Yuki came over to them and stared at what Tooru was doing. She then realized and asked, "It's Onpu-chan?" Tooru nodded as he stared at the young idol.

Tooru then shook his head and put the crystal in his pocket as he walked over to the others, "So how're Nyoko-chan and Momo-chan?" Leon asked, "Why? What's wrong with Momo-chan?" Aiko replied, "All she says is tha' it's her fault."

Akatsuki led Akira to Nyoko's room. Yuki asked, "So, what exactly happened?" Doremi started off, "Well..." But the odango was interrupted by her blue haired friend, "Oh crap! I jus' remembered!" Leon asked, "What?" Aiko just ran off ignoring Leon.

Hazuki walked over to Leon, "I'm not sure, but I think it involves Kenichi-kun." Leon nodded in reply.

**~In Nyoko's room~**

The door opened slowly causing Nyoko and Momoko to perk up. Momoko turned to the door, Nyoko would too if she could move. The yellow witch saddened when she saw who came to visit the young Itsuki girl. Momoko turned back to Nyoko and smiled.

Nyoko asked with a faint voice, "Who...is it...Momoko...onee-chan...?" Akira appeared behind Momoko shifted uncomfortably. Nyoko, however, tried to smile, "Onii-chan...you...came..." Akira smiled back.

Nyoko slowly closed her eyes. Akira asked, "Nyoko-chan?" The girl slowly lifted her eyelids as she replied, "Hm?" The boy wizard continued, "You'll be alright, ne?" Nyoko didn't reply smiled as she closed her eyes. Tears escaped her eyes as she did. She asked, "Onii-chan...do me a favour..." Her brother replied, "Anything."

Nyoko smiled and replied, "Take care...of...Momoko...onee-chan..." Akira nodded reluctantly as she continued, "And tell...Leon-onii-chan...he's awesome..." Akira replied, "Sure, why not?" Nyoko smiled once more, "Sayonara...and...arigatou..." With that said, she closed her eyes, but never opened them. The heart monitor stopped beeping and displayed a straight line instead.

Akira slowly leaved the room. Momoko stayed behind but when she was sure Akira was gone, she left too.

**~Later at the MAHO-dou~**

Momoko didn't take her eyes off the ground. Leon, Yuki and Akira were in the Wizard World. No one spoke a word. Fujio glanced at the clock and nudged Akatsuki who understood. He spoke up, "Well, we're going to go now." No one replied. Momoko slowly walked over to Akatsuki and held out a note, "Could you...give this...to...Itsuki-kun...?" Akatsuki looked at the note, then her. He smiled as he took the paper, "Sure."

Akatsuki and Fujio then left for the Wizard World. Aiko then returned and asked, "What're ya'll doin' 'ere?" Marina replied, "Ai-chan, Itsuki-san...isn't...with...us...anymore..." The blue witch didn't reply.

Leon came running in and panted. Kaoru asked, "What is it?" Leon replied, "I just remembered! It's Star Night!" Kaoru asked, "What? Already?" Leon nodded causing Kaoru to run to the Witch World. Leon followed and the girls did too.

**~In the Witch World~**

Akatsuki, Fujio, Tooru, Akira, Mizuno, Yori and Yuki all stared at the sky with sincere smiles. Leon and Kaoru showed up with Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, Hana-chan, Marina, Kotake, Kimura, Masaru and Hasebe following them.

When they found their friends, they stared up too. Doremi asked, "What's Star Night?" Akatsuki turned to them and replied, "Star Night, Doremi-chan, is a very special night to everyone. Every year, on this very night, those who have died, leave messages among the stars for their loved ones to read." Onpu asked, "So does that mean that this is the only way to communicate with those who have...left...you?" Akatsuki nodded and they all looked up.

Mizuno smiled as she read the message. _'Mizu-chan, remember to take care of our Akakuki-kun, yourself, and our kingdom. I'll be watching you from up here, both of you.'_ Akatsuki groaned in annoyance at Mizuno's message. (A/N: 'Akakuki' is pronounced 'A-ka-koo-kee'.) Fujio smiled too. His message was short but had a lot of meaning. _'I know you'll do great, Fujio.'_ Yori gasped and smiled as she read her mother's message, _'I know you can knock some sense into your father, Yorimi. And I hope you know that too.'_ Akira smiled, _'Oi! Baka, yea I'm talking to you, Akira-kun! You better defeat what's-his-name or you'll be joining me next year! Oh, and tell Tomoe-chan that I'm watching her!'_ He read Nyoko's, _'Arigatou onii-chan! Nyoko-chan, Mama, Papa and Aki-onee-chan will help you from up here!'_ He shed a tear as he read his parents', _'You did great, Akira. We're proud of you. Even if Nyoko ended up here, to us, you succeeded in taking care of her.'_

Leon immediately recognized his grandfather's words, _'Did you clean your room? You better have! And don't spend the night staring at a picture, get some sleep or you won't accomplish anything! Understood? Good, and good luck.'_ Leon perked up as he found his father's message, _'Hey there, son! 'Course you recognize me, ne? I see you finally met Tsuyo-kun? _(A/N: Chpt 31, Shocking introductions.)_ I was there. And I'm so proud you told that Aiko person about us, you were so brave! _(A/N: Chpt 33, Aiko's farewell.)_ Take care of my daughter or you'll be up here soon!' _Leon smiled as he read his mother's, _'Excuse your father, Leon. You know how he can be. I'm really sorry you had to see what you saw. I'm very proud of you as well, especially at Akatsuki's birthday _(A/N: Chpt 11, Attack at the castle!)_ and what you did for Mia and Hikaru._ (A/N: Chpt 26, Saying goodbye: Part 2)_ I guess you do learn from your mistakes, you won't believe it, but you get that from your father! That's our son for you. Take care of everyone, friends, family or foes. And stay safe while you're at it.' _

Tooru smiled as he read his mother's words, _'Ne, Tooru, I'm really sorry you never got to see us. But at least Majo Heart raised you well. You make me so proud and I really wish I was there for you, but I guess I have no choice but to watch you from up here. Take care and remember; live life to its fullest.'_ Tooru read his dad's, _'Your mom's right. I also want to be there for you, but I can't now, can I? Anyways, take care of minna-san and listen to Majo Heart. Do whatever you need to do to bring back the peace and harmony out worlds once had.'_ Tooru finally found Suki's, _'Yea, this is my first time so, I guess, arigatou, Tooru-kun. You tried and that's good enough for me. You better take care of my sister because if even one hair on her head is harmed, you're going to be here before you know it! Kidding, I wouldn't really do that, unless I will...nah! So, I noticed you found the one who can activate my crystal. Good luck with defeating what's-his-face! Bye for now!'_

Yuki gasped as she found her father's message, _'You've made so many friends, it's hard to keep track of them! At least you found Tsukina and Tooru. Remember to have faith in yourself and the ones around you and you can do anything, our Miyuki.'_ Her mother's was right next to it, _'Miyuki...My Miyuki...you've grown so much. You're completely different from the Miyuki I gave to Majo Heart. And I love you, you know that, ne? I'm sorry Tsukina couldn't stay with you, but at least Tooru will. Take care of him, won't you? And I'm so happy you've made so many friends. I'm sorry I had to leave so early, I wanted to stay, I really did, but if I did, you wouldn't be where you are now. Also, thank Trista for me. And never change who you really are, for I love you just the way you are.'_ Yuki finally read Suki's, _'Hey, sis! The past year felt like a year, ne? I waited ages for this night, and it's finally here! Yea! Celebrate! Not really, anyways, you don't have to fulfil my dream, you already did that. Fulfil your dream ,or I'll have Tooru-kun do it! Good luck with everything, and if you need me, I'll always be in that one place you call, your heart. See you next year!'_

Everyone smiled from the bottom of their hearts.


	38. Finally!

**Finally!**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~Next morning: Seki-sensei's class~**

"So, where're Kounna and Rikogou?" Seki-sensei asked her class. She sighed. Every single day someone would just have to be absent. Akatsuki, Fujio and Leon turned to each other. Leon asked, "_So?_"

Fujio replied, "I'm not sure, but I think they're with Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun." Akatsuki realized, "Oh yeah, I remember now, Tooru-kun told me." Everyone turned to him and waited. The wizard prince continued, "They're trying to comfort Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun after...Nyoko-chan's...you know..." The wizards and apprentices nodded, understood.

Seki-sensei asked, "Who's what?" Leon replied, "Well you see, the person who's having a competition with Momo-chan had a little sister and she...umm...died...yesterday..." Fujio continued, "Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun are friends of her." Akatsuki finished off, "They really young and as you can guess, upset over her...death...and so Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan are trying to cheer them up...somehow." His teacher continued, "But why are only Kounna and Rikogou with them?"

The three wizards turned to each other and sighed again. They turned back to their teacher/sensei and Fujio spoke up, "We can't tell you that part." Leon continued, "We have to have Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan's permission first." Akatsuki finished (again), "We'll just say they're close, in a way."

Seki-sensei nodded. She'll have to ask them some other time. She shrugged it off for now and got on with her lesson.

**~After school: At the MAHO-dou~**

Yuki and Tooru showed up not too late after everyone else. Both looked really exhausted. Tooru was...panting. Akatsuki spoke up, "Ano, Tooru-kun, Yuki-chan?" "Hm?" Yuki asked. "What?" Tooru looked up, a bit surprised at the mention of his name.

Akatsuki looked down but replied, "It's about...Seki-sensei..." Both blinked but listened anyway, "I think she might ask you why you guys were the only ones with Hikaru-kun and Mia-chan." Tooru replied, "Does that mean we have to tell the entire class that we live in a- in Majo Heart's home?" Everyone else nodded. Yuki looked down, "Oh."

Everyone but Tooru looked down. The wizard asked, "What's up with you guys?" Everyone looked at him as he continued, "Did you already forget what Majo Heart used to tell us when we were young?" Yuki tried to recall, "Uh, clean your room?" Tooru gave her a look, "No, the other thing she always told us." Yuki tried again, "Um, shut up?" Tooru sighed, "Yes, but not that one." and Yuki tried again, "Uhhhh, you're grounded?" Tooru shook his head. Yuki thought for a while and then snapped her fingers, "I remember! She said, 'If anyone else asks where you live, tell them the truth, and tell it, like you're proud of it!'" Tooru nodded, "There you go."

Yuki started to laugh again. Tooru folded his arms, "Alright, what is it this time?" Yuki wiped a tear and replied, "I think you may have started to sound like Suki-chan." Tooru put his arms down and then everyone stared. Tooru realized what she was referring to and started to blush. He then yelled, "It's not funny!" That caused Yuki to laugh even more.

Tooru folded his arms and looked away. Yuki controlled herself and said, "If it makes you feel any better, half the reason I was laughing is because of what would happen if Suki-chan was here." Tooru didn't reply so Yuki poked him, "Come on, come on. You know you want to." Tooru replied, "No I don't!" The brunette gathered a grin onto her face as she replied, "How do we know that's true?" Instead the wizard replied, "Now who's starting to sound like Suki-chan?" Yuki replied, "I don't have a problem with that. But I think someone might." Tooru didn't reply.

Marina asked, "What are you talking about?" They both stared at Marina and Yuki put her hand over her mouth to control her laughter. Leon asked, "Wait, is this about-" "No! Don't say it, Leon-kun!" Tooru interrupted while tackling Leon to stop him from finishing his sentence.

He then got off of him and Leon replied, "So it is." Tooru didn't reply. Fujio and Akatsuki asked, "What do you mean?" Leon whispered the answer into his friends' ears. Fujio asked, "You're still worried about that?" Akatsuki agreed, "Yea, that was ages ago, and it happened once." Tooru replied, "That's what you know."

Leon joined in with Yuki and both laughed at their turquoise haired friend. Fujio looked away, trying his best not to laugh. Akatsuki also gained a grin on his face as he asked his turquoise haired wizard friend, "What ever do you mean, Tooru-kun? How many times did you do it?" Tooru lost his temper and yelled, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Leon and Yuki laughed harder where as Fujio and Akatsuki laughed too, not being able to hold it in anymore. Leon questioned Tooru's loud statement, "In what world?"

Onpu slowly backed away and then left the building. Momoko and Aiko noticed. They turned to each other and nodded.

When or in Tooru's case, finally, Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon and Yuki stopped laughing. All Tooru said was, "Never bring that up again." Leon mocked him, "Really? I think we should do it at least twice a day. Maybe the first time, in school." Tooru blushed madly and then chased Leon around the shop while shouting, "No! Never! Never! Never, I tell you, never!" Aiko asked, "What's his problem?" Tooru immediately stopped and pointed at Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon and Yuki one by one, in a random order while saying, "No one answer that!"

Fujio replied, "Come on Tooru-kun. After all, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Then the laughing began again. Tooru groaned in defeat, "I'm going to go check on Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun." Akatsuki asked, "You need anything? No verbal reply came although they had to dodge a rolled up newspaper.

**~With Mizuno~**

Mizuno went to the living room with her drink. She sat down, closed her eyes and took a sip. She called out, "Jeje." A fairy with the same figure as Lala and Hehe appeared. She had long open claret red hair. She wore a ring with a ruby on it. The fairy or Jeje asked, "Hai, Mizu-chan?" The witch smiled causing Jeje to understand what her mistress wanted, "Majo Heart's at work, Tooru-kun's gone to check on Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun. Yuki-chan is at the MAHO-dou with Akatsuki-kun and the others."

Mizuno looked up and smiled in gratitude. She gazed at her drink and broke the silence, "Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan have stopped coming here since Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun got adopted, ne?" Jeje seated herself onto the table and replied, "Kind of like Akatsuki-kun and the mission." Mizuno's smile disappeared, "Yea, something like that."

"You're still thinking about Yo-kun, aren't you?" Mizuno didn't nod but replied sadly, "I don't think I can live up to his expectations." Jeje shook her head, "That's not it, you know why, because he doesn't expect anything. He just wants you to do your best. Besides, that's not what you really worried about are you? Mizu-chan's still heartbroken over Yo-kun, ne? But don't worry, he did what he had to do, what he wanted to do." Mizuno smiled.

"Are you all alone, little girl?" Naoto's voice echoed. Mizuno got up and yelled, "I'm not a little girl!" "Really? That's not what you sound like, little girl." The witch clenched her fist and replied, "You realize I'm not the helpless little girl I used to be." Naoto appeared from the shadows and went up to the claret red haired girl, "My, are you still not over his death? After all, a whole decade (ten years) has passed. But who's counting? Certainly not me, maybe you, though." Mizuno gritted her teeth, "What do you want?"

The man smirked evilly and then stopped, "You should know." Mizuno raised an eyebrow in confusion. He pointed to her head, "Your most prized possession, where is it?" The witch replied, "What do you want with it?" The man replied, "You should know by now, it's power. I want it's power and YOU WILL give it to me or else I'll have to find a different source of power..." Mizuno stared. _Hana-chan...I can't let Hana-chan suffer because of me...Think Mizuno think...Ah! Got it!_ Mizuno replied, "As much as I would love to help you destroy everything, I forgot where I put it."

Naoto glared and replied, "Don't get smart with me, little girl. As it's owner, you can sense it's presence so you know where it is." Mizuno smiled, "That's true but you see, without it, I'm powerless." The man still glared but couldn't do anything. He gave up and disappeared. When he did, Mizuno sighed as she sat back down.

Jeje opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her mistress, "Don't you dare tell anyone about that." Her fairy shrugged.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Tooru returned with a serious look on his face. Everyone blinked as he turned to Leon, "I had to tell you before but might as well do it now." Leon blinked again and Tooru left. Everyone followed with Leon in the lead and Aiko and Kaoru right behind him.

**~At the field~**

Kotake asked, "What's this?" Aiko replied, "The field I told ya'll 'bout." Leon asked, "So what did you want to show me?" Tooru replied, "I came here after we left Fujio-kun's house." Onpu and Yuki shared a secret high-five. (A/N: Chpt 35, Pop's plan.) Leon asked, "And?" Akatsuki and Fujio noticed and gasped. Leon asked, "What?"

His three wizard friends pointed towards where the burnt rectangle would be. It wasn't there anymore; instead, there was green grass just like the rest of the field. Aiko noticed, "Yer right." Leon asked, "And it's surprising because?"

Fujio replied, "Leon-kun, the grass hadn't grown back for seven years, and now it did, as if by magic." Leon asked, "So?" Akatsuki asked, "You're not bothered about this one bit?" Leon thought and then shook his head. No one had an answer to that. Leon turned to the field, "After all, I did it." Akatsuki, Fujio and Tooru gasped.

Leon turned around, "Well, I'm going back home now. Bye!" He then walked off. Akatsuki, Fujio, Tooru, Aiko, Kaoru and everyone stared. The three wizards smiled. Fujio asked the apprentices, "Will you all help us?" "With what?" Masaru asked. Tooru covered his eyes with his arm and pretended to cry, "I'm so proud!" Akatsuki laughed, "No you're not." Tooru put his arm down along with his 'proud mother' act, "I know."

Fujio turned back to the apprentices, "As I was saying, we need to throw Leon-kun a congratulations party." Akatsuki objected, "No, first we need to check his second house." Fujio scratched his chin, "Oh yeah, I forgot." Tooru turned to the apprentices, "We'll tell you tomorrow if the party's on or not."

They nodded and left home where as the wizards left to their other destination before going home.

**~With Leon~**

Leon sighed and looked down as he headed to the former Itsuki residence. He then looked up and smiled. _It took a while, but I finally got there. Arigatou..._


	39. No problem can't be solved!

**No problem can't be solved!**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS:** Gome about the last chapter but I couldn't really think of a title, I hate that part, it's so hard. Those who agree say 'I' (in review...). If anyone can guess Mizuno & Akatsuki's relationship, I'll tell or PM them another secret they are dying to know. (Hint: It is purely platonic! 100%! Honest!)

**~Next morning: Seki-sensei's class~**

Seki-sensei announced, "Today we will have a n-" The door opened and Majo Heart appeared. The apprentices, wizards and witches blinked. Majo Heart walked up to Seki-sensei and cleared her throat, "First off, here." She handed the teacher a note who took it.

When Seki-sensei read the note, she looked up and nodded, "H-Hai." Majo Heart then turned to the class, "Secondly," She walked over to Tooru and slammed her hand onto his desk and handed him a note. She then walked off.

Before closing the door, she turned her head, "That goes for all those who are usually at the MAHO-dou. You all know who you are." She then closed the door and the apprentices gulped.

Tooru read the note and smiled at how Majo Heart never changed, unlike himself, Yuki and...and...Suki-chan...

He lowered his head and put away the note. He turned to Leon as the rubber thrown at him came from that direction. He saw Leon looking out the window, Akatsuki, Doremi and Aiko staring at him and Yuki smiling at him reassuringly. Tooru smiled back. At least Yuki was still here.

Onpu raised her hand, "Seki-sensei, may I go now?" Her teacher looked at her watch, "Is it time already?" The purple haired girl nodded. Seki-sensei nodded, "Alright, but I'll have Kounna drop off your homework." Onpu replied, "Hai." She then ran off.

Everyone blinked. Kotake raised his hand, "Seki-sensei, does Segawa-san have work?" Seki-sensei thought for a while, "Sort of. She's gone to see someone." Fujio asked, "Why did you pick Tooru-kun to deliver Onpu-chan's homework?" Seki-sensei raised her eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Oh that. I didn't, Segawa did." No one replied.

Tooru secretly took out Suki's crystal and fiddled with it and stared at it. _It was...Onpu-chan..._ Yuki looked towards Tooru and saw him staring at the turquoise crystal. She quickly turned. _Does Onpu know that's it's her?_

**~After school: At the MAHO-dou~**

Kaoru stared at the fairies playing with her ocarina. _I wonder..._ Everyone looked at Kaoru as she picked up her ocarina and fairy and left to the Witch World. Yuki perked up, "Oh no! I totally forgot!" The green witch then ran off into the Witch World as well.

Doremi asked, "Ano, Akatsuki-kun, who is that man who's always appearing like that boy?" Kotake agreed, "Yea, and how come he knows Sokuryoku-kun and Segawa-san?" Kimura asked, "You know him, don't you?"

Leon shook his head, "Yori-chan is the one who really knows him." Akatsuki nodded, "He doesn't know Leon-kun or Onpu-chan, he recognizes their DNA." Hazuki asked, "From where?" Fujio replied, "It...was before...the war..." Leon sighed, "He recognizes us because he knew our dads when they were kids."

Fujio and Akatsuki turned to each other and nodded. Akatsuki spoke up, "Ne, Leon-kun, shouldn't you go and check on Akira-kun?" Leon perked up and replied, "Akira-kun? No, not today. He went to see onee-chan." Fujio replied, "Well, why don't you go too?" Leon thought, "Come to think of it, that's not a bad idea..." Akatsuki and Fujio pushed him towards the Wizard World, "Well, then you better get going."

Leon was confused but obeyed, "Uh...okay. Bye guys!" When he was gone, the two remaining wizards sighed in relief. Akatsuki commented, "Now I know that's not Leon-kun." Fujio nodded, "I never thought I'd say this, but maybe having the girls involved has its advantages." The two nodded.

Hazuki asked, "What did Leon-kun mean by 'onee-chan'?" Fujio replied, "Leon-kun and Akira-kun's 'onee-chan' is Narashi Tomoe, Narashi-san's real onee-chan." Akatsuki explained, "You could say that she was, Narashi-san, Leon-kun and Akira-kun's babysitter before the war."

Aiko asked, "Whatcha mean when ya said tha' it wasn' Leon-kun?" Akatsuki replied, "That's...kind of...hard...to explain." Fujio turned to Akatsuki, "You think everything is hard to explain." Akatsuki turned to him, "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try."

Fujio replied, "Alright then." He turned to the apprentices, "Leon-kun has been lying since he was four." "That's a long time." Momoko commented. Fujio continued, "Yes, yes it is. You see, he's been trying to convince himself that he was fine if his parents died, but failing to do so. That's why he kept saying that he was fine when his Oji-chan died."

Everyone nodded and Fujio continued, "And now, as if by magic, he really has seemed to have gotten over it." Marina tilted her head, "How can you tell?" Fujio replied, "When you think about it, every time Doremi-chan asked specific questions related to our mission, Leon-kun would immediately get angry. But today, when you asked how Naoto-kun recognized him, he replied in the calmest...Leon-kun kind of...way... "

Akatsuki was speechless. Guess it wasn't that hard. Fujio turned to Aiko, "And a very similar thing happened between you two in that night you talked about, ne, Ai-chan?" (A/N: Chpt 33, Aiko's farewell.) The blue Osakan thought, "Hmm...That...is something...no one would...wanna talk about..." Fujio smiled, "Exactly, we think, he may be healing, slowly, but still healing."

Aiko smiled at that. Doremi put her hands on her hips and turned to Aiko, "Ne, Ai-chan, you still haven't told us about what happened between you two." Aiko's smile faded, "Nothin' happened." Momoko replied, "Sure it did, or else you wouldn't have anything to hide."

**~With Tooru~**

Tooru stared at the paper in his hands in confusion, "Doremi-chan...your maps are even more confusing than Akatsuki-kun's..." He turned the paper ten more times around until it made sense again. He followed it or tried to follow it anyway.

He walked while looking at the map and ran into a wall. He backed away and rubbed his head. He caught sight of the sign and read it, "Segawa." He sighed in relief, "Finally. Well I won't be needing this anymore." The map disappeared with a poof.

**~With Leon~**

Leon walked up to the building and stared, "At least I still remember where it is." He knocked on the door. A girl about Yori and Mizuno's age appeared. She had very dark blue hair that reached down to her back. It was tied in one big plait. She had warm welcoming yet familiar purple-y red-y eyes.

She was wearing a sleeveless dark drown dress that flowed down to her knees. It had a light brown ribbon tied around the waist. She wore a full sleeved silver top underneath. She blinked and asked, "Do I know you?"

Leon smiled, "Long time no see, Onee-chan." The girl blinked, "Leon-kun?" The boy nodded causing tears to appear in her eyes. She hugged him, "I'm so happy you're still alive." Leon smiled and hugged back.

**~With Tooru~**

Tooru rang the doorbell and waited. He didn't wait long before the door opened. Miho and Tooru stared at each other. Miho broke the silence, "Are you Onpu's friend from the sweet house?" Tooru nodded, "H-Hai. Is Onpu-chan home?" Miho continued, "You're here to drop off Onpu's homework, ne?" The boy nodded again and was let in.

Miho led him to the living room where he sat down. The woman broke the silence, "I think you may need to wait a while before you see her." Tooru perked up, "Why? Is something wrong with Onpu-chan?"

The woman didn't reply but Tsuyoshi walked in. The two Segawas looked at each other and Tsuyoshi shook his head causing Miho to look down. Tooru stared. _Something is definitely wrong..._

Tsuyoshi turned to Tooru, "If you're here to drop off homework, could you just leave it here? We don't want to trouble you." Tooru nodded and obeyed. His mind tried so hard to think of a plan to find out what was going on.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The door opened and Tooru entered. He ignored everyone and left towards home. Everyone stared and left towards home since it was getting late.

**~With Tooru~**

Tooru opened the door and got a 'Welcome home!' from Mizuno but nothing from the currently asleep Majo Heart. Tooru asked, "Is Yuki-chan home yet?" Mizuno shook her head. Tooru didn't reply but left to his room. He sat on his bed and thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Tooru's bedroom door opened and Yuki entered. She smiled, "Gome. Was there something you wanted to say?" Tooru nodded, "I think Onpu-chan has a problem." Yuki blinked, "Go on..."

**~With Leon, Akira and Tomoe~**

Leon asked, "Ne, Onee-chan, where's your Otou-chan?" Tomoe looked down, "He left to get something, but he never came back..." She turned to the window. Akira asked, "When did he go?" Tomoe didn't move, "Three...years ago..."

The two wizards turned to each other, then at their 'onee-chan'. They called, "Onee-chan..." She turned to them and they continued smiling, "...we'll get him back!" Tomoe smiled. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Arigatou."

**~With Tooru and Yuki~**

Yuki asked, "Are you sure?" Tooru nodded. She asked again, "What about Majo Heart?" Tooru replied, "I'm sure Mizu-chan would be more than glad to cover for us, besides, Majo Heart's too tired to wake up now."

The female brunette saddened, "Many people have been leaving us these days..." Tooru explained, "That's why we need to do this. So?" Yuki looked up, "Count me in." Tooru smiled.


	40. Once long ago

**Once long ago**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**_REVIEW! If you want he next chapter which may be one of the most VITAL chapters written! And if you want to know WHO WINS THE COMPETITION! REVIEW! IF YOU WANT IT or I SHALL SLEEP instead! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!_**

**Continued...**

**~At the Segawa residence~**

Onpu stared at the wall. The light was switched off and she was lying on her bed. She had locked the door and hadn't talked to anyone at all. She didn't even care anymore. She just stared, and stared some more. She perked up when she heard a knock from...her window?

She opened it and gasped, "Yuki-chan?" The brunette smiled. Tooru appeared as well, "Hey!" Onpu asked, "What do you want?" Tooru replied, "Something's wrong with Onpu-chan, ne?" Yuki continued, "Well, we want to help." Onpu turned away, "There's no need to."

Tooru and Yuki turned to each other and nodded. Tooru spoke up, "Yes there is, you just don't want our help." Onpu tilted her head towards him ever so slightly as he continued, "Well, I'm-" Yuki cleared her throat causing Tooru to correct himself, "we are fine with that." Yuki smiled satisfied.

Onpu stayed quiet. Tooru explained, "When you need our help, tell us. We'll wait." Onpu stared and didn't move. The brunette shrugged. Yuki took her broom and started to leave. Tooru joined Yuki outside.

Onpu stared at their shrinking silhouettes in the night. A few minutes later, the duo turned around when they heard Onpu say, "Matte." The witch apprentice showed up in her uniform riding her broom. The other two smiled. All three flew away from the Segawa residence with Tooru leading the way.

On the way, Yuki asked, "Are you sure you want to go back to that time?" Tooru asked, "You have any better ideas?" Yuki put her finger to her chin, "Well, there was the time when..." "No!" Tooru interrupted, "Never shall anyone speak of that time again." Yuki looked away and muttered, "Somebody has issues..."

They flew all the way to the Wizard World and stopped at...the palace? Onpu was confused. The gate keeper let the three in; he knew them each from somewhere. Tooru was on a mission with his prince, Onpu was one of the four girls who became Hana-chan's mothers and Yuki, well, she and Tooru knew Akatsuki before the worst time in Magical Dimension history.

**~Outside Akatsuki's room~**

Tooru knocked on the door and a thud was heard. "Itete...What now?" Akatsuki opened the door and sighed, "I should've known. What do you want this time?" Tooru replied, "It's a funny story actually." Akatsuki replied, "Tooru-kun, you say that every time you want something and by the way, it's never funny."

Tooru asked, "We need to go back, as in back back." Akatsuki blinked and then sighed, "I'd ask you why, but I'm half asleep so I can't really be bothered. Anyways, follow me, again." The prince then headed somewhere else with the other three following him. Onpu's curiosity increased. She shrugged it off; she was going to find out anyway. Besides, it's not like anyone was going to tell her.

He led them to a very big door. The guard bowed and asked, "Where would your destination be, Your Highness?" Akatsuki thought for a while and replied, "Seven years, ten months, four weeks, four days, thirteen hours and thirty-three minutes in the past from now." The guard nodded, "Of course, Your Highness. Although, are Tooru-sama, Miyuki-sama and Onpu-sama also accompanying His Highness on His Highness' journey to the past." Akatsuki nodded, he was used to this. Tooru and Yuki laughed embarrassedly as they told the guard, "Call us Tooru-kun and Yuki-chan . -'sama' is too much for us." Akatsuki mouth every word the guard replied with, "I cannot do that, Tooru-sama. I am under strict orders." Yuki asked, "Orders from whom?" The guard held up a newspaper from one year ago. Tooru took it and started reading, "Eh!" He then made it disappear before either of the girls could see it.

Akatsuki spoke up, "If you are done..." Tooru nodded and the guard bowed again. He then walked into the door while the four waited outside. He came back out and stated, "It is ready." Akatsuki nodded. Yuki took Onpu and Tooru's hand as Tooru took Akatsuki's annoying him.

The five walked in. (A/N: Tooru, Onpu, Yuki, Akatsuki and the nameless guard.) The room was covered in blinding light so they were forced to close their eyes.

When the light faded, everyone opened their eyes. Onpu looked around, "What is this place?" Tooru and Yuki looked around and smiled, "Home, sweet, peaceful home." Akatsuki replied, "Come on, you're not getting another chance." He then started to walk towards what seemed to be the orphanage.

Tooru explained on the way, "We are in the Witch World. Just, seven years in the past." Onpu raised an eyebrow, "Nande?" (A/N: Why?) Tooru winked, "You'll see." Onpu turned back to the ground.

"At last!" Akatsuki announced. Onpu asked, "Why are we here?" She stared at Majo Heart's home. Tooru and Yuki left to hide in some bushes near the window of the living room. The guard, Akatsuki and Onpu also hid in the bushes. They peeked in through the window.

Akatsuki turned around when he thought he heard something. He slowly turned back turned, _Narashi-san? _He then realized, _Oh yeah, she hasn't died yet...Still, her song is the same...It's been so long..._ He looked up at the sound of Majo Heart calling out, "Alright! Come in!" Yuki smiled but Tooru slowly lowered his head afraid of what would happen next.

Yuki and Suki entered pushing a blindfolded Tooru. He kept resisting. When they stopped, Suki yelled, "Okay, open!" The wizard obeyed and as he did, Majo Heart, Yuki and Suki yelled, "Surprise! Tanjoubi omedetto Tooru(-kun)!"

Tooru's eyes gleamed with happiness as he looked around the decorated living room. He replied, "Arigatou, minna-san!"

**~Present time: At the Asuka residence~**

Momoko tasted the brownie and spit it out. She leaned on the counter and looked down, "Still not good enough." She then collapsed now asleep.

**~Past time: At Majo Heart's home~**

Yuki smiled, "Ja, Tooru-kun, make a wi-" Tooru interrupted nonchalantly, "I know, Yuki-chan, I do it every year." He looked back at her and sweat dropped at the sight of Yuki with tears in her eyes and Suki glaring at him with flaming eyes. Suki then starting chasing him around angrily with Tooru yelling, "Gome ne, gome ne! Hontou ni gome ne!"

Suki stopped Tooru by tackling him. She then replied, "You're forgiven ONLY if you become my slave for the whole twenty-four hours of tomorrow." Tooru, who by now had spirals in his eyes, nodded slowly resulting in Suki getting off of him.

**~Present time: At the Asuka kitchen~**

Minori (A/N: Momoko's mom.) walked in, still half asleep, hoping to get a drink of water. She gasped at the sight of her daughter and quietly yelled, "Asuka Momoko!" This caused the young blonde to immediately wake up. She looked around surprised, "What? Who? Is the competition here already?"

Minori raised an eyebrow, "Competition? Staying up until three in the morning? Young lady, you have some explaining to do." Momoko was back to her perfecting the recipe. She replied, "Not now, Okaa-can. I still haven't perfected the recipe yet." Minori walked over to the open book and asked, "The brownie recipe? It's already perfect." Momoko replied, "Not. Perfect. Enough."

Minori dragged her daughter to her room by the ear, "You have me some explaining to do which you will, whether you like it or not." Momoko, who was still being pulled on by the ear, folded her arms and huffed in annoyance.

**~Past time: Inside Majo Heart's home~**

Tooru blew the candles but the fire didn't even move. Suki put her hands on her hips and asked, "What are you doing? You blow like a girl; I know flowers that blow harder." Yuki cheered him on, "Gaam batte, Tooru-kun!"

Tooru glared at Suki and took in a very deep breath and held in for so long, he started to turn purple. Just as he was about to blow, someone pulled on his back causing him to fall down backwards and exhale. Yuki gasped and rushed to his side asking if he was alright.

Suki laughed and Tooru asked dizzy, "Did I get it?" Yuki sadly shook her head. Tooru sat up and was pulled back down, this time, by the head. He tried to get up but couldn't. He stood up and found it was hard. He asked, "Is there something on by back?" Suki laughed, "Way to go, Hikaru-kun!" Outside the window, Onpu giggled.

**~Present time: In Momoko's room~**

Minori asked, "Now, tell me what happened, slowly and calmly." Momoko sighed, "Well, there's this boy-" Minori interrupted, "Ohhh. I see." Momoko quickly denied, "_No Mom! _It's nothing like that! He is an idiot! Who thinks he's better than me!" Minori blinked as her daughter continued, "We are having this bet competition thing to see who can make better brownies because Majo Monroe taught us both how to make brownies first."

Her mom smiled, "So he knew Majo Monroe?" Momoko added, "And speaks English." Minori smiled and stared. Momoko eyes shone with determination, "But if I win, he will admit...his loss." Minori asked, "And if he wins..." Momoko saddened, "All of us except Doremi-chan, Yuki-chan, Kaoru-chan and Hana-chan will...have to stop...going to the MAHO-dou..."

The female photographer was now confused, "I thought the owner was to decide that." Momoko turned around, "She agreed...we don't know why..." Minori nodded. Momoko turned around, the determination once again evident in her eyes, "That's why I have to work hard!"

The woman smiled, "Gaam batte, Momoko." She then walked off, confusing Momoko who collapsed from lack of sleep.

**~Outside Onpu's bedroom window~**

Onpu returned to her room and sighed in relief. Yuki asked, "So?" Onpu turned around, smiling sincerely, "Arigatou. I feel much better." The other two smiled and flew off. Onpu turned back around and muttered, "Momo-chan, good luck on the competition. I hope you win."

**~In Kaoru's bedroom~**

Kaoru immediately sat up, suddenly awake and yelled, "I got it!" Keke opened her eye and closed it, "Good to know." Kaoru, now full of excitement and determination, fell asleep. _You'll see, Keke. I know how to find my onii-chan now..._


	41. Mundare fruit

**Mundare**** fruit**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter. **VOTE** (on the poll in my profile) and **REVIEW!** (this fic)

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi looked around, "Where's Kaoru-chan?" No one replied. Yuki spoke up, "She's at home thinking of a plan...to try and find her onii-chan. She's got an idea already and working on it."

Marina raised her finger, "Ne, why don't we make something for Kaoru-chan to boost her confidence?" Momoko suddenly appeared next to Marina, surprising her, "_Yes!_ I agree with Marina-chan." Aiko began to wonder as everyone began on their cookies to help Kaoru except Momoko.

Kimura spoke up, "Ano, minna-san..." Everyone turned to him as Doremi asked, "What is it?" The wizard apprentice pointed towards English-speaking blonde. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of her. Momoko was lying on the floor, sleeping. She talked in her sleep, "Gaam...batte...minna-san...Cheer...up...Itsuki-kun..." Everyone wondered what to do with their friend. The door opened and the girls rushed to it, "Irashaimase!" Everyone looked at their customer or...visitor. Akira stood there holding a box. Doremi rushed to his side and asked, "Do you know where my Akatsuki-kun is?" Kotake turned away. Akira replied, "I think he's...asleep." Doremi asked, "Why?"

Akira gestured towards Onpu, "Segawa-san knows, from last night." Onpu raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't think it took that long." Akira replied, "No, it didn't, but, the other reason is...well...Tooru-kun." Onpu blinked and then remembered, "Ne, are you going to see Tooru-kun again?" The wizard replied, "He'll be coming today, with Fujio-kun and Akatsuki-kun. Tell him what you want to then." Onpu nodded. Hazuki asked, "Do you need anything, Itsuki-kun?" Akira remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot. Is Asuka-san still here?" Everyone slowly turned to Momoko who immediately woke up, "What? Who? When? Where? Huh? Oh yea! Practice!"

Before Momoko could go to the kitchen, Aiko grabbed her arm, "Ya ain' goin' anywhere, Momo-chan. Ya have a visitor." Momoko asked, "What? Who?" Aiko dragged her to Akira who was trying his best to answer all of Doremi's questions while bearing Hana-chan's hugs. Momoko asked her Osakan friend, "Ai-chan, what's Itsuki-kun doing here?" Aiko replied, "Guess ya'll haft a find ou'." She then pushed him towards Akira. The two stared. Momoko started, "_Uh...hi?_" Akira smiled, "Arigatou." Momoko was confused, "For what?" Akira replied, "The note." Realization hit Momoko who nodded. Akira continued, "It really helped." Momoko smiled. Akira held the box out to Momoko, "Here."

Momoko asked, "What's this?" Akira replied, "Open it up and see." Momoko obeyed and gasped. It was a strawberry tart. Not just any, but it had yellow icing that read 'Happy late birthday, and thank you, Momo-chan' in the most beautiful English handwriting she had ever seen. It wasn't even handwriting, it was calligraphy. Beautiful, amazing yet delicious calligraphy, that's what it was.

Momoko looked up, "It's not my birthday." Akira replied, "It was. No one remembered though, did they? It was on that day, Harukaze-san healed Akatsuki-kun." (A/N: Chpt 29, The miracle of Doremi's bond.) Momoko replied, "Arigatou. But, how did you know when my birthday is?" Akira smiled, "Nyoko-chan told me. She really liked you." Momoko stared back at the tart. Akira continued, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and stop Leon-kun and Tooru-kun from banging doors trying to wake up Akatsuki-kun. See you around. And good luck, you just might need it." With that said, he walked out. Momoko smiled.

**~With Kaoru~**

Kaoru had turned the entire house upside down. Right now, she was in the forbidden room, her grandmother's room. (A/N: Dun dun DUN!) The owner of the room poked her head through the door and as she did, a book hit her in the face. She calmly asked, "Kaoru, are you looking for something?" The blonde turned around and laughed embarrassedly, "Nooo. What ever would make you say such things, Obaa-chan?" The woman walked in and replied, "Oh, I don't know, I think that maybe it had something to do with the fact that the entire interior of our building is upside down?" Kaoru laughed embarrassedly again.

She got up and turned serious, "Obaa-chan, I know how to find onii-chan, now." The elderly woman blinked but listened. Kaoru dusted herself, "But I need your help." She turned around, "Do you know where Mama's pendant is?" The woman nodded, "Mm hm, but first, clean this mess up, by hand." Kaoru groaned but got to work.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi stared at the tart, "Momo-chan, what's written on the tart?" Yuki agreed, "Yes, Momo-chan, I can read English but not calligraphy. Please tell us." Momoko smiled and replied, "Some, very nice words." Hazuki asked, "But which ones?"

Momoko closed the lid of the box and turned around, "We have something very important to do first." Marina asked, "Make cookies for Kaoru-chan?" Momoko replied, "Something more important." Everyone blinked. Momoko raised her fist in the air, "We have to work hard! For tonight is the Level 7 Exam!" The rest agreed. Onpu accidentally caught sight of the clock. She then replied, "As much as I would love to stay here and help out, I have to go see Papa." Everyone else nodded and Onpu ran out.

POOF! POOF! POOF! THUD! Doremi exclaimed, "Akatsuki-kun!" Hazuki asked, "Where's Leon-kun?" Tooru thought, "Oh him." Fujio continued, "He's...taking a walk." Akatsuki changed the subject, "Okay, Level 7 Exam. Your next test is on items."Masaru raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" Tooru explained, "Your stupid examiner is going to name something and you have to make it appear. No, it's nothing like the Level 9 Exam for witches."

Everyone then began to take shifts. The guys practiced, Marina was being helped out by the girls. Currently, it was Doremi's turn. Doremi scratched her head, "Uuh...this is hard." Marina asked, "Is something wrong, Doremi-chan?" The odango nodded, "I don't know what to help you with. When it was our turn to take the Exam, we passed without doing anything because Mota and Motamota were going on vacation."

Marina tightened her grip on her Poron, "Oh." Doremi hastily added, "But...if you pass this exam, you'll have the ability to talk to plants." Marina perked up and smiled. She then dropped her Poron. Doremi exclaimed, "Marina-chan!" The girls (and Kimura) rushed to Marina's side who didn't notice them.

Marina dropped down to her knees and hands making everyone gasp even more. Marina, who was looking down, looked up to Doremi and said, "Doremi-chan...I don't...feel so good..." She then collapsed. Hana-chan shivered and hid behind Doremi, "Mama...something bad is here..." Everyone turned to each other and wondered what to do. Hana-chan clung onto Doremi really tightly. A bright pink light shone and Hana-chan was in her baby form. Tooru appeared and Hana-chan immediately starting crying and clung onto her mama. The wizard stared, he then gasped. He spoke up, "Don't let either of them out of here, we'll be right back." He then dragged Akatsuki and Fujio back to the orphanage.

**~With Kaoru~**

Kaoru panting appeared in the living room, "Finally...done." Her grandmother put down the cup of tea and left. She came back holding a pendant with a blue diamond pendant. She caressed the blue diamond, "This was Hiromi's treasure. She never took it off, ever. Be careful with it, it may be the only thing you have left to remember your mother." Kaoru stared. _Mama's...treasure..._

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Onpu returned and gasped at the sight of Hana crying in Hazuki's arms. Onpu rushed to her, "Hana-chan!" No effect, the idol began to think. After a while, she began,

"_**Chicchana te no hira ha NEMOFIRA no hana  
**__(Your small palms are like nemophila flowers)_

_**Fukkuri hoppeta ha ERIKA no tsubomi  
**__(Your plump cheeks are like erica flower buds)_

_**Atatakai haru no, soyo kaze mitai na matsuge  
**__(Your eyelashes are like, the warm breeze of spring)_"

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Yuki and Pop joined in, (A/N: Momoko had collapsed from lack of sleep when he wizards appeared.)

"_**Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo  
**__(Now, it's time for you to go to bed)_

_**Suteki na LADY ni naru yume o mite hoshi yo  
**__(I hope that you dream of becoming a lovely lady)_

_**Suyasuya ude no naka kawaii negao  
**__(You are asleep in my arms with your pretty, sleeping face)_

_**Mamoritai zutto RUPINASU no hana na youni, sotto  
**__(I want to guard you forever, softly, forever, like a lupinus flower)_"

They all smiled at the now asleep baby witch. Hazuki took Hana to her room while everyone explained to Onpu what she missed.

**~At the orphanage~**

Akatsuki asked, "So what is it this time?" Tooru replied, "I'm serious." Leon asked, "Well then, would you care to tell me and Akira-kun what happened?" Tooru sighed.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Onpu concluded, "We have no choice." Everyone turned to her as she got up, "We'll have to skip the Exam tonight." Kimura immediately agreed. Masaru and Hasebe shrugged in approval. Kotake agreed too. Marina was still unconscious.

**~With Kaoru~**

"See you later, and arigatou, Obaa-chan!" Kaoru yelled as she ran out. The aforementioned woman smiled from inside the building.

**~At the orphanage~**

Fujio stated, "This is certainly a big problem." The other four wizards nodded in agreement. Akatsuki spoke up, "I say we keep our distance from the MAHO-dou." Tooru asked, "Akira-kun did anything happen when you went to the MAHO-dou?" Akira thought, "Nothing that has to do with this." Leon asked, "How long until the competition?" Akira thought, "About...three days." Fujio asked, "How long will it last?" Akira replied, "After observing Asuka-san for a while, not very long." Akatsuki stated, "We should at least get them some malum vi-campo dust." The other three nodded. Akira asked, "But how are we going to get it to them?" Everyone thought and then slowly turned to the black haired wizard. Akira replied, "No. I am not taking that risk, not now, not ever."

Akatsuki turned to Tooru, "Ne, Tooru-kun, is something wrong? You seem quiet." Tooru replied, "Ano...there is one way..."All four perked up as their friend continued, "But it's kind of risky...towards us..." Leon agreed, "I'm in." The rest turned to him, confused. Leon replied, "I really don't care what happens to us anymore, as long as they're safe. Besides, it's like Okaa-chan always said, ''Tis better to make one self suffer if to stop the other's suffers.' "

Fujio asked, "But what is your idea, Tooru-kun?" Tooru sighed, "Mundare fruit." He then led them to one of the trees in the backyard. He explained, "This is Majo Heart's mundare tree, it grows what we could use, mundare fruit." Akira asked, "And how is it risky towards us?" Tooru explained, "We have two choices. Either we keep our distance from the girls continuously rising their curiosity or get on with our lives but have one mundare fruit per day." Akatsuki asked, "Then what's the problem?" Tooru replied, "The more mundare fruit we have, the weaker our magic gets." Leon added, "And if our magic gets weak...then we..." Tooru finished off, "...also begin to weaken..." The five then turned to the tree wondering if they'll make the right decision.


	42. Finally found oniichan!

**Finally found onii-chan!**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: **Mundare is pronounced moon-daa-rey.

**Continued...**

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Kaoru came running in. Everyone looked up at her with sad faces. She asked, "What's wrong?" No one replied but Kimura came in from another room. He was panting, "Marina-chan has a fever!" Everyone gasped. Hazuki came down from Hana-chan's room, "Hana-chan also has a fever!" The girls rushed up to Hana-chan's room.

Kaoru was the only one who didn't move. She looked around and searched the entire MAHO-dou. She was in currently in the same room as the unconscious Marina and Kimura, who was with her. The blonde stared. She put the pendant on the nearest table. _Onii-chan will have to wait for now._ She took out her crystal and changed into her Patisserie uniform.

She left to the kitchen. Several minutes later, she came back and saw that Marina still hadn't awoken. She left back to the kitchen. She came back sooner this time holding a bowl of soup. Marina's nose sniffed the air that smelled of soup. Marina flickered her eyelids until she slowly opened them. Kimura gasped. Marina sat up and looked around, "Where am I?" Kaoru smiled, "Ohayou."

Marina turned to her, "Kaoru-chan?" The aforementioned witch handed the bowl to the blue haired girl, "Here. It'll help you get better." Marina reluctantly took it. She tried some and commented, "Oishii!" Kaoru smiled. She then ran back to the kitchen.

This time she ran to Hana-chan's room with a smaller bowl of soup. Hana-chan was awake but crying. Kaoru went up to her and fed some soup to Hana-chan who reached her hands out, wanting more. Kaoru smiled and handed the bowl to Doremi, "Here, make sure she eats all of it. I have to go now. But umm, do you know where Leon-kun is?"

Doremi had already started to feed Hana-chan so Hazuki replied, "Fujio-kun said that Leon-kun had gone on a walk." Kaoru asked, "In the Wizard World?" The girls nodded. Kaoru smiled, "Arigatou. Bye!" She then ran back to the pendant, took it and ran back to the Wizard World.

Majo Rika went to Hana-chan's room and asked Doremi, "Where are those boys from your school?" Doremi replied, still feeding Hana-chan, "Kotake went to soccer practice." Momoko added, "And you sent Hasebe-kun to go get some ingredients." Hazuki finished off, "Masaru-kun went with him." Majo Rika left after one last 'hm'.

Aiko asked, "I wonder wha' caused Hana-chan to turn back into 'er baby form." Onpu agreed, "Yea, I thought only the new moon could do that." Yuki replied, "Ano...lots of things can cause Hana-chan to turn into her original form." Everyone turned to her, "Like what?" Yuki thought, "Well, there's the lack of moon mentioned by Onpu-chan, but there's also loss of power, and feeling vulnerable against a very dark evil force." Momoko commented, "Well, it's very strange that Hana-chan said that 'something bad was in the MAHO-dou' when the only other thing were Tooru-kun, Fujio-kun and Akatsuki-kun." Pop stated, "And that Hana-chan started to cry the second Tooru-kun showed up."

The girls turned to each other and spoke at the same time, "Don't tell me..." Momoko stated, "Maybe we should stay away from them for a while." Doremi fed another spoonful to Hana while replying, "As much as I like Akatsuki-kun, I say we do it, for the sake of Hana-chan." The apprentices thought and nodded, "For Hana-chan."

**~At the orphanage~**

The guys were in deep thought when Akatsuki broke the silence, "Let's ask the girls." The guys stared. Akira replied, "Maybe Akatsuki-kun's right." Leon replied, "Well, it's easier than sitting around thinking for ages." Fujio spoke up, "But how are we going to do it?"

Tooru answered, "We should probably send someone, just in case." The other three nodded. Akatsuki clenched his fist, "This is all Okaa-san's fault. She was the one who sent us to Misora in the first place." Akira agreed, "We'd still have the wishing stone." Fujio added, "We wouldn't have to worry about the girls finding out." Tooru joined in, "We wouldn't have to worry about the newer apprentices either." Leon finished off, "They wouldn't need all this protection."

Tooru got up, "Guys, let's just send Jeje." Akatsuki agreed. Fujio thought, "It'll be strange to send a fairy." Leon and Akira simultaneously replied, "Onee-chan!" Leon explained, "We'll send onee-chan!" Akatsuki thought, "Not a bad idea, actually." Tooru agreed too. After a while of sitting in silence, the guys made their way home. Akira left to tell Tomoe.

**~With Kaoru~**

Kaoru ran as fast as she could towards the field. She rested her hands on her knees and panted. Leon turned around and blinked, "Kaoru-chan?" The aforementioned witch looked up and her expression turned serious, "Leon-kun." The wizard raised an eyebrow.

Kaoru held up the pendant, "You know what this is, don't you?" Leon stared. He didn't reply and Kaoru turned angry, "You know you do, I know you do, just admit it."

Leon still stared, "And just what will either of us gain from that?" Kaoru replied, "I'll know whether I really have found onii-chan and you'll know that even after all these years, this still exists." Leon still didn't reply. Kaoru stepped forward, "Why won't you say something? I know that Mama and Papa also died in the same fire as Oji-chan, I know that there was a house on this field, many years ago, I know that my onii-chan is still alive in this world and I know that I will find him!"

Kaoru put her arm down and calmly spoke, "I also know that my onii-chan was brave when he was willing to live with Oji-chan for me but if now, he's too afraid to admit what this is, he's not the same onii-chan." She then turned around and started to walk off.

Leon spoke up, "You really know what it is, don't you?" Kaoru turned around, "Yea, so what?" Leon leaned back against a tree, "If you really know what it is, then tell me." Kaoru replied, "It's Mama's pendant." Leon smiled, "Wrong." Kaoru put her hands on her hips, "Oh yea, then what do you think it is?" Leon replied, "I don't think, I know, what it is. It's not her pendant, it's her treasure. Her treasure that she'd put before her own life."

Kaoru put down her hands again, "Why?" Leon replied, "You were too young then, you don't know that it's made out of your own magic." Kaoru stared at it, "It is?" Leon nodded, "You made it all by yourself, which I have to admit, is impressive for a one year old. We all wondered why you did. I thought about the incident that occurred before you made it and I think I know why." Kaoru got curious, "Why?"

Leon replied, "I think you made it to pay back for what you did." Kaoru tilted her head, "What did I do?" The wizard replied, "You really don't want to know." Kaoru sat down and stared at the field. Leon joined her.

Kaoru broke the silence, "How was life back then?" Leon thought and replied, "Life back then...was...better...than now." Kaoru smiled, "I thought you'd say that...onii-chan." Leon turned to her and smiled. He ruffled her hair, "Kaoru-chan grows up so quick." The girl smiled, glad to have found her onii-chan at long last.

**~With Akira and Tomoe~**

Tomoe concluded, "So basically, you want me to go to the MAHO-dou and ask everyone there what's more important to them because you guys are afraid to take a risk?" Akira nodded and Tomoe smiled, "Alright. Besides, I've been wanting to meet this girl who's so much like Aki-chan." Akira smiled, "That is, if she doesn't fall asleep on the spot."

Tomoe gave him a look, "Alright, what did you do this time?" Akira gasped, "What? I didn't do anything. She was the one who wanted to have the competition in the first place." Tomoe blinked, "Competition?" Akira nodded, "Yea, if I win, they all have to stop being witches/wizards but if she wins, we'll have to tell them everything."

Tomoe covered her mouth with her mouth, "Everything? Who do you think will win?" Akira got up and replied, "You're going to visit her anyway. You can ask her then." Tomoe stared and Akira smiled at her, "Also, while you're there, ask her if she enjoyed her tart." Tomoe raised her eyebrow, "She likes tart?" Akira replied, "Actually, she loves strawberry tart." Tomoe blinked, "Amazing..."

Akira replied, "That's what I said!" The two sat in silence until Akira spoke up, "You know what? Just forget everything I told you. Take this instead." He handed her a piece of paper with writing on it. Tomoe took it and asked, "What is this?" Akira replied, "A list of things we want but can't say to the girls."

Tomoe nodded and then asked, "What are you going to do when they ask why you guys won't say it to them directly?" Akira thought and sighed, "We haven't really thought about that." Tomoe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Onee-chan will think of something." Akira smiled, "Arigatou." Tomoe smiled and then Akira left. Tomoe looked up, "Asuka Momoko..."

**~With Leon and Kaoru~**

Kaoru asked, "Onii-chan..." Leon perked up, "Hm?" Kaoru sighed, "What are we going to do?" Leon asked, "About what?" Kaoru turned to him, "Tomorrow's Mother's Day." Leon thought, "That's a good question...I know!" Kaoru stared as he got up and explained, "Just come here tomorrow and then you'll see." Kaoru blinked, "Okay..."

Leon then ran back home. Kaoru got up and dusted herself. She then walked back to the MAHO-dou.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The second Kaoru entered the MAHO-dou, Doremi and Kimura yelled, "Arigatou!" Kaoru replied, "You're...welcome..." Yuki asked, "Is something wrong Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru shook her head, "Are Marina-chan and Hana-chan feeling better?" Marina appeared and replied, "Un. Arigatou Kaoru-chan." Hazuki came downstairs holding Hana-chan.

She put Hana-chan down on the ground and Hana-chan started crawling towards Kaoru who picked her up, "Konbanwa, Hana-chan!" (A/N: 'Konbanwa' means 'good evening'.) The baby replied, "Kaoru...arigatou..." The girl smiled, "My pleasure." The rest smiled as well.

Momoko spoke up, "Kaoru-chan, we're not going to the Exam tonight." Onpu explained, "Dela came by earlier saying that it's been postponed until day after tomorrow." Kaoru nodded. Hana-chan noticed the pendant in Kaoru's hand. The blonde asked, "What, this? You want Mama's treasure?" Hana-chan nodded trying to reach towards the pendant that Kaoru held up for her to see.

Doremi commented, "Ne that looks like Ai-chan's crystal." Aiko took out her crystal and agreed, "Yer right, Doremi-chan." Kaoru slowly handed the pendant to Hana-chan, "Hana-chan, take good care of this." Hana-chan nodded, "Hai!" Kaoru smiled and handed Doremi the baby. She then put a hand on her forehead. _Why don't I feel so good after letting the go the pendant...?...I'll probably ask Onii-chan tomorrow..._ Kaoru, still holding her forehead, left for home with Yuki. Everyone else then went home too. Hana-chan went with Doremi and Pop for the night because they didn't want to disturb Majo Rika and Lala.


	43. Kaoru's best Mother's Day

**Kaoru's best Mother's Day**

Disclaimer: Refer to ze previous chapter.

**~The next morning~**

"It's Mother's Day!" Doremi yelled happily. "Mama!" Hana-chan shouted as she agreed with her mama. Majo Rika flew in, "Today every single one of you all will work until you can't move!" Kotake asked, "But it's Sunday!" Majo Rika glared, "Even the more reason!" Kotake and Majo Rika then glared at each other. Pop commented, "At least Kotake-kun and Plush-chan get along well." Everyone else laughed.

Doremi asked, "Ne, Yada-kun, what are you doing?" Masaru perked up. Before Doremi asked him, he was pacing with a thinking pose. He didn't reply and got back to thinking. The pink witch thought she heard him say something so she moved closer and heard him say, "Majo Rika...Majo Rika...Majo Rika..." Yuki asked, "Ne, Yada-kun, why are you saying 'Majo Rika' over and over again?" Majo Rika turned to Masaru as well. He continued with his chanting and then snapped his fingers, "Majo Rika!" The witch frog asked, "What?"

Masaru replied, "The spell that Fujiwara told me two years ago at Yamauchi's Test of Courage." Hazuki realized, "Oh, that." Aiko replied, "Tha' was my idea. Gome." Masaru raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Senoo-san?" Majo Rika asked, "Yea!"

Doremi explained, "Since Hazuki-chan was scared of ghosts, Ai-chan suggested that every time Hazuki-chan gets scared, she'll be alright if she imagines Majo Rika's face which is scarier than ghosts. So that's why Hazuki-chan chants Majo Rika's name every time she hears the word 'ghost'." Majo Rika yelled, "WHAT!" Aiko rubbed the back of her head, "It was funny." Lala dragged her mistress away, "Calm down Majo Rika, it was for a good cause." Majo Rika didn't stop, "Why I!"

The doorbell rang and Tomoe entered. All the girls rushed to her, "Irashaimase!" Doremi explained, "Gome nasai, we aren't open yet but we will soon, so please come again." Tomoe smiled, "It's alright, I'm not here as a customer. I'm here on Akatsuki-kun, Fujio-kun, Tooru-kun, Leon-kun and Akira-kun's behalves." Everyone blinked.

Tomoe explained, "I think you've heard of me, I'm Narashi Tomoe." Everyone nodded, saying they had heard of her. She explained, "The boys won't be coming to the Human World for a while. They have something to think through first. They don't mean to be rude, but they don't want to be near any of you for a while." Doremi replied, "Actually, we don't mean to be rude either but we were kind of wishing for the same thing."

Tomoe smiled, "They'll be glad to know that you understand. And umm...they have some messages and questions for you." The girls waited as Tomoe took out the piece of paper and pencil. She began, "Now, let's see, they all send you their deepest apologies for making you all suffer...and...ah, here it is...Akira-kun has a question for...Asuka-san." Momoko raised her hand, "That would be me."

Tomoe smiled, "So you're the girl Akira-kun told me about." Momoko perked up and Tomoe smiled, "Arigatou." Momoko blinked. The elder witch continued, "I haven't seen a real smile on his face since Akina left." The blonde was confused, "I guess...you're welcome?" Tomoe looked back at the paper and then up, "Harukaze Doremi...and...Harukaze Pop?" The aforementioned girls raised their hands. Tomoe continued, "Akatsuki-kun says, 'Arigatou'." Pop asked, "Why? What did we do?"

Tomoe replied, "You make him realize very small yet vital things as a family. Alright, now...Segawa Onpu... " The idol raised her hand. Tomoe smiled, "Now, Tooru-kun says that you shouldn't feel bad about whatever it was that happened and that he hopes you felt better after that night." Onpu nodded slowly, "Ano...can you give him my thanks?"

Tomoe smiled, nodded and turned back to the paper, "Now, um...Fujiwara Hazuki?" The rich brunette slowly raised her hand. Tomoe smiled, "Fujio-kun says arigatou as well. He says that after seeing you take care of Hana-chan last year, it reminds him of his own mother. She lives in the Witch World so he doesn't get to see her much." Masaru and Hazuki turned to each other and Masaru asked, "So does he live with his Otou-san?" Tomoe blinked and then shook her head, "He wished. That is his stepfather you're talking about." Everyone gasped and Tomoe covered her mouth, "Oh, gome, I shouldn't have said that. But, let's move on...here, Senoo Aiko."

The Osakan raised her hand and Tomoe continued, "Okay, I'll just read this off, 'Hontou ni gome-nasai, Ai-chan, for everything. What I told you that night; don't feel bad, because moping for someone else isn't going to get you anywhere anytime soon. Also, gaam batte, you keep that real smile everyone loves and something good is bound to come your way, you'll see.'" Tomoe took a deep breath and then commented, "That Leon-kun, he just loves lecturing others." Aiko blinked.

She turned back to Momoko and spoke up, "Gome, I almost forgot, Akira-kun wanted to know if you liked the tart." Momoko replied, "I loved it! It was so delicious!" Tomoe smiled, "Really? That's surprising, seeing as to how that was the first time Akira-kun made strawberry tart." Momoko asked, "First time? It tasted like he made it every day!" Tomoe giggled and Momoko asked, "How come Itsuki-kun's never made strawberry tart?"

Tomoe looked down, "Akina hated strawberries, because she was allergic to them." Everyone listened as she continued, "A few days after they met, Akina was sad because her friend had moved. Akira-kun tried to cheer her up by making strawberry tart but it angered her because she didn't like seeing strawberries. They reminded her of how she'd never be able to eat strawberries and smile. The two got into a fight and Akira-kun swore never to make anything that would have strawberries as an ingredient. So it's very surprising that he made strawberry tart. He must really care for you." Momoko smiled.

Tomoe looked back at the paper and then back up again, "Now one last thing, umm, all five of them want to know what is more important to you girls, your friends or your magical abilities?" The girls turned to each other then back at Tomoe and simultaneously replied, "Our friends!" Tomoe shed a tear, "Why?" They all stared. Tomoe then got up and rubbed the tears off her face, "I hope you're proud of your decision." She then walked out leaving everyone confused.

**~At the field~**

Kaoru turned around at the mention of her name. Leon asked, "Are you ready?" Kaoru got up, "Un." Leon took her hand, "Let's go then." POOF! The smoke cleared only to reveal nothing.

Kaoru opened her eyes and found herself in the exact same spot. Leon told her to turn, which she did and gasped. She was looking at the field, but the only difference was that there was a house on it. Leon smiled, "Welcome home." They slowly made their way to the house and peeked in through the window of the living room. Kaoru gasped.

In their view, there were three people, one a woman, one a two year old boy and a baby who looked to be about a few months old. The woman was had wavy blonde hair which she tied into a high ponytail. Her bangs were straight. She had the same kind as Momoko's except the middle bit was parted. She wore the same blue diamond pendant that Kaoru gave to Hana-chan. She had warm brown eyes. She wore a long flowing sky blue dress with a yellow t-shirt with dark blue sleeves under the dress. She was also smiling warmly.

Leon whispered, "You see her, that's Okaa-chan. That baby she's holding is you and that awesome kid is me." Kaoru stared, "Mama..." Two year old Leon spoke, "Otou-chan's home!" The woman replied, "Don't jump on your father, Leon, he's tired from work."

Leon pleaded, "But Otou-chan said that he never gets tired." The woman laughed, "Alright, if he said that, then you can." "Yay~!" Leon yelled as he ran out. "Aah! Leon!" A man's voice called out. The woman smiled as her husband walked in, "What's the matter Akihito, can't you carry your own two year old son on your back?" Akihito replied, "I'd like to see you try, but it's not easy when he jumps on your back shouting 'Otou-chan!' 'Otou-chan!'" The woman laughed. "Hiromi!" Leon's grandpa's voice called out. The woman, now known as Hiromi handed Akihito the baby and stood up, "Here. I have to go see what Uncle wants."

Akihito groaned, "No! Hiromi! Don't leave me! I might not live!" Hiromi replied, "Oh, grow up." She then left. Akihito groaned but smiled at the little girl. She yawned and Leon, still on his father's back pointed at his sister, "Otou-chan! Kaoru-chan has teeth!" Akihito perked up as Kaoru yawned again. Akihito got up and called out, "Hiromi! Kaoruko's teething!"

Hiromi entered along with Leon's grandpa and Kaoru's grandma. They all watched Kaoru who yawned once again. They all smiled. Hiromi took her daughter and held her close, "Kaoruko...you're teething already!" Akihito spoke up, "This calls for a celebration!" Leon immediately agreed.

Outside the window, Leon and Kaoru ducked and Leon stated, "Let's go back now." Kaoru, who by now, had tears in her eyes, nodded. POOF!

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi sighed, "Finally!" Kotake agreed, "No more work..." The two then simultaneously yelled, "Freedom!" Everyone else smiled, they were too tired to laugh. Majo Rika yelled, "You didn't work hard enough!" Kimura, Kotake, Doremi, Aiko, Momoko and Onpu yelled back, "What do you mean?" Majo Rika replied, "You're still moving!" Kimura asked, "What do you want us to do? Work till we die?" Majo Rika had tears in her eyes, "Finally! You understand me!" Everyone else blinked. Momoko replied, "For your information, we did everything possible, we cooked," Marina added, "sold flowers," Aiko joined in, "made charms," Hazuki finished, "and made accessories!" Pop asked, "Kaoru-chan's so lucky, she didn't have to do anything!" Everyone agreed.

The door opened and Kaoru entered. She took a few steps forward and then fell to her knees. She began to wail. Kotake asked, "What?" Kaoru, still wailing, replied, "I had the best Mother's Day ever!" Doremi asked, "How? What did you do?" Kaoru replied, "I got to see Mama!" Yuki hugged her friend. The rest joined in and had a group hug on the floor. They all got up eventually and Kaoru picked up Hana-chan and told her, "Hana-chan, Kaoru will only say this once, so listen carefully," Hana-chan obeyed as the blonde continued, "you have the best mamas in the world." Hana-chan hugged Kaoru, "Kaoru-mama!" Everyone smiled. _Today really is the best Mother's Day ever..._

Hana-chan let go and crawled back to her room. Everyone followed with Kaoru in the lead. Hana-chan took the pendant out from under her pillow and put it before Kaoru. She stared, "Are you giving it back?" Hana-chan nodded. Kaoru asked, "Why?" Hana-chan pointed to the pendant, "That..." she pointed at Kaoru, "...mama's...treasure..." Kaoru smiled and hugged the baby witch, "Arigatou Hana-chan!" Everyone smiled. Kaoru turned around, "Doremi-chan, is it okay if Hana-chan stays with me for the night?" Doremi smiled, "Un." Kaoru smiled and Hana-chan did, for she understood what her mother had asked for. Everyone soon left for home, with Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko in deep thought because of the messages they were given from the wizards.


	44. A trip to the past!

**A trip to the past!**

**One more day till the competition! REVIEW IF you want it because I'm feeling PRETTY sleepy and I think we both know what that means...**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~In Seki-sensei's classroom~**

"So where's Nakayama?" Seki-sensei asked the fifth graders. Hazuki and Masaru turned to each other, despite the seating plan, looked at the empty seat belonging to their black haired friend and resumed their previous actions. Hazuki sighed. _Poor Shiori-chan... _Doremi noticed her rich friend. _Hazuki-chan...maybe she knows what happened to Shiori-chan..._

THUD! Everyone turned to the seat on the other side of Hazuki, also known as Momoko's seat. They sweat dropped at the sight of the asleep Asuka blonde. The orange witch apprentice gave a weary smile. _Momo-chan..._ "ASUKA!" The teacher shouted causing the blonde to jolt up and out of her seat while saluting, "Hai, sensei!" Seki-sensei folded her arms, "Alright Asuka. You've reached the limit." Momoko put her hand down and blinked. Seki-sensei continued, "Let's meet this opponent of yours, shall we?" Momoko blinked as she made sure what she heard was not a dream.

"NO!" The FLAT 4 replied loudly and simultaneously. The teacher asked, "Oh, so is he one of your friends?" Akatsuki replied, "Sort of, but he's really just Leon-kun's friend." Leon turned around, "I'm telling Akira-kun you said that." Akatsuki replied, "He'll know what I mean." Seki-sensei interrupted, "So let me get this straight. He's Asuka's opponent; Sokuryoku's friend and the rest of you just 'know' him?" The wizard/witch/apprentices nodded.

Seki-sensei replied, "Alright then, let's meet him." Momoko asked, "Now?" The teacher nodded and Leon sighed. He got up, "Alright, I'll go get him. But it's not my fault if I'm too quick." With that said, he exited the classroom.

Seki-sensei tried to think of a way to pass the time. She then remembered and turned to Tooru and Yuki, "Rikogou, Kounna, a few days ago you weren't here. Any excuses?" Tooru and Yuki turned to each with worried looks that changed to determined ones and they nodded. They turned to their sensei. Tooru began, "Akatsuki-kun told you that we were comforting Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun." Yuki continued, "You want to know why it was just us." Both finished, "Ne?" Seki-sensei nodded. Tooru replied, "Well, we can't actually tell you because if we do, then...then..." Yuki helped, "Then everyone here would become troubled." Tooru finished, "We don't want to do that." Seki-sensei reluctantly nodded.

The door opened causing everyone to turn towards it. Leon entered, turned around, and sighed. He walked out and this time Akira entered being pushed by his blonde 'friend'. The black haired wizard was resisting, "Leon-kun! What are you doing? I have work to do!" Leon replied, still pushing, "Do it later. This is important." Leon stopped and sighed. Akira folded his arms and turned away. Leon spoke up, gesturing to the person he named, "Seki-sensei, Akira-kun. Akira-kun, Seki-sensei." The blonde then left to his seat.

Seki-sensei stared at the boy, who turned around, "Do I know you?" Akira blinked and then realized, "Oh, Seki-sensei, gome nasai." Seki-sensei replied, "So you are the same Itsuki. Ne, how come you changed your mind?" Akira looked down, "Gome nasai, but something...occurred..." He looked up, "I'm still thinking about it though." Seki-sensei smiled, "Well I hope your answer is yes." Akira just smiled. Seki-sensei continued in a more serious tone, "So, are you the one having a competition with Asuka?" The boy nodded and Seki-sensei asked, "Well, is there some way you could postpone or cancel it or something?" Akira replied, "I don't mind, but the question is, is Asuka-san okay with it?" Everyone turned to the Japanese-English girl was yet again, asleep.

Akira sighed. _Well I guess the sooner I do this, the sooner I can finish 'that'._ He told himself mentally as he made his way to Momoko's table with everyone staring at him. He stopped and called out solemnly, "Asuka-san." The aforementioned witch immediately stood up and looked around until she caught sight of the black haired wizard; she raised an eyebrow, "Itsuki-kun?" Akira didn't reply. Instead, he leaned into her ear and whispered something causing Momoko to widen her eyes in realization/shock. He then walked out without another word. Everyone watched him leave and the yellow witch sat back down and gazed at the ground. _Maybe he's right..._

Outside, Akira closed the door and sighed. _Well, at least now I can go back and finish 'that'. _He then sighed and made his way back to the Wizard World. He looked up. _Hopefully Asuka-san will understand..._

**~After school: At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi looked around, "Where're Momo-chan, Yuki-chan, Yada-kun and Hazuki-chan?" Hasebe replied, "Yada-kun and Fujiwara-san said they had somewhere to go." Aiko added, "Hazuki-chan seemed sadder today, for some reason." Kotake agreed, "Even Yada-kun."

Onpu spoke up, "Minna, I have an idea." Everyone turned to her as she continued, "If Akatsuki-kun and the others won't tell us anything, let's use Magical Stage." Kaoru stroke a thinking pose, "That's not a bad idea, and it may be our last Magical Stage together if Momo-chan doesn't win." The others saddened, but nodded determinedly.

Momoko and Yuki showed up on their brooms and asked what they missed. After they were explained, Momoko suggested, "Before Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun left, Hazuki-chan told me that they will try their best to hurry up, so maybe we should wait a few minutes."

**~With Hazuki and Masaru~**

Hazuki handed Shiori the orange-y green-y box. The black haired girl slowly accepted the box with a smile, "Arigatou Hazuki-chan, Masaru-kun." The green haired boy didn't reply but Hazuki hugged Shiori with tear filled eyes. Shiori hugged back and smiled, "I'll miss you too, Hazuki-chan."

The brunette let go the girl when her father called out. Shiori spoke up, "Ja, sayonara Hazuki-chan, Masaru-kun." The two aforementioned apprentices replied, "Sayonara." Hazuki turned to Masaru, with sad eyes. Masaru put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We'll see her again." Hazuki looked up and gave a weary smile. She then nodded. Masaru put his hand back in his pocket as he continued, "We should go back to the MAHO-dou." Hazuki nodded and the duo made their way to the MAHO-dou. Hazuki suggested they go by air as walking would take too long.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Thanks to Hazuki's suggestion, she and Masaru arrived at the MAHO-dou in no time. Doremi explained the plan and Hazuki agreed. Momoko asked, "Ne, Hazuki-chan, Yada-kun, where did you go?" Hazuki and Masaru turned to each other and then to Momoko, "Se wo naisho."

"Pretty Witch-i Yuki-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Kaoru-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Marina-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Pop-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Onpu-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Aiko-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Hazuki-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Momoko-chi!"

"Pretty Witch-i Doremi-chi!"

All took out their crystals.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!"

"Pameruku raruku takarakani!"

"Pururun puurun suzuyakani!"

"Peruton peton sawayakani!"

"Pipitto puritto hogarakani!

"Poapan panupi atatakakani!" (A/N: Marina.)

"Patopu potate hokorakani!" (A/N: Kaoru.)

"Pitato patuto kokororakani!" (A/N: Yuki.)

"Magical Stage! Tell us what's troubling Akatsuki-kun and the others!"

Everyone closed their eyes at the blinding light. Doremi opened hers first, "Minna-san! Look!" They obeyed and were confused. Masaru commented, "This is...the Wizard World." Yuki looked around and placed her hand on a nearby tree and replied, "You're right. But we're two years in the past." Pop asked, "How can you tell?" Yuki pointed at the sky. It was covered in dark clouds but it wasn't raining, "I remember this day." Kaoru realized, "Oh yeah." Yuki explained, "It was a very troubling day for everyone."

Just then Mizuno ran by with Jeje following here, "Mizuno! Stop! Think about what you're doing! What about Akatsuki! And Yosuke!" Mizuno shouted, "I don't care! This time she's gone too far!" Jeje noticed the apprentices and stopped.

She looked around, "Are you from the future?" Kaoru replied, "Two years." Jeje replied, "Oh. Why aren't Akatsuki and his friends with you?" Doremi explained, "Actually, Akatsuki-kun is hiding something from us. We want to know what it is so we..." Jeje finished, "...used Magical Stage and ended up here." They nodded. Jeje began to think, "Akatsuki's hiding something from you? Tell me, does Jou-sama try to tell you what it is?" Kotake replied, "She tried once." Jeje asked, "What happened?" Doremi replied, "Akatsuki-kun interrupted." Jeje asked, "Did Jou-sama threaten him with anything?" Marina replied, "She threatened to take away his magic." Jeje put her hand to her forehead, "Ugh...that woman..." She turned to the girls, "Well, in all the years I've known that boy, he'll come to his senses eventually. In other words, you'll be revealed everything when the time is right."

Pop asked, "How did you know we were from the future?" Jeje blinked, "I've never seen you here before." Everyone nodded and Jeje flew off.

Hazuki suggested, "Maybe we should go to the castle." Everyone nodded. Upon reaching the castle, the apprentices found that they were invisible to the people and could walk through anyone or thing. They went to the throne room.

Jou-sama, as usual, was on her throne and below, were Akatsuki, Tooru, Fujio and Leon. Yuki realized, "Oh yeah, this was when Tooru-kun said he had to go somewhere." The apprentices waited and watched. Jou-sama spoke up, "As you know, Naoto and his daughter have been plotting to take all the magical powers of everyone and everything and use it to bring destruction everywhere." The apprentices gasped as the Queen continued, "You four have been asked to stop them. Do you think you're up for it?" Leon asked, "What about Akira-kun?"

The blonde replied, "He'll join you soon." Leon silenced and Jou-sama continued, "There will also be a couple of human girls joining you if you don't succeed by the end of next year." The four nodded and left when they were dismissed.

The apprentices followed them. Akatsuki repeated, "Human girls..." Fujio asked, "I don't see how they would be of help to us." Leon stated, "Naoto-kun was Otou-chan's friend. That's going to be hard." Tooru asked, "Didn't you say he also had a human friend?" Leon replied, "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting his name though."

Fujio smiled, "That's Leon-kun for you." The blonde replied, "Hey! Watch it!" The other three laughed, angering the blonde. He ran ahead, "I have to get home or Oji-chan will get worried." Tooru joined him, "Which reminds me, Aunt Trista's coming over. Bye guys!" He and Leon ran off. Akatsuki asked, "Don't you have anywhere to go?" Fujio shook his head, "I'm not in a hurry." Akatsuki nodded, understood.

POOF! Doremi and the others looked around and sighed. They were at the MAHO-dou. Majo Rika appeared, "What are you doing standing around? The Level 7 Exam is tonight!" Everyone blinked and then hugged the Witch Frog (except Onpu, Masaru and Hasebe), "Majo Rika!"

Pop's voice called out, "Doremi. Doremi. Doremi!" The odango immediately opened her eyes and sat up, "Aaah! What? Who?" Pop, who was in her apprentice uniform, put her hands on her hips, "Hurry up. It's almost time for the Exam."

Doremi blinked but got ready. _It couldn't have been a dream...could it? _This question was in the odango's head all the way to the Exam. Everyone looked around and Marina asked the question in everyone's minds, "Where're Mota and Motamota?" The witch examiners appeared with Motamota ringing a bell as Mota stated, "Congratulations! You pass the exam!"

Kimura asked, "How?" Mota explained, "The test was to see...if witches could...work together...with wizards and...accomplish something." Everyone blinked and Motamota explained, "You learned what was troubling His Highness and his friends. Congratulations!"

Everyone blinked and Mota asked to borrow Marina's crystal. She took it and tapped it with her wand and tapped it thrice. The crystal glowed for a while and then turned back to normal. Mota gave the crystal back to Marina, "Now...you have the...power to...communicate with plants." The Koizumi girl smiled.

Kaoru asked, "Ne, if Marina-chan's uniform's brown, how come her crystal's navy blue?" Motamota replied, "The answer lies...in the next Exam." The two examiners then disappeared. Everyone sweat dropped and left home.


	45. Day of the competition

**Day of the competition**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~In Seki-sensei's classroom~**

Seki-sensei folded her arms, "Asuka isn't in because today's the day of the competition, right?" The apprentices, wizards and witches nodded. The teacher sighed, "She better be normal by tomorrow or else..." The wizards gulped. The teacher then asked, "Oh, so where's Sokuryoku?" Akatsuki replied, "Akira-kun asked Leon-kun to stay with him for today." Seki-sensei blinked and Fujio continued, "It's probably something about the competition." Seki-sensei nodded.

She then asked, "Why is Kounna asleep?" Akatsuki and Fujio turned to each other and then to the teacher and shrugged. Seki-sensei yelled, "KOUNNA!" The turquoise haired wizard immediately woke up, "Hai!" Seki-sensei glared and Tooru got up, "So how many laps do you want me to run?" Everyone blinked and Tooru replied, "I guess I shouldn't have fallen asleep but that's what I get for trying to be helpful."

Akatsuki and Fujio stared. _Tooru-kun..._ Seki-sensei snapped out of her trance and replied, "None, you're on cleaning duty today." Tooru groaned, "Alright. I'm not arguing. You're the adult. It's your choice."

**~Meanwhile at the Asuka residence~**

Minori walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty. She went to her daughter's room and found her daughter asleep in bed. Minori smiled. _She finally came to her senses..._ She closed the door and hung a sign on the door that read, 'Do not disturb'. Satisfied, the photographer left to work.

**~After school: At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi was bursting with nervousness, "I can't take the tension!" Yuki replied, "Doremi-chan, what are you talking about? You'll still be a witch apprentice no matter what. And it's Momo-chan who should be worried." Marina looked around, "Where're Momo-chan, Onpu-chan and Hazuki-chan? It's almost time." Everyone looked around. Aiko replied, "I'm sure they'll be back soon. As fer Onpu-chan, I thin' she's at work." That calmed everyone down; however, they had to admit, everyone was feeling a bit nervous inside.

**~With Momoko and Hazuki~**

Momoko and Hazuki smiled. A soft breeze flew and both sighed in relief. Momoko commented, "It's very calming...ne, Hazuki-chan?" The orange witch 'hm'ed in reply. Currently, the two girls were at the beach or as Momoko calls it, 'their secret spot'. (A/N: Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi, Episode 23: Beach Clam.) Hazuki got up and began dusting herself, "Ja, Momo-chan, come on, or we'll be late." Momoko stayed still for a moment, savouring the serenity of the beach's atmosphere. _I don't want to leave this place...I want to stay here forever..._

Despite her wish, the blonde got up and dusted herself too. The two then transformed and headed for the MAHO-dou. On the way there, Momoko explained, "Itsuki-kun said that the location is at the MAHO-dou." Hazuki asked, "When did he say that?" Momoko blinked. _Good question Hazuki-chan. When __did__ he say that? Hmmm..._ "Momo-chan! Look out!" The brunette called out.

CRASH! It was too late. Momoko had already crashed into the tree, hence the aforementioned crash. Everyone flew to their friend. Hazuki asked, "Momo-chan, are you okay?" Momoko rubbed her head, "Itetete..." She then realized, "Now I remember!" Hazuki stared at her blonde friend. _Will Momo-chan be alright?_ Momoko flew higher, "_Come on Hazuki-chan!_ We'll be late!" She then flew off with the orange witch following her. For some reason, Momoko was the only one with high spirits the whole day, so far.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi ran around the shop panicking, "Aaah! It's almost time! And neither Hazuki-chan nor Momo-chan are here yet! What should we do? What should we do? What should we do?" The door opened causing Doremi to freeze. She turned to the door along with everyone else and sighed in relief.

Kaoru asked, "Momo-chan, you seem happy." Marina asked, "Yea, shouldn't you be nervous?" Momoko scratched her head, confused, "Should I?" Everyone blinked. Hazuki smiled and put her hand on Momoko's shoulder, "That's the spirit Momo-chan." The aforementioned blonde smiled back. Momoko turned to her friends, "Minna-san, let's work hard today!" The girls nodded.

A church bell began to ring somewhere. Doremi looked around hastily, "Are we late? Are we late? Are we late?" "You're never late." Akira's voice replied. Everyone turned to him and blinked. He opened his eyes, "You know, it's still not too late to call off this whole thing." Momoko replied, "It's also not too late to start this whole thing." Akira replied, "If that's what you want."

He then stated, "Good luck." Momoko replied, "I don't need luck for this." Akira immediately replied, "That's not what I'm wishing you luck for." Momoko raised an eyebrow, "Then what?" The wizard, now calmer, replied, "I wish you good luck for after this is over." That confused not only the blonde, but her friends as well. A tear escaped Akira's eye and landed on the ground. He wiped it off. _Stupid tears... _Momoko stared, suddenly sad for the first time that day. _Is Itsuki-kun...crying? He is...but why?_ Akira wiped another tear before taking a deep breath, "Alright, let's do this." Momoko asked worried, "You know, if you're not feeling well, we can postpone this whole thing." "I'm fine!" came the hasty reply which momentarily shocked the yellow witch.

Majo Rin and Majo Don appeared, shocking the witches. Majo Don sat down at one of the tables silently. Majo Rin explained, "As you know, and Jou-sama has agreed, today is the day Momoko, from the apprentices side and Akira, from the wizards side, will have a competition of who can make better brownies. Majo Don is the judge, for she is impartial to both of you." Majo Don cleared her throat causing Majo Rin to correct herself, "I mean, impartial to all of you."

Everyone stared at the royal advisor who continued, "Does everyone agree that if Akira wins, all of you will quit apprenticeship except Doremi and that if Momoko wins, all your questions will be answered?" Everyone nodded simultaneously, "Hai."

Majo Rin nodded, "Then you two, please take your places." The two obeyed. Majo Rin raised her hand, "You may take as long as you need. Begin." Akira avoided all contact, verbal contact, eye contact, you get the idea. Momoko, who was doing quite well, was confused and had her mind covered in thoughts. _What's wrong with Itsuki-kun? I hope he's okay...No! I have to concentrate! I'll feel sorry for him after this._ Momoko tried her best to concentrate.

The confusion was driving Momoko crazy. She took a glass of water. Her friends stared, "What does Momo-chan need that for?" The yellow witch, ignoring everyone, threw the water at her face and gasped for air causing everyone to turn to her. Akira stared. _Gome nasai...what am I saying, no matter how many times I apologize, she's not going to forgive me...but I guess it's for your own safety._

He carried on with what he was doing. Momoko, now satisfied, continued hers too. Doremi clung onto Kotake the whole time, for neither Akatsuki nor his wizard friends were there. She was shivering with nervousness. Doremi's nervous shivering had started to make Kotake nervous as well. Hana-chan was watching from Hazuki's arms not nervous.

**~With Onpu~**

The purple haired girl stretched her arms out and sighed in relief, "That feels so good. I wonder how Momo-chan is doing." the door opened and Miho's head poked out, "Alright Onpu-chan, just one more song and you can go home." The idol nodded, "Un. Mama, is Papa really coming home today?" The woman blinked and slowly nodded causing her daughter to smile. Miho smiled back, "Remember, twenty minutes to rest, next several onstage and then you can go see Papa." Onpu nodded happily.

Miho then left and Onpu sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair. She found a piece of paper on the table and blinked. Curious, she took the item and read it. She asked herself, "What's...the Curse of the Flower...?"

"This." A voice whispered from behind Onpu. The idol immediately turned around, "Who's there?" The same voice whispered, "Your future lifelong companion." That confused Onpu. The source of the voice used this opportunity. Smoke appeared from the ground and wrapped itself around Onpu. It then vanished taking the purple witch with it.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Both opponents finished at the same time. They took their plate of brownies and presented them to the judge who strangely enough hadn't moved from her spot. She eyed both plates suspiciously. Everyone else blinked. Momoko and Akira patiently waited where as Doremi and Kotake shivered in nervousness.

Majo Don took a deep breath. She reached out for one of Akira's brownies. She took a bite and savoured the flavour. No one dared to say anything, not even Hana-chan. Majo Don then put the rest of the brownie down and Majo Rin handed her a glass of water. Majo Don took a sip, handed the glass back to Majo Rin, took one of Momoko's brownies making Doremi and Kotake even more nervous. She took a bite and like last time, the witch savoured the flavour. She then put the brownie back down.

Everyone except Momoko, Akira, Majo Don and Majo Rin gulped. Doremi asked, "So?" Majo Don glared at the odango causing her to hide behind Kotake who hid behind Masaru. Momoko silently changed back to her casual outfit. Just then, Onpu walked in, looking around worriedly. She then panted, "So?"

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! Leon stated, "They're still here. Yes! Just in time!" Tooru hit him and he silenced. The back door opened and four people entered making the apprentices and wizards blink. It was Oyajide, Ojijide, the King of the Wizard World and the Queen of the Witch World.

Another poof was heard and Dela came in from another room holding a camera. She pointed it at Momoko, Akira and Majo Don.

Majo Don asked, "Can I begin now?" Dela replied, "Wait, wait. Is this thing on record?" Hasebe came up to her and looked at the screen and replied, "Yes, it is." Dela smiled, "Thank you. Now you can begin."

Everyone sweat dropped and Majo Don spoke up, "After thinking, I have finally decided. The winner is..."

* * *

_**You wanna know what Majo Don's gonna say next right? Betcha think it's Momoko but...that will be revealed in the next chapter. So, if you REALLY REALLY **__**REALLY**__** wanna know, REVIEW! I can already feel my eyelids getting heavier...**_

_**A note to PrettiWitchiMegChanChi's Nana:**__Yes, I know I haven't explained that yet, but fear not! For IF I get more reviews, the answer to that question shall be as close as your hand is to your wrist. I am not kidding! REVIEW!_


	46. Facing revelations

**Facing revelations**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

* * *

Majo Don spoke up, "After much thinking, I have finally decided. The winner is..."

**Continued...**

* * *

"Akira." Everyone blinked except the wizards, Majo Rin, Majo Don, the Queen and the King. Akira didn't move. Instead he shed another tear. _You better appreciate this Nyoko-chan..._ Everyone turned and stared at Momoko. She looked down and shed a tear too. _I lost...it...all..._ She looked up at Akira with tear filled eyes and yelled while crying, "Congratulations!" She then took off her Parara Tap and ring and ran off, still crying.

Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, Pop and Marina took off their Taps and rings, threw them on the ground and ran off after their friend. Doremi, Yuki and Kaoru didn't plan on staying behind. Akira sighed and bent down. He picked up Momoko's Parara Tap and ring and asked the Queen, "Is it okay if I keep these?" The ruler thought for a while and replied, "Hai." Akira thanked her solemnly and left for home. Fujio and Tooru followed him. Fujio asked Leon before leaving, "Aren't you coming?" Leon, who was thinking, snapped out of is trance and replied, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later." The boy shrugged and left.

Majo Don dragged Dela and her camera away. Majo Rin left with the King and Queen in the Royal Carriage that 'magically' appeared out of nowhere. Oyajide and Ojijide poofed themselves back.

Leon sat down. Akatsuki faced the male apprentices, "Well, you can guess what happens next." Kotake ran away yelling, "You'll never take them away from me!" Akatsuki sighed and Leon poofed away. Akatsuki asked the other three apprentices, "If any of you plan on running away, you might as well go now." None moved and Akatsuki smiled inwardly.

**~With Kotake~**

The soccer player ran away from the MAHO-dou as fast as possible. He turned a corner and fell back upon contact with the brick wall before him. He rubbed his head, "Itetete..." He looked up and realized, "Where'd that wall come from?" Just then, the wall disappeared and Leon appeared.

Kotake stood up, "You'll never get them away from me!" Leon smiled and replied, "No d'uh." Kotake blinked. Leon explained, "Your powers have been with you for a long time. At first they were Akatsuki-kun's but now they've grown used to you. They're becoming yours. And what you don't know is that taking someone's magical powers away from them is like pulling out one of their organs." Kotake asked, "Then what do you want?" Leon replied, "Now, now, don't be so rude. Look at Doremi-chan and her friends, this is the fourth time they're powers are being taken from them, except they gave them away the first and third time. The second time they broke their crystals saving Hana-chan."

The blue haired apprentice was dumbfounded, "Dojimi lost her powers three times?" Leon nodded and put his arm around Kotake, "You know, if you're that attached to magic, I'll tell you a secret." Leon whispered something into the human boy's ear causing Kotake to blink, "How?" Leon shrugged. The wizard then asked, "So, you coming?" Kotake thought for a while and nodded. Leon smiled. _Sorry Akatsuki-kun. I had to tell him._

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Leon walked in, "Hey! Don't start without us!" Akatsuki smiled. _I'm so going to kill Leon-kun. _Kotake followed the blonde. He joined his friends and told Akatsuki, "I'm not planning to run away again, Your Highness." Akatsuki blinked and glared at Leon who grinned mischievously, "Better get used to that Akatsuki-kun." The prince sighed. Leon could not be changed. He turned to the apprentices and asked them to hold out one hand. They obeyed and Akatsuki closed his eyes. Everything got really white and blinding that everyone closed their eyes.

Everyone opened their eyes and the apprentices gasped. Floating on each of their hands were four stars. Or what looked like stars. Akatsuki brought a wooden box and put it on a table. He opened it and stepped aside. He spoke up, "Those are your powers. You can either, choose to keep them where they will continue to hurt you or keep them safe in there." Kotake put his 'floating star thingy' in the box first. Kimura stared and did the same as his friend. Masaru and Hasebe shrugged and did too causing Akatsuki to smile. He snapped his fingers and the box disappeared to its new location.

Leon spoke up, "You guys better go." They turned to him and he continued, "You're going to be late for soccer practice." Kotake and Kimura turned to each other, the clock and ran out faster than you could say, 'Sayonara'.

**~At the Asuka residence~**

"Momoko! Open up!" Minori knocked on the door. "No!" Momoko yelled, still crying. Minori sighed and left the girls to try. Marina tried, "Momo-chan, it's okay." Hazuki agreed, "Yes, after all it's better for all of us to lose our powers rather than just one of us." Doremi spoke up, "They're right. And just because you're not apprentices anymore doesn't mean you can't come to the MAHO-dou anymore." Pop agreed, "We can all still be friends." Momoko opened the door and replied, "I know. But I can't help feel that I let everyone down."

Onpu smiled, "I felt the same way." Momoko perked up and Aiko remembered, "Oh yeah, it was our first year as witch apprentices." Hazuki explained, "We passed the Level 1 Exam but when we opened the door to the MAHO-dou, we saw the scariest thing ever." Doremi continued, "Our entire class and families were staring at us. Tamaki was about to call us witches when..." Onpu finished off, "I used forbidden magic to erase their memories." Momoko stared. Pop explained, "We used Magical Stage to wake Onpu-chan from her thousand year nap and we succeeded but Jou-sama had said that whether we fail or succeed, we'd be normal girls again." Onpu replied, "From then I felt it was my entire fault." Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko and Pop denied, "No Onpu-chan! It was thanks to you we didn't become magic frogs." Onpu smiled. Yuki told the blonde, "There must be a good outcome of this." Minori called out, "Momoko! You have another visitor! He's coming in now!" The girls turned to each other, "He?" Momoko immediately closed the door. Leon entered and the girls repeated, "Leon-kun?" Leon replied, "Hey!"

He then knocked on Momoko's door, "Momo-chan, don't worry. Akira-kun's not with me." Momoko opened the door very slowly. Leon replied, "I heard what Yuki-chan said. She's right. There really is a good outcome from this." Everyone blinked. Leon replied, "You went to the past didn't you? I think it was somewhere around two years ago, when we were assigned on the mission." The girls nodded.

Doremi asked, "How'd you know?" Leon replied, "Kaoru-chan told me." They turned to the blonde, "Why?" Kaoru replied, "You don't expect me to hide things from onii-chan, do you?" They all repeated, "ONII-CHAN?" Leon panicked, "Ssssh! Not so loud!" Everyone blinked unsure of how to reply.

Momoko thought for a while and then asked, "Ne, minna-san, shouldn't we go check on Kotake-kun and the others?" Doremi realized, "Which reminds me! Akatsuki-kun!" She then ran off with everyone staring. Momoko giggled causing everyone to turn to her, "Doremi-chan's still the same." They all laughed too (except Leon).

Hazuki pointed out, "Momo-chan's right. I wonder how Masaru-kun's taking it." Leon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Yuki, "Let's go." The rest nodded and began leaving. Kaoru asked, "Coming Momo-chan?" The Asuka girl replied, "You go ahead. I need some time alone." The crème witch nodded and left.

Momoko turned to Leon, "Alright, what do you really want?" Leon sighed, "To talk." Momoko hesitated and let him in.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi tackled the prince, "Akatsuki-kun! I missed you so much!" Akatsuki tried to reply, "Me...too...Dore...mi...-chan..." Doremi let him go after she saw him turn purple. Akatsuki got up, "Where's Leon-kun?" Doremi looked around, "Momo-chan too?"

Kaoru replied, "They stayed behind." Akatsuki slapped his forehead, "Great (!) Just what I need. Guess it can't be helped." Tooru came holding a letter, "Where's Leon-kun?" Akatsuki asked, "Why?" Tooru held up the envelope, "There's a letter for him."

Kaoru asked, "Who from?" Tooru replied, "Imamiya-san." Akatsuki blinked, "Come again?" Tooru replied, "I know, right?" Akatsuki sighed, "What does she want this time?" Tooru shrugged. Akatsuki groaned, "She put the seal on it again, didn't she?" Tooru nodded.

Akatsuki turned to the girls, "We have to go now but if Leon-kun comes, tell him that Imamiya-san sent a letter." The girls nodded and the two wizards left.

**~With Leon and Momoko~**

Momoko was sitting leaning against the door where as Leon sat leaning against the wall. Leon spoke up, "So what's wrong?" Momoko perked up. Leon continued, "The Momo-chan everyone knows doesn't give up this easily." Momoko looked down, "When I became an apprentice, I told Majo Monroe that I always wanted to be a witch. We promised each other that we would do everything to make that wish come true."

Leon understood, "So you made a promise with Majo Monroe and now you're sad because you let her down." Momoko nodded. Leon stood up and replied, "Well, I'd say hold on to that." Momoko looked up and Leon came up to her. He bent down, "It's like Aki-chan always said. Everything will work out in the end." He then winked.

Momoko wiped her tear stained face and got up. Leon stroke a thinking pose, "Now there was something Akira-kun said. What was it? Oh, now I remember!" Momoko stared as Leon continued, "Akira-kun says sorry." Momoko stared and then smiled, "Nyoko-chan was right." The wizard blinked as Momoko explained, "You are awesome." Leon smiled, "I knew Akira-kun was hiding something." The former apprentice smiled and Leon left.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Leon opened the door and was tackled by Kaoru, "Onii-chan! Where have you been? Obaa-chan says she wants to see you!" Leon replied, "Okay...but...please...get off...me..." Kaoru obeyed. Leon got up slowly and took a deep breath.

Doremi spoke up, "Ne, ne, Leon-kun. Who's Imamiya-san?" Leon perked up and asked, "Why?" Aiko replied, "Akatsuki-kun said she sent ya a letter." Leon yelled, "WHAT? WHERE?" Onpu asked, "Why, is something wrong?" Leon blinked, "Nothing...Where's the letter?" Kaoru replied, "It was with Tooru-kun last time."

Leon began to leave but Kaoru pulled him back, "Onii-chan, you're not going anywhere without me." Leon sighed and then pushed Kaoru to the Wizard World, "Well then, let's go!" Kaoru was confused, "But...but..." Leon didn't care, "Who cares! We're going to be late! A letter from her means Code red! Red! Red, I tell you, Red!" Everyone else blinked and left for home soon after.


	47. One more chance

**One more chance**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: **For those who thought my story's coming to an end, it is just getting started! Oh and I won't upload anything this Saturday cause I won't be home so REVIEW! I better have some reviews when I come back! Or my eyelids won't be very kind...

**~The next day: In Seki-sensei's class~**

Seki-sensei asked, "So who won?" No one replied. The teacher could take a hint and silenced. Kaoru raised her hand, and Seki-sensei asked, "Hai?" Kaoru didn't reply so Seki-sensei came up to her and Kaoru whispered something into her ear making her teacher dumbfounded. Kaoru pleaded, "Onegai shimasu!" Seki-sensei slowly nodded.

Kaoru replied, "Dom arigatou gosaimasu!" Everyone stared as she stepped out of the class. Doremi asked, "Where's Kaoru-chan going?" Seki-sensei replied, "She wants to do a re-introduction." She then asked the girl who entered which she did. She wrote down her name on the board, turned around and held up a peace sign, "Ohayou! I'm Sokuryoku Kaoru! Call me Kaoru-chan! You already know me before so I'll tell you something you don't know. Recently, someone taught me that the ones you love are always closer than you think." She then winked.

Leon looked up and smiled. Yuki stared. _They're closer than I think...?_ She turned and found Tooru asleep. She smiled. _I guess she's right..._ Kaoru left to her seat and Seki-sensei noticed something wrong. Tooru, was, asleep! Seki-sensei flung her chalk at him but the wizard caught it asleep with one hand. He then slowly woke up and rubbed his eye. He spoke up, "Gome again. But you throw well. Catch." He threw the chalk back.

**~After school~**

Momoko ran home hoping no one followed her, with thankfully, they didn't. Her friends, though, did worry about her. The FLAT 4 left last. Leon stopped. Akatsuki asked, "What is it Leon-kun?" The blonde looked up, "There's something wrong with Akira-kun."

Fujio asked, "Why? What did he do?" Leon turned to them, "I found him picking strawberries." The other three blinked, "What?" Leon replied, "That's what I said!" Tooru continued walking, "What do you think he's planning to do with them?" Leon saluted, "That shall be my mission for the day!"

Akatsuki asked, "So what did Imamiya-san want?" Leon groaned, "Don't remind me!" He looked down. Tooru put his arm around Leon, "Come on Leon-kun, you can tell us." Leon sighed and looked up, "She's coming to Misora." His friends stopped dead in their tracks. Leon sighed. _Here we go again..._ He pointed towards a random direction, "Guys! Look! A giant man-eating plant is about to eat Mizu-chan, Yuki-chan and Hazuki-chan!"

All of his friends immediately started looking around. They then glared at Leon who slowly backed away and ran away. His 'friends' chased after.

**~At the Asuka residence~**

"Who is it?" Momoko asked from inside her room. "It's Onpu-chan." The idol replied. The door opened and Onpu went in. Momoko closed the door and the duo sat on Momoko's bed. Onpu asked, "Momo-chan, are you okay?" The blonde nodded. Onpu replied, "You know, I have this friend." Momoko perked up as the former apprentice continued, "She feels down a lot. And every time she does, guess how she cheers herself up? She sings. I asked her why and she told me that it gives her a chance to express herself in a way words cannot."

Momoko stared. Onpu smiled, "Maybe you should try it. I will. Eventually." Momoko gave a weary smile, "Maybe I will give it a shot." Onpu smiled and hugged her friend. Onpu left after their hug was over.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Leon ran inside and hid behind Doremi, "Save me!" Akatsuki, Tooru and Fujio ran in and Leon yelled, "I'm sorry!" Doremi tackled Akatsuki and Leon sighed in relief. Onpu entered, "Konnichiwa minna!" "Welcome back Onpu-chan!"

Akira ran in panting, "Guys!" The former apprentices glared at him and he sweat dropped. _I see I'm not welcome here anymore... _ He snapped out of his thoughts, "I figured it out!" The wizards asked, "What?"

Akira replied, "About Naoto-kun." The wizards dragged Akira back to the Wizard World. Hazuki stared with everyone else, "It must be hard for them...To live normal lives while on a mission..." Doremi commented, "I couldn't handle the pressure..." Everyone nodded.

Aiko spoke up, "Wha' I don' get is tha' how come they don' wan' our help." Everyone nodded again. Kaoru spoke up, "I figured out who Imamiya-san is!" Everyone turned to her as she continued, "She's onii-chan's childhood friend and Akira-kun's cousin."

Yuki asked, "Kaoru-chan, when did you find your onii-chan?" Kaoru tried to recall, "About...four days ago." Everyone blinked. Kaoru added, "Oh and she's coming to Misora." Masaru asked, "When?" The blonde shrugged.

Hazuki remembered, "Oh, I have to go home for violin practice. Bye!" With that said the brunette left on foot.

**~At the Itsuki residence~**

Akira sat on the chair and rested his head on the table. Leon was doing the same. Akira broke the silence, "Leon-kun, have I told you how much I hate you?" Leon replied, "Mm-hm." Akira lifted his head, "So what did you want to tell me?" Leon lifted his head too and replied, "Well, I've got some...news and some...more news."

Akira sighed, "How worse could it get?"Leon replied, "She's coming to Misora." Akira blinked, "Please say you don't mean her?" Leon looked down, "Sadly, I do." Akira groaned. Leon hastily added, "But listen to the other news." Akira sighed.

Leon turned serious, "Momo-chan told me something." Akira didn't move and Leon continued, "She made a promise with Majo Monroe: that both of them would do anything and everything to make her wish of becoming a witch come true." Akira left and Leon smiled.

**~With Hazuki~**

Hazuki was on her way to home. _I hope Momo-chan's feeling better..._ She looked down out of sadness and looked back up to see where she was going. "Fujiwara-san!" A voice called out causing Hazuki to stop. She looked around and found Akira running towards her. _What does Itsuki-kun want...?_ Akira finally reached her and asked, "Do you know where Asuka-san is?"

Hazuki blinked and looked down, "I'm not sure." Akira asked again, "Please!" Hazuki looked up and stared. _His eyes...such determination..._ Hazuki replied, "Un." Akira replied, "She's not at home." Hazuki thought, "If she's not at home then...I know!" She hesitated to move and spoke up, "But first, you have to promise to not tell anyone about where I'm taking you." Akira nodded. Hazuki then began walking with Akira following.

**~At Momoko and Hazuki's secret spot~**

Momoko sat quietly on the sand pondering over her previous conversation with Onpu. _'Maybe you should try it...' 'Maybe I will give it a shot.'_ She was too much in thought that she didn't notice Akira come over and sit down next to her.

Hazuki, who was watching, cleared her throat causing Momoko to perk up and look around. As you can guess, she noticed Akira. Hazuki, satisfied, carried on with her journey. Momoko stared, "What are you doing here?"

Akira sighed and replied, still looking at the ocean, "Please...don't...seclude yourself from the world because of me." Momoko turned back to the ocean. The two sat down in silence until Akira asked, "Do you want to be a witch apprentice again?" Momoko immediately turned to him, "What?" Akira replied, "You can, if you want."

Momoko stared. Akira held out her Parara Tap and ring. Momoko stared some more. Akira put them down, "You made a promise with Majo Monroe. I have no right to come in between that." He got up and dusted, "Well, bye." POOF!

Momoko stared down at the Parara Tap and ring lying on the sand. She stared at them for a long while. She turned back to the ocean and sighed. She turned back to them when she heard a girl's voice in her head. _'Go on, take them. Don't you want to keep your promise with Majo Monroe? Don't you want to forgive Akira-kun? Don't you want that feeling of the wind in your face when you're flying on your broom again?'_ Momoko nodded. _Un._

"Pretty Witch-i Momoko-chi!" Momoko took a deep breath. The girl's voice spoke again. _'There you go. Doesn't that make you happy?' _Momoko smiled, "_Of course._" The girl replied. _'Good.'_ Momoko took out her broom and happily rode it home.

As for Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Pop, Marina, Kotake, Kimura, Masaru and Hasebe, let's say they had a surprise waiting for them at each of their homes.

A very magical surprise...

...if you know what I mean.

(Hint: Look at Momoko.)


	48. Searching for Kura Hana's home! Part 1

**Searching for Kura Hana-tachi's home! Part 1**

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: **I know I said that I wasn't going to upload anything but our plan changed so here you go! Now, remember to REVIEW! Please be generous like I was!

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

"Doremi-chan, are you okay?" Onpu inquired. The odango turned to her and gave a weary smile, "Un." Pop asked, "Are you sad because Akatsuki-kun isn't here?" Doremi accidentally dropped a plate, "No, no, not at all. It's not that." Hazuki asked, "Then what is it?" Doremi replied, "Nothing. I'll go check on Hana-chan." Doremi then left upstairs. Her friends stared.

Momoko asked, "Where are Akatsuki-kun and the others?" Yuki replied, "Tooru-kun was still asleep last time I saw him." Kaoru added, "Onii-chan went out for a walk and I think Itsuki-kun is at home." Yuki spoke up, "Jeje-chan told me that Akatsuki-kun and Fujio-kun went to the library." Marina asked, "Who is Jeje-san?" Yuki replied, "Jeje-chan is Mizu-chan's fairy."

**~With Hana-chan and Doremi~**

Doremi sadly made her way to Hana-chan's room. Hana-chan was asleep but woke up when she heard her mother enter, "Doremi!" The aforementioned apprentice gave another weary smile, "Konnichiwa, Hana-chan!" The witch baby realized that something was wrong with her 'mama', "What...wrong?"

Doremi perked up and picked up the future queen, "Nothing Hana-chan, it's just that, I had a dream...well, more like a nightmare." Doremi looked down at Hana-chan and smiled. Hana-chan had already fallen asleep. Doremi tucked her in, "Obviously you don't have that problem, Hana-chan." She then left back downstairs.

**~At the Royal Library~**

Akatsuki whispered, "Find anything?" Fujio replied, "Not much, we'll have to find it ourselves and then maybe we'll find something. There's this field where nothing grows." Akatsuki continued, "Except Kura Hana." Fujio nodded, "We can get one from there but, the field..." The prince asked, "Where is it?"

Fujio closed the book, "It was destroyed." Akatsuki stared, "So what are we going to do?" Fujio turned to him, "We have no choice but to go back in time." Akatsuki thought for a while and then got up, "Should we go tell the others?" Fujio got up, "Un." The two then headed out in search for their friends.

**~With Leon~**

Leon got up and sighed. He headed for the MAHO-dou when someone caught his eye, "She looks lost." Leon went up to the woman and asked, "Are you okay? You seem lost." The woman turned to him, "Oh thank goodness. Can you help me? I'm lookin' fer a place called the MAHO-dou. D'ya know where it is?" Leon blinked and nodded, "Un, my friend's friend's...companion knows the girls who help out there." The woman blinked and asked, "They not yer friends?" Leon replied, "Yet." The woman nodded. The two headed towards the MAHO-dou.

**~At the orphanage~**

Mizuno asked, "Hai, Akatsuki-kun?" The wizard replied, "We need Tooru-kun." Mizuno asked, "Is it about the mission?" Fujio replied, "We're going to find Kura Hana." Mizuno stared and then replied, "Yori-chan and I will accompany you." Akatsuki replied, "But...!" "No buts. We aren't going to let you go back to when we were happy, alone." Akatsuki sighed, defeated, "You're the mature one." Mizuno added, "I say take Doremi-chan and her friends with you. Something tells me that they need to see what happiness we had." Both sighed in defeat.

Mizuno left to get fetch Yori while Akatsuki and Fujio went to Tooru's room. The sweat dropped at the sight of their friend, asleep. Akatsuki spoke up, "Tooru-kun get up." The wizard replied, "Go away." Fujio stated, "We have to go find the Kura Hana." Tooru asked, "Can't we find it later?" Both yelled, "GET UP!"This caused the wizard to fall off the bed, "Itetetete...fine!" Fujio replied, "You might see Suki-chan." Tooru immediately got up, "Let's go!" Akatsuki replied, "The only condition is that we have to take everyone with us." Tooru blinked, "Eh?"

**~With Akira~**

Akira dusted his hands, "Finally, done." He sighed and went to get the door. He sighed when he saw who it was, "What now?" Tooru replied, "We're going back in time to find the field of Kura Hana." Mizuno asked, "They were wondering if you wanted to come." Akira raised an eyebrow as Tomoe explained, "Asuka-san and her friends are also going." Akira stared. His Akatsuki, Fujio, Tooru, Tomoe, Mizuno and Yori patiently waited. He replied, "I'll come." They smiled.

**~With Leon~**

The woman spoke up, "Sorry fer wasting yer time." Leon replied, "No, it's okay, I was going there anyway. Though I have to ask, are you from Osaka?" The woman nodded, "Un."

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The door opened, "I'm back and brought someone!" Everyone blinked at Leon's announcement. Leon entered, "You can come in." A familiar voice replied, "Arigatou." Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu and Momoko turned to Aiko who was frozen. The woman entered and Pop, Yuki, Kaoru and Marina announced, "Irashaimase!" The woman smiled. Aiko rushed to hug her, "Okaa-chan!" Atsuko (A/N: Aiko's mom.) hugged back, "Aiko." Leon blinked. _Well, this is unexpected..._ Everyone else smiled at the mother-daughter reunion.

When they let go, Aiko asked, "Shouldn't ya be in Osaka?" Atsuko asked, "Can't I come see my daughter?" Aiko nodded, "Anytime! Demo...how'd ya find the MAHO-dou?" She gestured towards Leon, "He helped me." Aiko asked, "How come?" Leon shrugged, "She seemed lost." Aiko smiled, "Arigatou."

Atsuko blinked, "You know each other?" Aiko nodded and Atsuko turned to Leon, "You said that yer friend's friend's companion knew 'em." Leon replied, "He does." Everyone stared at Leon who sighed, "See, my friend, Tooru-kun, his friend Fujio-kun, his companion Akatsuki-kun knew- knows you girls." Everyone stared. Atsuko turned to her daughter, "Aiko, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Aiko nodded and the two left outside.

Leon sat down, "You got any food?" Everyone stared at him again. Kaoru stated, "Onii-chan, you can be so confusing sometimes." Leon pointed to himself and grinned, "That's me." Aiko came back in and closed the door behind her. She sighed and came over to her friends.

Leon fell backwards with his chair. He rubbed his head, "Itetete..." Yuki asked, "Are you okay?" Leon nodded and got up. He turned serious and asked, "We have to go to Akatsuki-kun and the others right now." Kotake asked, "Why?" Leon didn't reply, "Kaoru, you stay here." The blonde asked, "Why me?" Leon replied, "Because I said so. And someone needs to look after Hana-chan." Kaoru folded her arms.

Everyone except Kaoru left and the girl sighed. She went to check up on Hana-chan. _Onii-chan you baka..._ She stared at Hana who woke up, "Kaoru!" The girl remembered, "I got it! Ne, Hana-chan, you want to go on a trip?" Hana-chan replied, "Hai!" Kaoru smiled. _Hopefully Jou-sama will know..._

**~At the field~**

"Akatsuki-kun, calm down." Fujio asked. Akira agreed, "Un, they'll be here soon." Tomoe asked, "What about Kaoru-chan?" Tooru stated, "Good question." Yori stated, "They're here!" Jeje waved, "Konnichiwa minna-san!" Everyone finally reached them and Doremi tackled Akatsuki, "Akatsuki-kun! I missed you so much!" Momoko and Akira caught sight of each other and stared. _Itsuki-kun..._ _Asuka-san..._ Tomoe asked, "Where's Kaoru-chan?"

Leon replied, "Hopefully, with Hana-chan." Tooru stated, "So she's not going..." Leon nodded and Pop asked, "Where are we going?" Onpu added, "What did you call us here for?" Mizuno asked, "Onpu-chan, do you have work today?" Onpu shook her head and the claret red witch smiled. Fujio cleared his throat, "We're going back in time to search for...a...flower."

Aiko asked Leon, "Okaa-chan said that ya told her we're not friends yet, why?" Leon perked up and gestured towards Akira, "I don't really like that question but it's the rules of the Magical Dimension. Ever since everyone was segregated, one of the laws were that wizards must have wizard friends, witches must have witch friends and humans must have human friends." Tooru explained, "As for the 'yet' part, our mission is to have all three species living together."

Kimura spoke up, "But Jou-sama said that you were assigned to stop what's-his-name." Yori replied, "My papa." Fujio stated, "That was what Jou-sama said." Akatsuki finished off, "Otou-chan said that we were to have all species living together."

Tomoe added, "You're all coming because we want you to see what that's like." Akatsuki, Fujio, Tooru, Leon, Akira, Tomoe, Mizuno and Yori nodded.

Doremi turned to her friends, nodded and turned back around. The apprentices then stated, "Let's go then!" The rest smiled. POOF!

**~With Kaoru and Hana-chan~**

Kaoru was flying on her broom with Hana-chan's basket hanging from her broom. She sighed, "Jou-sama doesn't know...I know!" She turned her boom around and headed for the Human World. _Onpu-chan's Papa will know..._

**~At the Segawa residence~**

Tsuyoshi opened the door and led Kaoru and Hana-chan into the living room. Kaoru asked, "Where's Onpu-chan's Mama?" Tsuyoshi replied, "Meeting. Anyways, is there something I can help you with?" Kaoru nodded, "I found out that Leon-kun really is my onii-chan." Tsuyoshi smiled and Kaoru looked up, "How long have you known Papa?"

Tsuyoshi replied, "Nearly my whole life." Kaoru asked, "I need to ask you something." Tsuyoshi waited. Kaoru explained, "Onii-chan and everyone else is going to find something called the Kura Hana and I'm not allowed to go." Tsuyoshi looked up, "Kura Hana...I've heard of it...It searches for innocent pure hearts and curses them turning them evil." Kaoru commented, "No wonder it's called the Kura Hana." (A/N: 'Kura Hana' means 'Dark flower'.)

The man continued, "Let me guess, Leon said that you couldn't go." Kaoru nodded, "He looked serious too." Tsuyoshi realized, "Oh, that makes sense. You know that pendant your Okaa-san had?" Kaoru replied, "Onii-chan said that I made it with my magic." Tsuyoshi continued, "Did Leon tell you why or how?" Kaoru shook her head and Tsuyoshi continued, "Well, I'll tell you then. You made it with the magic that protects you from evil forces. Everyone has it. You don't anymore because it's in that pendant."

Kaoru concluded, "Is that why I felt sick when we went to the castle when it turned evil?" Tsuyoshi replied, "Could be." Kaoru added, "And when I gave it to Hana-chan." Tsuyoshi nodded. Kaoru got up, "Arigatou. Sayonara!" She headed for the MAHO-dou. _Onii-chan..._


	49. Searching for Kura Hana's home! Part 2

**Searching for Kura Hana-tachi's home! Part 2**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**Continued...**

**~With Akatsuki and the others~**

POOF! Everyone looked around. Mizuno spoke up, "Yori-chan, Leon-kun, Tomoe-chan, Akira-kun, Yuki-chan, Tooru-kun, Fujio-kun, no matter how much you want to, don't go running off." The aforementioned people spoke up, "Please Mizu-chan!" The elder witch sighed and thought for a while. She replied, "Going back for a few minutes is worse than not going at all, so, let's concentrate on the mission." Tooru spoke up, "Let's go search in Majo Heart's home!" Mizuno sighed and Leon objected, "No, let's go search in the field." Akira spoke up, "I say we go search near the forest." Yori added, "Or the countryside." Mizuno slapped her forehead. She yelled, "Minna-san!" Fujio spoke up, "Let's go search in the fields in the countryside." Yori smiled. Mizuno replied, "Finally, a decent suggestion!"

Hazuki asked, "Ne, Fujio-kun, don't you want to see your Otou-chan?" Fujio clenched his fist and replied, "Yes, but we're on a mission." Fujio continued, "So are we going to find Kura Hana-tachi or not?" (A/N: '-tachi' means more than one living being or something along those lines.) Mizuno replied, "Un." Tomoe spoke up, "We should go by air, since we can see more." Leon pointed out, "Ne, anyone know what Kura Hana look like?" No one replied but turned to Yori instead. The gold witch replied, "I'm not sure but I think it looks something like this." She then drew a flower on the ground with a stick she found lying around. Momoko looked at it closely, "I know where that is!" Everyone turned to her and Akatsuki and Fujio asked, "Where? Where?" Momoko squinted, "I saw it when I was in America, with Majo Monroe."

Leon asked, "Then what are we doing standing around?" Before anyone could move, Akira closed his eyes and let's just say, POOF! Everyone looked around and Akira spoke up, "I thought we should take the shortcut." Onpu gasped, "Look!" Momoko, Yuki and Akira exclaimed, "Majo Monroe's shop!" The trio went in and found Majo Monroe reading. Although, she was alone. Everyone else followed.

Akira stepped forward, "Majo Monroe." Momoko hugged/tackled the witch frog. Akira introduced, "Yea_, we're from the future_." Majo Monroe asked Momoko, "_Momoko?_" The blonde nodded. Majo Monroe hugged back. After a while, they let go. Majo Monroe went up to Akira and asked, "_Akira?_" The boy nodded and Majo Monroe smiled, "_You've grown so much_." She turned and saw Yuki, "_Yuki? You're here too?_" The brunette waved. Majo Monroe commented, "_You've made so many friends_." She noticed Tooru and Leon, "You must be Tooru and Leon, ne?" The two nodded. Majo Monroe asked, "Wait right there." She left to another room and came back with a blue topaz. She handed it to Tooru, "Yayoi wanted to give it to you." Tooru reluctantly took it. Akatsuki asked, "Where's Momo-chan from this time period?" Majo Monroe replied, "She's taking her Level 8 Exam. So what can I do for you?" Akira replied, "We're looking for the Kura Hana field." Majo Monroe thought, "I'm not fit to take you there but Momoko knows where it is." Momoko replied, "But I'm not that sure." Majo Monroe went up to her, "Of course you do, it was on that day we went on a trip with your parents." Momoko asked, "You mean where we found that Cat-san and that girl?" Majo Monroe nodded. Momoko shed a tear but wiped it away, "Alright! Let's go!"

Momoko took out her Sweet Poron, "Peruton peton palalila pon! Take us to the day after my Level 5 Exam!" POOF! Everyone looked around; they were in the same spot. Momoko went outside and read the sign. She then called her friends, "Minna-san!" Everyone rushed out and read the sign on the door that said, 'Sorry, we're closed for the day. Please come again tomorrow.' Yuki translated it for everyone. Momoko took out her broom and flew away with everyone following. Momoko stopped when she reached a neighbourhood. She stared at one house. Doremi asked, "Aren't we going Momo-chan?" The yellow witch replied, "Wait. There!" She pointed and a car pulled out of the garage. It drove away with Momoko and everyone following close behind. Momoko replied, "Mama and Papa will take us where we need to go. I don't remember because I fell asleep halfway through the trip." Everyone sweat dropped and Momoko laughed embarrassedly while rubbing the back of her head.

After a while, Momoko stopped and everyone did too. Momoko then went and hid in the bushes with everyone. Young Momoko ran out of the car and stretched, "_Ah! Freedom! Sweet, sweet fresh air!_" Kenzou (A/N: Momoko's dad.) spoke up, "_Momoko, why don't you go for a walk while we set up._" Momoko nodded happily at the idea. She took her backpack with her and started to walk off. Minori called out, "_Be careful!_" "_Okay!_" Momoko called out. Akira translated this time and Momoko, still in the bushes, followed her younger self. Everyone else followed except Mizuno who asked Yori to stay with her.

Young Momoko kept walking until she reached a river. She opened her backpack and Majo Monroe, still a witch frog, jumped out. The young blonde sat down and stared at the river. Majo Monroe did the same beside her apprentice. The two sat in silence until Majo Monroe noticed something, "_Momoko! Look!_" Momoko obeyed and stood up, "_That cat needs help!_" No one needed translation to know what was going on. "_Pretty Witch-i Momoko-chi!_" The young girl took out her Kururu Poron, "_Peruton peton palalila pon! Save that cat!_" A yellow ring of musical notes escaped from Momoko's Poron and disappeared near the cat. The cat levitated and landed near Momoko and Majo Monroe. Momoko asked, "_Is he alive?_" Majo Monroe looked at the cat, "_I hope so, Momoko._" The cat coughed causing Momoko and Majo Monroe to gasp.

"_Excuse me._" Both turned, scared their secret was found out. Tomoe, Akira and Leon gasped inwardly. A girl stood there and smiled at the two. She had dark chestnut brown hair that reached halfway down to her neck. She had a pair of ruby red eyes that glowed with warmth. She was wearing a full sleeved forest green top with a plain black half sleeved hoodie with a zipper that was left open. She also wore a plain silver coloured skirt that reached mid thigh and under them, black coloured mid calf length leggings. On her feet, she had forest green socks and black trainers. She spoke up, "_Um..it's okay, I'm a witch too, and I guess, thank you._" Momoko blinked, "_What did we do?_" The girl smiled. She bent down and picked up the cat, "_You saved Koko._" Momoko asked, "_Is that your cat?_" The girl nodded as she stroked her cat.

Momoko smiled, "_Your welcome._" Majo Monroe stared. _I thought she died..._ The girl spoke up, "_I want to thank you. Come, follow me. It won't take long. I promise you._" Momoko and Majo Monroe turned to each other and then followed the girl. The girl left deeper into the forest with everyone following her. The girl stopped at an frowned at the field in front of her. The apprentices, witches and wizards gasped at the sight of the entire field covered in Kura Hana. The girl turned to Momoko, "_This field will be very helpful in your future._" She continued, _You should get back or your parents will get worried._" Momoko nodded and turned around to leave. She hesitated and turned back around to say something but the girl wasn't there anymore. She shrugged and left with her magic tutor.

Momoko stepped out of the bushes, "Now I remember this day." Akira did too and Leon followed. Everyone else did the same. Momoko stated, "I never even knew her name..." Leon replied, "Momo-chan that, was Aki-chan." Momoko turned to him, "What?" Leon continued, "And that cat was Koko, her fairy in disguise." Everyone blinked. Akira spoke up, "That's not possible, Aki-chan was already dead, even in this time period." Leon raised an eyebrow, "Then you think it was a ghost?" Akira didn't reply but stared at the Kura Hana instead.

Fujio and Akatsuki tried to get one but were thrown back because of a force-field. "Fujio-kun!" "Akatsuki-kun!" Mizuno walked over to the flowers and caressed it, "Ne, Kura Hana-san, tell us about yourself." The flower replied, "I am a Kura Hana and this is my home. We Kura Hana feed on hearts." Doremi asked, "But why?" The flower explained, "It's nature. We find an unsuspecting victim. If their heart is pure but full of grief, we attack it and possess for our own. We then lose control of ourselves and together with our victim, we become invincible and because of the power, our victim turns evil, we cannot do anything but amplify that." Yori concluded, "So you find a sad yet pure heart, amplify it's sadness and when they start using the powers for evil, you amplify that too?" The flower tried to nod and Yori came up to it, "Oh, that's so sad." Kura Hana continued, "Yes, but we are doomed to live like that forever."

Hazuki asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?" Kura Hana moved as if it looked up towards hope, "Yes, but it's too risky." "We'll do it." Tooru immediately agreed. Kura Hana paused and then asked, "Why?" Akira replied, "We've lost too many loved ones to let everyone in the future live like this." Kura Hana sighed and then replied, "The only one of us who does know that is my friend, the Kura Hana that possessed the one they call Naoto Fukashi." Yori added, "Papa." Kura Hana continued, "When you defeat him, Kura Hana-chan will be separated from him and that's when Kura Hana-chan will tell you what to do next." Yori smiled and everyone replied, "Dom arigatou gosaimas, Kura Hana-san!"

The flower glowed and Akina's face appeared. She smiled in gratitude. The flower then stopped glowing and Mizuno got up, "Let's go home." Everyone nodded. POOF!

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

POOF! "We're back!" Leon announced causing the formally asleep Kaoru to fall off the chair and Hana-chan to start crying. Kaoru got up, "Onii-chan! What did you do that for! And that be right after Hana-chan fell asleep!" Leon replied, "Well, sorry!"

Kaoru pushed him upstairs to the infant's room while saying, "Now you go put her to sleep!" Leon groaned but obeyed. Tomoe, Mizuno, Yori, Akatsuki, Akira, Fujio and Tooru left home. Kaoru collapsed into a chair again. She asked, "How'd it go?" Yuki replied, "Fine."

Leon came back ten minutes later dusting his hands, "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Everyone blinked. Doremi asked, "How did you learn to do that?" Leon replied, "Well, let's just say I have lived with Kaoru-chan for four years and Nyoko-chan for about two weeks now." Momoko saddened and asked, "Will Itsuki-kun be okay about Nyoko-chan?"

Leon stared and then replied, "Yea, he'll be fine but I'm not so sure about this Sunday." Hazuki asked, "Why?" Leon replied, "It's Nyoko-chan and Akira-kun's birthday." Doremi and Pop asked, "They were born on the same day?" Leon shook his head, "Nope. It's really only Nyoko-chan's birthday. Akira-kun only celebrates his on the same day because he forgot his own." Everyone saddened. Momoko repeated, "He, forgot, his own birthday?" Leon nodded, "You would too if you're parents died when you were seven and had no choice but to look after your new born sister and then face the fact that one of your close friends died and then be assigned on a mission while facing the fact that the sister you raised died too."

Everyone's sadness deepened and Leon slapped his forehead as he realized, "I did it again!" Aiko asked, "Wha'?" He replied, "Everything I say always ends up making someone sad. Now, I have to go and be punished by my own friend. Kaoru-chan! Come on! " Kaoru obeyed and everyone left towards their home after that eventful day.

* * *

Here, this is what Akina's hair and eyes are supposed to look like. Remove the spaces and while your at it, REVIEW!:

h t t p : / / f a r m 3 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m / 2 6 5 4 / 3 7 5 6 6 7 2 8 5 1 _ e 2 d d 3 3 f f c 3 . j p g


	50. Yuki's new mysterious friend

**Yuki's new mysterious friend**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Yuki sighed. Majo Rika appeared and asked, "Where's everyone?" Yuki replied, "Doremi-chan's at Pop-chan's recital. Hazuki-chan has violin practice. Ai-chan went to see her mom. Onpu-chan's at work. Momo-chan is at Tamaki-san's house. Kaoru-chan went shopping in the Witch World. Marina-chan's at Gardening Club. Kotake-kun and Kimura-kun are at soccer practice. Yada-kun's dad came by and Hasebe-kun was dragged away by Kudou-san. She said something about her birthday." Majo Rika 'hm'ed and flew off. Yuki sighed.

The door opened causing the bell to ring. Yuki rushed to the door, finally glad to have at least some company, "Irashaimase!" Yuki looked up as a boy around Akatsuki's age entered. He had the softest brown eyes and black hair that reached till his shoulders. He wore a black and yellow cap backwards and a plain golden coloured t-shirt with a black coloured full sleeved jacket that was left open. The jacket's collar and zipper were also golden. He had blue pants and black trainers. Yuki asked, "Do you need anything?" The boy replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kazuaki. " He held out his hand. Yuki shook it, "Rikogou Miyuki." She then asked, "Ne, ne, what's your last name?" Kazuaki replied, "I'm not sure right now."

The green witch saddened at his answer. The boy spoke up, "You come from the Witch World?" Yuki asked, "Then do you come from the Wizard World?" Kazuaki nodded causing Yuki to smile. She asked, "Do you need anything?" Kazuaki hesitated but replied, "Not really, I was walking around when I found this place. Thought I might check it out. But um...isn't there anyone else with you?" Yuki shook her head, "There're only the fairies, Majo Rika and me. Everyone else had somewhere to go or something to do." Kazuaki reluctantly nodded in reply.

The brunette asked as she left to the kitchen, "Are you hungry?" Kazuaki was interrupted by his stomach growling. He laughed embarrassedly while Yuki replied, "I'll take that as a yes." Majo Rika flew in and froze. Kazuaki smiled, "Hey Majo Rika, did you lose some weight?" Majo Rika clenched her fists and tried to attack the boy but was stopped by Lala and the fairies, "Majo Rika! No! We don't attack the customer!" Majo Rika yelled, "I don't care! This boy's evil! Evil I tell you! Evil!" Kazuaki saddened as that reminded him of someone. _Otou-san...Onee-chan..._

The wizard, however, grinned and replied to the witch frog, "It was just one pie." Majo Rika hastily added, "Thirty-seven times!" Kazuaki only grinned wider. Lala scolded, "Don't be so rude Majo Rika! He's our customer!" Majo Rika only replied, "Who cares!" In the end, Majo Rika was dragged away by the fairies by force. Some even complained about her weight...

The patisserie came back with a sad look on her face. She sighed. Kazuaki asked, "What's wrong?" Yuki sighed again, "I forgot that we ran out of ingredients. That's why Kaoru-chan went shopping. When will she be back?" Kazuaki comforted, "I'm sure she'll be back soon." Yuki smiled.

Kazuaki spoke up, "Ano...one of my friend's sister came here on Valentine's Day. She said you sold courage enhancing chocolates." Yuki nodded and the boy continued, "Do you still sell those?" Yuki blinked, "I'm not sure. Majo Rika has us close the shop most of these days but I'll go see if we have the ingredients to make some." Kazuaki nodded and the girl left. She came back and smiled, "You're lucky today. But...what do you need courage for?" Kazuaki hesitated but replied, "I want to talk to Otou-san." Yuki blinked and then held up thumbs up, "You just wait." Kazuaki smiled, relieved. The girl then left once again back to the kitchen.

Yuki smiled at the chocolates before her. She tapped her Tap once and the Patisserie Poron came out. Yuki grabbed it and spun the handle as magic powder fell on the chocolates. _Please give Kazu-kun the courage to talk to his Papa._ While they waited for the chocolates to get ready, Kazuaki explained his situation.

**~At the Naoto residence~**

Yori took the tray with a cup of tea on it to the dark door that lead to her father's room. She knocked on the door and the man replied, "What?" Yori cringed but replied, "Papa, your tea is ready." The man sighed but replied, "Alright, come in." Yori smiled and entered the room which was lit only by the lamp on her father's desk. Other than that, everywhere else was occupied by either a book or a bunch of papers.

Yori gave her dad the tea and then spoke up, "I have to go out to buy some things. Will you be alright?" The man took a sip and waved his other hand nonchalantly, "Hai, hai, do what you want Yorimi." The witch smiled, "Arigatou Papa." The aforementioned man took a sip in reply, and the girl walked out. She put the tray back, grabbed her cloak, a shopping list, some money and exited the building.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Yuki returned with a small box of chocolates. She handed them to Kazuaki, "Here you go. Don't worry, I won't charge you. After all, this is for you and your Papa to reunite." Kazuaki accepted them with a smile. Yuki continued, "Ne, ne, will you promise me that you'll come back and tell me if it worked out or not." He nodded and then left silently. Yuki frowned. _I hope it works out between you two..._

After a few minutes, the door opened once again and Doremi and Pop stepped in, "Konnichiwa!" Yuki tackled them, "Doremi-chan! Pop-chan! I missed you girls! I was so lonely and sad but now you're here and everything will be fine!" Doremi and Pop cried for air and Yuki let them go. Hazuki, Aiko, Marina and Momoko came in. Soon, everyone showed up at last.

Momoko asked, "So what did you do when we were away?" Kaoru entered holding lots of plastic carrier bags. She came in and collapsed on the ground. Majo Rika appeared, "Don't break those! Do you know how much they cost?" She looked around and asked the brunette, "He's finally gone. So Yuki, how much did we make from the boy?" Yuki replied, "None. I gave them to him for free." Majo Rika would attack Yuki if she wasn't being dragged away by the fairies. The girls helped the crème witch with her shopping.

**~At the Naoto residence~**

Kazuaki stared at the front door. _It's still the same..._ He rang the bell and waited. The man inside groaned in frustration and went to get the door. He glared at his visitor, "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Kazuaki hesitated but replied, "I want to come and live with you and Onee-chan!" The man was shocked momentarily but that shock turned into anger and the man threw a dark orb at the boy who was thrown back. Before slamming the door, the man commanded angrily, "Get lost!" Kazuaki took a deep breath and stood up slowly. He dusted himself and began the journey to his new destination.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Yuki was pushing a box into a high cupboard. Aiko stood by just in case something occurred. The door opened and Yuki immediately went to get it dropping the box which Aiko caught thankfully. Just as Yuki expected, Kazuaki entered covered in dirt and with a few scratches here and there. Yuki gasped, "Kazu-kun..."

The boy gave a weary smile, "He won't change his mind." Yuki saddened and Kazuaki sighed, "Maybe I should just give up..." "No!" Yuki replied. She hugged him surprising him. She continued in a ore calmer tone, "I'm sure your Papa will find it in his heart to forgive you." Kazuaki's eyes widened and Yuki let go. Kazuaki smiled, "You're right Yuki-chan. I'll try again, but not right now." Yuki encouraged, "That's the spirit!" Kazuaki smiled and went to the door. Before leaving, he turned around and smiled, "By the way, those chocolates were delicious." He then left. Yuki smiled. _Yokatta ne and gaam batte, Kazu-kun..._

Kaoru asked in a sing song voice, "Yuki-chan...who was that?" Yuki blushed and hastily replied, "No, no, it's nothing like that Kaoru-chan! We just met...and he's just a friend." Onpu asked too, "And by friend you mean?" Yuki blushed harder, "Friend! That's what he is! That's all!" Kaoru asked, "Does Tooru-kun know?" Yuki blinked and replied, "No..."

POOF! Kaoru exclaimed, "Tooru-kun! You're just in time!" The boy blinked, "For what?" Doremi asked, "Where's my Akatsuki-kun?" Tooru replied, "Akatsuki-kun and Fujio-kun are in the library again. Leon-kun is probably at home with Akira-kun telling him off for something he broke again." Everyone blinked and Kaoru spoke up, "So like I was saying, Yuki-chan-" "No Kaoru-chan! No! Don't! Please! I beg you!" Kaoru continued anyways, "Right, Yuki-chan made a very special friend today."

Tooru raised an eyebrow, "And?" Hazuki asked, "Ne Yuki-chan what was his name?" Tooru blinked, "Him?" All the girls except Yuki nodded. The brunette replied, "Kazuaki-kun..." Pop asked, "But you called him 'Kazu-kun', ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, NE?" Yuki's eyebrow twitched, "I...may have..."

"WHAT!" Tooru yelled. Kaoru grinned and Yuki blushed like a very red tomato. Tooru began storming towards the door and Yuki pulled on him trying to stop him but he carried on. Yes, the girl was still blushing. She was also begging, "No, Tooru-kun! Stop! It's not his fault! Don't be like Suki-chan again! Please!"

Realization hit Tooru and he turned around and asked, "What was his last name?" Yuki stared and then replied, "I forgot to ask." Tooru stared and then dragged her off by the arm, "Well then, I guess that can't be helped. Come on...we have to get home before Majo Heart does. "

**~At the Naoto residence~**

Yori asked, "Papa, I'm back! Did anything happen?" Her father replied, "Nothing you need to worry about." Yori looked down, "Oh, okay." She caught sight of the photograph on the mantelpiece. In it there was herself, her father and Kazuaki, younger, but still happy and smiling. Yori stared. _Kazuaki-kun..._

**~Next morning: In Seki-sensei's class~**

Yuki was sitting with her head resting on her hands. She sighed. Seki-sensei announced, "Okay, today we have a new student. Hai, come in now." Kazuaki entered causing Yuki to gasp inwardly. Kazuaki wrote his full name on the board and turned around, "Ohayou. I'm Kanata Kazuaki. Nice to meet you. I'm new here and hope that with everyone's help, I'll settle in easily."

Yuki waved, "Ohayou Kazu-kun!" Kazuaki noticed her and waved back, "Ohayou Yuki-chan" Seki-sensei turned to the class, "You can sit in front of Sokuryoku." Kaoru raised her hand to show him where she was. Kazuaki took his new seat. Kaoru tilted towards Yuki so Tooru could glare at Kazuaki all he wanted. Seki-sensei noticed, "Sokuryoku, sit properly. Kounna, quit glaring at Kanata." Both obeyed and Yuki blinked. _Oh boy...Good luck Kazu-kun. You'll need it at this rate..._


	51. Arigatou

**Arigatou**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi asked, "Is Momo-chan at home again?" Hazuki nodded. Yuki was walking by. Doremi changed the subject, "Ne, Yuki-chan, when are you going to see Kanata-kun again?" Yuki nearly tripped but regained her posture, "I...don't...know..." Pop added, "Yet." Yuki blushed. She changed out of her uniform, "I have to go home. Gome nasai." Everyone stared. The door opened and Aiko and Onpu entered. Kaoru asked, "Where were you Ai-chan and Onpu-chan?" The idol replied flatly, "Work." Aiko replied, "I wen' t'see Okaa-chan." Hazuki asked, "You went all the way to Osaka?" Aiko shook her head, "Okaa-chan lives in Misora now." Everyone asked, "EH?"Aiko explained, "Okaa-chan said tha' there was a fire a' Nikoniko Home bu' e'eryone survived thankfully. She's come t' work at the retiremen' facility 'ere in Misora 'cause she hopes me an' her can be closer." Doremi commented, "That's great, Ai-chan!" The Osakan nodded.

**~At the Itsuki residence~**

Leon whined, "But then who's going to make me food and tell me off when I break the window?" Akira replied, "You can cook and I know that you're responsible enough to not break windows. But there's always Majo Heart or Ai-chan. Not the one from the MAHO-dou." Leon groaned; this was not working. Akira had an answer for everything. Akira asked, "Anything else you want to waste our time with?" An idea hit Leon and he shook his head, "It's your decision. Do what you want. I have to go somewhere. Bye! Have fun!" Akira blinked. _How do you have fun while committing suicide?_ The boy asked himself.

**~At the Asuka residence~**

Momoko was in her room, writing something. She thought, "Hmmm...what next?" A knock on the door was heard and Momoko quickly hid the papers and then tried to act natural. She called, "Come in." Leon quickly opened the door and closed it, "Momo-chan! I need your help!" Momoko raised her eyebrow, "With what?" Leon replied hastily, "Akira-kun-" He then whispered, "Akira-kun's going to kill himself." Momoko stood up knocking her chair down, "What? How?" Leon shrugged, "I don't know but he's going to do it! You should go now since he already left." Momoko didn't need to be told twice. She left to the park and hid in a bush. "Pretty Witch-i Momoko-chi!" She took out her broom and flew off. Leon returned home more calmly. _I hope Momo-chan succeeds...Aki-chan's gone...so is Nyoko-chan..._

**~With Yuki~**

Yuki got off her broom when she reached home. She opened the door, "I'm home!" No reply. She entered and closed the door behind her, "Anyone here?" Jeje came out from another room, "Nope. Guess it's just you and me Yuki." The brunette smiled, "It's only been two years and you're already talking like normally." Jeje replied in a different, "What does thee mean by that?" Yuki giggled, "Cut it out, Jeje." The two then laughed.

**~With Tooru~**

The turquoise-haired wizard was currently at the tree house where Leon and Aiko had their water balloon fight. (A/N: Chpt 33, Aiko's farewell.) He was pacing with a thinking pose, "Kazuaki...Kazuaki...Kazuaki... Where have I heard that name before?" He continued with his thinking.

**~At the Itsuki residence~**

Leon entered the building and went to his room. He collapsed on his bed. He groaned as he rolled over and ended up on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head, "Itetetetete...Those two better hurry up..."

**~With Akira~**

Akira stepped forward and stared at down. A bottomless pit. He sighed, "It's now or never..." "ITSUKI-KUN! STOP!" Momoko's voice called out. Akira sighed. _Why me? _Momoko flew at him at super speed but stopped immediately behind him. She fell off her broom but got up anyway, "You can't do this!" Akira replied, "What do you care?" The blonde replied, "I do! Nyoko-chan does! Leon-kun does! Majo Monroe does! Narashi-san does! We all do!" Akira cringed and Momoko continued, "What I find worse is that you would do this on your sister's birthday. How would she feel?"Akira replied, "Shut up!" Momoko put her hands down, and the wizard replied, "What I do is none of your business." Momoko replied, "Yes it is!" Akira replied, "I said shut up!" Momoko replied, "No! I will not shut up! Especially when told by someone who plans on dying on his own sister's birthday!"

Akira didn't reply. Momoko continued, "You have to go back!" Akira replied, "Why? What's the point now?" Momoko blinked. She hadn't really thought about that. She began thinking and replied, "Well, let's see, there's the mission you guys are on and Leon-kun needs someone to look after him, unless you want him to break every window in the Wizard World." Akira cringed at the thought. He then asked, "Then shouldn't Leon-kun be here?" Momoko blinked. Akira continued, "You say that everyone else needs me yet you are here instead of them. Why?" Momoko blinked again. She looked down, "Because...I...need you...too..." Akira asked, "And what for?" Momoko tried to reply, "I need...you...to...to...to...teach me how to make brownies like you!" Akira blinked and gasped inwardly. Momoko continued, "I want to be able to make brownies as good as yours so I can make others smile too!" Momoko ran up and in front of him to say something but her foot slipped and she fell. A hand grabbed hers before she could actually fall into the bottomless pit of...bottomless pits. She looked up. _Itsuki-kun..._ Akira spoke up, "Hang on Asuka-san..." Momoko just stared as Akira slowly pulled her up.

**~At the Itsuki residence~**

Leon stared at the now broken glass window, "Akira-kun's going to be mad for sure..." Gigi (A/N: Nyoko's fairy.) flew up to him and asked, "What is this? The sixth window today? Do you hate windows or something?" Leon replied, "Ha ha, very funny Gigi. You try spending a whole day without breaking any windows." Gigi replied, "Been there, done it." Leon just glared as the fairy left.

**~With Momoko and Akira~**

Both were sitting on the ground panting, well mostly Akira but that's not the point. Momoko thanked him, "Arigatou." Akira panted in reply, "Uh huh..." Momoko asked, "Ne, why'd you help me?" Akira perked up and replied, "You have friends and a mom and a dad, people who care about you. You shouldn't worry them. You never know what they might try and do." Momoko stared. She smiled. Akira got up, "We should go." Momoko looked down and Akira asked, "Is something wrong?" Momoko replied, "My foot...it..." Akira continued, "You can't walk?" Momoko shook her head in reply.

Akira sighed, "Oh well." He offered to carry her on his back. Momoko asked, "Is it okay?" Akira replied, "It's fine, besides, I've had practice from Nyoko-chan and Aki-chan and even Leon-kun." Momoko blinked at the last few words. _Leon-kun...?_ Momoko accepted the offer. Akira headed towards his home. Momoko fell asleep easily. Akira smiled. _She finally listened..._

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Onpu waved everyone goodbye, "Sayonara minna! See you in school!" Everyone waved, "Sayonara Onpu-chan! See you tomorrow!" The idol then left. Marina asked, "Ano...Hazuki-chan?" The brunette replied, "Hai Marina-chan?" Marina replied, "Ano...It's Sachiko-chan's birthday party and I don't want to go alone. Will you please come with me?" Hazuki asked, "But is it okay?" Marina replied, "Sachiko-chan has a big heart. She won't mind." Hazuki nodded and the two left. Doremi stated, "I'm the unluckiest pretty girl in the world!" Kotake corrected, "Don't you mean 'the unluckiest ugly girl in the world'?" Doremi glared and chased him around the shop.

**~At the Itsuki residence~**

The door opened and Akira entered with Momoko on his bed. He laid her on the bed in Nyoko's room. A crash was heard and Akira sighed. _That Leon-kun and his windows..._

Leon appeared and stated, "I see you're back." Akira nodded. He and Leon left Nyoko's room and Akira closed the door slowly. He turned to Leon with a serious look on his face. Leon understood Akira without saying anything and left. _Please don't break any of their windows..._

**~At the Asuka residence~**

Minori opened the door and asked, "Sokuryoku-kun? What are you doing here?" Leon replied, "It's about Momo-chan." Minori listened and Leon explained, "See, Yuki-chan, invited Momo-chan over and uhh...Momo-chan tripped and hurt her foot so she can't walk and was asking if she could stay over at Yuki-chan's house for the night." Minori asked, "Why didn't she just call?" Leon replied, "Uuuhhh...the phone broke." Minori raised an eyebrow and asked, "How?" Leon replied, "Uuuuhh...the dog ate it." Minori asked, "The dog ate the phone?" Leon replied, "Dogs these days. What can you do?" Minori asked, "Okay, if it's alright with Yuki-chan's parents, it's okay with me." Leon replied, "Arigatou." Minori smiled, "My pleasure." Leon then left and sighed. _The dog ate the phone? What is wrong with me today? Better go tell Yuki-chan she's got a dog now..._

**~At the Itsuki residence~**

Momoko woke up and looked around, "Where...am I?" Akira entered, "Oh good, you're up. Dinner's ready." Momoko asked, "Where's Leon-kun?" Just then Leon's voice called out, "Can I get a break now?" Akira replied, "No, you break it, you fix it." "But come on! I's dying without food!" Leon replied. Akira smiled, "I never said you couldn't have any food." Leon immediately ran downstairs for food. Akira chuckled. He turned to Momoko, "Coming?" Momoko stared and lifted the covers off of her. Akira held out his hand and Momoko got up with support from Akira's hand. She stood up and Akira asked, "So how's your foot doing?" Momoko winced and sat back down. Akira thought for a while and then stated, "Stay right here." Momoko gave him a look. _As if I have a choice._

Akira left and Momoko heard Leon's voice, "But I'm eating food! Why can't you go?" Akira's voice wasn't heard. Leon sighed and entered with a tray of food and spoke up in an annoyed tone, "Here's your food Momo-chan. Hope you enjoy it." He gave it to her and then ran back for his food. Momoko just stared. She tried some. _Oishii!_ She then happily finished. Leon came back less annoyed than before, took the tray and left. Akira entered, "So?" Momoko replied, "I feel like dessert!" Akira called out, "You heard her Leon-kun!" Leon voice was heard, "Oh come on! What about my dessert?" A crash was heard. Akira replied, "She's a guest, now move it!" Leon groaned but came with a tray that had strawberry tart on it. Momoko stared. Leon left silently. Akira sat down on a chair nearby. Momoko offered some and Akira stared. He replied, "No, I'm good, this is all yours."

Akira's eye twitched at every bit Momoko took. _Aki-chan..._ Finally Momoko was done. Akira called out, "Leon-kun!" The boy appeared, took the tray and left stomping this time. _'She's a guest.' Yea, right! I'm a guest too and what do I get? 'Clean up that mess!' 'Bring her food! Bring her dumb strawberry tart!' 'Do the dishes!' Do I look like a maid to him or something?_ Akira asked, "Try getting up." Momoko obeyed and succeeded. She cried out in joy, "Yatta!" Akira smiled. Momoko turned to him, "I'll be going now. Sorry for the trouble." Akira replied, "No, it was no trouble at all. Right, Leon-kun?" Leon's voice replied angrily, "No, of course not (!)" Momoko changed back into her uniform and left on her broom. Leon stated, "Good riddance." Akira glared and Leon replied, "I mean, oh no, Momo-chan's gone (!) That's too bad (!)" Akira smiled satisfied.


	52. The arrival!

**The arrival!**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE:**Sorry about the title, I didn't want to give away anything, not even the gender. I was going to put in 'Arrival of the visitor!' but this character's not a visitor. This character's here to stay! And bring a whole lot of interests with her/him! One of my favourites...sorry about not updating in so long, but after the next chapter, I shall try to focus on another pairing or love triangle...depends actually...

**~After school~**

Momoko spoke up, "Minna-san, can you tell Majo Rika that I will be a bit late for the MAHO-dou?" Everyone nodded and Momoko smiled, "_Thank you!_" She then ran off. Everyone stared. They left to the MAHO-dou as well. On the way, Aiko spoke up, "I haft 'a go this way." Doremi asked, "To see your Okaa-chan?" Aiko nodded and everyone smiled and she ran off.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi opened the door, "Majo Rika! We're back!" The witch frog appeared, "Aren't you missing someone?" Hazuki replied, "Momo-chan's at home but she said she'd come." Pop added, "Onpu-chan's at work." Kaoru finished off, "Ai-chan went to see her Okaa-chan." Majo Rika just flew off, "Lala! I'm going out for a while!" Lala replied, "Hai." As Majo Rika left, another witch frog came in. She had a transparent coloured pentagon around her neck. She had five little curls on her hair and slightly lighter skin than Majo Rika. Everyone stared.

Akira came looking for something. He asked, "Have you seen-" He noticed the witch frog and asked, "Majo Ima?" The witch frog nodded. Akira replied, "What are you doing here?" Majo Ima replied, "Majo Rika needed someone to look after the shop and I couldn't wait to see you and your friends." Akira nodded and asked, "Have you seen Leon-kun anywhere?" She shook her head and Akira left back to where he came from.

Akatsuki, Fujio and Tooru came next and blinked at the sight of Majo Ima. Pop asked, "Ne, Akatsuki-kun? Who's this?" The witch frog replied, "Oh, gome nasai, I'm Majo Ima. It's nice to meet you all." Doremi and the girls introduced herself and Akatsuki asked, "Majo Ima, if you're here, does that mean..." The witch frog replied, "No, she's not here yet. She has a few more hours till her plane reaches here." The wizards nodded. Tooru asked, "Does Akira-kun know that Leon-kun is in his room?" Everyone shook their heads. Tooru shrugged. _He'll find out._

**~At the Asuka residence~**

Momoko held up the paper and yelled, "Yatta! I finished!" Minori and Kenzou entered, "What did you finish Momoko?" The blonde replied, "Homework." Minori walked over to her, "Let's see." Momoko held the paper to her heart while replying, "No! I mean...this is...special...homework...from...the MAHO-dou...'s owner...Yea, that's it." Her parents blinked and silently left. Momoko sighed in relief, hid the paper somewhere, (A/N: Momo-chan says you can't find out.) and left to the MAHO-dou.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Momoko opened the brown doors and yelled, "I'm back!" "Welcome back!" came her reply. She asked, "Where's Majo Rika?" Doremi replied, "Majo Rika left to the Witch World for a while." Hazuki finished off, "She left Majo Ima in charge of us and the shop." Momoko and Majo Ima shared introductions before Momoko got to work too.

**~With Kazuaki~**

Kazuaki opened the front door to the Kanata residence or his current home. He stated, "I'm back." A female voice replied, "I'll be right there Kazuaki-kun." The boy didn't reply. He sighed and went to the kitchen because he knew that the owner of the house would as usual, be in the kitchen.

Sure enough he was right. He smiled, "Thanks for looking after me Majo Ran." The blonde witch replied, "Kazuaki-kun, if you're going to say that every single day, you will end up in the attic, you know that right?" The boy chuckled and nodded. Majo Rin continued, "Besides, I would be honoured to help anyone who is related to or knows Okaa-chan." Kazuaki smiled, "You really miss Majo Heart, right?" Majo Ran nodded, "As much as you miss your family." Kazuaki simply nodded in reply.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone was working just fine, it was pretty normal until, the door burst open and a girl yelled, "I' BACK!" Everyone rushed to her, "Irashaimase!" Everyone looked up at the girl. She had blue black coloured, wavy, shoulder length hair that was left open. She also had midnight blue coloured streaks in her hair and a green plastic hair band. She was wearing a black coloured full sleeved shirt with a green coloured half sleeved t-shirt on top. She had a plain blue skirt with a pair of mid calf length black leggings. She also had green and black trainers with plain blue socks.

Akatsuki, Fujio and Tooru stared and simultaneously stated, "She came. She came. She, actually, came." The girl replied, "Tooru-kun! Fujio-kun! I missed you guys!" Akatsuki wished he wasn't there but the girl continued while glaring at the prince, "Oh look, Baka-kuki-kun's with you. Hey." Akatsuki replied, "Hey." Everyone stared and the girl asked, "So, aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

Doremi smiled, "Konnichiwa, I'm Harukaze Doremi and this is my little sister Harukaze Pop-chan." "Konnichiwa!" Pop exclaimed. Hazuki continued, "Nice to meet you, I'm Fujiwara Hazuki. And that's Yada Masaru-kun and his friend, Hasebe Takeshi-kun." "Asuka Momoko." "Koizumi Marina." "I'm Kotake Tetsuya and this is my best friend Kimura Takao-kun!" The soccer player introduced as he put his arm around Kimura. The girl stared as a memory came back to her. She got even more excited as the rest continued, "Rikogou Miyuki. Call me 'Yuki-chan'." Kaoru was just about to introduce herself when the door opened and Aiko and Onpu entered.

They stared, "Konnichiwa!" The girls eyes gleamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's SEGAWA ONPU! THE ACTUAL SEGAWA ONPU, WHO IS RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME!" Everyone stared. Onpu blinked as the girl continued, "I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN OF ALL TIME! HERE, PROOF!" She took out a Segawa Onpu fan club card, she was #5. Everyone blinked. She shook Tooru by the shoulders while yelling, "WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW SEGAWA ONPU?" Dizzy Tooru replied, "We only met three years ago..." She still shook him, "THAT'S STIL NO EXCUSE!" Onpu spoke up, "Konnichiwa." The girl yelled, this time shaking both Tooru and Fujio, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SEGAWA ONPU JUST SAID 'KONNICHIWA' TO ME!" She bowed to the girl, "I worship you." Everyone stared while Tooru and Fujio got back their breaths.

POOF! POOF! Everyone blinked as Akira and Leon appeared. The girl blinked a few times before yelling, "Akira-kun! Where's Nyoko-chan?" Akira replied, "With Majo Kei." The girl blinked and hugged him, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Akira replied, "It's okay." She remembered something and asked, "Which one of you said you were Asuka Momoko?" The blonde stepped forward, "Me, Why?" The girl shook both of Momoko's hands while saying, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you so much for taking care of my dear cousin!" Momoko stared and Fujio, Tooru, Akatsuki and Leon pointed towards Akira.

She then turned back to Leon and tackled him, "LEON-KUN! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Leon replied, "I never would have guessed..." Kaoru exclaimed, "Hey! Get off him!" The girl replied, "Never!" Kaoru replied, "I said get off onii-chan!" The girl perked up, "Onii-chan?" She got off him, "Okay then!" Everyone blinked. She turned to Kaoru, "You must be Kaoru-chan!" The blonde nodded and the girl smiled.

The girl turned to Aiko, "Who are you?" The wizards made very clear-non clear gestures to not answer the question but Aiko replied, "I'm Senoo Aiko." The girl blinked, "Ai...ko?" The blue witch nodded and asked, "Why?" The girl replied, "Nothing, nothing. I'm Imamiya Aiki." Everyone blinked. She then turned to Leon, "Leon-kun! You'll never guess what! I passed my Level 1 Exam at long last! And it's all thanks to you!" Leon blinked as Aiki held out a sky coloured butterfly shaped crystal. Leon replied, "Con...gra...tu, lations?" Aiki hugged him very tightly, "I thank you so much!" Leon replied, "You're welcome..." She then let him go.

She then stated, "Now neither of us will lose our powers!" Leon slowly nodded. He turned to Akira with a pleading look on his face. Akira sighed but spoke up, "Ai-chan, come on we have to go now." Aiko gave him a confused look where as Aiki asked, "That depends." Akira relied, "Leon-kun lives with me now." Aiki's eyes gleamed, "I'm coming! But let me go tell Onee-chan that I changed plans." Akira and Leon sighed.

Doremi spoke up, "Leon-kun! Guess what! Ai-chan's Okaa-chan lives in Misora now!" Leon blinked, "She does?" Aiko nodded. Aiki blinked and Leon sighed, "Good, I thought you meant her." He gestured towards Aiki.

POOF! Oyajide came and attempted to run towards Onpu but Tooru stepped on his cape, "Don't even think about it." Aiki pointed towards him, "Who's he?" Fujio replied, "You don't want to know." She asked, "Why?" Akatsuki replied, "He works at the castle." Aiki concluded, "So he works for Baka-kuki-kun." The wizards nodded. Oyajide asked, "Who is this brat?" Aiki asked, ""Who are YOU?" Oyajide replied, "Me? I am, Alexander T. Oyajide, dreaming of becoming of becoming BARON Alexander T. Oyajide and member #7 of the Segawa Onpu fan club!" Aiki replied, "Well, in that case, I am Imamiya Aiki, dreaming of finding true love and member #**5** of the Segawa Onpu fan club! So ha!" Oyajide glared at her and she glared back. Akatsuki dragged him away by the ear, "Come on, if you came, Otou-chan wants something." Oyajide objected, "But...but...Onpu-chan's here!" Akatsuki replied, "She always is." They then disappeared.

The door opened and an elder yet younger than Mizuno, Yori and Tomoe girl walked in and called out, "Aiki! Time to go!" She had straight chestnut brown hair with orange streaks that reached down till her back and wore a pair of sunglasses that had an orange coloured frame on her head. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, long flowing dress that reached down to her ankles. The dress was plain orange. She was wearing a crimson coloured full sleeved shrug with a tie front. She wore a pair of crimson coloured flat pumps.

Akira greeted, "Konnichiwa." The girl turned to Akira, "Akira! It's so good to see you!" Akira smiled, "You too." She noticed Leon and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." Leon replied, "No, it was my fault." She turned to the girls and asked, "Konnichiwa, I'm Aiki's older sister, Imamiya Aimi." Everyone blinked and Aimi replied, "Yes, every female in our family has 'Ai' in the beginning of her name." Everyone blinked again and Aimi took her sister by the arm and dragged her away, "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Aiki groaned, "But Onee-chan, I finally found him!" Aimi sighed and replied, "Aiki, for the last time, just because he's your fiancé, doesn't mean you don't obey me. Now, come on, get moving!" Aiki groaned but obeyed. Aimi took Aiki out and but before Aiki closed the door, she poked her head through the door and winked, "See you tomorrow." She then screamed momentarily while being dragged away, "Come on!"

Aiko perked up. _Fiancé..._ She then ran out of the MAHO-dou as fast as possible. Akira and Leon simultaneously sighed and sat down on a chair nearby. Kaoru asked, "Ne, onii-chan, who was that?" Leon and Akira sighed and poofed into nothing-ness. Fujio replied, "There is a very long story behind that Kaoru-san. A very interesting story, might I say." Hazuki asked, "What did she mean by 'fiancé'?" Fujio replied, "That, is why the story is very interesting." Everyone blinked. \Tooru replied, "Fujio-kun means that Leon-kun met Imamiya-san when they were young and something happened. Soon, he found out that she was Akira-kun's cousin and told him what happened or rather, how they met."


	53. Ojamajos' Concert!

**Ojamajos' Concert!**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**MUST READ!: **Sorry about the length. The title gives it away that most of it is songs. I love this chapter so much! Also one of my most favourite and planned chapters. Usually I just have the basic idea. Sorry for the wait! Yuki-chan can speak English...

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi asked, "Ne, Momo-chan, are you hiding something?" Momoko froze and slowly turned and replied, "No, Doremi-chan, why do you ask?" The odango replied, "Well, it's just that you always go home straight after school and don't tell us anything." Momoko replied, "Oh, that...um...um...I can...explain...sort of..." Everyone waited for Momoko's answer. The door opened and Onpu came in, "Konni-" Momoko took Onpu by the arm to another room, "Onpu-chan! Come! I have to tell you something very extremely important! Now!" Onpu replied, "Okay..."

Everyone tried to eavesdrop on the two and this is what they heard, some muttering, Onpu saying, "Congratulations Momo-chan! I'm so happy you tried!" while clapping, some more muttering and then Momoko yelling, "WHAT? But I...I...I...I can't!" some more muttering and then Momoko yelling, "Onpu-chan!" and then Onpu saying, "Momo-chan, are you blushing?" topped off with Momoko hastily adding, "Okay that's it!" The two stepped out with Momoko pushing the idol out. Onpu replied, "But Momo-chan, I really think you should do it." Momoko thought and replied, "Only if you do it with me." Onpu thought and replied, "Okay." She then ran out while calling out, "I'll go make preparations!" Momoko got scared and replied, "Onpu-chan! I wasn't serious! I was just kidding!" It was too late, the idol had left already. Momoko hung her head as she groaned.

Yuki asked, "What's wrong Momo-chan?" The blonde left towards the Asuka residence, her head not lifting at all, "You'll find out soon enough..." Everyone stared. As Momoko left, Aiki came in with a confused look on her face. She asked, "What's wrong with Momoko-san?" Everyone shrugged. She asked, "Leon-kun is here yet?" Everyone shook their heads. She asked, "But why?" Doremi added, "I feel the same way about Akatsuki-kun!" The two then continued with their crying. Everyone stared at them confused.

**~At the Segawa residence~**

Miho blinked, "A concert at the MAHO-dou?" Onpu nodded, "Un, but not just me. My friends join too and we do it for fun. What do you say Mama?" Tsuyoshi entered, "I say, why not? It's not every day you see Onpu and her friends hold a concert at a Sweet House." Miho thought and replied, "If it's alright with the owner." Onpu jumped in the air, "Yatta!" She hugged her other, "Arigatou Mama!" and then her father, "Arigatou Papa!" Miho asked, "Do you know which song you'll sing?" Onpu nodded. She revealed a sheet of paper, "Ta-da! This one!" Miho reluctantly took it, "You wrote this years ago Onpu." Tsuyoshi came behind Miho and read some of the papers. He then commented, "It's for Yosuke isn't it?" Onpu nodded. Miho smiled, "Then I approve." Onpu practically beamed with a smile.

**~At the Asuka residence~**

Momoko searched her drawers, "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Where is it gone?" Minori appeared leaning on the door with her arms folded and eyes closed. She asked, "Looking for something Momoko?" The blonde froze and slowly turned and reluctantly replied, "May...be...Why?" Minori replied, "Oh no reason. Just thought that maybe you were looking for something similar to this." She held up a paper and Momoko gasped. She nearly snatched it and asked, "Did you read it?" Minori nodded causing Momoko to turn scarlet. Minori bent down, "I just want to know, is it for who I think it is?" Momoko hid her face behind the paper so only her eyes could be revealed and reluctantly replied, "Sort...of..." Minori smiled and asked, "Are you going to sing it?" Momoko reluctantly nodded. Minori got up, "Well, your father and I look forward to it." She then left causing Momoko to glare at the paper in her hands, "This is all your fault. Why didn't you stay inside y head where you belonged?"

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Onpu entered the MAHO-dou beaming with happiness. As for Momoko, she entered the MAHO-dou with her head hanging and, "Why me?" Onpu clapped her hands once, "Minna! Today we are going to hold a concert at the MAHO-dou!" Everyone blinked. Doremi asked, "Why at the MAHO-dou?" Onpu replied, "Because this is no Segawa Onpu concert, this is the Ojamajos' concert!" Everyone blinked. Kaoru asked, "Do we all have to?" Onpu shook her head, "It's a choice." Momoko opened her mouth to say something but Onpu continued, "Except for Momo-chan." Momoko sighed. Onpu asked, "So, who wants to join?" Aiko, Aiki, Yuki, Kaoru reluctantly raised their hands.

Onpu concluded, "So that's six songs, let's get to work!" Marina took Kimura's hand, "We'll go get Akatsuki-kun and the others. Come on Lili!" The fairy obeyed and the duo left. Onpu called the girls outside for Magical Stage and Aiki joined too.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!"

"Pameruku raruku takarakani!"

"Pururun puurun suzuyakani!"

"Peruton peton sawayakani!"

"Pipitto puritto hogarakani!

"Patopu potate hokorakani!" (A/N: Kaoru.)

"Pitato patuto kokororakani!" (A/N: Yuki.)

"Perato patite iseiyakani!" (A/N: Aiki.)

"Magical Stage! Stage, appear!"

POOF! You can guess what happened next, there was a very big stage in front of the MAHO-dou. Everyone pumped their fist in the air, "YATTA!" Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Kaoru, Yuki and Aiki left to get ready. Doremi, Hazuki, Pop, Hana-chan, Kotake, Masaru and Hasebe went to put up posters/fliers around town.

**~Later at the MAHO-dou~**

Miho entered the shop and found the girls who were going to sing. Miho explained what would happen and what order everyone went in. After she finished, Momoko sighed, "Thank goodness I'm last." Onpu replied, "Momo-chan, don't you know, the order is 'to save the best for last'." Momoko gulped.

**~Outside the MAHO-dou~**

Akatsuki, Leon, Fujio, Tooru, Akira, Kazuaki, Yori and Tomoe took their seats led by Marina and Kimura. Doremi stepped up on the stage, "Welcome minna-san! To the MAHO-dou's Special Concert!" Everyone cheered. She continued, "Some of us here at the MAHO-dou will sing some songs for us all! Including Onpu-chan!" Everyone cheered louder. Doremi finished, "So, let's begin, first up, our newest friend, Imamiya Aiki! " Everyone cheered as Aiki came up. She smiled. Leon and Akira sighed, "Oh boy..."

"_**Aitaina, aenaina**__  
(I want to see you, but I can't see you)  
__**Setsunaina kono kimochi**__  
(This feeling I have is so lonely)  
__**Ienaino, iitaino**__  
(I can't tell you, but I want to tell you)  
__**CHANCE nogashite bakari**__  
(I keep missing my chance)_

_**Datte, datte**__  
(But still, but still)  
__**Tsubasa hiroge futari de**__  
(I want to spread my wings with you)  
__**sora wo MARATHON  
**__(marathon across the skies with you)  
__**yume wo UNISON shitai  
**__(and have dreams in unison with you)_

_**Hora CATCH YOU CATCH YOU**__  
(Now, catch you catch you)  
__**CATCH ME CATCH ME, matte**__  
(catch me catch me, wait for me)_

_**Koichi wo muite suki dato itte**__  
(Look over here and tell me you love me)  
__**Sou, NICE TO MEET YOU**__  
(Yes, nice to meet you)  
__**GOOD TO SEE YOU, kitto**__  
(good to see you, I'm sure of it)_

_**Watashi no omoi anata no HEART ni**__  
(Let my feelings for you fly, fly,)  
__**Tonde tonde tonde ike**__  
(Fly away to your heart)  
__**Ma · yo · wa · na · i!  
**__(They will not get lost!)_

_**Tama ni ne nakanatchau karado no BATTERI**__  
(Sometimes, my batteries just run dry)  
__**Anata no egao de**__  
(But with your smile,)  
__**Itsumo juuden man TAN PAWA bakuhatsu shichae  
**__(They're always fully charged, ready to explode)_

_**O-negai, o-negai**__  
(Please, please)  
__**Mazu wa o-tomodachi kara**__  
(We're friends first, so)  
__**Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai**__  
(I want to smile, look at you, and have fun everyday)_

_**Hora CATCH YOU CATCH YOU**__  
(Now, catch you catch you)  
__**CATCH ME CATCH ME, zettai**__  
(catch me catch me, absolutely)_

_**Unmei date o-niai datte**__  
(It's our destiny, it suits us well)  
__**Sou, NICE TO MEET YOU**__  
(Yes, nice to meet you)  
__**GOOD TO SEE YOU, kitto**__  
(good to see you, I'm sure of it)_

_**Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
**__(I won't give in to anyone, I'll be)  
__**Ichiban, ichiban, ichiban, ichiban  
**__(No.1, No.1, No.1, No.1 in the world to you)  
__**Ko · i · shi · te · ru!  
**__(I'm in love with you!)_

_**Hora CATCH YOU CATCH YOU**__  
(Now, catch you catch you)  
__**CATCH ME CATCH ME, matte**__  
(catch me catch me, wait for me)_

_**Koichi wo muite suki dato itte**__  
(Look over here and tell me you love me)  
__**Sou, NICE TO MEET YOU**__  
(Yes, nice to meet you)  
__**GOOD TO SEE YOU, kitto**__  
(good to see you, I'm sure of it)_

_**Watashi no omoi anata no HEART ni**__  
(Let my feelings for you fly, fly,)  
__**Tonde tonde tonde ike**__  
(Fly away to your heart)  
__**Ma · yo · wa · na · i!  
**__(They will not get lost!)_

_**Hora CATCH YOU CATCH YOU**__  
(Now, catch you catch you)  
__**CATCH ME CATCH ME, zettai**__  
(catch me catch me, absolutely)_

_**Unmei date o-niai datte  
**__(It's our destiny, it suits us well)  
__**Sou, NICE TO MEET YOU**__  
(Yes, nice to meet you)  
__**GOOD TO SEE YOU, kitto**__  
(good to see you, I'm sure of it)_

_**Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de**__  
(I won't give in to anyone, I'll be)  
__**Ichiban, ichiban, ichiban, ichiban  
**__(No.1, No.1, No.1, No.1 in the world to you)  
__**Ko · i · shi · te · ru!  
**__(I'm in love with you!)_"

Aiki bowed as Leon and Akira groaned. Hazuki returned with Doremi this time. Doremi nearly yelled into the microphone, "What a song Imamiya-san! Now it's time for Kaoru-chan!" Hazuki tapped Doremi's shoulder, "Doremi-chan, that's not right, it's Ai-chan first." Doremi blinked, "Oh, then let's give it up for AI-CHAN!" The two left, the crowd as the tomboy came up. She cleared her throat, "First of all, if ya go t' Misora First Elementary, ya dare comment on 'is, an' I guarantee ya a trip t' the hospital! Now I can begin." Everyone stared.

"_**Kiduite ita hounto no kimochi wo**__  
(When I realized my true feelings for you)  
__**Tsutaeru no ga totemo kowakatta**__  
(I was too afraid to tell you)  
__**Iezu ni ita hitokoto wo**__  
(So right now, I want to send you the)  
__**Imasugu ni kimi he to todoketai**__  
(one thing I could not tell you)_

_**Naki dashi sou na yuugure nagame nagara**__  
(While I sit crying, staring at the sunset)  
__**Tsuyoku naru kaze no naka de**__  
(I draw strength from wind around me)  
__**Mada tachi tsukushiteru**__  
(and get up again, even though I'm tired)_

_**Afuresou na hitonami dakedo ki ga tsukeba**__  
(I have to pull myself together within this mass of people)  
__**Kimi no senaka tada sagashiteta**__  
(and simply keep searching for you)_

_**Totsuzen ima hitotsubu no yuki ga**__  
(Suddenly, a single snowflake)  
__**Watashi no kono hoho ni ochite kita**__  
(falls down on my cheek)  
__**Hiraite mita tenohira de**__  
(I hold up my hands to catch one)  
__**Hakanaku tokete yuku kiete yuku**__  
(but they disappear too quickly)_

_**Kumo ni kakureta ashiroi tsuki ga**__  
(The white moon, hidden behind the clouds)  
__**Fuan na kokoro terashiteru**__  
(shines on my insecure heart)  
__**Yami ni kasunda michi no saki no**__  
(On the dark, hazy road, I know for sure)  
__**Dokoka ni kitto kimi ga iru**__  
(that you are there...somewhere)_

_**Itsumo ki no au nakamato**__  
(When I'm with friends)  
__**Hashaide temo dokoka**__  
(we always have fun wherever we are)  
__**Chiisana kodoku wo**__  
(But in my heart, I hold)  
__**Mune ni dakishimeteta**__  
(a small feeling of loneliness)_

_**Tsuburesou na mainichi**__  
(Everyday, when I feel broken)  
__**Kujikesou na toki mo**__  
(and whenever I break down)  
__**Kimi no yasashisa wa soko ni aru**__  
(your kindness is always there in my heart)_

_**Imagoro kitto hitotsubu no yuki ga**__  
(I'm sure that, right now a single snowflake)  
__**Kimi no sono hoho ni mo ochiru daro**__  
(is falling down on your cheek)  
__**Nobasite mita kono ude ga**__  
(So I stretch out my arm,)  
__**Imasugu sono hoho ni todoku you ni**__  
(hoping that I could reach out and touch it)_

_**Ano toki kaketa**__  
(Back then, I ran away)  
__**Nagareboshi ga watashi no negai kiite ita**__  
(so now, I wish upon a falling star)  
__**Hanarebanare no futari no te wa**__  
(And pray, that one day, our)  
__**Inoru mitai ni kasanetai**__  
(hands will once again be joined together)_

_**Kiduite ita hounto no kimochi wo**__  
(When I realized my true feelings for you)  
__**Tsutaeru no ga totemo kowakatta**__  
(I was too afraid to tell you)  
__**Iezu ni ita hitokoto wo**__  
(So right now, I want to send you the)  
__**Imasugu ni kimi he to todoketai**__  
(one thing I could not tell you)_

_**Totsuzen ima hitotsubu no yuki ga**__  
(Suddenly, a single snowflake)  
__**Watashi no kono hoho ni ochite kita**__  
(falls down on my cheek)  
__**Hiraite mita tenohira de**__  
(I hold up my hands to catch one)  
__**Hakanaku tokete yuku kiete yuku**__  
(but they disappear too quickly)_

_**Kumo ni kakureta ashiroi tsuki ga**__  
(The white moon, hidden behind the clouds)  
__**Fuan na kokoro terashiteru**__  
(shines on my insecure heart)  
__**Yami ni kasunda michi no saki no**__  
(On the dark, hazy road, I know for sure)  
__**Dokoka ni kitto kimi ga iru**__  
(that you are there...somewhere)_"

Hana-chan and Doremi came up next. Aiko left and the crowd just stared. Aiko, singing, especially something like that...not normal...Hana-chan yelled, "YAY AIKO-CHAN!" That sure lifted up the mood. Doremi announced, "Okay, let's move onto Kaoru-chan and her hopefully shorter song." The audience laughed a bit and cheered for Kaoru and her shorter song when they came.

Kaoru took a deep breath and began,

"_**Hoshi ga kirameku yoru wa itsumo anata**__  
(Nights with twinkling stars always)  
__**Omoidashiteru**__  
(Remind me of you)  
__**Itsuka hanashitekureta**__  
(Fairytales that I was told at some point)  
__**Otogibanashi ukande kieta**__  
(Floated up and disappeared)_

_**Koe ga kikoreu yo**__  
(I can hear your voice)  
__**Soba ni inakutemo**__  
(Even if you're not here)  
__**Kokoro ga hibikiatte**__  
(It echoes through my heart)_

_**Futatsu no omoi ga tokeattara**__  
(If two thoughts melt together)  
__**Kiseki sae yobiokoseru no**__  
(We can even call upon a miracle)  
__**Haruka na michi aruiteyukeru ne**__  
(I can walk along a distant road)  
__**Sasaeaeru anata wa**__  
(Supporting me all the way, you are)  
__**Takaramono**__  
(My treasure)_"

Kaoru silently left with a cheering crowd and smiling Leon. Pop came up this time, "Let's give it up for Kaoru-chan and her shorter song! And now, we call up our Yuki-chan!" The brunette came up and spoke up, "First, I just want to tell you that one of my friends has a problem and I hope the message in this song gets through to her. Gaam batte!" Everyone cheered as the girl began,

"_**You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes, you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
But when the lights go down, it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go**_

_**Don't you know?  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home**_

_**Ha, your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know that you can always turn around  
Cuz this world is big and it's crazy  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about  
Cuz when I'm feeling down and I'm all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go**_

_**Cuz I know  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home**_

_**Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away!**_

_**You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home**_

_**You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home**_  
_**You'll always find your way back home**_  
_**You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always! You'll always find your way!  
You'll always find your way back home**_"

Tooru smiled and Mizuno shed a tear. _Arigatou Yuki-chan..._ Masaru was pushed up by Hazuki as Yuki left and the crowd cheered. Hazuki announced, "Thank you for that Yuki-chan. Who's next Masaru-kun?" The boy, looking away, replied, "Segawa-san." Hazuki smiled at the crowd's cheering. She continued, "I hear she has a new original song written for someone from her past. Though, he died...But, hopefully, Onpu-chan's message will get to him up there!" The crowd cheered louder. Onpu came up while Masaru and Hazuki left.

Onpu smiled, she looked up. _This is for you aniki-san._ She took a deep breath and began,

"_**Konya saisho no hoshi mitsuketa yo kita no sora**__  
(Tonight, I found the first star in the sky)  
__**Imagoro KIMI ha doushite irun darou**__  
(Right now, I wonder if you'll be here)  
__**Sono namida wo tomeru kotoba**__  
(There's a word to stop these tears)  
__**Nee nani mo mm... ienai keredo**__  
(Hey, still, you...mm...didn't say anything)_

_**Naiteitai yoru ni ha douka omoidashite ne**__  
(On nights when I want to cry, I somehow remember that)  
__**Kitto onnaji hoshi wo miagete iru kara**__  
(Surely, we're looking at the same star)  
__**Moshi mo kanashikutatte moshi mo **__**waraenakutatte**__  
(If you're sad, if you can't smile)  
__**Ii yo mata aeru yo ne ashita ni ha minna matteru**__  
(Its okay, I'll see you again, Everyone's waiting for tomorrow)_

_**Dakara wasurenaideite ne**__  
(So, don't forget)  
__**KIMI no mama sono mama de daisuki dakara**__  
(Because I love you just the way you are)_

_**Naiteitai yoru ni ha itsumo omoidashiteru**__  
(On nights when I want to cry, I'll always remember)  
__**Sotto HIZA wo kakaete soba ni ite kureta**__  
(Holding my knees softly, you were there by my side)  
__**Ichiban kagayaiteru yozora no ano hoshi mitai ni**__  
(You shine the brightest, like that star in the night sky)  
__**Kokoro terashite kureta waraigao ha atatakakatte yo**__  
(You brightened my heart; your smiling face was warm)_

_**Dakara **__**kawaranaideite ne**__  
(So, don't change)  
__**KIMI no mama...**__  
(The way you are...)_"

The crowd cheered very extremely loudly this time causing Onpu to smile. She announced, "I'm glad minna enjoyed that. Now it's time for my favourite time, Momo-chan's song! She wrote it herself, under my friend's suggestion. It has a very important message for someone very special to Momo-chan...Come on up Momo-chan!" The blonde didn't move so she had to be pushed by Doremi and Hana-chan combined. Momoko stared, "Uuuhhh..." Onpu patted her back, "Gaam batte Momo-chan!" She then left. The blonde gulped but began,

"_**Nando mo ne sure chigai kenka mo shite**__  
(Many times we cross over and fight)  
__**Sore de mo doushite mo nakanaori shichau**__  
(Still, no matter what we'd make up)  
__**Kotoba yori tsuuji au tomodachi tte**__  
(We communicate in more than words as friends)  
__**Kokoro no tobira wo akeru kagi mitai**__  
(It's like a key that opens up the door to our hearts)  
__**Nee, oboeteiru?**__  
(Hey, remember?)  
__**Hajmiete issho ni kaeta hi no yuudachi**__  
(The first day we went home together during a sudden evening shower)  
__**Zubu nure demo okashikute hashagi atta**__  
(Although we were soaked, it was funny; we met with high spirits)_

_**Mahou ha HOUNTO ni aru egao no soba ni aru**__  
(There really is magic; it is next to your smile)  
__**Sekai ga hirogaru no ha hitori janai sei ne**__  
(In a separated world, you're not alone)  
__**HAATO yo motto chikazuke**__  
(In my heart, I'll be more close to you)  
__**Sonna negai komete iitai...ARIGATOU**__  
(I'll put my wish into that; I want to say...thank you)_

_**We've fallen out with other  
so many times  
But we've made them up for same times  
We know it's always like that  
No we need no word, cuz we are friends  
It's like a key word to open the door  
of hearts and open up our minds**_

_**My dear...  
Do you remember that...  
we cavorted even we got wet through  
on the rainy day?  
We laughed out and splashed over  
It's unforgettable**_

_**I really believe in magic, we can find it**__  
__**next to your smile  
You don't have to feel all alone  
cuz your world is infinity  
I really want you to be close to e  
To you I'm gonna give this word  
With my big love...ARIGATOU**__  
(With my big love...thank you)_

_**Mahou ha HOUNTO ni aru itsu de mo soba ni aru**__  
(There really is magic; it's always next to you)  
__**Yuuki ga umareru no ha minna ga iru kara ne**__  
(Because everyone's here, courage is born)  
__**HAATO ni HAPPII yo todoke**__  
(In my heart, I reach happniess)  
__**Sonna negai komete iitai...ARIGATOU**__  
(I'll put my wish into that; I want to say...thank you)_"

Everyone cheered and Momoko froze. Hasebe came and pulled her offstage. Kotake ran up but Doremi tackled him and went forward, Kotake did the same, this kept on until they reached the centre. Both, while fighting, got up and Doremi announced, "Let's give it up for Momo-chan!" Kotake pushed her off, "Sorry folks, but-" Doremi pushed him, "But, that's all for-" Kotake did the same, "tonight-" Both ended, "Oyasumi nasai!" Everyone stared at the duo and left after figuring out that Onpu had gone home (which she hadn't). Doremi sighed, "What a day." Hazuki asked, "Doremi-chan what are you talking about? Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Yuki, Kaoru-chan, Momo-chan and Imamiya-san should be saying that."Everyone laughed and left home, exhausted.

* * *

The songs:

1. Imamiya Aiki sang: CATCH YOU CATCH ME by Gumi (Megumi Hinata) - full version of the Cardcaptor Sakura 1st season theme song.  
2. Seno Aiko sang: Prayer by Nami Tamaki  
3. Sokuryoku Kaoruko sang: Takaramono by Komuro Yui - ending song of Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi  
4. Rikogou Miyuki sang: You'll always find your way back home by Miley Cyrus  
5. Segawa Onpu sang: Polar Star by Shishido Rumi (Onpu's seiyu)  
6. Asuka Momoko sang: ARIGATOU by Miyahara Nami (Momoko's seiyu)


	54. Kiyoto's return

**Kiyoto's return**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**READ ME! **WOO HOO! I finally hit my **50****th** review! I feel so loved. DOM ARIGATOU GOSAMIAS MINNA-SAN! 'Seiyu' means 'voice actor/actress'. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I miss my 'm's a lot, the reason is, that button has becoe stubborn so I have to push it hard to make it work, like in this sentence I wrote 'becoe' instead of 'become'. I think you should try listening to the songs...they good...PLEASE read my one-shot: 'Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Episode 51: My Version'! Oh and if you haven't, vote on the poll in my profile and (please) REVIEW!

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Aiko entered, on the phone (her Patraine Call). She replied, "I sai' I was sorry!... Yer the one in China!...Oh, 'kay, good luck. Have a safe journey...No...Bye. I SAI' SORRY!...GOOD BYE!" She hung up and sighed, "Sheesh...It was just once..."

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! THUD! THUD! Doremi had tackled Akatsuki, "AKATSUKI-KUN!" Aiki did the same, "LEON-KUN!" "Agh! Ai-chan...I...can't...breathe..." Both reluctantly got off, "I'm sorry!" Leon dusted himself, "It's okay." Aiki asked, "So, can't you wait for your birthday?" Leon replied, "Ai-chan, I told you before, that day has more than a week left." Aiki argued, "But less than two weeks! I will make sure you have the best birthday ever!" Leon clenched his fists, "Good luck with that." He looked down and Aiki realized her mistake, "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" Leon looked up with a weary smile, "No, it's not your fault. You just...forgot. I'm the one who should be sorry...I just take it too seriously. Gome." Aiki hastily replied, "No, no, don't apologize!" She then hugged/tackled him, "You are soooooooooo kind Leon-kun! I am sooooooooo lucky to have met someone like you!" Leon replied, "Gee...thanks..." Everyone stared.

Aiki looked around, "Where're Momoko-san and Akira-kun?" Leon replied, "I'd...tell you...but I...can't...breathe..." Aiki realized and let go, Leon regained his breathe and posture. He replied, "Akira-kun said, 'Se wo naisho'." Aiki huffed, "How could he do this? My own cousin hiding things from me! Especially after I took the trouble of coming here just to come see him!" Tooru, Fujio, Akatsuki and Leon sweat dropped, "You came all this way just to see Akira-kun (?)" She looked around, "Where's Onpu-sama?" Akatsuki replied, "Work." She glared, "I did not ask you, Your Royal Highness." Akatsuki sighed. Fujio replied, "She's at work." Aiki replied, "Thank you, Fujio-kun, as in not Baka-kuki-kun." Akatsuki replied, "It wasn't even my fault!" Aiki pointed her finger at him, "Just the excuse you'd expect!" Akatsuki replied, "I was four!" Aiki argued, "And had servants to do everything for you yet couldn't save a few minutes to do something for someone!" Akatsuki asked, "What do you expect a four year old to do?" Aiki replied, "A normal one, nothing, but a prince, not everything but at least something!" She then broke into a sob. Leon hugged her to try and comfort her. She just cried more. He asked, "You want some hot chocolate?" She shook her head and he asked, "I'll ask Akira-kun to make some..." She replied, "Okay..." The two then left.

Tooru and Akatsuki sighed. Fujio turned to Akatsuki, "You know you're not supposed to argue with her. Now Leon-kun and Akira-kun are both going to come and shout at you." Tooru added, "You forgot Aimi-san." Fujio corrected himself, "And Aimi-san." Akatsuki nodded. Everyone turned to each other and blinked in confusion. Hazuki asked, "When is Leon-kun's birthday?" The wizards blinked. Fujio asked, "Do you want to celebrate?" The apprentices nodded and Tooru gave a dramatic gasp. He yelled, "NEVER! I'll never tell you!" Akatsuki dragged Tooru away while Fujio explained, "He means, it's best if you don't know." Marina asked, "Why?" Fujio bit his lip and replied, "Leon-kun...hates...his birthday." Kaoru asked, "Why?" Fujio replied, "Something occurred when Kaoru-san was young and umm...it has affected Leon-kun for the rest of his life. He feels very guilty and sad when asked anything about his birthday. So excuse us."

The door opened and all the girls rushed to the door, "Irashaimase!" The customer smiled, it was Aimi, Aiki's older sister. She was accompanied by Majo Ran, "Konnichiwa!" Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Yuki and Tooru blinked, "Majo Ran?" The witch nodded, "It's been a while, ne?" Aimi explained, "I was passing by when I came across Majo Ran-san and since Akira-kun had told me about her, I said, 'Hey, why not bring her to the MAHO-dou?' But she brought a friend." All turned to Majo Ran who nodded. A familiar person stepped out from behind Majo Ran. Yuki exclaimed, "Kazu-kun!" Tooru glared, "Kanata." Yuki glared at Tooru, "Tooru-kun!" The wizard turned away, suddenly becoming more interested in the wall.

Kazuaki gave a weary smile. Yuki smiled a more sincere smile. Aimi asked, "Okay, where's the little brat?" Tooru replied, "Don't know, although we do know is that Akatsuki-kun was four years old since he's told us enough times now." Aimi got the message, "You fought over that again? Didn't we tell you to not say anything when Aiki is present? You'll just make her sadder every time." Akatsuki sighed, "Okay, I'll try." Fujio spoke up, "Did Leon-kun tell you that his Oji-chan died too?" Aimi blinked, "Really? When?" Tooru replied, "Just before Suki-chan and Yuki-chan's birthday." Aimi grabbed her forehead, "Oh...that is literally going to rip her apart." Tooru added, "I know who I want to rip apart." Yuki glared at Tooru who became more interested in his wall again.

Fujio asked, "Akatsuki-kun, what was it that your Otou-san wanted?" Akatsuki blinked, "Oh that. Nothing, he was just...reminding me something." "Oh." The orange haired wizard replied. Majo Ran announced, "Well, I'll be on my way now." Kazuaki blinked and Majo Ran continued, "You can stay if you want Kazuaki-kun, unless you want to come with." Kazuaki stole a glance at the apprentices and glaring Tooru, he turned back, "I'll come with." Majo Ran nodded and the two left.

The door opened again, Onpu entered, "Konnichiwa minna!" "Konnichiwa Onpu-chan!" came her simultaneous replies. She asked, "What did I miss?" Hazuki replied, "Majo Ran lives in Misora now." Onpu asked, "She does?" The girls nodded and Onpu smiled, "That's great!" Pop asked, "Onpu-chan, did you know that yesterday's concert increased the Segawa Onpu fan club members by a hundred?" Onpu nodded and Yori walked in, "Konnichiwa minna-san!" "Irashaimase Naoto-san!" Yori smiled. Everyone stared and Doremi pointed to the man standing next to Yori, "Naoto-san, who's that?"

**~At the Narashi residence~**

Tomoe got up and went to get the door. She smiled, "Akira-kun, Momoko-san, what a surprise." Akira replied, "Sorry to bother you onee-chan, is Koko still here?" Tomoe replied, "What's the hurry? Come inside, make yourselves at home, I'll get Koko." The two obeyed. Momoko looked around and blinked. _It's almost the same thing..._ Akira spoke up, causing Momoko to snap out of her thoughts, "So you want anything?" Momoko blinked again. She thought for a while before shaking her head. Akira merely shrugged in approval. Momoko immediately got up shocking Akira who asked, "What's wrong?" Momoko looked around while slowly sitting back down, "Nothing..." Akira blinked and Momoko got up, "There it is again!" Akira asked, "What?" Momoko raised an eyebrow, "You mean you can't hear it?" Akira shook his head and Momoko stared. She blinked and turned her head, nothing, she gave up and slowly sat back down.

**~At the Itsuki residence~**

Leon finished off, "So, you see, Akatsuki-kun feels really bad and he wishes that he could have done something but no one listened to him because of age matters." Aiki nodded. Gigi flew over to Leon and Aiki. She asked, "Gigigigigigi?" Aiki blinked, "Gigi-chan?" The fairy nodded and bowed. Aiki smile widened, "Here, Fifi, look it's Gigi-chan!" The aforementioned sky blue fairy came out from behind Aiki and the two fairies hugged tightly and loudly cried their little eyes out. Leon asked, "So, should we go back now, because something tells me that we should." Aiki replied, "I want to go to Akira-kun's girlfriend's house!" Leon blinked before realizing what the girl was talking about, "Oh...um...okay..." Aiki got up and the two duos left. (A/N: Leon & Aiki and Fifi & Gigi.)

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Yori explained, "This person here says he knows one of your friends." The man sighed, "She's not here." Hazuki suggested, "Maybe we'll know who it is if he tells us her name." Everyone agreed and turned to the man. He looked down, "I don't remember..." Everyone blinked and sighed. The man replied, "Gome nasai minna-san..." Doremi raised her hand, "We have no choice!" The others turned to her with hopeful eyes. She continued, "We'll just have to go around the Witch and Wizard Worlds until we find this person!" Everyone did an anime fall except Doremi, Yori and the mysterious man. Kotake asked, obviously angry, "What kind of a stupid idea is that Dojimi!" Doremi folded her arms, "At least I had an idea!" The man spoke up, "I don't think that's a bad idea..." Everyone blinked but sighed. They didn't have any other ideas, so...

**~At the Narashi residence~**

Momoko sat back down for the fifty-sixth time that day. Akira asked, "Are you sure you're alright?" The girl perked up, "Huh? What?" Akira sighed, "Are you sure you're okay?" Momoko blinked, "It's nothing...just my imagination..." Akira sighed defeated. He called out to Tomoe upstairs, "Onee-chan! We're going to find the others!" Tomoe replied, "Alright! I'll bring Koko with me!" The boy got up, "Arigatou!" The duo then left to find their friends, starting with the castle. What they didn't know was that Doremi and the others were going to the same place as were Leon and the ever reluctant Aiki.

**~At the castle~**

Doremi looked around, and Hazuki asked, "Doremi-chan, what are we doing here?" The odango replied, "Maybe Jou-sama will know about this person." Pop asked, "Then shouldn't we go to the castle in the Wizard World?" Akatsuki replied, "I agree with Pop-san." "Ha!" Pop pointed at Doremi who had her fist clenched. Kotake spoke up, "I hear footsteps." Everyone listened and no sooner they heard familiar voices, "So Koko is Akina-san's fairy?" "Yep." Soon, Momoko and Akira were in sight. Onpu asked, "Don't tell e you spent the entire day together?" Momoko replied, "What are you talking about? I had to go to school, didn't I?" Kimura added, "But you didn't come to school today." The yellow witch replied, "I was asleep." Akira exclaimed, "Finally!" Everyone stared and he replied, "I'll tell you next time."

"Minna-san!" Everyone turned to find Aiki clinging onto Leon's arm. The wizard was glaring at the prince who sighed. She pointed at the man, "Who's he?" Everyone shrugged. She noticed Yori and glared at her, "What is she doing here?" Leon replied, "Ai-chan, we talked about this." The girl sighed and tightened her grip on the boy. She asked, "Ne, Akira-kun, when's the next time you're going to your girlfriend's house?" Akira blinked and Leon slapped his forehead. Tooru and Fujio laughed. Akira asked, "Leon-kun told you that, didn't he?" Aiki replied, "Yep, letter 6, paragraph 3 line 7." Everyone blinked. Fujio asked, "Did you actually memorize every letter Leon-kun sent?" Aiki added, "In order." She turned to Akira, "Well mister cousin who hides things from his cousin?" Akira sighed, "I don't know, maybe tonight or if not, maybe tomorrow." Aiki asked, "Can I come with?" Akira shrugged in approval. Yuki commented, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Akira-kun." The boy, glaring at Leon, replied, "Yea, surprising isn't it?"

"Akira-kun! Momoko-san!" Everyone turned to Tomoe running towards them The man's eyes widened. She finally reached them and held out an anklet, "I didn't find Koko but I..." The man stepped towards her. She stopped in mid sentence and looked up. She dropped the anklet and hugged the man half crying. The man stated, "Tomoe..." The girl just hugged, "Papa..." Everyone but Akira and Leon blinked. Aiki pointed out, "You guys are related to Akira-kun's girlfriend!" The two let go and stared at Aiki, confused. Tomoe gasped, "Akira-kun! Why didn't you tell me you guys were dating?" Leon, Fujio and Tooru burst out laughing. Akira slapped his forehead and shook his head, "What did I do to deserve this?" Leon replied, "I can think of a few good reasons." Akira replied, "You shut up! And just for this, make your own food tonight!" Leon replied, "But you make food so much better than me!" Akira replied, "No." Leon begged, "Please!" Aiki added happily, "I'll make you dinner Leon-kun!" Leon sighed, "I wanted Akira-kun's..." Onpu noticed the time and left for home. Soon, everyone else left for home too, except Akatsuki who was already home.


	55. The idol and the orphan

**The idol and the orphan**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: **Sorry about the wait but I ran out of ideas and while reading my story from chapter 44 onwards, this idea came to my head. I was like, 'it's the perfect time for that!' I read my fic when I dunno what to write next…

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Everyone entered the building. Doremi stretched, "Finally! School is over!" THUD! Everyone turned to find Onpu lying on the floor, asleep. Momoko stated, "She must be tired from work." Aiko and Kaoru took the idol to Hana-chan's room for her to rest. Yuki sat down on a chair as everyone changed into their patisserie uniform. Yuki watched Sasa and Yeye play, even though she wasn't paying attention. _It's so amazing. We're so different yet so alike…Why did Suki-chan want to be like her? I wouldn't be able to handle all that pressure, but Suki-chan never did get nervous…I wish I could be like her…_ "YUKI!" Majo Rika yelled. Yuki perked up, "Huh?" Hazuki whispered, "Ssh! Majo Rika, not so loud! Onpu-chan is asleep." Majo Rika flew off with a 'hmph'. Onpu came downstairs while rubbing her eye. She yawned, "What did I miss, minna?"

Everyone tuned to each other and Yuki asked, "Onpu-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Onpu nodded. Momoko explained, "You seem more and more tired every day." Onpu denied, "I'm fine." Doremi argued, "Face it Onpu-chan, you need a break." Onpu replied, "I guess I could use a break." Momoko smiled, "See?" Kaoru spoke up, "I know! How about Onpu-chan takes a few days off while Roro fills in for her?" Everyone blinked and Yuki explained, "Roro's not fully grown yet Kaoru-chan." Kaoru scratched her head, "Oh yea, I forgot." Onpu spoke up, "Actually, that's a pretty good idea. But instead of Roro, one of you girls fills in instead." Everyone blinked.

Onpu paced, "But not just anyone, someone who wants to do it, one who is up for it, one who has…has experience…or training…which ever." Everyone fell into the deep pit of thought but only for two seconds because Kaoru patted Yuki's back, "Yuki-chan'll do it!" Everyone turned to her, "B-B-But…But…Kaoru-chan…!" Kaoru continued, "If it has anything to do with performing and being organized, Yuki-chan's your girl!" Everyone blinked and Kaoru explained, "You saw Yuki-chan at that concert, besides, that's not the only one she's performed at. And that day when the community centre held that play. And basically everyone who knows Yuki-chan knows that she's up for it! Right, Yuki-chan?" The brunette stared and then fainted. Everyone stared and Kaoru asked, "Did I mention that she fainted halfway through the play?" Everyone gave her a look.

POOF! Tooru stared at the currently unconscious brunette. He sighed, "Okay, how'd you put her under pressure this time?" Hazuki started off, "Well…"

Yuki's eyelids slowly flickered before she slowly opened them fully. She sat up, "What? Is everyone okay?" Tooru stood up, "I'm fine with it." He walked over to the brunette and ruffled her hair, "Good luck Yuki-chan."The green witch stared and Tooru left. She sighed. The girls came up to her. Onpu asked, "What do you think Yuki-chan? Are you up for it?" Yuki looked down for a while and then looked back up, "Can I tell you tomorrow? I need some time to think." Onpu nodded.

**~The next day: At the orphanage~**

Yuki was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

_(In Yuki's dream)_

_In the pitch black of nothingness, Yuki looked around, "Suki-chan? Tooru-kun? Is anyone there?" "Yuki-chan…" A familiar voice to Yuki replied. The brunette perked up, "Suki-chan?" The female voice continued, "How're you doing?" Yuki, confused, replied, "Fine…" The voice continued, "I hear you've been asked to take Segawa-san's place for a few days." Yuki sat down, "Yea, but…" "But what?" Yuki sighed, "I don't think I'm up for it, but if I don't, everyone will be troubled, I don't know what to do!" A soft breeze flew by and Yuki perked up as the voice continued, "It's not my job to tell you what to do. Just do what you think is right. Everyone will support your decision, wrong or right." Yuki rejected, "But…!" The voice interrupted, "No buts! Do what you want. Follow your heart, for it will take you to places you've never dreamed of."_

_(End Yuki's dream)_

Yuki sat up almost immediately and looked around. She smiled, "Arigatou Suki-chan." She got up and left for the MAHO-dou. Majo Heart watched her leave. She smiled, "That girl and her sister." Jeje flew up to her, "Don't deny it Majo Heart." The witch doctor asked, "What are you talking about Jeje?" The burgundy fairy replied, "You know you're proud of Yuki and Tooru." The witch resumed her previous actions, "I never said that." Jeje replied, "But you imply it. 24/7. Admit it." Majo Heart reminded, "Majo Heart doesn't imply. She says it straight forward." Jeje flew away, "Sure, whatever you say."

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Yuki ran in and looked around for her friends. Majo Rika came up to her, "Who are you looking for? It better not be that Kazuaki boy. Don't give him any more free food!" Yuki asked, "What do you have against Kazu-kun anyway?" Lala came by and dragged her away. Yuki asked, "Where's Onpu-chan?" Just then, Onpu entered and Yuki went up to her, "Onpu-chan!" The idol blinked, "H-Hai?" Yuki replied, "I'll do it!" Onpu blinked, "What are you talking about Yuki-chan?" The brunette replied, "I'll try to be you while you rest!" Onpu blinked, "Arigatou gosaimas Yuki-chan! Demo, we have to test that first." Yuki blinked.

**~Half an hour later~**

Doremi entered with everyone behind her, announcing, that she was finally free from the prison called 'Misora First Elementary'. Onpu came up to them, "Ah, minna, you're back." Aiko asked, "Were ya 'ere this 'ole time?" Onpu nodded, "I came here after work. It would've been lonely but I had Roro, Majo Rika, Lala and Hana-chan to keep me company." Everyone smiled, "That's great Onpu-chan!" Onpu smiled. She asked, "So how was school?" Doremi replied, "Bo-ring!" Everyone laughed.

Another Onpu came in while saying, "Way to go Yuki-chan!" She and her clone shared a high-five. Everyone blinked and Kaoru asked, "What's going on?" Both Onpus turned to her and giggled. The first Onpu glowed green and turned into Yuki. Everyone blinked again and Onpu explained, "Yuki-chan agreed to be me for a few days and I wanted to see if she could fool you guys first. And she passed." The two smiled at each other. Momoko commented, "You're such a great actress Yuki-chan, just like Onpu-chan!" Everyone agreed. Yuki smiled. _Just like…Onpu-chan…?_

**~The following day~**

Onpu entered the MAHO-dou and sat down on a nearby chair and sighed, "Onpu-chan's life is so hard, it's no wonder she's always tired." Yeye smiled, "Gaam batte Yuki-chan." The witch smiled, "Arigatou." Kaoru smiled, "What? Tired already Yuki-chan?" Onpu sat up properly, "A little, but I'll survive." Doremi walked by, "That's the spirit Yuki-chan!" Onpu smiled again, "It's nice to know that so many support me." Hazuki replied, "Of course, you're helping Onpu-chan after all." Onpu stood up, "Any friend of Tooru-kun is a friend of mine." She looked at her watch and then stated, "Oh, it seems we've got an interview to get to. Sayonara, minna!" She then left.

Doremi commented, "Yuki-chan's so lucky, she gets to meet all the famous actors and actresses and eat lots and lots of delicious, scrumptious, beautiful steak!" Kaoru replied, "Doremi-chan, don't you know that Yuki-chan is a vegetarian?" Everyone laughed. Aiko added, "I've never seen this side a' Yuki-chan." Hazuki agreed, "It's good, ne?" Everyone nodded. Momoko commented, "I've never noticed how alike Yuki-chan and Onpu-chan are." Everyone nodded again. Majo Rika entered, "Quit talking about how alike Yuki and Onpu are and GET TO WORK!" Everyone obeyed, scared for once.

**~That night~**

Yuki and Onpu stepped into the orphanage, "We're back!" Tooru appeared with a cookie in his mouth, "Oh Yuki-chan- what the heck is going on?" Yuki explained, "I came to drop off Onpu-chan because I need to be at her house and this is the only place I could think of." Mizuno, Jeje and Majo Heart also appeared, "She's staying with us?" Onpu and Yuki nodded, "Un!"

"Good luck Onpu-chan." Yuki left and Majo Heart asked/demanded Onpu to sit down on the sofa. The purple-haired idol obeyed. Majo Heart put her hands on her hips and glared at the girl, "So, now that you're staying under my roof, there are some things- rules you need to know- obey." Onpu gulped as the witch doctor continued explaining.

Mizuno and Tooru were in Tooru's room, the wizard on the bed, the witch on the chair and Jeje on the bedside table. Mizuno stated, "This is certainly a problem." Tooru nodded, "Now where're we going to meet up?" Mizuno got up, "We'll worry about that later. For now, we need to make Onpu-chan feel at home." Tooru nodded and Mizuno left with her fairy. Tooru leaned back while groaning, "Ugh!" He sighed, "Of all the things…"

Onpu stared as Majo Heart left. Tooru poked his head through the wall, "It's safe now." Onpu blinked. Tooru gestured her to follow him and she reluctantly did. He led her to Yuki's room. Onpu asked, "How come there're two beds?" Tooru replied, "It belonged to Suki-chan's before she..." Onpu nodded and entered. He then added, "If you need anything, just shout across the hall." Onpu blinked. He then left. Onpu sighed and made her way to bed.

**~At the Segawa residence~**

Miho switch off the light, "Oyasumi nasai Onpu-chan." Yuki, as Onpu, replied, "Oyasumi nasai Mama." Tsuyoshi added, "Sleep tight." Yuki smiled, "You too." The adults then left. Yuki shed a tear and closed her eyes as she sobbed softly. Yeye asked, "What's wrong Yuki?" The green witch replied, "Mama…Papa…I just feel sorry for those who can't say those words without wishing their parents were there…kind of like…me…I want to have real parents too, Yeye." The little fairy hugged Yuki as they both cried. Yuki stated, "All I know about them is that, they're…my Mama and Papa…and they're…they're gone Yeye!"

Yeye tried to comfort the witch, "It's alright Yuki-chan…you still have Tooru-kun…" Yuki replied, "Yea, but I can't help feel that he's going to leave too…" Yeye suggested, "Well, then let's make a pact…If that day ever comes, we'll do everything in our power to stop it." Yuki agreed.


	56. Frustration ends here!

**Frustration ends here!**

Disclaimer: Just refer to previous chapter.

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY!** For not updating but it was just one of those chapters where I have the idea but can't type it and to top it off, I was stuck with a trial version of my writing software which expired THIS Tuesday! I had half done, but I couldn't do anything to it AT ALL so I had re-type the whole thing on my other writing software (non-trial), the one I use for my Dinosaur King fic...CRUEL WORLD WITHOUT REVIEWS! Which reminds me, THANK YOU hoernchen for reviewing because if it wasn't for your review, I wouldn't have been able to gather up my will and type the other half so, all you readers, THANK hoernchen! I THANK YOU hoernchen! And PrettiWitchiMegChanChi for the lovely reviews that control my will! And YukiShinoya444! And everyone for reviewing, and you non-reviewing readers, REVIEW and THANK hoernchen because it all thanks to hoernchen you are reading this!

**~With Yuki~**

"And…cut!" the director called. Yuki, still as Onpu sighed and collapsed on the nearest chair. Some guy came by and spoke up, "Thank you Onpu-sama, you can go to school now." Yuki nodded and sighed. She got up and left for school. Miho asked as she drove the vehicle, "What's wrong Onpu-chan? You seem down." The witch in disguise perked up and replied, "Hm? Nothing Mama, I'm fine." Miho took one last glance at who she thought was her daughter.

The door opened and Onpu entered, "Ohayou." Currently, Tooru was the only one present, "Ohayou Yuki-chan." The former brunette looked up and blinked a couple of times, Tooru replied, "I know it's you Yuki-chan, no one else would get up this early." Yuki added, "All thanks to Suki-chan." Tooru commented, "Yea, first wake us up and then she goes to sleep." Yuki laughed. She asked, "So how's it going? With Onpu-chan and Majo Heart?" Tooru replied, "Well, Majo Heart definitely told her the rules and she probably heard Majo Heart waking me up." Yuki asked, "You forgot it was your turn, wasn't it?" Tooru replied, "No, she just thought I did. Besides you know that Mia-chan and Hikaru-kun usually wake me up." Yuki corrected, "And by waking you up, you mean, barging into your room, jumping on your bed and practically demanding for breakfast?" Tooru didn't reply.

The door opened and Leon entered, his expression displaying one of anger. He sat down in his chair and folded his arms, sulking. Yuki blinked as Tooru greeted, "Ohayou Leon-kun, so nice of you to join us." Leon replied, "Well, so-rry if I interrupted your conversation!" Both blinked this time and Leon continued with his sulking. Tooru asked, "What's wrong?" Leon replied, "Apparently, Akira-kun has caught a cold. A cold, can you believe that? Could he get any inconsiderate?" Tooru and Onpu/Yuki turned to each other in confusion. Yuki commented, "But how can you possibly catch a cold at this time of year?" Tooru didn't reply. _Great, Akira-kun gets affected first…Hopefully, it won't get too serious…We can't tell Majo Heart, she'll beat the crud out of us…Please, Akira-kun, hang on…_

He whispered something into Yuki's ear and she stroke a thinking pose for a few minutes before turning to him and holding up a thumbs up sign, "I've got it." Tooru smiled and nodded, "Arigatou Yuki-chan." And took his place. Yuki went to sit in Onpu's seat. Soon, everyone else arrived too. Seki-sensei finally came in, "Ohayou minna-san." "Ohayou Seki-sensei." She asked, "Segawa, do you have any work for today." 'Onpu' blinked and replied, "Not during school time." The teacher nodded and turned to Tooru, "Rikogou is…?" Tooru replied, "She's not going to be in school for the next few days because she's helping out a friend." Yuki, as Onpu, smiled as Seki-sensei nodded and got on with her lesson.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi looked at the clock again and sighed. Hazuki commented, "Onpu-chan sure has a lot of work for today." Everyone nodded in agreement. The door burst open and Tooru and Yuki ran in panting, "Minna!" Kaoru enquired, "Onpu-chan?" The brunette nodded and asked, "Is Yuki-chan here yet?" Everyone shook their heads and Tooru and Onpu groaned, "Great (!)" Aiko asked, "Somethin' wron'?" Yuki/Onpu replied, "I forgot that I had tons of work lined up for this week and I don't think Yuki-chan would be able to handle it." Kaoru asked, "How much work is it?" Yuki replied, "School and night time are the only times without work." The crème witch commented, "Oh boy…" Tooru nodded, "I wonder how she's going to handle this or rather, the ghost of her former self." Kaoru gave him a look, "What are you talking about? Or should I say, what are you - the ghost of former Tooru-kun, talking about?" Tooru admitted, "Alright fine, even I'm not over it, but then again, who is?" Yuki, who was still Onpu, looked up determined, "Come on, let's go get Yuki-chan!" She then dragged Tooru and Kaoru to the TV station. Everyone blinked. Aiki came running in and asked, "Is Onpu-sama gone?" Everyone nodded and Aiki groaned.

She then asked, "Have you seen Akira-kun?" No one replied but turned to Momoko. The blonde seemed oblivious to them. Hasebe cleared his throat and Momoko turned around, "Hm?" Everyone except Momoko did an anime fall. She asked, confused, "What did I do?" Aiki asked, annoyed, "I asked if you knew where Akira-kun was!" Momoko blinked and then scratched her head in confusion. She replied, "Well, actually I haven't- Hey! Wait a minute! Why are you asking me this?" Aiki laughed at that and then replied, "No reason, now finish your sentence." Momoko scratched her head again, "Right, I haven't heard or seen him for a few days now." Gigi flew in with a piece of paper. She flew over to Momoko and handed her the folded piece of paper. Everyone watched as Momoko unfolded the paper and read it. She sighed and wrote something on it before returning it to the fairy who accepted it and left.

**~With Tooru, Onpu and Kaoru~**

Kaoru pleaded, "But we need to see Onpu-chan now!" The security guard shook his head as an obvious 'no'. Yuki agreed, "It'll only take two minutes!" Tooru corrected, "Less than that!" The guard replied, "I'm sorry but Onpu-sama is very busy for the day. Please leave now." Tooru and Kaoru nearly lashed out at the guard but the temporarily retired idol stopped them, "Come on guys, let's go." The guard solemnly replied, "You should listen to your friend if you know what's best for you." Kaoru and Tooru sighed but followed her gloomily.

They stopped in a park and sighed again. They turned to Onpu/Yuki when they heard her phone ring. She picked up, "Moshi moshi?…Where did you of all people get my number?…Oh fine, it's for you." The wizard reluctantly accepted it, "Hel-…WHAT?…Right, on my way now." He handed the phone back after hanging up while explaining, "I have to go now, but you guys try to get to get to Yuki-chan." POOF! The witches turned to each other in confusion. Yuki stood up, "Alright Kaoru-chan, you go that way, I'll go this way." Kaoru nodded as the idol explained, "We have a better chance of running into her if we cover more ground." The crème and originally purple witch nodded before parting ways.

**~With Yuki~**

The same man from the morning left Onpu's break room. Inside, disguised Yuki blinked in confusion, "I wonder who came to see me." She then left after noticing the time.

**~At the Itsuki residence~**

Gigi left the building with the same note as Tooru came into the living room, "Guys, we have to get him to the hospital." Fujio replied, "But Majo Heart's there." Akatsuki added, "And the one in the wizard World was destroyed, remember?" Leon got up, "Let's go then. We can't let Majo Heart scare us, after all, sooner or later; we're going to have to face Naoto-kun in person." The trio agreed eventually.

**~With Yuki~**

"Onpu-chan, try it with more feeling." Miho tried to explain. Yuki, still as Onpu, nodded and tried again, "No, you need to put more emotion into it or there will be no reason to shoot this scene." Yuki nodded and tried again. She tried several more times and the last time, the director sighed in frustration. Yuki looked around and ran away, not being able to take it anymore. Some guards ran after her, "Segawa-san, matte!"

Yuki didn't stop, she continued and ended up in the forest. She sat down and hugged herself, "Why…Why…Why do I have to be so weak!" She cried out. Yeye tried to comfort her mistress. Roro came with Onpu, still as Yuki. She sat down beside the orphan, "Yuki-chan…" The sobbing quietened. The real Onpu turned and gave her a reassuring smile, "I was also troubled on my first time." She put her hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Sometimes I wished that I shouldn't have been an idol. But then…I realized that…all of us at the TV station, we, work together, as a machine. But in order for that machine to work properly, everyone has to do their part, including me." She got up after a while of silence. Yuki took her hand to stop her from proceeding to leave. Onpu looked down. Yuki stood up, "I have a favour to ask." Onpu nodded. Yuki smiled.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Gigi came back in and Momoko ended up reading the paper. She thought for a while and then thanked the fairy who nodded and left. Momoko changed to her normal clothes, "Gome minna-san, but I have to go. Bye!" The blonde ran off. Aiki commented, "She didn't even tell us what the note said. I tell you, it's Akira-kun's doing. Definitely his." No one replied. Hazuki answered her Patraine Call, "Moshi moshi?…Kaoru-chan? Why, is everything okay?…H-Hai." She hung up and told everyone, "Kaoru-chan says we have to go to Takaramono Hall. It's about Yuki-chan." Everyone closed up shop and left.

**~At Takaramono Hall~**

Everyone entered and took their seats near Kaoru and Momoko. Akatsuki and Fujio appeared too, making Doremi fill with joy and Aiki with…negative…stuff. Onpu appeared onstage, "Konbanwa minna! Sorry about the emergency call but me and my friend couldn't wait to sing you this song. Give it up for the one and only, Rikogou Yuki-chan!" The aforementioned brunette appeared and both girls smiled at each other before Onpu disappeared as the song began.

"_**Wake up, here I go, cram it all down my throat  
**__**Stomach's so full that I wish I could choke  
**__**Seven a.m., my head's already in a spin**_

_**As soon as I'm out that door  
**__**Bam! It hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
**__**Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch  
**__**This madness**_

_**I swear sometimes I can't tell  
**__**Which way's up, which way's down  
**__**It's all up in my face, need to push it away  
**__**Somebody push it away, so all that I can hear  
**__**Is a simple song, sing along now**_

_**La, la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la**_

_**Midday sun beating on the concrete  
**__**Burning up my feet, too many cars on the street  
**__**The noise, the red, the green, makes me wanna scream**_

_**Five o'clock now it's bumper on  
**__**Bumper on, bumper horns honking  
**__**Nobody's looking but everybody's talking  
**__**It's another day on this highway**_

_**I swear sometimes I can't tell  
**__**Which way's up, which way's down  
**__**It's all up in my face, need to push it away  
**__**Somebody push it away, 'cuz all I wanna hear, oh  
**__**Is a simple song, sing along now**_

_**La, la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la, hey!  
**__**Sing along now  
**__**Sing along**_

_**What I'd give to turn it off  
**__**And make it stop, make it stop  
**__**You gotta make it stop, so all that I can hear  
**__**Is a simple song, mm, sing along now**_

_**La, la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la, la  
**__**La, da, da, da**_"

The crowd cheered as Onpu and yuki turned to each other, closed their eyes and smiled genuinely. Akatsuki commented mentally, _Way to go Yuki-chan._ He and Fujio turned to each other, closed their eyes and smiled as well. Fujio looked up. _Tooru-kun and Majo Heart would be proud…_

**~In the Witch World Hospital~**

Akira was lying in bed, asleep and breathing through an oxygen mask. Leon was sitting on a chair beside him, "Hang in there, buddy. You'll get through it. I'm here." Tooru entered, "You're still here? What if someone sees you?" Leon gave him a look and Tooru silenced, "Whatever you say." He turned his gaze towards the window. Leon asked, "Akira-kun will be fine, ne?" The wizard nodded, "Who else is going to stop you from breaking windows every five minutes." Leon smiled and turned back to his friend.

**~At Takaramono Hall~**

Since everyone was gone, the apprentices and wizards went up to the duo. Momoko commented, "_You were AWE-SOME!_" Yuki thanked her. Doremi replied, "I wish I could be like you!" Everyone laughed, confusing Doremi. She looked around, "Where's Imamiya-san?" Everyone looked around and Akatsuki sighed. _I was four…yet she's still mad…_ Onpu looked at the time, "I think you guys need to go home now…" Yuki continued, "…but I have one more thing to do." The duo turned to each other, their crystals glowed and both turned into each other and ran off in different directions. Everyone smiled.

Akatsuki spoke up, "Well, me and Fujio-kun really need to be getting back now." Everyone nodded and Masaru asked, "How come the others didn't come today?" The wizards turned to each other, shrugged and disappeared. Marina spoke up, "Ne, is the Level 6 Exam tomorrow night?" Kaoru nodded. Pop pointed out, "Isn't the Level 6 Exam the one where you get an upgrade on your Poron?" Aiko replied, "Bu' Marina-chan uses a crystal." Kimura concluded, "Guess we'll find out tomorrow. But for now, onwards to home!" Everyone agreed and parted ways.


	57. Sweet House MAHOdou

**Sweet House MAHO-dou**

Disclaimer: You had better known what to do by now.

**READ ME!** I forgot to tell you guys, the song in the previous chapter is called 'Simple Song' by Miley Cyrus. Thanks to PrettiWitchiMegChanChi for reminding me. And a note for hoernchen: It's okay that you review in German, I took a one-year course for it and am still trying to keep up.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Aiko entered the building and sighed. Doremi asked, "What's wrong Ai-chan?" Aiko shook her head. POOF! "Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Fujio asked and everyone shook their heads in reply. He smiled, "Good, so, tonight's the Level 6 Exam is tonight." Marina replied, "We know." He asked, "Aren't you missing someone?" Kaoru replied, "Yuki-chan's at work. No, I mean Onpu-chan, no no, no, Yuki-chan. Oh, you know what I mean." Kaoru left. Everyone blinked and Fujio sat down and sighed.

Hazuki asked, "Where're the others?" Fujio replied, "Oh, um, the others, they, um, are, um, you know…" Aiki yelled, "Spit it out already!" Fujio put his hand over his mouth. Momoko asked, "You're not hiding anything from us, are you Fujio-kun?" The wizard blinked and sighed in relief as Tomoe appeared. He spoke up, "How nice of you to join us Tomoe-san." The blue haired witch blinked. She then replied, "I came to tell you that he's healing." Fujio blinked, "That's great!" Tomoe nodded. Aiki spoke up in her thinking pose, "We sure have a lot of birthdays in June." Masaru asked, "What are you talking about?" Aiki explained, "Well we have Leon-kun's birthday, Akira-kun's girlfriend's birthday plus Mizuno-sama's birthday and to top it off, we have Father's Day." Tomoe, now worried at the mention of the last event, turned to Fujio who left. Aiki asked, "Was it something I said?" Tomoe said, "Aiki-chan, did Leon-kun say anything about Fujio-kun or Father's Day?" Aiki nodded, "Letter 2, Paragraph 3, line 1, 'try not to mention Father's Day around Fujio-kun.' Oopsies." Aiki realized.

Tomoe sat down as Hazuki commented, "It must be hard for Fujio-kun to live through Father's Day without his Otou-san. He must really miss him." Tomoe replied, "No Fujiwara-san, the real problem is that, Fujio-kun knows nothing about his Otou-san. His Otou-san died the day before Fujio-kun's birth." Everyone gasped inwardly, though their faces displayed their reaction clearly enough. Tomoe got up, "But that's not the point, I'm going to go check on them. I think Aimi-chan will be coming by." She left.

**~With the FLAT 4~**

The four were currently surrounding Akira, who was now sitting up in bed. Akatsuki was looking out the window. Tooru asked, "So who's going this time?" Leon stated, "I think it's obvious." Fujio replied, "Oh no, if you're 'fiancée' is going to bring up that topic, forget it. I'm not going." Leon groaned, "Just give her a chance. I'm sure she'll come around." Fujio sighed, "Fine, but if she sticks her foot in her big mouth, you're going." Leon didn't get to reply as the sibling-less wizard poofed away.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Inside, Fujio re-appeared. Aiki bowed, "Gome. Gome. Gome. Gome. Gome. GOME-NASAI!" Fujio gave a weary smile, "It's okay." Aiki tackled him, "ARIGATOU GOSAIMAS FUJIO-KUN!" Fujio replied, "You're…welcomes…but…I need…to breathe…" Aiki got off. Fujio smiled. _Now I know what Leon-kun meant… _He explained, "Yea, about the Wizard Apprentice Exams, the King has announced a new rule." Everyone waited patiently as Fujio continued, "Witch and Wizard Exams are taken together now. The rule will be called off after the mission." Aiki asked, "Where's Akira-kun?" Fujio replied, "Leon-kun knows." The door opened and Kazuaki slowly entered, "Konnichiwa." "Irashaimase!" "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY MORE FREE FOOD!" Majo Rika yelled from another room. Kazuaki grinned, "It's was just one-" "**Thirty-seven** times!" Majo Rika interrupted. Kazuaki laughed at that. "IT IS NOT FUNNY!" "Majo Rika!"

Doremi asked, "How do you know Majo Rika?" Kazuaki began, "Well, you see-" "NO! No! No no no no no no no! Never shall you or I or what's-her-name or Lala EVER speak of that moment again!" Lala came over, "Konnichiwa Kazuaki-kun." The wizard smiled, "Konnichiwa Lala-san. It's been a while." The fairy nodded, "You've grown up so much, really different from the feisty little two year old we met." Kazuaki grinned, "I may look different, but I'm still the same." That caused Majo Rika to hide behind Doremi.

The door opened and Yuki, as Onpu entered, "Konnichiwa minna- Kazu-kun?" The aforementioned wizard blinked. 'Onpu' glowed green and turned into Yuki as the light faded. She gave a little wave. Tooru appeared, "Konnichiwa minna-san…Kanata." Kazuaki replied, "K-Konnichiwa Kounna-kun." The turquoise haired wizard merely glowered at him making the wizard wonder. _I wonder if Kounna-kun knows the truth… _Mizuno appeared at that minute. Kazuaki stared. _No way… _He asked, "Mizuno-sama?" The witch greeted, "Konnichiwa. Have we met?" Kazuaki replied, "Well in a way, yes, but you don't remember me." Mizuno slowly nodded but turned to Tooru, "Come on Tooru-kun, it is your turn after all." Tooru groaned, "But I already did my part!" Mizuno dragged him by the ear, "Hai, hai, you are the one who volunteered to take Yuki-chan's place and Yuki-chan's taken Suki-chan's so now you have to do yours, Yuki-chan and Suki-chan's." Tooru asked, "Can't Onpu-chan do it?" "Onpu-san needs rest. So stop shouting." They disappeared after one last groan from Tooru.

Yuki tilted to the side with a confused look and asked, "Why is Majo Rika hiding behind Doremi-chan?" The witch frog blinked, distanced herself from Doremi, and cleared her throat before yelling at her, "Get back to work!" She then flew away. Lala followed after giggling.

Kaoru and Momoko appeared with a cake from the kitchen. Kaoru held the cake and was walking very slowly towards them. Momoko only made her more nervous, "Careful. Slowly. Slowly. Careful." Kaoru was beginning to get angry but that was not the real problem. Everyone failed to notice Hana-chan crawling towards Kaoru. The crème witch tripped over the baby and the cake went flying into… (A/N: You guessed it)…Doremi's face. Kaoru and Momoko had tears in their eyes, "Our cake…" "Our hard work…" "All ruined!" They wailed as everyone laughed at Doremi whose expression would've matched her hair colour if it wasn't for the cake icing covering. "It's not funny!" She yelled. Kotake poked his finger onto the cake and tasted some. He commented, "You're right Dojimi, it's not just funny, it's funny AND delicious!" Everyone laughed louder except Doremi who chased the boy around, Momoko and Kaoru who hugged each other and cried, Kazuaki who stared in realization and Hana-chan who stared with her innocent baby look.

Kazuaki began to make his way out. Yuki asked, "Where're you going Kazu-kun? You only just arrived." Kazuaki stopped and replied, "I have to go now, but don't worry, I have everything I need." He left silently and Yuki stared. She turned back into Onpu, "Gome minna-san, I have to go now." With that said, the originally brunette girl left. Majo Rika came in and yelled at everyone to clean up.

Fujio smiled. "Nice isn't it?" Leon's voice caused Fujio to turn and blink at Leon standing there. The blonde put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You go ahead, I'll take it from here." Fujio nodded and POOF! Leon clapped his hands really loudly, "_Okay!_ Everyone listen up!" "LEON-KUN!" THUD! Leon tried to breathe, "Not…what…I had…in…mind…Ai-chan…please…" Aiki pouted but got off him anyway.

"So…like I was saying, tonight's the Level 6 Exam and I…desperately need…food!" Everyone did an anime fall. Kaoru asked, "Onii-chan! Is food all you think about?" Leon replied, "No, there are other things I think about." Aiko agreed with the witch, "Name one." Leon opened his mouth to stay something but sighed instead.

**~With Kazuaki~**

Kazuaki entered the building and found Majo Ran in the kitchen. She asked, "So, how'd it go?" Kazuaki smiled, "You were right, seeing their smiles did make me feel better." Majo Ran smiled, "I thought so. It's like they say, 'Mother knows best.'" Kazuaki smiled.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Momoko sneezed. Pop asked, "Momo-chan? Are you okay?" Momoko replied, "Of course not." Everyone blinked as the blonde explained, "Our hard work's all ruined!" Everyone except Kaoru and Momoko sweat dropped. Leon asked, "Oh yea, why's Doremi-chan's face covered in cake?" Doremi groaned, "Agh! Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Clean up this mess!" The cake disappeared with a poof. Doremi sighed in relief.

Doremi changed the subject, "So, Ai-chan," she turned to the Osakan, "what did Leon-kun's Oji-chan want?" Aiko blinked and realized what she was talking about. (A/N: Chpt 13, Visiting Leon.) She replied, "It's not tha' importan'…" Leon asked, "Well if Oji-chan said it, it has to be important." Aiko glared at him and Aiki stepped in, "Don't glare at my Leon-kun!" Leon blinked, "'My'?" Aiko stepped forward, "Whoever I glare a' is my business, no' yers." Aiki replied, "It is when it has anything to do with my Leon-kun!" The duo glared at each other. Leon asked, "Stop, fighting?" Kaoru explained, "No, no, onii-chan, it's like this." Kaoru cleared her throat, "Oi! YOU TWO BAKAS! QUIT FIGHTING!" The two turned to Kaoru, then each other and turned around with their arms folded.

"Group discussion!" Doremi announced. Everyone but Aiko, Aiki and Leon formed a circle away from the trio and started whispering something. The trio stared at their 'friends'. Everyone else turned around with Momoko and Doremi having grins on their faces. Aiko groaned, "Wha' now?" Doremi raised her finger, "It's official!" The trio blinked as Momoko raised her finger too, "_Aiko and Aiki will be tested on their love for Leon!_" Everyone blinked as Leon yelled, "WHAT!" Momoko looked around at the confused looks on her friends' faces and tried again, "Gome, I said, Ai-chan and Aiki-san will be tested on their love for Leon-kun!" Everyone but Aiko and Leon cheered. Aiki turned to the Osakan, "I will not lose to the likes of you!" Aiko blinked and replied, "Oh yea? Bring it on!" Aiki answered, "Oh, it is ON!" Leon blinked and yelled, "Wait!" Pop asked, "What?" Leon replied, "You can't do that! The Level 6 Exam's tonight! And we have to go to school tomorrow!" Kaoru replied, "Onii-chan, you do make a point. We'll do it after school tomorrow!" Everyone but Leon, Aiko and Aiki pumped their fist in the air, "Yea!" Leon groaned and disappeared. Eventually, everyone else left too. They were going to come back at midnight anyway.


	58. Night of the Level 6 Exam

**Night of the Level 6 Exam**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**IMPORTANT!** I have decided that I'll update every 3-5 days unless I find my will like for chapters 30-37. If, I take longer, keep checking or put it on alert. Oh, and I won't update ANYTHING from 18th Dec-1st Jan because I'll be on vacation. I'd take my USB but I don't trust my cousins after what happened to my Ojamajo key chains…*sniff sniff*

**Continued…**

**~At midnight: In the MAHO-dou~**

Leon looked around at Marina, Kotake, Kimura, Masaru, Hasebe, Kaoru, Hazuki and Aiki. He sighed, "_Okay,_ let's go. It's obvious that the others have more important things to do." Everyone reluctantly followed except Aiki who ran after her 'precious' Leon. Kaoru asked Hazuki, "Ne, Hazuki-chan, where is everyone?" Hazuki replied, "Pop-chan still might be asleep. Momo-chan and Doremi-chan said that they went to get Ai-chan. I wonder why they still haven't arrived."

**~At the Senoo residence~**

"Come on Ai-chan!" Doremi pulled. "_Please!_" Momoko begged. They were trying to pull Aiko out of bed and towards the window. But, as predicted, the Osakan resisted, "Lemme go! I gotta get up early tomorrow!" Momoko asked, "But don't you want to see Leon-kun?" "Aiko? Is everythin 'kay?" Kouji called out. Aiko turned to the door, "Hai Otou-chan! Nothin't'worry 'bout'!" She turned back to the others with an angry look on her face, "If ya two wanna go, ya can, I ain', so just leave." She then pulled the covers over her head. Doremi and Momoko turned to each other and left slowly.

**~In the Witch World~**

"Minna-san!" Momoko called. Everyone stopped their brooms and turned around to find Momoko and Doremi flying towards them. Leon asked, "What took you so long?" Doremi replied, "We tried to get Ai-chan." Momoko explained, "She was being too obstinate." Aiki commented, "That's just like her." Leon replied, "You guys can go to Mota and Motamota on your own, I just remembered something." Kaoru asked, "Is everything okay onii-chan?" Leon nodded, "Un, un." Hazuki asked, "It doesn't sound like it." Leon replied, "It's nothing, besides you have an Exam to get to. Bye!" POOF!

**~At the Witch World Kindergarten~**

Majo Pon turned to her twin, "Majo Pi-chan, will you bring minna-san inside while I set everything up?" Majo Pi nodded and left. Outside, everyone was playing happily. Majo Pi blew a whistle but not too hard. She announced, "Hai minna-san! It's time to go inside!" The youngsters saddened but obeyed anyways. The witch smiled as she went last making sure everyone went inside. Just before she closed the door, she caught a glimpse of a man with blue eyes and midnight blue hair. He looked seriously injured. Before she could move, Majo Pon called, "Majo Pi-chan! Come here please!" Majo Pi took one last glance at the man but he wasn't there anymore. She shrugged it off and joined her sister.

**~With the apprentices~**

Everyone was flying through the sky when Doremi noticed something on the ground, "Minna-san, look!" Everyone obeyed and saw a little girl crying her little eyes out. They felt bad so they flew down. Momoko asked, "What's wrong?" The girl stopped crying and sniffed. She looked around and blinked at Hazuki.

**~At the Witch World Kindergarten~**

"Majo Pi-chan, where are you going?" The witch turned around, "Nowhere Majo Pon-chan, just checking how the flowers are doing." Majo Pon replied, "Hai!" Majo Pi left outside. She closed the door behind her and looked around for the man. No luck. She turned around to go inside but ran into… "Dela-san!" The tax collector sang, "~Long time, no see. Majo Pi-chan!~" Majo Pi smiled, "What brings you here?" Dela replied, "Do you need anything?" Majo Pi blinked, "Um, not really." Dela nodded, "Hai, I'll be on my way now." Majo Pi called, "Matte Dela-san!" The aforementioned witch asked, "Hai, Majo Pi?" The nurse replied, "Could you send a message to Majo Heart from me?" Dela blinked but nodded, "H-Hai."

**~With the apprentices~**

The five year old girl had blue-ish purple-ish hair tied into plaits at the sides and purple eyes. Despite her age, she was wearing a half-sleeved shirt with horizontal blue and white stripes, denim capris and purple-y blue-y and white trainers. She stared at Hazuki and…well, stared some more. From the front door of the building behind, emerged a boy about seven years old. He had purple-y blue-y eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with purple sleeves, blue pants and brown trainers. He stared at everyone until he found the girl, "Hoshimi!" The girl didn't move her eyes but replied solemnly, "Onii-chan, look…" She pointed at Hazuki. The boy turned to Hazuki and nearly jumped back. He asked, "Who are you?" Hazuki blinked, "Fujiwara Hazuki." The girl and her brother turned to each other and blinked.

Doremi asked, "What's going on? Hazuki-chan, do you know these people?" The brunette shook her head. The boy sighed. The girl, now revealed to be Hoshimi, turned to her brother, "Onii-chan! Maybe they can help us!" The boy blinked at his sister in confusion. He turned to the apprentices in confusion who stared back in confusion. Eventually, he gave up, "Fine Hoshimi." Hoshimi jumped up and down in glee. He then said, "Why don't you go and tell Okaa-chan that we'll be here for a while." Hoshimi nodded and ran inside.

**~With Leon~**

The wizard leaned his back against a tree and sighed as he slid down. He stared at the sky wondering. _What will it be this year? Okaa-chan and Otou-chan are gone, Aki-chan too, what's left…? _

**~With the apprentices~**

Everyone except Hoshimi was outside in the backyard. The boy explained, "It's Hoshimi's birthday." Everyone blinked, "She wanted to see onee-chan today but Onee-chan…Onee-chan…" Aiki guessed, "Is gone?" The boy nodded, "So I suggested that we could make a gift for her." Kaoru asked, "Then why was she crying?" The boy replied, "Well…"

_(Flashback)_

_Hoshimi and her brother were outside…thinking. Hoshimi asked, "Onii-chan, what should we make?" The brown haired boy suggested, "We could make a cake." Hoshimi frowned, "But Mama won't let us." "Seishirou!" A female voice called from inside. The boy asked, "Hoshimi, you stay here and think of something, I'll go see what Okaa-chan wants." He went inside._

_Hoshimi stood outside and began to think. _What could we make for Onee-chan? Hmm, she liked cakes, and books, and music, and Onee-chan just loved…Onee-chan… _All the thoughts about 'Onee-chan' caused her to develop tears in her eyes. So she sobbed, which turned into crying and developed into wailing. She wailed until she heard Momoko's voice ask, "What's wrong?" She immediately stopped crying and turned to Momoko and looked around until her eyes met Hazuki._

_(End flashback)_

Aiki commented, "I know the feeling." The boy, now known as Seishirou, added, "But don't tell Hoshimi." Marina and the girls smiled, "We'll help you." The door opened and Hoshimi came running in, "Onii-chan! Mama says they can help us!" Seishirou blinked, "You told her?" Hoshimi nodded, "And the best part, Mama says we can make a cake if Onee-chan and her friends will help us!" The boy blinked again and sighed as his sister beamed at everyone. She dragged Hazuki inside. Seishirou and the rest followed. Doremi commented, "Wow you have a big kitchen." The two siblings shrugged.

Momoko and Doremi raised their fists in the air, "Hai! Let's make the most delicious cake of all time!" Everyone sweat dropped except Hoshimi who took Hazuki's hand and raised it in the air, "Hai!" Hazuki blinked and then giggled. Marina asked Hoshimi, "But what kind of cake do you want?" The little girl blinked and yelled, "I know!" She yelled, "I want what Onee-chan wants!" Everyone turned to Hazuki who stared in confusion.

**~With the wizards~**

Akira slowly stood up and grabbed the nearest thing for support. Tooru concluded, "You're getting there Akira-kun." The boy smiled and sat down. The door opened and Leon entered, sighing. Akatsuki asked, "What are you doing here Leon-kun?" The blonde wizard shrugged, "I don't know. Didn't feel like it" Akatsuki raised an eyebrow, "In other words…" Leon explained, "I can't stop worrying about this year." Fujio patted his shoulder, "You'll get through it. We're here for you." The other three nodded and Leon gave a weary smile.

**~With the apprentices~**

Kaoru clapped her hands, "So it's settled then, we'll make a vanilla chiffon cake!" Everyone nodded and got to work. Somewhere in the middle of everyone working, Hoshimi and Seishirou's mother poked her head in through the kitchen door and smiled at everyone working happily. _Just like old times…_ She left the kids to work.

**~At the orphanage~**

"…Just thought you needed to know. After all, Tooru-kun lives here." Majo Pi stated. Majo Heart took a deep breath, "Onpu!" The purple witch appeared, "Hai Majo Heart?" Majo Heart replied, "Go get the book." Onpu asked, "What number?" "1182520." Onpu nodded and left. She came back with a green book that the number '1182520' imprinted on the front cover in bold white text. She handed the book to the witch doctor and left. Majo Heart flipped through the book until she stopped and held up the book towards the nurse, "Like this?" Majo Pi stared, "Hai. That's definitely it!" Majo Heart nodded and called Onpu to put the book back.

**~With the apprentices~**

"Done!" Everyone announced. Hoshimi stared at the vanilla chiffon cake covered in strips of cheese. There were four bits of whipped cream on the top, each with a little red cherry on top. Seishirou spoke up, "Try some." Hoshimi turned to her brother and then the cake. She smiled. Momoko cut her a piece. Instead of eating it, she held it out to Hazuki, "Onee-chan, you try some. In honour of my birthday." Hazuki stared but nodded. "Oishii!" Hoshimi smiled. "Don't you want some?" Hazuki asked. Hoshimi replied, "Iie, I got my birthday wish. To see Onee-chan." Seishirou smiled as Hoshimi hugged the brunette.

A woman stepped in. Seishirou asked, "Mama?" The woman nodded. She smiled, "I watch you all. Arigatou gosaimas for making Hoshimi smile in a long time. Here." She handed Doremi a little brown bag no bigger than Majo Rika with a yellow string tied to it to stop the contents falling out. Doremi stared at it. Hoshimi let go of Hazuki, "Onee-chan, will you come again?" Hazuki nodded causing the girl to beam.

**~With Mota and Motamota~**

"Mota-san! Motamota-san!" Doremi called as she and everyone landed. Marina asked, "Are we late for the Exam?" Motamota held up her bell, "You pass!" Everyone blinked.

The two examiners asked Doremi to open the bag Hoshimi's mother gave them. Doremi obeyed, "Magic powder?" Everyone was confused. Mota explained, "The Exam…was to see…how you would get…magic powder." Doremi blinked, "I see now, it's just like last time." Everyone turned to her and then the two examiners. They asked Marina for her most treasured instrument. Marina brought a kokyu. Momoko commented, "I didn't know Marina-chan played the kokyu." Next they asked for her Parara Tap and ring. She handed them after returning to her casual attire.

Both items were placed on the table. Mota tapped them with her wand and they glowed. They joined together and stopped glowing revealing the Parara Tap to be the same as it was. Aiki commented, "Nothing happened." Motamota smiled, "Try…transforming." Marina nodded. Se clapped her hands, the ring shined midnight blue for two seconds, then she tapped each wrist, clapped her hands, they were covered in a midnight blue light and gloves appeared. Next she tapped her knees, legs and feet, they were also enveloped in a midnight blue light and when she clicked her heels together, they turned into midnight blue and white boots. She put hands on both shoulders, a midnight blue light covered her clothing and as she spun it turned into her witch outfit. She then tapped her head which got covered in a midnight blue light and turned into a hat. Lastly she stroke a pose with one hand on her hip, "Pretty Witch-i Marina-chi!" She stared at her now midnight blue outfit, "Sugoi!" Everyone smiled and headed for home.

Vanilla Chiffon Cake: http : / 1 . bp. blogspot. com/_XcAuQJQpZeE /SV2vq9qOBbI/ AAAAAAAAAv0 /sLco0P8KUik /s320 /vanilla+chiffon4. jpg

Kokyu: http: / 72 . 5 . 117 . 144 / fif=fpx/ sc1/ SC125266 . fpx&obj=iip , 1 . 0&wid=400&cvt=jpeg

Someone playing said kokyu: http: / www . asahi-net . or . jp / ~uh5a-kbys/ shisars/ kokyu. jpg


	59. Girl power!

**Girl power!**

The not-so-surprising disclaimer: You better know what to do by now.

**~After school~**

Leon sighed as Akatsuki, Akira, Tooru and Fujio laughed their heads off. He sighed again. Mizuno came in and blinked, "What is so funny?" Tooru and Akatsuki replied while laughing. The burgundy haired witch winked, "Jeje and I'll be looking forward to it." Leon sighed again. Eventually, the laughter died out. Fujio noticed the clock, "School's about over, should we?" "Onpu-chan! It's time!" Tooru called out to the idol who appeared with a camera in hand, "I'm ready." Leon sighed but his 'friends' dragged him to the MAHO-dou. Mizuno and Jeje calmly followed.

Jeje was sitting on Mizuno's shoulder but watching Akatsuki. She asked, "Mizuno, will you ever tell him?" Mizuno stared at Akatsuki too and replied, "I will have to sooner or later. It's something that can never be taken from him." Jeje commented, "Poor Akatsuki, he doesn't even know." Mizuno nodded and Jeje stated, "Maybe I should tell him. I mean, you're still not over it, Jou-sama, well, you know her and your Otou-san, well, he's probably under orders." Mizuno agreed, "You're right, but, I believe he shouldn't be told, he should be explained. Calmly. When the time is right, I'll tell him the whole story." Jeje stared at her Mistress but shrugged it off when she realized they were already at the MAHO-dou.

The door opened and Doremi entered with everyone behind her. "LEON-KUN!" THUD! "Please…let…me…go…Ai-chan…I…can't…breathe…" Aiki reluctantly got off as Mizuno sat down on a chair. Pop asked, "Who knows what today is?" "Lod Massacre Remembrance Day! In Puerto Rico! But Japan is close enough!" Leon replied causing him to receive weird looks. Hazuki adjusted her glasses, "Puerto Rico is on the other side of the world, Leon-kun." Ignoring the fact, Leon went up to Akatsuki and shook his hand, "Happy Lod Massacre Remembrance Day Akatsuki-kun!" Everyone blinked. Aiki commanded through gritted teeth, "Leon-kun, don't wish Baka-kuki-kun 'Happy Lod Massacre Remembrance Day'!" Mizuno and Jeje perked up. Leon sighed and went up to Aiko and shook her hand, "Happy Lod Massacre Remembrance Day Ai-chan!"

"LET GO OF MY LEON-KUN RIGHT NOW!" Aiki's voice filled the shop. "QUIT TELLIN' ME WHAT T'DO!" Aiko shot back. "Matte! Wait!" Onpu called. She pressed 'record' on the camera, "Now!" The duo just stared at her in confusion. Leon asked, "Can't we all just get along?" Aiko replied, "Sure, if Imamiya-san here would QUIT TELLIN' ME WHAT T'DO!" Aiki replied, "I wouldn't have to, if Senoo-san would QUIT TOUCHING MY LEON-KUN!" Aiko defended herself, "For your information, HE came up to ME!" Aiki and Aiko glared at each other for two minutes until they started fighting…physically. Fujio asked Akira, "I thought you said she had a sad childhood." Akira replied, "She did, until Leon-kun decided to take a walk in the park."

Yuki, as herself, came downstairs holding Hana-chan. The baby, upon seeing her mama and her friend fighting, literally, burst into tears wailing as loud as she could. Aiko and Aiki immediately stopped fighting as they heard the infant cry. Aiki stared.

_(Flashback)_

_Young Aiki and a girl who looked just like her were at war. They had been fighting non stop for three hours now making a mess of the living room. A baby who was seated on the sofa was crying its eyes out. But no one was there to calm it. The parents were on vacation and the older sister was out shopping. But Aiki nor her twin sister didn't care. "Give it up Aiki!" "As if!"_

_The front door opened, not that anyone stopped. Young Aimi stepped into the living room, "Aiki! Airi!" The duo immediately stopped fighting and turned to their older sister. Aimi put down the bags, went over to the baby, picked her up and rocked her, "There, there Aino-chan. Your onee-chan-tachi have stopped fighting. Here, look at them become friends again." She turned Aino towards the twins, "Well?" The two were still too stubborn and folded their arms, closed their eyes and turned away from each other, successfully proving their stubbornness. Aino resumed her wailing and the two turned to their sister sadly and made up, "Gome Airi." "No, no, it was my fault Aiki." The two hugged and Aino's cries were replaced with laughter. Aimi asked, "What were you fighting about anyway?" The two turned to Aimi, each other, Aimi and shrugged, "I don't know." Airi pumped her fist in the air, "Come on! Let's go blow bubbles!" Aiki agreed, "I'll bring Aino-chan! You go get the equipment!" The two nodded, took Aino and left Aimi to clean up the mess on her own._

_(End flashback)_

Aiki cringed at the memory. She shed a tear. _Airi-chan…Aino-chan…_ She watched Aiko try to calm down Hana-chan. She went over to Hana-chan who was still being held by the Osakan and asked, "Can I try?" Aiko handed her Hana-chan. Aiki rocked her, "Hana-chan, please stop crying. No one wants to see Hana-chan's pretty face covered in tears. They don't suit her." Hana sniffed. "I'm sorry that Senoo-san and I were fighting." Hana-chan rubbed her eye and Aiki rubbed the tears off the infant, "Come on, let's bring back Hana-chan's pretty smile again. There, doesn't that feel better?" Hana-chan laughed, "Aiki…" The aforementioned witch's eyes widened in shocked as she remembered something. She restored her expression back to a smile. _Aimi-onee-chan was right…It does sound the same…_

She handed Hana-chan back to Yuki and Kaoru asked, "Yuki-chan, don't you have work today?" Yuki replied, "H-Hai but, um, this morning, some of the things were damaged and so it could take a while before they would be replaced." Onpu asked, "How long exactly?" Yuki replied, "About an hour and a half. I thought I'd come by and see Hana-chan." She smiled at the baby witch who smiled back. Yuki looked up, "So, what's new with all of you?" Momoko replied, "_Aiko and Aiki are to compete against each other for their love for Leon!_" Yuki blinked and giggled. Leon asked, "Will you please stop saying that?" Mizuno asked, "Why?" Everyone turned to her, "Instead of competing against each other, why don't you just use the-" "HAPPY LOD MASSACRE REMEMBRANCE DAY MINNA-SAN!" Leon interrupted. Akatsuki, Fujio, Tooru and Akira burst into laughter. Kotake asked, "What?" Tooru mocked the blonde, "Yea Leon-kun, tell them." Leon cleared his throat, "They're laughing because they don't know what Lod Massacre Remembrance Day is." Fujio raised his hand, "I do." Leon added, "Except Fujio-kun."

Doremi, Onpu, Momoko, Pop and Kaoru each took a white strap of cloth and tied it around their heads. Hazuki, Marina, Yuki, Mizuno, Kotake, Kimura, Masaru, Hasebe, Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon, Tooru and Akira sat down on a chair. Majo Rika flew in with a microphone in hand, "I, Majo Rika, daughter of Majo Ririka, lifelong rival of Majo Ruka, magic tutor of Harukaze Doremi, Fujiwara Hazuki, Senoo Aiko, Segawa Onpu, Asuka Momoko, Harukaze Pop, Koizumi Marina, Kotake Tetsuya, Kimura Takao, Yada Masaru and Hasebe Takeshi, hater of Kanata Kazuaki welcome you all to the event of the day! Senoo Aiko and Imamiya Aiki will prove their love for Sokuryoku Leon who then will choose the winner!" Leon gulped.

Doremi explained, "Leon-kun will pick what Ai-chan and Ai-san will do!" Leon gulped. He began to think, "Hmm. I got it! Who can bake the more delicious cake!" Akira slapped his forehead, "What an idiot." Momoko banged a gong that 'magically appeared out of nowhere'. "Round 1!" Onpu announced. Aiki and Aiko blinked and Aiki ran to the kitchen almost immediately. Aiko yelled, "Ya big idiot! What does cake have anything to do with this! You jus' wan' food!" However, an hour later, Leon was examining two cakes. He announced, "I've decided, " Everyone waited as Leon continued, "It's a tie. Onwards to Round 2! Who can name the most number of things I like/love!" Next thing they knew, Aiko and Aiki were furiously jotting down things onto a piece of paper.

"Can I join?" Everyone turned to see Kenji. (A/N: The guy who killed Leon's grandpa.) Everyone immediately stood up. Akatsuki asked, "What do you want?" "I just want to join the party." Kaoru asked, "Can we see your invitation?" Kenji replied, "Sorry, I think it may have gotten lost in the mail." Momoko replied, "Well too bad, no invitation, no party." Kenji collected a dark orb on his hand, "Guess I'll have to make my own party." Aiki stepped up, "Excuse you! Just who do you think you are? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a girl like that?" Kenji blinked as Aiko agreed, "But ya should know, tha' when someone dis'urbs me, they don' usually end up happy." Aiki pointed her finger at him, "You're going to pay! Big time!" Kenji replied, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, I'm so scared (!)" Aiko added, "Ya better be!" The apprentices and wizards blinked.

Kenji replied, "Urusaai!" He threw the dark orb at Aiki who was too shocked to move. "Imamiya-san!" Akatsuki yelled as ran in front of Aiki. As expected, the orb hit Akatsuki who fell down, hard. Aiki stared. Kenji threw another dark orb but this time at Leon who was now in the same state as the prince. Akira got up, "Okay that's it!" Aiko put her hand in front of Akira, "No, this is between us, and him." Aiki added, "You've hurt Baka-kuki-kun, Leon-kun and interrupted us, now, it's personal!" Both girls took out their crystals and changed into their Royal Patraine uniforms, "Pameruku Patraine!" "Perako Patraine!" Two beams of white light shot out of the Wreath Porons and at the evil wizard who was thrown back into a wall.

Kenji glowed black and was good as new when the black light disappeared. He pointed his hand towards Hana-chan, "Move and the baby gets it." No one dared to move. Seeing this, Kenji grinned, "Good. Now then-" "Perako Patraine!" Kenji glared at the girl, "Now you'll pay!" The now launched dark orb headed towards Hana-chan in Yuki's arms. "Pameruku Patraine!" A white orb shot out of the blue Wreath Poron and into the dark orb vaporising it. "Perako Patraine!" A white beam shot out from behind and into Kenji who instead of turning into dust, he disappeared. Everyone (except Akatsuki and Leon) cheered where as Aiko and Aiki returned to their normal attire and shared a high five.

After a few minutes, Akatsuki and Leon regained consciousness. "What? Huh?" Akatsuki stood up and looked around too, careful not to say anything. "Nooo!" Leon yelled sadly. Kaoru asked, "What's wrong Onii-chan?" Leon turned to her teary eyed, "My cakes are ruined." Everyone did an anime fall. Aiko chased him around the shop, "Come here! I'll get you a cake!" Everyone laughed. Aiki blinked and smiled. _Now I get it._ She walked up to Akatsuki, surprising him. Aiki hated him, even though it wasn't his fault. She only blamed all her misery at him, ever since…the incident.

"Akatsuki-kun," Aiki began again surprising the prince; she called him by his first name for the first time. She looked down and then slowly looked up and smiled, "Arigatou." Akatsuki blinked, was she for real? She bowed, "Gome nasai…Hontou ni…gome nasai…" Akatsuki smiled, "It's not your fault." Aiki looked up, eyes filled with tears. Akatsuki explained, "We all blame something at someone sometime in our lives." Aiki nodded. _That's what he said…_ Aiki, now crying hugged the prince.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Leon yelled hoping that Aiko would stop chasing him. Aiko immediately stopped as she realized something causing Leon to stop and turn around. He blinked in confusion. Aiko turned to the clock, "Oh crap! I'm gonna be so late!" She told herself as she ran off. "LEON-KUN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" THUD! Leon flinched slightly, "Yea…I'm…happy…too…" Akatsuki smiled. _Happy Lod Massacre Remembrance Day, Leon-kun._


	60. How to be a son

**How to be a son**

Disclaimer: Refer to the previous chapter.

**~At the orphanage~**

Mizuno opened the door, "Yori-chan?" The golden witch hugged her friend while crying, "Mizu-chan…" The burgundy witch comforted her, "There, there, Yori-chan, come on up, tell me all about it." Yori followed her friend to her room. When in Mizuno's room, the so-called traitor closed the door and windows. Jeje asked, "Yorimi? What's wrong?" Yori began, "It's about…Well, umm…Papa…"

**~At the Naoto residence~**

Kenji, leaning against the frame of the door, commented, "Kicking out that stupid excuse for a daughter might be the greatest decision." Naoto Fukashi, the source of everyone's troubles, and victim of the Kura Hana replied, "I've made a lot of great decisions in my life. Like killing Akihito-kun and his family, kicking out Kazuaki, etc." Kenji grinned but opened his eyes, "So, when can I have my revenge?" Fukashi got up, "Anytime you want." He left. Kenji grinned. _Finally._ He left too, to go and find a way to gather his foes together so he can defeat them.

**~At the orphanage~**

Mizuno and Jeje's eyes widened in shock, "What?" Yori nodded. Mizuno suggested, "You could stay with us." Yori blinked, "I really shouldn't. I'm going to talk to Papa." Yori got up to leave but Mizuno grabbed her wrist and got up, "Yori-chan, I know you miss your Papa and your Mama and even Kazuaki-kun, but listen to me, that man isn't your Papa anymore. He's under the spell of Kura Hana-san. Until we can get them separate, you have to let go, like I did." Yori hugged her friend and sobbed again, "I think…I've let go…too many times…" Mizuno patted her friends back, "Me too Yori-chan…Me too…" Jeje smiled at the duo. Yori and Mizuno let go. Yori spoke up, "I almost forgot, I brought Rara." A fairy like Jeje in golden coloured attire and black hair appeared, "Jeje-chan!" "Rara-chan! You've grown so much!" "You too!" Mizuno and Yori smiled at each other. Jeje asked everyone, "So, who's going to tell Majo Heart?" Mizuno and Yori left, "That answer your question?"

"Majo Heart!" Mizuno called. Majo Heart took a sip of her green tea, "Hm?" Mizuno turned to Yori and then the witch doctor, "Can Yori-chan-" "Of course." Majo Heart interrupted causing the two witches to stare at her. Majo Heart continued, "But you do know she has to work too, right?" Mizuno nodded. Yori blinked, "Work?" Mizuno took her friends upstairs, "Come on, I'll tell you on the way." Yori was even more confused, "On the way to what?" Mizuno replied, "Jeje! Rara!" The two fairies appeared, "Hai!" Mizuno explained, "We have to let Tooru-kun know." She dragged her friend to the MAHO-dou with the fairies following.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

"Tooru-kun!" Mizuno called. Yori commented, "No need to yell Mizu-chan." The burgundy witch replied, "Gome, I guess I'm just excited." Yori giggled, "You remind me of the old Mizu-chan." Mizuno smiled. "Hai Mizu-chan?" Tooru's voice snapped the girls out of their happy trance as they turned to him, "Tooru-kun, Yori-chan has joined us!" Tooru blinked and then realized, "What day?" Mizuno replied, "After mine." Tooru replied, "Arigatou Yori-onee-san for joining us! You don't know how much this means to me." Yori blinked in confusion and Mizuno waved goodbye and left.

Tsuyoshi came inside panting. Doremi asked, "Is something wrong?" Tsuyoshi replied, "He took her." Kaoru asked, "Who took who?" Tsuyoshi replied, "Kenji took Rikogou-san." Tooru asked, "What are we doing standing around here for? Let's go!" Everyone rushed to the Wizard World.

**~With Kenji and Yuki~**

"Let me go!" Yuki yelled. Kenji grinned and let the witch go. He and Yuki looked up to find the Ojamajos flying towards them. "Minna-san!" Everyone landed and Yuki asked, "How'd you know?" Leon replied, "Uncle Tsuyoshi-kun told us." Yuki asked, "You brought Hana-chan?" Doremi replied, "Well we couldn't just leave her there, now could we?" "Have you reunions later, I've some revenge to take." Kenji interrupted as he threw a dark orb at the Ojamajos. A white orb came out of nowhere and vaporised it upon contact.

Kenji looked around in confusion trying to find who got in the middle of his revenge. Soon, his eyes met the same man Majo Pi saw. (A/N: Chpt 58, Night of the Level 6 Exam.) He was panting and most of his attire had ripped edges and his face and hands were covered in scratches and bruises. He had one eye closed and was holding his arm. He looked up with his blue eyes only to find a dark orb heading for him. Akira threw a white orb at the dark orb also vaporising it.

The man looked up at Kenji who grinned at him, "So you survived, Hiroshi." The man, now known as Hiroshi, looked up again as Kenji continued, "But you won't for long." He threw a dark orb at him but Tooru stepped in front of the man and countered with his own white orb, "Just stop! Don't you know how many people you've killed and orphaned? Don't you feel anything?" The last question angered Kenji causing him to throw another dark orb at the orphan who countered with his own white orb.

Hana-chan's beads glowed and her ponytails bounced with a cute jingle indicating her use of magic. A bubble appeared around Kenji catching him off guard. Smoke appeared in the bubble and filled the insides until the bubble was full. The bubble popped and the smoke began clearing away. When it was gone completely, Kenji was too. Hiroshi stared at Tooru who turned around and smiled at him. Hiroshi broke the silence, "Arigatou…Tooru." The wizard stared, "How do you know my name?" Hiroshi just smiled before fainting.

**~Later at the orphanage~**

Majo Heart entered the living room. Aiki asked, "Well?" Kaoru asked, "Is he okay?" Tooru added, "And how does he know my name?" Majo Heart replied, "He's going to be up in about a few minutes, so he'll be just fine. And the reason he knows your name Tooru is because…" Tooru grew impatience, "Because?" Majo Heart looked away, "Because he's your father." Everyone turned to Tooru who asked, "But…" Majo Heart didn't move, "He is, I remember because he's the one who left you here saying that he'll come back. But after the war, I thought…"

Tooru stared and Yuki exclaimed, "Tooru-kun! That's great!" Tooru took a step back. Onpu asked, "Tooru-kun?" The wizard took another step back before running out. Yuki immediately followed, "Tooru-kun! Matte!" Majo Heart blinked. _Tooru? He's never run away from anything before._

**~With Tooru and Yuki~**

"Tooru-kun!" Yuki called out in the forest. She found him sitting under a tree across a beautiful, glistening lake. Around the tree was a field of beautiful and colourful flowers and trees. Sunlight reached the ground through the spaces in between the leaves of the trees. Yuki went up to him, "Tooru-kun? What's wrong? Aren't you happy your Otou-chan is alive?" She sat down as Tooru replied, "I am happy Yuki-chan but the thing is, I…I just don't…know…how to…be a son. I don't know what to do." The brunette let him continue, "I've never had a father. It's always been you, me, Suki-chan and Majo Heart. It's always been us."

Yuki nodded, "Un, but you shouldn't run away. If you don't know how to be a son, just ask someone who does, like Leon-kun or Akatsuki-kun, or Fujio-kun. You know, when Mizu-chan came, I asked what it was like to have an Otou-chan and she said it was one of the greatest things life had to offer her." Tooru listened, "She said that one day, I will find my Otou-chan, I asked her what I'd do and you know what she said? She said, 'Be yourself'." Tooru stared as Yuki got up, "Now, Onpu-chan and I swap back tomorrow, don't stay here until then, give it a go." She then left causing Tooru to turn his gaze towards the lake, "Lake Melius, they say it's supposed to make you feel better. Doesn't feel like it." "It worked on Yayoi, she came here when she was troubled." Hiroshi's voice surprised the boy.

Hiroshi came up to his son and sat down beside him. Tooru asked, "Whose 'Yayoi'?" Hiroshi replied, "Your Okaa-chan." Tooru turned to the lake, "Hm." Hiroshi broke the silence, "So, what did I miss?" Tooru replied, "So much." Hiroshi asked, "Care to fill me in?" Tooru didn't move, "Well, for starters, Yuki-chan, Suki-chan and I grew up together. But then, the war happened, Yuki-chan somehow went to America. While she was there, Suki-chan's asthma turned serious and then she…" Hiroshi patted Tooru's shoulder as he continued, "…I tried…but…I failed…But then, we got assigned on this mission…" Hiroshi interrupted, "Okay, okay, tell me some good things." Tooru replied, "Well…I don't want to talk about it that much…But you should've seen the look on Suki-chan's face when some guy showed up at her birthday party. And when Yuki-chan…" Hiroshi smiled.

**~At the orphanage~**

"Okay, time to go home." Majo Heart announced. Onpu pleaded, "But-" "I said, GO HOME!" Majo Heart yelled at everyone who immediately headed for the door. Onpu gloomily went to her room, officially grounded by the witch doctor. The door opened and Yuki came inside and went to her room. She called, "Onpu-chan?" The idol turned to her, "Hm?" Yuki looked down, "You know about tomorrow?" Onpu blinked, "Hai, demo…is something wrong?" The brunette looked up, "No, actually, it's the opposite." Onpu raised an eyebrow.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

"I wonder if Tooru-kun will be alright." Hazuki commented. "He'll be fine." Leon commented causing the apprentices to turn to him. He continued, "Yuki-chan talked to him." The apprentices blinked and then nodded. Marina went to put back Hana-chan. Kaoru went to the kitchen as Yuki came in, turned into Onpu and left. Kaoru came back with a delicious chocolate cake, "Here, try some!" Leon blinked, "Uh, don't you want some? After all, you made it." Kaoru replied, "But I made it for you." Leon was speechless, "Uuuh…no thanks, I'm not that hungry…Oh, would you look at the time, come on Akira-kun, let's go home before it self destructs." "Why would it- Leon-kun, what did you do?" "I was under panic!" "You big idiot! Do you want us to die?" "No, just the house…" "Agh! Come on!" They left.

Everyone blinked before Kaoru asked, "Does onii-chan not like it?" Akatsuki replied, "That's not the problem Kaoru-chan." Fujio added, "We probably shouldn't tell you this…but um, Leon-kun, he doesn't eat anything with sugar in it." Doremi asked, "How come?" Akatsuki replied, "He's been put under this curse that makes him allergic to sugar…" Aiki exclaimed, "You didn't say anything about a curse!" Fujio replied, "By the way, if Leon-kun asks, we were never here and we never had this conversation, ever. You used Magical Stage. Bye!" The two left causing everyone to stare. Eventually, Majo Rika kicked them out so they went home.

**~At the orphanage~**

The door opened and Tooru entered. He left to his room. A few minutes later, the door to his room opened and Onpu asked, "How'd it go?" Tooru smiled, "Pretty well." Onpu smiled, "I knew it would." "Oyasumi nasai." "Oyasumi, Tooru-kun." She then left. Downstairs, in the kitchen, Majo Heart smiled, "I knew he'd come around, he always does." "So you admit you're proud?" Jeje's voice asked. Majo Heart replied, "I never said that." Jeje smiled, "But you implied it." Majo replied, "You're lucky to be Mizuno's fairy, or you would be somewhere unsuitable for a fairy." Jeje left quietly. Majo Heart grinned inwardly, "I thought so."


	61. One and the same

**One and the same**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Have a happy New Year minna-san! My birthday month is officially here! Fear less for I have the next four chapters planned! So, pretty pretty pretty pretty please REVIEW! This isn't one of my best chapters, but hopefully the next one will be! I will try my best!

**~At the Segawa residence~**

Yuki, as Onpu, smiled in her sleep. _Today's the day… _Yeye smiled too. _Come on morning, hurry up…_ "Onpu-chan! Time to get up!" Miho got up causing Yuki to sit up immediately. Yeye opened one eye and smiled. She sat up and blinked a couple of times before stretching, "Finally Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan?" She found her mistress ready for school, "Come on Yeye, we're going to be late!" The fairy followed, slightly confused by the green witch's excitement.

**~After school: At the MAHO-dou~**

"Finally! Free!" Doremi announced as she entered the shop. Majo Rika heard her and replied, "Good! So now you can finally, GET BACK TO WORK!" Doremi groaned. Marina asked, "But why do we have to work today?" Majo Rika, now angry nearly shoved a calendar in the midnight blue witch's face, "Do you see this? Today is 1st June! The beginning of a new month marks the beginning of harder work!" Lala turned to everyone, "Don't worry about Majo Rika, she's just getting used to not having Kazuaki around that much again." Everyone blinked as Lala dragged Majo Rika and her calendar away.

Onpu turned into Yuki and left. Momoko asked, "Where's Onpu-chan going?" No one replied. Gigi flew in with a note. She looked around until she found Momoko to whom she went up to and handed the note. Momoko, curious, opened it up and read it. She turned to Gigi, "Arigatou." She smiled and left. Momoko turned back to the paper with a serious and worried look on her face. She turned to the clock with the same expression. _One hour..._

**~At the orphanage~**

Mizuno sat in her room and sighed again. Jeje asked, "So?" Mizuno asked, "Why do you want Akatsuki-kun to know so badly?" Jeje replied, "I guess I'm just worried he's going to find out himself." Mizuno guessed the rest, "And then be mad at me?" Jeje nodded. Mizuno replied, "I didn't know you got scared about things like this." Jeje corrected, "I'm not scared, worried that's all." Mizuno nodded and then replied, "But I guess I should tell Akatsuki-kun soon." Jeje nodded.

"Tell Akatsuki-kun what?" Mizuno and Jeje looked up to find Yori entering holding two cups of tea. Rara, her fairy, closed the door behind her mistress. Yori handed one cup to the burgundy witch and was about to sit down when she replied, "About Yosuke-kun." Yori dropped her cup in shock. Neither the little pieces of the china nor the spilt tea matter now, "Y-Y-Yos-Yosuk-Yosuke-Yosuke-kun?" Mizuno nodded. Yori snapped her fingers and the cup, and the tea appeared in her hand like it was before, completely unharmed. The golden witch, still in her trance, sat down.

Mizuno blinked, "Yori-chan?" The aforementioned witch stared at her tea, "It's just that, nobody's mentioned anything about Yosuke-kun ever since..." "...that day." Mizuno finished and Yori nodded. Mizuno took a sip of her tea. She commented, "Yosuke-kun...I miss him." Jeje and Rara nodded, "Hm." Mizuno turned to her friend, "Do you miss Yosuke-kun, Yori-chan?" The golden witch nearly choked on her tea and put the cup on the side table. Mizuno, now worried about her friend, asked, "Yori-chan? Are you okay?" The golden witch nodded.

Mizuno stared at her friend before gasping in joy, "Yori-chan, you're blushing!" The golden witch took the pillow and covered her face as she yelled, "Don't look at me!" Mizuno put her cup down as she insisted, "You are! You are! I know you are!" She gasped, "Yori-chan, you like Yosuke-kun!" The witch didn't remove the pillow and Mizuno asked, "You do! Right?" Yori moved the pillow by a little, "I-I I...guess so." Mizuno jumped up, "You do! No wonder you two were so close!" Yori hid behind the pillow again and Mizuno sat back down, "If only we could bring him back..." All silenced until Mizuno got up, "I've got it!" Yori and the fairies looked up at her in confusion. She explained, "Yori-chan, get your cloak, we are going to the Palace. I have a theory." Yori, Jeje and Rara blinked but obeyed. Mizuno took a deep breath. _I hope this works...If it does, not only Yosuke-kun will come back but so will everyone else..._

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Aiki entered, "Konnichiwa minna-san!" "Konnichiwa!" Aiki asked, "What's wrong?" Hazuki asked, "Do you know why Leon-kun didn't come to school today?" Aiki blinked and then replied, "Leon-kun...I think he is either with Tomoe-nee-san or Akira-kun." Everyone nodded. Aiki asked, "Are you all coming?" Kotake asked, "Where?" Aiki blinked, "You mean you don't know? Onpu-sama and Yuki-san are holding a concert at Takaramono Hall tonight." Kaoru replied, "I wonder why Onpu-chan and Yuki-chan didn't say anything about it." Momoko turned to the clock one last time. _It's been half an hour...Why am I so impatient today? _She looked down and sighed.

Marina noticed, "Momo-chan, what's wrong?" The blonde didn't hear her. Majo Rika came by and yelled, "MOMOKO!" The yellow witch asked, "Huh? What?" Aiko asked, "Momo-chan, are you okay?" Momoko blinked, turned to the clock and back at her friends, "Un. Why?" Doremi replied, "Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Momoko denied it, "No, no, no, no, no, no Doremi-chan. Nothing's wrong." Pop commented, "You don't sound so sure." Momoko insisted, "But I am! Really! There's no one surer than me, I assure you!" Hazuki asked, "Do you smell smoke?" Everyone sniffed the air, it was definitely smoke. Kimura asked, "But where's it-" "The cake!" The girls realized.

All the girls rushed to the oven. Doremi opened it and pulled out a black pile of crumbles that was supposed to be a cake. They all stared at it sadly. Kaoru pumped her fist in the air, "Let's try again!" Aiki did the same, "And I'll help this time!" They then got to work.

**~In Onpu's break room~**

Yuki, as the purple witch, entered, closed the door behind her and sighed, "I'm so exhausted. But at least I'm finally done." She revealed a folded piece of paper from her pocket and opened it. She smiled at it. But that didn't last long because she heard a knock on the window. She opened it and a purple butterfly entered. With one poof, Yuki stood in the spot as the butterfly. She sighed, "Thank goodness you opened, I've been waiting forever." Both poofed into their true selves. Onpu asked, "So?" Yuki handed her the paper, "It wasn't that hard, I just had to find the time." Onpu smiled, "I know the feeling." She then read the paper, "Not bad. But are you ready to try it?" Yuki blinked, "Um...um..." Onpu patted her back, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Yuki silenced and Onpu asked, "To Takaramono Hall?" Yuki smiled, "To Takaramono Hall."

**~At the Royal Library~**

Yori whispered, "Mizu-chan, what are we looking for anyway?" Mizuno replied, "I'm not sure yet, but I have a guess. Come on." The two sneaked around the library until Mizuno found the aisle they were looking for. Yori looked around, "This aisle is for beginners." Mizuno did too, "Exactly, sometimes, it's the simple things that make the big difference. Here it is." She pulled out a book. She opened it and found what she was looking for. Yori tried to read it but Mizuno read it aloud, " 'When a spell is cast, and it is reversed, or stopped, all the effects of the spell will be undone.' Yes! This is exactly what I was looking for!" Yori blinked, "I still don't get it." Mizuno closed the book, put it back and dragged her friend back to the orphanage.

Yori asked, "Mizu-chan, stop!" Mizuno dragged her up to their room and closed the door. Both sat down, "Okay, listen up. I'll explain. What did the first part say?" Yori tried to recall, "When a spell is cast," Mizuno nodded, "Exactly, here, the Kura Hana have cast The Spell on your Papa," Yori continued, "And is reversed or stopped, all the effects-" Mizuno interrupted, "And he has taken the lives of innocent people." Yori finished, "Will be undone." Mizuno waited for her friends reaction. Yori asked, "Does that mean minna-san will come back?" Mizuno nodded and Yori asked, "Including Yosuke-kun?" Mizuno nodded and Yori added, "And Kazuaki-kun?" The burgundy witch nodded as Yori continued, "And Kenji-kun?" Mizuno replied, "Okay Yori-chan, we get it, now calm down, deep breaths." Yori obeyed.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Momoko took another glance at the clock and smiled. _Finally. _She noticed her friends. _But how am I supposed to go with everyone here? They'll get curious._ Then it hit her. She went to the kitchen and secretly took all the sugar and threw it out the window. "Minna-san, it seems we're out of sugar. I'll go get some more! Bye!" She then left quicker than anyone could say anything. Hazuki commented, "But we just got some sugar yesterday." Aiki came back from the kitchen, "Minna-san, we're out of sugar!" Masaru asked, "Are you sure? Because there's some sugar outside the window." Everyone went outside and found that Masaru was right. Kaoru asked, "What is all this sugar doing out here?" Pop spoke up, "I know! Momo-chan wanted to go to the Witch World without us so she created a reason to. She threw out all the sugar and said that she went to get some more but really she went to do something else." Marina asked, "But what does she want to do?" Pop replied, "That's exactly what she didn't want us to think!"

Hazuki smiled, "That's just like Pop-chan to learn from Onpu-chan." Pop looked away, "It's not surprising, but someone in the Harukaze family has to be the smart one." An angry mark appeared on the pink witch's head, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Pop commented, "Poor Onee-chan, she can't even understand something as simple as that." Doremi's mark grew bigger, "I was being sarcastic." Kotake asked, "So are you going to leave her be or go after her?" Kaoru replied, "I say we let her be. She probably has something important to do if she lied like that." Majo Rika came up to them, "GET ALL THIS SUGAR INSIDE NOW!" The apprentices got to work.

**~With Momoko~**

"_At long last!_" Momoko announced to herself. She stared at the old and worn out building in front of her. The door opened and Akira's smiling face greeted her, "Konnichiwa Momo-chan." The yellow witch folded her arms, "Okay I want some answers and I want them now." Akira blinked, "About what?" Momoko replied, "Don't pretend you don't know! I know that you know what I want to know about!" Akira blinked, "Okay..." Momoko replied, "Good!" Akira just blinked again. Momoko asked, "Have you seen Tooru-kun?" Akira replied, "Actually, they're all here." Momoko handed him a piece of paper, "Here then!" She then flew off back to the MAHO-dou. Akira blinked but went inside.

Fujio asked, "Well?" Akira turned the paper around before reading, "Rikogou-san and Segawa-san are holding a concert at Takaramono Hall tonight as today is Rikogou-san's last day as Segawa-san." He blinked, "Care to explain?" Tooru took the paper, "Let me see." Akatsuki asked, "Should we?" Leon corrected, "No Akatsuki-kun, it's like this. Do we have to?" Akatsuki blinked, "There is something very wrong with you." Leon replied, "Thanks buddy!" Tooru got up, "Come on, you never really know what might happen."

**~At Takaramono Hall~**

A massive crowd nearly filling the entire space was waiting. Behind the curtains, Yuki asked, "Onpu-chan, why do you have to have so many fans?" Onpu blinked, "I never really thought abut that." Yuki quivered. Onpu patted her back, "It'll be alright Yuki-chan." The green witch nodded, still quivering.

The Ojamajos entered and Hana-chan pointed at her onstage 'mama's, "There!" Onpu announced, "Thank you for coming out here minna!" The crowd cheered (very very loudly). Onpu turned to Yuki and smiled reassuringly before turning back.

Both: "_**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**__**La la la la la  
**__**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**__**La la la la la"**_

Yuki:"_**You come from here, I come from there**_"  
Onpu: "_**You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere**_"  
Yuki: "_**We're more alike than anybody could ever tell (Ever tell)**_"

Onpu: "_**Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks**_"  
Yuki: "_**Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak**_"  
Onpu: "_**But we kick it up and let loose and LOL (LOL)**_"

Yuki: "_**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
**__**That you're not alone (That you're not alone)**_"  
Onpu: "_**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
**__**I got your back**_"  
_Yuki: _"_**Yeah yeah yeah!**_"

Both: "_**'Cause we're one and the same  
**__**We're anything but ordinary  
**__**One and the same  
**__**I think we're almost legendary**_

_**You and me, the perfect team  
**__**Chasing down the dream  
**__**We're one and the same!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**__**La la la la la**_"

Onpu: "_**I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me**_"  
Yuki: "_**We write the same song in a different key**_"  
Both: "_**It's got a rhythm you and me can get along (Get along)**_"

Yuki: "_**And it may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
**__**That you're not alone  
**__**(Here I go again)**_"  
Onpu: "_**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
**__**I still got your back, yeah!**_"  
Yuki: "_**I still got your back!**_"

Both: "_**'Cause we're one and the same  
**__**We're anything but ordinary  
**__**One and the same  
**__**I think we're almost legendary**_

_**You and me, the perfect team  
**__**Shaking up the scene  
**__**We're one and the same!**_"

Yuki:"_**'Cause we're one and the same**_"  
Onpu:"_**We're anything but ordinary**_"  
Yuki: "_**One and the same**_"  
Onpu: "_**We're something more than momentary!**_"

Yuki: "_**'Cause we're one**_"  
Onpu: "_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)**_"  
Yuki: "_**'Cause we're one (I think we're almost legendary)**_"  
Onpu: "_**We're anything but ordinary!**_"

Both: "_**You and me, the perfect team**_"  
_**Chasing down the dream, oh  
**__**You and me, the perfect team  
**__**Shaking up the scene  
**__**We're one and the same!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**__**La la la la la  
**__**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_"

The crowd cheered even louder than before as the two girls bowed and smiled at each other. _Arigatou gosaimasu Onpu-chan...I just realized the truth that I...I don't belong here...And may never..._ She smiled at the idol who was facing the audience.

**~At the orphanage~**

"Then it's settled." Mizuno concluded. In reply, Yori, Jeje and Rara nodded. Rara spoke up, "Akatsuki-kun will come here tomorrow and that's when we tell him." "Right." Everyone else in the room agreed.

**~At Takaramono Hall~**

Onpu got off the stage as her friends approached her. She turned to the stage, "Coming Yuki-chan?" The green witch nodded and went to join her. Doremi commented, "You were awesome!" The two girls smiled. Yuki realized something. _I guess there are some good things that came out of the war. Arigatou Akira-kun and Majo Monroe...Dom arigatou..._ She turned to Onpu, "Arigatou Onpu-chan." The idol blinked and the apprentices listened as Yuki continued, "Singing with you opened my eyes. Now I know never to make my mistake again." Onpu asked, "What mistake?" Yuki smiled, "Turning into Suki-chan." Onpu replied, "I guess...you're welcome?" Yuki smiled, "Come minna-san, we should go home soon." She then began to leave with everyone following.

* * *

Song: 'One and the same' by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato


	62. The  deceased  Prince

**The deceased Prince**

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**NOTE: **I found my Momo-chan keychain! Now my Onpu-chan keychain won't be lonely!

**~At the orphanage~**

"Go on, go on." Jeje whispered. "I'm going, I'm going!" Mizuno whispered back as she approached the wizard, "Ano…Tooru-kun…" Mizuno called. Tooru turned around, "Hai Mizu-chan?" Mizuno turned to her fairy who was seated on her shoulder one last time before turning to Tooru and replying, "After school, could you please send Akatsuki-kun here?" Tooru blinked but nodded, "H-Hai." Mizuno smiled in gratitude at confused Tooru.

**~After school: At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi asked, "Where's Akatsuki-kun?" Hazuki added, "Not just Akatsuki-kun, Ai-chan's missing too." Aiki replied, "Aiko-chan said that she had a visitor from overseas." Tooru added, "Mizu-chan wanted to see Akatsuki-kun for some reason." Momoko asked, "Does Onpu-chan have work today?" Tooru replied, "I don't know that but she's still at Majo Heart's home." Marina asked, "How come?" Leon replied, "Onpu-chan said she wanted to pack her stuff and clean out Yuki-chan's room." Doremi asked, "Ne, Leon-kun, do you know what your Oji-chan wanted from Ai-chan?" Leon blinked, "Uh, no." Kaoru commented, "We'll never find out at this rate." Leon asked, "Why do you want to know so badly?" Fujio replied, "It's in their nature Leon-kun, they can't help it." Tooru asked, "Help what?" The orange haired wizard replied, "Curiosity. Ow!" Fujio rubbed his head when the book hit him.

Everyone turned to Yuki who was trying to find something. She kept throwing things behind her not caring where they were landing. Everyone tried their best to dodge them. Yuki was panicking, "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Doremi asked, "Yuki-chan, what are you doing?" Yuki turned to them, "I lost my book and we have a test coming up and I don't know what to do! I can't find it! Do you hear me Doremi-chan? I can't find it! And without it, I'll get a terrible score and then do you know how mad Majo Heart will be? Do you? Do you?" By now the brunette had taken Doremi by the shoulders and was shaking her out of panic. Pop tried to calm her, "Calm down Yuki-chan." The green witch let go Doremi, took a deep breath and asked, "Calm down? Calm down? How can I possibly calm down! You have no idea how mad Majo Heart will be! She'll explode! Explode, I tell you, explode! Like a volcano! No, worse than a volcano! It'll be the end of the world Pop-chan and you want me to calm down?"

The door opened and everyone but Yuki and the wizards greeted them, "Irashaimase!" "Konnichiwa minna-san." "Kanata." "Tooru-kun!" The wizard turned to his wall. Yuki turned to Kazuaki, "Do you need anything Kazu-kun?" The wizard shook his head. Yuki went up to him and asked, "Then is something wrong?" Kazuaki held out a book and Yuki's eyes gleamed at the sight of it, "My book! You found it!" Yuki took it as Kazuaki replied, "Actually you left it." Yuki recalled, "Yesterday?" Kazuaki nodded and Yuki smiled, "Arigatou." Kazuaki smiled and left. Yuki sighed. She slapped her forehead, "I'm such an idiot! I can't even remember to get my book."

**~At the orphanage~**

Akatsuki opened the door and looked around, empty. Yori's head poked through the door surprising the prince, "Yori-chan?" The gold witch nodded, "This way, Mizu-chan, Jeje-chan, Rara and I've been waiting." Akatsuki raised an eyebrow but followed her into the living room. Mizuno was seated on the sofa with Jeje and Rara on the table in front of her. Akatsuki sat down next to the burgundy witch and Yori sat on the other side of him. Akatsuki asked, "Is everything okay?" Mizuno replied, "It's time you knew Akatsuki-kun." The prince blinked, "What are you talking about?" Mizuno turned to Yori before asking the wizard, "Tell me Akatsuki-kun, have you ever heard the name 'Yosuke'?"

In Yuki's room, Onpu dropped what she was holding at the mention of the word 'Yosuke'. The idol stated, in a trance, "Aniki-san, someone just mentioned aniki-san's name." Onpu put her ear to the door. Outside the room, Akatsuki blinked and shook his head. Yori explained, "Yosuke, Shidousa Yosuke was his name." Akatsuki and Onpu's eyes widened in shock. Akatsuki's mind; _I had a brother?_ Onpu's mind; _Aniki-san is Akatsuki-kun's brother? _

Akatsuki asked, "What?" Mizuno nodded and explained, "Yosuke-kun, was the oldest in your family. Myself, Yori-chan and him used to be friends…" Yori continued, "When you were born, everyone was overjoyed, but no one was happier than Yosuke-kun." Mizuno nodded, "But then the war occurred, you were five then and Jou-sama had you inside the castle. When it was over, you could guess that all species had their own worlds. Yosuke-kun left to see how they were doing." Yori continued, "He came back after a couple of months just fine, even made a new friend in the Human World. He never told us who it was." Mizuno frowned, "And then, one day, it happened." Akatsuki blinked as Yori turned away and closed her eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_The King, Queen, Mizuno, Akatsuki, Yori and a fifteen year old boy were out in the Queen's Garden. The boy had dark red violet hair, purple eyes, was wearing a full sleeved, carmine coloured button down shirt, black trousers and persian indigo trainers and had a resemblance to Akatsuki as well as Mizuno._

_Mizuno commented, "It's a beautiful day, ne Onii-chan?" The boy nodded and smiled, "One of the best I've seen." Yori commented, "Perfect for taking a walk in the garden." Mizuno noticed something and smiled, "Akakuki-kun's having fun." Yori added, "Akakuki-kun has fun anywhere if Yosuke-kun." The boy, now revealed as Yosuke, ignored them showing five-year old Akatsuki the difference between daisy flowers and zinnia flowers. The King and Queen smiled as did Mizuno and Yori._

_Suddenly the bush of daisies and zinnias was nothing more than ash. Yosuke, along with everyone else looked up to find themselves staring at… "Naoto-kun." Yori's eyes widened as Fukashi, glared at them from above, "Papa…?" Jou-sama asked, "What are you doing here?" Yosuke, who was crouched down to Akatsuki's level, stood up, worrying the five year old, "Onii-chan?" Yosuke looked down and smiled reassuringly and then turned towards Naoto, with a very serious look on his face. Akatsuki tugged Yosuke's shirt, "Onii-chan, who is that?" Jou-sama whispered, "Akatsuki, go inside." Akatsuki clung onto Yosuke, "I want to stay with Onii-chan." The Queen opened her mouth to say something but Yosuke interrupted, "Don't even try, you know how stubborn he can be." The ruler sighed._

_A dark beam, from above, headed towards Mizuno who countered with her white beam. Yosuke joined in and soon the black beam was successfully vaporised. Fukashi turned twice as angrier. His daughter was sided with the enemy and they were beating him. He caught sight of Akatsuki and an idea hit him. _You take my daughter, I take your son. _He collected a dark orb in his hand, but it looked different than a regular one, it had a white sphere in the middle and a gave off a black aura. He threw it towards the five year old. Yosuke knew what was coming so he covered Akatsuki with himself and as a result, the orb hit him and he screamed as he let go. Fukashi frowned. _Not the son I was aiming for, but it's good enough._ He then left._

_Yori inquired, "Y-Yosuke-kun?" The boy was still screaming and by now had visible electric volts going through him. Akatsuki blinked. Yosuke fell to his knees and looked down, breathing heavily instead of screaming in pain. He turned his head up to face Akatsuki, "Gaam batte, Akakuki." He then collapsed, now gone. Yori tried to blink her tears back but they came anyway. __Akatsuki asked, "Onii-chan?" After a few more times of trying that, Akatsuki resoled to try and shake him awake, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Mizuno went up to Akatsuki from behind, crouched down and hugged him, not letting go. If one listened closely enough, one could hear Mizuno sobbing quietly. Yori joined her friend and both sobbed. Akatsuki, realized and turned around and hugged Mizuno while sobbing too. _Jou-sama clenched her fist secretly. Mark my words Naoto, you will pay for that. _The King noticed her. _Oh no, I was afraid this might happen. I have to let Mizuno know. But…

_(Flashback end)_

"No one really mentioned Yosuke-kun ever since then." Yori commented. Mizuno continued, "You'd stay in your room, staring out the window, waiting. You did that every day for about two years." Jeje added, "Mizuno and Yorimi did too." Akatsuki blinked, "Really?" Both witches nodded. Mizuno apologized, "I'm sorry I never told you before." Akatsuki closed his eyes and looked down, "It's okay."

In Yuki's room, Onpu's eyes widened. _Aniki-san…_ The purple witch opened the door and ran into the living room. Onpu asked, "Is it true?" The trio blinked at her as she asked again, "Was aniki-san really Akatsuki-kun's older brother? Did aniki-san really die saving Akatsuki-kun?" Mizuno and Yori nodded as Akatsuki stared, "Every bit of that was true." Yori blinked, "Don't tell me…You're the person that became Yosuke-kun's friend in the Human World?" Onpu clenched her fist and closed her eyes as she nodded. She opened them again and Onpu turned to Akatsuki, "You're lucky, you had the best Onii-chan ever." Akatsuki smiled, "I guess I am." Onpu smiled back.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Doremi groaned, "Mou…Akatsuki-kun and Onpu-chan are taking so long." Just then, Onpu and Akatsuki walked in. Both were in mid conversation. Akatsuki commented, "Really? Is that true?" Onpu replied, "Un." Akatsuki smiled, "I wish I could remember." Onpu asked, "So you're not the slightest bit mad that you never knew?" Akatsuki asked, "Actually no, I feel glad." Onpu commented, "Come to thin of it, he never did get mad." Akatsuki smiled and Onpu replied, "I have to go to work. We'll talk tomorrow, I have no work tomorrow, yet." Akatsuki nodded and Onpu left.

"AKATSUKI-KUN!" The prince, now with a serious expression, stepped to the side causing the odango to fall to the ground. Everyone blinked as Doremi sat up and rubbed her head, "Itetetetetete…Akatsuki-kun?" Akatsuki asked, "Did you guys know about Onii-chan?" The three wizards turned to each other and then the prince, "Akatsuki-kun, everyone in the Magical Kingdom knew." Tooru asked, "Did you just find out?" Akatsuki nodded, "How come you never said anything?" Fujio replied, "Gome Akatsuki-kun, but, we thought you knew."

Hazuki asked, "What were you and Onpu-chan talking about? You seemed really happy." Akatsuki thought for a while before replying, "Se wo…naisho." Everyone groaned, "Demo…Why?" Akatsuki smiled. Leon frowned as he unintentionally caught sight of the calendar and frowned. _Day after tomorrow__…_ Kaoru frowned too but tried to hide it, "Minna-san, I have to go home. Gome ne!" She left as Leon blinked. _Will it be Kaoru-chan...?_

Kaoru, on her broom by now, tightened her grip. _Obaa-chan...Please be okay...Please..._

**~With the King~**

The King was on his usual throne, not-so-deep-deep in thought. _I waited too long and now Mizuno is gone…If she knew, this wouldn't have happened…You just had to assign Akatsuki and his friends too Yuki…_

Oyajide appeared, snapping the King out of his thoughts, "Hai, Oyajide?" The wizard replied,. "I got to see Onpu-chan!" The King cleared his throat causing Oyajide to turn serious, "Mizuno and her friend told Akatsuki about Yosuke." The King blinked. _What?_ He asked, "How is Akatsuki taking it?" Oyajide replied, "Well, and something unexpected happened." The King blinked, "Hai?" Oyajide replied, "Do you remember when Yosuke left for a couple of months?" The King nodded and Oyajide replied, "He and Onpu-chan ran into each other." The King smiled, "Arigatou Oyajide. You're now dismissed." Oyajide left and the King smiled. _At least there's someone Akatsuki trusts to tell him about Yosuke…_


	63. Suspicions and disappearances

**Suspicions and disappearances**

A/N:** HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!** Please forgive me! I can't help my procrastination! I know it's been six months but please, have mercy! You won't forgive me? Fine let's make a deal, you don't _have_ to review (you can if you want) this and the next chapter but if the next chapter is up in less than five days, you will have to review that chapter, deal? OK, moving on.

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.

**~In Seki-sensei****'****s class~**

Seki-sensei asked, "Sokuryoku, are you listening? Sokuryoku?" Kaoru was looking down, not paying any attention at all. Yuki called her, "Kaoru-chan!" The blonde immediately perked up, "Huh?" Seki-sensei asked, "Is something wrong Sokuryoku?" Kaoru blinked but shook her head, "No, no, nothing." Seki-sensei stared for a while before continuing, "We'll talk after class, but for now, I would like to introduce you all to a new classmate." Everyone looked up, this time even Kaoru.

Seki-sensei turned to the door, "Come on in." The door opened and a boy walked in as the whole class stared. Kaoru blinked back tears but still glared. _Him…?_ The boy looked so similar to Kazuaki, he could be his twin. He was smiling the whole time. Seki-sensei asked him to write down his name and then do the usual self introduction. Kazuaki stared. _It couldn't be…could it? But how…_ "Ohayou gosaimas, I'm Naoto Kenji." Kaoru got up and ran out. "Kaoru!" Leon called as he went after her. _She's hiding something, I can just feel it. _"Kaoru-chan!" "Leon-kun!" Doremi and Aiko got up. "No!" Akatsuki got up surprising everyone. He spoke up, "Let them be." Everyone blinked as Tooru, Yuki and Fujio stared. Akatsuki explained, "Chances like this don't come every day." Marina asked, "Chances for what?" Akatsuki turned to the door, "For them to be like a real family." Everyone blinked.

**~With Kaoru~**

Kaoru sat there against the wall, sobbing into her knees. "Kaoru?" Leon asked when he found her. Kaoru immediately looked up, "O-Onii-chan? Wh-what are…?" Leon slowly approached his sister, "Is something bothering you?" Kaoru hastily shook her head, "No, no of course not." Leon smiled, "I'm not that stupid Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed, "It's…really…nothing." Leon sat down beside her, "Obaa-chan always said that the first step to solving a problem…" Kaoru joined in and both finished off, "…is to admit that there is a problem." Kaoru smiled, but there was something that stopped from replying. Leon broke the silence, "Take your time. The longer you take, the longer I get out of learning." Kaoru lowered her gaze. _Arigatou onii-chan, but, if I tell you on the day before your birthday, I won't be able to forgive myself…I hate lying to you onii-chan, especially now that I'm just getting to know you, but, it's the only choice I have…_

"I…had this…dream…" Kaoru , not really sure where she'd go with this, continued, "We were a family again, all of us, Mama, Papa, Oji-chan, Obaa-chan, me, you…but then…Mama and Papa…they…drifted away…and then Oji-chan…and then Obaa-chan…and then they…disappeared…Then…out of nowhere…Naoto-kun…appeared…and onii-chan disappeared…and then…the last thing I saw was…a black ray…heading for me…?" Kaoru ended, hoping that he'd bought it. Leon stared. _Nice lie Kaoru, but you can't fool me…Might as well play along…you'll tell me when you're ready…_ Leon got up, "Well, if that's it, we should head back. After all, it was just a dream." Kaoru blinked.

_Did he actually believe what I just said?_ Nevertheless, she got up, "Un." The two headed back to class in silence, both lost in their suspicions.

**~After school: With Tooru~**

Tooru was in the secret library located under the orphanage that Majo Heart had 'hidden'. The turquoise haired wizard by now had probably read every book there was and ripped the whole place apart not stopping to think for one minute about what Majo Heart would do to him once she found out. He flipped another page and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, this…him…them…oh no." "Find something interesting, Tooru?" Majo Heart's voice caused the boy to turn around. He held up the book, "Look, do you know what this means?" Majo Heart nodded, "Of course, it's obvious by now." Tooru blinked, "It is? Then why…"

"I'm talking about you." Majo Heart stated causing Tooru to blink in confusion, "Me?" Majo Heart nodded, "You're worrying too much." "At least I care." Tooru replied as he got up dropping the book. Majo Heart sighed, "You just don't get it." Tooru stared as the witch continued, "Yuki, she trusts him. And frankly, since I have raised her, I know that she is old enough to make her own decisions. She's not stupid, she knows what she's doing." Tooru asked, "What are you saying?" Majo Heart replied, "That you should give the idiot a chance." Tooru clenched his fist and yelled, "Why should I?" Majo Heart yelled back, "Because I did too!" Tooru stared, anger replaced with curiosity. Majo Heart sighed again, "At first, I didn't trust you being friends with Sokuryoku, his Otou-san was one of that idiot's best friends as a kid or Shidousa whose 'Onee-san' and 'Onii-chan' were best friends with his daughter. But you seemed happy to have been friends with them, so I gave them a chance. And so far, I have no regrets. Maybe you will have the same result." And with that she walked off.

Tooru stared at the ground, "Give…him…a chance…" He looked up, "…as if!" With his decision decided, he ran off, in hopes of finding Yuki and 'who-he's-supposed-to-trust-but-is-too-stubborn-to'. Majo Heart sighed. _Things are sure going to get heated, better to leave the windows open. What's the point? Hopefully he can prove himself to Tooru…or else all three will suffer the consequences…Especially since Suki, Mia or Hikaru aren't here to lift the mood anymore…oh well, it __is__ a part of growing up I guess…_

Tooru, however, was running through the busy streets of Misora. _The only reason Yuki-chan trusts him is because she thinks he's innocent…But if she knows the truth about him, then things won't be the same._ He smiled a devilish smile. _Yuki-chan, I think it's time you found out the truth about your 'friend'…_ His pace increased.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Marina sat down. She was in the midst of a sip of water when Majo Rika yelled at her, "WHERE IS YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND AND HIS STUPID FRIENDS?" Marina, out of sudden shock, spit out her drink so fast, she nearly choked. It took her a while, but with Pop's help, she managed to successfully find her voice. She replied to Majo Rika, "Kimura-kun and Kotake-kun are at a soccer match." Majo Rika growled, "When those two get back, they're going to get a piece of my mind!"

"Kotake-kun and Kimura-kun aren't the only ones missing." Marina pointed out. Everyone turned to her. Doremi looked around, "She's right!" Onpu asked, "Hazuki-chan, do you know where Yada-kun is?" Hazuki shook her head, "I'm sorry, I have no idea. It's very unlike of Masaru-kun to disappear like this. He used to do this, but he stopped. I wonder what made him change back." Momoko comforted, "It's alright Hazuki-chan. Besides, Yuki-chan and Kaoru-chan are also not here." Everyone looked around. Hasebe stared. _Why didn't Yada-kun come to school either?_

POOF! POOF! POOF! "Where's Yuki-chan?" Tooru asked almost immediately. Everyone else shrugged. Marina replied, "I think she's studying for the test with Kanata-kun. At least, that's what she told me." Tooru stiffened, "This is worse than I thought." He then ran off. Onpu asked, "What's up with Tooru-kun?" Akatsuki shook his head and Leon replied, "He's on overprotective mode."

Aiki came running in, "Minna-san! Minna-san!" It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong. Aiki panting, looked up, "It's Akira-kun." Momoko and Leon perked up, "Go on." Aiki replied, "Akira-kun, he's gone, into Seishin Shinrin." Leon and Akatsuki blinked, "What?" Aiki continued, "He said he went to find Nyoko-chan." Leon disappeared with a poof. Momoko asked, "What's Seishin Shinrin?" Akatsuki explained, "It's a forest where the spirits of the deceased reside. No-one has ever returned from there after entering." Hazuki asked, "Akatsuki-kun, where's Fujio-kun?" Akatsuki started off, "Fujio-kun's at Yamane-tachi-san's house." The apprentices blinked.

Doremi spoke up, "Akatsuki-kun, will Leon-kun be able to get Akira-kun back?" Akatsuki opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and everyone turned to the door. No had entered, but instead, Aiki had disappeared. Akatsuki, being the first to realize, slapped his forehead and poofed away. Lala entered from another room, "Did I hear someone mention Seishin Shinrin?" Everyone nodded. Pop explained, "Shidousa-kun said that Itsuki-kun's gone to Seishin Shinrin to find his imouto-chan."

Onpu checked her watch, "Gome minna-san, but I have to get to work." She then left. Lala went to get Majo Rika.

**~With Tooru~**

Tooru sighed. He looked around, "Where've they gone?" "Tooru-kun!" Majo Ran caught up to the wizard. "Majo Ran...?" The witch asked, "Are you looking for someone?" Tooru slightly moved his gaze, "I'm trying to find Yuki-chan and Kanata." Majo Ran raised an eyebrow but replied, "I know where they might be. I was just heading there myself." Tooru fell into thought but followed the blonde witch. _Why would Majo Ran know where Kanata would be? Unless...why would she be helping him? Does she know the truth about him?_

Majo Ran broke the silence, "So how's Okaa-chan?" Tooru perked up and replied, "Huh? Oh, um, Majo Heart really misses you." Majo Ran asked, "Really?" Tooru replied, "She does, even if she has a really strange way of showing it..." Majo Ran chuckled. Tooru asked, "Can I ask you something?" Majo Ran nodded, "Sure." Tooru hesitated at first but asked, "How long have you known Kanata?" Majo Ran smiled, "So you've figured out the truth about Kazuaki-kun, huh?" "Un." "How much do you know?" Majo Ran questioned. Tooru blinked, "Um...his real last name." Majo Ran nodded. _At least he doesn't know about Kenji-kun..._

**~With Aiki~**

"Imamiya-san! Imamiya-san! Matte!" Akatsuki called as he ran after Aiki who surprisingly enough, was really quick. "Gome Baka-kuki-kun! But I can't let Leon-kun go alone!" Akatsuki sighed when he heard Aiki yell, "LEON-KUN! AKIRA-KUN!"

After a while, Aiki stopped running and Akatsuki caught up to her, "Imamiya-san..." Aiki turned to Akatsuki, "If we both go, it's pointless, we'll just be playing tag. I'll go after Leon-kun and you get Onee-chan." Akatsuki nodded and ran off in a different direction. Aiki shook her head before snapping her fingers. A broom appeared before her. She climbed on and flew off.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Majo Rika came in and looked around, "Where's Kaoru?" Everyone looked around and called out for the blonde. Lala called, "Minna! Come look over here!"

Kaoru had left a note. Doremi read out loud, "'Everyone, please forgive me but right now I'm urgently needed at home. Don't worry Majo Rika; I'll make up for my time after this whole ordeal is over. Kaoru. P.S. Don't tell Onii-chan. He doesn't know.'" She looked up. Hazuki commented, "I wonder what's wrong." Majo Rika added, "Well, as long as she pays back her time." She then left. Lala followed.

No-one moved until they heard Majo Rika's voice yell, "GET BACK TO WORK!"

**~At the Kanata residence~**

The door opened, "Kazuaki-kun! I'm back!" Majo Ran announced as she and Tooru entered. Kazuaki came downstairs, "Majo Ran, Okaeri. K-Kounna-kun...Konnichiwa." Majo Ran held up her groceries, "I've got everything Kazuaki-kun. I'll go get the three of you something to eat." She then left.

Tooru asked, "Three?" Kazuaki replied, "Ano..." Yuki came down, "Kazu-kun! I got it! T-Tooru-kun? What are you doing here?" Tooru, who glared at Kazuaki, replied, "What does it look like? I came to get you." Yuki replied, "But I already told Majo Heart I was here." Kazuaki slowly tried to leave but Tooru pointed at him, "You aren't going anywhere!" Kazuaki nodded.

"Tooru-kun!" Yuki exclaimed. She then asked, "What's gotten into you?" Tooru turned to Kazuaki, "I'll be back." He then turned to Yuki and grabbed her arm, "You're coming with me. Now." He then dragged her out and back home. Majo Ran came in with a tray. She turned to Kazuaki and commented, "He knows your real name, Kazuaki-kun. But, I don't think Yuki-chan does." The boy just left upstairs and gathered his things and Yuki's, putting them in different piles.

**~Somewhere in Seishin Shinrin~**

Aiki, who was walking by now, asked her fairy, "Fifi, Leon-kun went that way, right?" The fairy cheerfully nodded. "Akira-kun!" Aiki perked up, "That's Leon-kun's voice!" She ran in the direction, leaving her fairy behind. Fifi flew off in the direction of the Itsuki residence.

"Leon-kun!" Aiki called causing Leon to stop. "Ai-chan? What are you doing here?" Aiki replied, "Isn't it obvious? I couldn't possibly leave you alone to find Akira-kun!" Leon nodded, "We need to hurry up. The sooner we find him, the sooner we leave." Aiki nodded and the two headed off deeper into the mysterious forest.

**~At the orphanage~**

"Tooru-kun! Let go!" Yuki yelled. The boy dragged Yuki inside the building and tossed her in his room. "Tooru-kun! What has gotten into you?" Tooru replied, "Kanata is a liar." Yuki blinked as he continued, "It's time you learn the truth, Miyuki." Yuki blinked. _Did Tooru-kun just call me by my real name? He hasn't done that since...he told me about Suki-chan..._ Tooru closed the door and took a seat. Yuki sat up.

**~With Aiki and Leon~**

Leon broke the silence, "Are you sure you saw Akira-kun come here?" Aiki nodded, "I'm sure." The duo continued for a while before they heard Akira's voice call, "Leon-kun! Ai-chan!" The two turned around, "Akira-kun?" The aforementioned boy caught up to them. Akira then asked, "Fifi told me you guys were here. What are you doing here?" Aiki looked around, "Fifi?" The fairy appeared from behind Akira. Leon turned to Akira, "We've been looking all over for you!" Akira replied, "But...I was at home the whole time." Leon replied, "Ai-chan said that you went to Seishin Shinrin to find Nyoko-chan." Akira stated, "I never did that."

Both turned to Aiki, neither satisfied with her 'lie'. "Ai-chan." Akatsuki and Aimi came running towards them. Aiki replied, "But...!" Leon commented, "Ai-chan, you should know not to lie about things as big as this." Aiki protested, "But I didn't! I saw Akira-kun with my own two eyes headed for Seishin Shinrin! And I tried to talk him out of it! And he told me that he was g-"

SLAP! Akira, Aiki and Akatsuki stared as Leon glared with his hand up. He lowered it. Aiki brought her hand to the very red mark on her cheek. Leon continued, "Enough! Don't you dare mention another word about your lie!" He then left. Akira didn't move but commented, "What can I say? He's right. There's no need to lie about these things." He walked off too. Aimi added, "Aiki, don't ever do anything like this again." She then left.

Aiki fell to her knees, her hand still on her cheek, "But it's true..." Akatsuki, reluctantly rubbed her back somewhat comfortingly. Aiki broke the silence, "Let me guess. You don't believe me either Baka-kuki-kun?" Akatsuki tried to think of a reply but Aiki replied, "Go, just go, Baka-kuki-kun." The wizard prince reluctantly left.

Aiki removed her hand from her and sat down against a tree hugging her knees. She buried her head and sobbed.

**~At the orphanage~**

Yuki stood up, "But why?" Tooru replied, "Didn't you hear me? His last name-" "I heard you Tooru-kun but that doesn't mean he's just like them!" Tooru stood up, "And what do you know?" Yuki replied, "More than you! Because I gave him a chance! Besides you befriended Yori-chan! So you're no better!" Tooru replied, "She's proved herself!" Yuki replied, "So has Kazu-kun!" Tooru yelled back, "Not to me he hasn't!" Yuki countered, "That's because you won't let him!" "Well, maybe I don't want him to!" Yuki yelled, "Well maybe I don't wanna live here anymore!" Both silenced. Tooru broke the silence, "Yuki-chan..." Yuki stepped back, "Don't Tooru-kun. Don't even try anymore." She then quietly exited the room.


	64. I Trust You

** I Trust You**

* * *

_**HOUNTOU NI GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!**_ Even though you probably won't forgive me, I still apologize x million-kazillion-billion-hundred-squared. I actually got obsessed with Digimon again, learned the wonders of the world of Harry Potter through obsession, then back to Digimon and now I'm here! The chapter's longer than usual, and hopefully the rest will be too. I totally ruined this, it was supposed to be #Leon x Kaoru# but I accidentally shoved some more things in there. Let me know if it doesn't make sense! And I would be immensely grateful if you found it deep down in your very kind hearts reason to forgive me! I really AM sorry!

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Disclaimer: Refer to some other chapter.

* * *

**~With Yuki~**

Yuki shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Yeye and Sasa woke up, "Yeyeye ye?" "Sa sa sasa?" Yuki's breathing calmed down. She looked around before turning to the fairies, "I just had a bad dream Yeye, Sasa, that's all. Gome." The two fairies slowly went back to sleep. Yuki turned her gaze away from them. _Well, at least I hope it was a dream…_ She looked to the window, slightly scrunching her eyebrows in concentration. _How come I can't remember anything from yesterday? _

The door opened and Majo Heart blinked, "Oh, Yuki, you're awake." The brunette turned to the door. Yuki got out of bed, "Ohayou Majo Heart, don't worry, I know today's my turn." The woman nodded, slightly taken aback by the fact that the brunette was awake this early.

Before stepping completely out of the room, Yuki turned to the witch doctor, "What's wrong Majo Heart?" The woman asked, "What woke you up? None of you have ever been up this early." Yuki smiled wearily, "It's nothing serious Majo Heart, I just woke up from a bad dream, is all." Majo Heart nodded slowly before leaving. Yuki slowly left as well.

**~With Kaoru~**

"Kaoruko…" The crème witch, who was seated next to her grandmother's bed, immediately looked up, "Obaa-chan!" The woman smiled slightly before coughing causing her grand-daughter to call her again. Kawatake Haruna broke the silence, "You still haven't told Leon, have you?" Kaoru shook her head. Haruna lifted a hand and stroked her grand-daughter, "You should. You two have been separated for too long. You've got to learn to trust each other." Kaoru started, "But…!" Haruna coughed as she shook her head, "No Kaoru." She paused, "Look, we both know that I may not recover—" "But you have to recover Obaa-chan! I know you will!" Kaoru interrupted, protesting.

The old woman only smiled, "Kaoru… Promise me something." Kaoru nodded and Haruna replied, "Promise me that you won't use magic to change this…and that you won't let this destroy you…" Kaoru blinked tears but nodded, "I… I promise, Obaa-chan. I promise." Haruna smiled, "Good. And tell Leon…to stop breaking the windows." Kaoru nodded causing Haruna to close her eyes, "I'll be watching you both…" Kaoru stared as her grandmother's hand fell down to her side, the woman, no longer conscious. Deciding that there was no better way to handle this, Kaoru took her grandmother's hand and hugged it as she cried. Keke quietly left to another room.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The bell rang as Akatsuki opened the front door only to find Kaoru in her patisserie uniform sweeping up the floor. Kaoru didn't seem to notice for she continued to sweep. Akatsuki broke the silence, "Kaoru-san…?" The blonde immediately looked up, "Akatsuki-kun! O— Ohayou!" She greeted somewhat wearily. Akatsuki nodded as he made his way to a nearby chair, "Ohayou." The aforementioned girl merely continued with her sweeping. After a while of silence, Akatsuki inquired, "Is something wrong, Kaoru-san?" The blonde didn't reply. Akatsuki was about to ask again when Kaoru commented, "It's not that important."

"Are you sure?" The wizard asked. He stared as Kaoru, whom was looking down, shed tears. Kaoru nodded, "I'm fine, really Akatsuki-kun." She wiped her eyes with her arm. Akatsuki stood up and came forward. He took the broom from Kaoru's grasp and put it away. She only realized what was happening when the young prince took her by the arm and dragged her to the chair where he was previously sat. She stared as he took the chair across her and asked, "Something is obviously bothering you." None of them broke the gaze. Akatsuki rested his hand upon the girl's and continued softly, "You can tell me." Kaoru remained silent but Akatsuki didn't move. He simply waited patiently.

Deciding that Akatsuki was not going to give up anytime soon, Kaoru broke the silence, "Obaa-chan… this morning… she…" Kaoru didn't have to say anymore, for Akatsuki understood and pulled her into a hug. She cried, but Akatsuki didn't let go. Eventually her cries stopped and only then did he let go. Kaoru wiped her tears and asked, "You won't tell Onii-chan, will you?" Akatsuki smiled slightly, "Not if you don't want me to." Kaoru smiled and then left back to work.

**~Later on~**

The door opened, "Ohayou~!" Doremi walked in. She was evidently in a good mood today. She looked around. Akatsuki was thinking about something. Yuki was cleaning a table. Strange, it was Sunday. They didn't have to work. Yuki looked up and smiled at her, "Ohayou Doremi-cha~n!" She was also feeling rather joyous. Doremi looked around, "Didn't Majo Rika say to come today? Where's everyone else?"

Yuki replied as she continued to clean her table, "Hazuki-chan and Ai-chan are on their way. Onpu-chan should be here in a few minutes. Momo-chan's gone to the Witch World to get more supplies with Majo Rika and Lala. Kaoru-chan's gone for a walk. Marina-chan's upstairs with Hana-chan. I don't know about the rest."

Marina descended and greeted Doremi who returned it joyfully. Marina asked Yuki in a low voice, "Is Shidousa-kun still thinking?" Yuki nodded. Doremi turned to Akatsuki and it was then she noticed that Akatsuki had been standing completely still looking out the window. He had not said a word. Surprising Marina, Doremi and Yuki, Akatsuki turned around and began to leave. Doremi asked, "Akatsuki-kun, where are you going?" The prince stopped, turned to face Doremi, put on a forced smile and replied, "I'm just going over to Fujio-kun's. I'll be back soon."

The front door opened and Hazuki and Aiko entered together. The girls greeted each other as Akatsuki quietly vanished into the Wizard World.

**~With Kaoru~**

Kaoru sighed again. _What do I do…? Onii-chan's gone off hiding… I can't tell him if he's not there…!_ She stopped and looked up at the full-blown sakura tree. _I miss you already Obaa-chan… _

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The sound of the bell ringing indicated someone's entrance into the shop. "Irashai—" "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" aske— _demanded_ Majo Rika.

Neither Hasebe nor Masaru answered. They were both watching each other out of the corner of their eyes. Doremi looked from one to the other. Aiko asked, "What's up with you two?" Masaru immediately replied, "Nothing. It's nothing." Hasebe glared at the green-haired boy for a while, then muttered, "Un, everything's fine." Marina stepped forward, "Are you sure?" Momoko added, "It doesn't seem like it." Akatsuki watched from afar as Yuki joined in, "You can te—"

Masaru turned with a clenched fist and yelled, "JUST LET IT GO!" Everyone was taken aback. Hazuki stared. She lowered her gaze, lost in her own thoughts. Masaru growled at Hasebe, "This is all your fault!" He then ran out of the shop without another word. The apprentices looked to each other for an explanation.

Hasebe gritted his teeth and turned to face away from everyone else. _I was right… Yada-kun would never run off like that…_ Hazuki continued looking at the floor. _I wonder… if… that wasn't my imagination… Maybe Baaya was wrong. I know what I heard, and Masaru-kun just proved that… Or at least, I think he did._ Hazuki looked around her. _What's going on? One minute we're all waiting for Jou-sama to make us full-fledged witches for passing the Patisserie Exams and for destroying the former queen's predecessor's sorrowful illusion and the next we're getting involved in the FLAT 4's job to stop an evil wizard. _

The door opened again and Aiki poked her head in, looking around, "Is Akira-kun here?" Everyone shook their heads and Aiki asked, "Leon-kun?" Everyone shook their heads again. Aiki sighed in relief and walked in, "Yokatta." The apprentices blinked in confusion. Kotake voiced everyone's confusion, "Aren't you always looking for Sokuryoku-kun rather than avoiding him?" Aiki looked around before replying, "Ano… something happened yesterday and Akira-kun and Leon-kun and Aimi-nee-chan are mad at me. I think they still are. I did something unforgivable. And I don't want to remind Leon-kun of my shameful behaviour, especially on his birthday."

Everyone stared, "EH? It's Leon-kun's birthday today?" Aiki nodded. Yuki, Marina, Doremi and Pop demanded of Akatsuki, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Akatsuki replied, "Because if I did, you would throw Leon-kun a birthday party after which he would murder me, personally."

"And when I say I don't want a party, I seriously _don't_ want a party."

Everyone turned to find Leon standing at the entrance of the MAHO-dou. It was oddly relieving to see Aiki not glomp the blond for once. Instead she merely bowed, "Hontou ni gomen nasai Leon-kun! I'll never ever _ever_ do it again! _EVER!_" Leon smiled, "It's fine." Aiki cheered, "Now I must find Akira-kun and apologize to him! Bye-bye!" "Bye Aiki-chan!"

**~With Masaru~**

Masaru Yada walked through the dark halls of the secret building. The first signs of light revealed Fukashi Naoto and Onpu Segawa in the room, facing each other. But the presence of Masaru didn't surprise Naoto at all. Him and Onpu carried on with their conversation as if Masaru hadn't just walked in.

Onpu spoke first, "…I'll never do it! Besides, I am only ten!" Naoto calmly asked, "Tell me, do you really think age matters in this world?" Onpu glared. He was winning here. The possessed man continued, "Now you can either comply, like your father has so kindly done, or there's always option B." Onpu clenched her fist. She closed her eyes tightly and looked away. _What do I do…? He has me cornered… I could just say no… _Onpu shook her head furiously. _No! I can't do that… Otherwise… I won't be able to live with myself… He also took Papa… But what does he want with me…?_ Onpu looked up at the villain, "My mind is made up." _Pull yourself together Onpu! This is more than just about your image, this is a matter of life and death!_

"Fine. I'll do it." Naoto smiled, "Good, now then—" But Onpu was not finished, "Not so fast, I have some conditions." The man growled, but pulled himself together, "Yes?" Onpu folded her arms, "First of all, Doremi-chan-tachi can't find out. Or anyone else."

"Done."

Onpu continued, "Secondly, you won't hurt him." Naoto hesitated, "Only if you behave." Onpu growled, "Fine." The wizard asked, "Anything else?" Onpu couldn't think of anything, but asked, "When?" Naoto smiled mysteriously, "You'll see."

A moment of silence followed, then Naoto turned to face Masaru, "Ahh, you're here." Onpu stared, a question mark above her head, "Yada-kun…? What's going on here? Aren't you supposed to be at the MAHO-dou?" Masaru said nothing. Naoto commanded, "Follow me you both. Then you can leave." Onpu raised an eyebrow, but followed, not wanting to be left alone in the dark room.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Hasebe shot back, "Why won't you believe me!" Momoko replied, "Because _you have_ no proof!" (A/N: The italic in Momo's dialogue was English.) Marina added, "How can you tell?" Yuki added, "They look the same to me." Hasebe replied, "That doesn't matter! Obviously they look the same!" The girls stared. The boy yelled, "You girls are so stupid! Can't you see it! Fujiwara!" Everyone turned to Hazuki. Hasebe asked, "Tell me you see it!" Everyone waited. Hazuki stared. _Hasebe-kun can tell? I shouldn't be surprised, he and Masaru-kun do get along most of the time… Demo, Hasebe-kun thinks I know too… Does it mean that Hasebe-kun knows about that…?_ Hazuki looked up to the expectant faces of everyone else, "Ano… "

At that moment, the phone rang. Aiko picked up as the rest watched, "Moshi moshi? … Ahh, Onpu-chan's mother … EH? What d'you say? … Eh, umm, un! … Yes! Yes! There's nothin' to be worried 'bout! … Yep… … Bye-bye! Have a good day!" Sighing in relief, the blue witch put the receiver back in its rightful place. Doremi asked, "What did Onpu-chan's mother want?" Aiko replied, "She says Onpu-chan's missing." The rest gasped. As they all panicked, Fujio stared. _This is bad… She should've… Unless— _Oja_majos_, _useless little girls._He assured everyone, "Ano… Maybe Onpu-chan went to the Witch World?"

Hasebe and Akatsuki stared suspiciously at Fujio. Akatsuki looked over at the apprentice whom was clenching his fist. _Maybe you're right Hasebe-kun…_ Hasebe left to a different room. Akatsuki followed.

Leon looked around and realized something. He then left as well.

**~With Onpu~**

The purple Ojamajo looked around the new room. She noticed an enormous cage. It held, Onpu's eyes widened, Masaru and Fujio! Onpu asked, "What's going on?" She looked from one Masaru to the other. Fujio and Masaru were sat on the floor, glaring at Naoto. Masaru noticed Onpu, "Segawa?" Fujio looked in her direction, then asked the man, "What do you want with her?" Onpu looked away at these words, momentarily doubtful of her decision.

Naoto commanded, "SILENCE! What Segawa is here for is none of your business. She came here of her own free will." Onpu said nothing. Naoto raised a hand, "As for you, I need more information." The Masaru in the cage stood up, along with Fujio who glared with more ferocity than Onpu had ever seen him summon.

The man raised his hand towards Masaru. Onpu stepped back as a dark beam shot into the green-haired apprentice whom screamed in pain.

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The sound of Masaru screaming echoed throughout the building. Hazuki looked around, everyone was carrying on, not noticing it in the slightest. Hazuki yelled, "MINNA! How can you all just there!" They turned to her. Doremi asked, "What's wrong Hazuki-chan?" Hazuki demanded, "Don't you hear it!" Pop asked, "Hear what?" Hazuki's eyes felt teary as she yelled out, "The screaming!" Momoko replied, "Hazuki-chan, you're the only one I hear screaming." Yuki tried calming, "Maybe you're just hearing things—"

"NO I'M NOT! It's real and I know it!" Hazuki bellowed. Everyone else stared, unsure of how to calm down the brunette.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki entered the room and Hasebe asked, "You don't believe me either?" Akatsuki closed the door behind him, "On the contrary, I think you might be right." Hasebe turned around as Akatsuki continued, "But… I don't think it's just Yada-kun." Hasebe blinked, "Wh—" But Akatsuki had already voiced the name of the other person.

**~With Onpu~**

The young girl could only stare in horror. Finally, the beam disappeared and in Naoto's hand remained a dark orb which he gave to the Masaru whom was stood next to Onpu. The apparent clone of Masaru absorbed said dark orb. Onpu watched this and turned to the cage where Masaru was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, and every so often, coughing. Onpu didn't know to whom, but the imprisoned Masaru muttered, "I'm okay. That was nothing."

Naoto turned to Onpu, "Now then, I have a present for you Onpu-chan." The girl glared at the way he had addressed her. But, because of Onpu's decision, he had the right, so Onpu sighed helplessly in her mind. He held out his hand to Onpu who blinked. Soon enough, a transparent orb appeared on it. Inside it lay an object. Onpu stared, "No…" The orb disappeared so the man took the object and shoved it in the girl's hand, "To bad, you'll have to wear it, unless, you want to see…" Onpu shook her head furiously as she placed the ring around her finger, away from the eyes of the boys in the cage.

The man straightened his posture and announced, "Well then, until next time."

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

The sound of her childhood friend screaming had finally stopped.

_"I'm okay. That was nothing."_

Hazuki's head jerked up. She looked around slowly, nothing. _But… I…_ Hazuki clenched her fists. _It was real! I know it! Demo, I can't find it without Doremi-chan's help… What should I do…?_ Hazuki ran out the MAHO-dou in hopes of finding someone who would believe her and maybe even, help her.

**~With Kaoru~**

The witch looked up. _It's getting dark… I should head back… _She turned around to leave but stopped, staring. Leon asked, "You wanted to tell me something…?" Kaoru tried, "Happy, birthday?" Leon stared. Kaoru sighed, "Ano… I shouldn't be telling you this… It's your special day today… I don't want to ruin it…" He assured, "I know." Kaoru closed her eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears, "Obaa-chan's gone!"

"I knew that."

Kaoru lifted her head. She rubbed her eyes, then asked, "Then why did you make me say it?" Leon merely replied, "I wanted to hear you say it." Kaoru's head jerked up.

_"You still haven't told Leon, have you?" Kaoru shook her head. Haruna lifted a hand and stroked her grand-daughter, "You should. [...] You've got to learn to trust each other. [...]"_

Leon then announced, "We should get back. Majo Rika's going to kill you." Kaoru asked, "What about you?" Leon replied, "Akira-kun's not going to kill me just yet. Prob'bly after the house breaks down or something." Kaoru giggled and the two siblings headed back to the MAHO-dou.

**~At the park~**

Hazuki sat at the bench staring down, "I know I should ask Doremi-chan but, she didn't believe me last time…"

"What were you going to tell Doremi-chan?"

Hazuki jumped in surprise as she found Akatsuki sitting on the other side of the bench. The boy apologized, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but more important matters are at hand right now." Hazuki turned to the prince who asked, "You believe what Hasebe-kun said, right?" Hazuki blinked, but moved her gaze forward. Silence ensued. Until…

"Yes."

**~At the MAHO-dou~**

Onpu entered after Masaru. The girls all crowded around her, "Onpu-chan!" "Where were you all this time!" "Your mother was looking for you!" Onpu perked up, "Mama?" The girls nodded and Onpu looked over at Masaru's clone. She then turned to her friends, "I was in the Witch World!" Kaoru asked, "What for?" Onpu opened her mouth to speak but the door opened.

This time Akatsuki entered. Majo Rika flew into the room. Akatsuki explained, "Hazuki-chan and Hasebe-kun both went home. They'll be fine by tomorrow." He then smiled. Onpu looked around and asked, "Where did Tooru-kun go?" "He's been in Majo Heart's secret underground library all day. He says he was 'doing some research'." Yuki answered, using air quotes as well.

Onpu nodded, "Ah, arigatou Yuki-chan! I have to go to Mama so she can stop worrying. Sayonara minna!" They waved back, "Bye-bye Onpu-chan!" Secretly, Masaru smirked. The girls turned to Masaru, "And where were you!" Masaru shrugged, then turned around, "I'm going home." The apprentices blinked.

Akatsuki nodded, "He's right. You should get home too Yuki-chan. Majo Heart, Tooru-kun and Mizu-chan'll get worried." Yuki nodded and the two left.

* * *

I'm still very sorry.

I would ask for reviews, but I know I don't deserve any…

TT^TT


End file.
